Dragon Fei
by windwraith
Summary: WuFei thought the tide of war had taken everything he ever cared about. He had nothing left to lose...Then they stripped him of his humanity and tampered with the very integrity of his mind. What is a dragon to do?
1. Section 1: Introduction

Authors note: A new year, A new story - Happy 2011 ! I really hope you enjoy it. I have a significant portion of this tale written and hope to post rather regularly. I have taken the common story trope of a character being taken by 'mad scientists' and being altered to non-human but I sincerely hope my telling is not cliché. This is NOT PWP there will be NO Mpreg or slash. Common character parings are equated with general affection and 'pack mentality' and are not a precursor for dom/sub Yaoi. There are plenty of stories out there which cover that ground...this isn't one of them. Warnings are mostly for violence, mind-control, conflict of human & animal instincts, and borderline torture. This story takes place a half-year after endless waltz. Most of the events of the series took place as expected but there are some AU elements worked in.

Many thanks to Rein-kun who's aid and encouragement has been invaluable. Also accolades to my-ami-friend who has agreed to act as beta for the remainder of this fic. As a work of fan-fiction standard disclaimers apply. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have. Please read and review. ~windwraith

"Dragon Fei"

Section 1

This HAD to be some horrible joke. He was Chang WuFei, heir to an ancient warrior heritage, the last of the Dragon Clan. He had thought the hand of fate had already done its worst. It had taken his family and his people. His home was nothing more than rubble occasionally drifting across the space lanes. He had given everything for the cause of peace and when that day had come he had been left with nothing to show for it. The ever-fickle tides of public opinion turned on those, the people had so briefly hailed as heroes, demanding they sacrifice even more for the greater good.

The others decided to destroy their Gundams…send them into the sun as a sign of their commitment to the cause. He refused. He had already lost his Nataku once and could not bear to do so again. He tried to embrace the peace as the others supposedly had. He vowed to hang up his sword and relinquish his warrior ways. But one misstep cost him his freedom.

WuFei had no idea how long he had been a prisoner here. The inconsistent schedule, sleep deprivation and drugs kept him off balance and hazy much of the time. He had existed for some undetermined period, in state of restless disassociation and only now was he beginning to feel a bit more lucid. Only now did the impact of his situation sink in…Loosing everything hadn't been enough for them. Some soulless son of a sow stripped him of the one thing he had dared believe was inviolate…his humanity.

The word 'Monster' was the first utterance that sprang to mind but only because his thoughts shied away from the more accurate description. The irony was too cruel, too biting to admit they had made him…A DRAGON.

Not a noble guardian spirit like those which inhabited the pages of his storybooks as a child, those dragons had been powerful beings renown for their wisdom and strength. He was a pale imitation, a thing put on display to be gawked at; generally human in form but not in truth, irreparably changed into something…other.

He could not be certain the full extent of the changes that had been wrought on his body. It wasn't as if his captors provided their pets with amenities such as blankets, or much in the way of clothing come to think of it. He certainly wouldn't have access to a mirror any time soon. WuFei had never thought of himself as particularly vain, but he couldn't help but wonder how others might see him now. In an attempt to combat the slowly rising panic he began systematically cataloguing the alterations perpetuated on his person while he had been less aware.

If he were to guess he would say his eyes had not lost their characteristic almond shape, though he could not say if they were still darkest obsidian or more reptilian in nature. They were sharper, visually speaking. His need for reading-glasses was a thing of the past. Simply concentrating a bit brought anything he wished into startling focus, magnifying it more than he thought possible. That level of close inspection had revealed the first alterations made to his body. The skin on his bear arms and chest was the same honey toned hue it had always been but its composition had been altered on a cellular level. Now it was comprised of tiny scales that glistened as if oiled. It was also more sensitive able to detect small alterations in air pressure or ambient temperature.

His hearing was more acute as well and the changes that had made it so were less than subtle. Tentative fingers traced the shape of one his ears poking through his shoulder length hair revealed that the opening to the ear canal was larger. The folds had smoothed out making them cup shaped with a bit of a point at the top. The outside edge was no longer a gentle curve the scales there, were larger and more pronounced, making it feel a bit ragged.

The lower join of what had been his earlobe now possessed a pocket like indent. This added not only assed sensitivity to his hearing, it allowed for movement as well. His ears could flick, twitch and even swivel a bit to capture even the slightest sound. It was instinctive and he had little conscious control over the movement but when he clenched his teeth and squinted his eyes, he could get them to fold backwards almost flat against his skull. He imagined the overall effect was almost feline…with scales instead of fur.

Brushing his palms across his face revealed his high cheekbones and nose and chin seemed just as he remembered them; no change there, though he could flare his nostrils at will and detect even the subtlest of scents. Not that there were many in his antiseptic cell.

His jaw line was firm but it didn't taken him long to note he possessed a rather impressive set of fangs. The ones on the top were both longer and more pronounced but the lower canines caught his tongue rather unkindly as he grew accustomed to them—at least as much as one COULD grow accustomed to such things.

His hands looked just as he remembered them; long slim fingers ending in pearlescent nails. He could easily recall these hands were meant to be holding a calligraphy brush…or a sword. At least, they _looked_ normal that was-until he flexed the muscles of his forearms a certain way, then curved talons extended from slits in the pad of each finger tip. He could imagine they could easily become weapons in their own right if given a chance—but his keepers would never permit that.

He vaguely recalled the indignity of being shot full of tranquilizers more than once so that his nails could be trimmed. That alone led him to believe the process to make him what he was had lasted some weeks if not months and in all that time his captors had kept him in a state lacking any shred of cohesive thought, unable to conceive of, much less execute, a plan of escape.

And now, that he had pulled himself together enough to consider breaking out, he realized how difficult it would be. His painfully shorn claws left his finger tips incredibly tender and robbed him of both gripping strength and manual dexterity. Lifting anything with any weight to it would be problematic, and wielding a weapon or picking a lock nearly impossible.

Yes, his captors _definitely_ knew what they were doing.

'If only my tail would cooperate.' WuFei mused. He had a slim tail. It had a nice shape, serpentine and sensitive. The length of it was quite strong and he found the darkly iridescent scales esthetically pleasing. A prehensile appendage could be rather useful especially given the fact that that he did not have full use of his hands. Unfortunately, he could barely control the thing. It was like it had a mind of its own. And if it did, he suspected it was out to spite him.

At present it was twitching like an agitated cat. As best he could tell it seemed to respond to his emotions rather than conscious thought and no matter how carefully he schooled his features it revealed his true demeanor. He knew at least one of his captors had used it to gauge his mood…and the effectiveness of the drugs in his system.

Then of course were his wings. What pilot didn't dream of the freedom of flight? As enamored as he had become of his Nataku, in his heart, he knew the Gundam had been a soulless machine-a tool, the ultimate means to an end. With every fiber of his being, he yearned to soar among the clouds unencumbered by technology. His wings represented the one bright spot in this waking nightmare. He was physically capable of flight; he KNEW it, yearned for it. But even while drugged his captors never permitted him so much as to stretch the wings THEY had given him. WuFei felt the urge to growl rising in his chest fists clenched and the hackles at the back of his neck stood on end. It took conscious effort for WuFei to rein in his instinct and resume the clinical assessment of his condition once more.

He studied the hazy silhouette he cast on the far wall. It seemed his wings were generally bat-like in configuration extending from his shoulder blades; but there was some type of strap or band that kept them pinioned almost painfully behind his back. It was decidedly difficult to get comfortable in his small cell and the restraints prevented his wings from settling about his shoulders "_naturally_" so they kept getting in the way.

When musing about how liberating it must be to fly like birds, one rarely considers the practical ramifications of such things. WuFei couldn't even sit properly without cracking a wingtip on the tiles and shifting about to find a nominally comfortable position invariably ended up getting his tail in a twist. He supposed Maxwell would find that particular thought riotously amusing, but his tail was sensitive-and sitting on it wrong quite frankly, _hurt_! It would be simplest to kneel but he couldn't help but think that was a habit _they_ wanted him to grow accustomed to, another indignity with which he had to contend.

His captors were watching and though he could not see _them_ clearly he was well aware the plexi walls offered no protection from the pitiless stares.

Who they were or what they had in mind for him were unknown. But that did not change the fact that he was even now completely reliant on the whims of those who held him. The food he received was always drugged and his new body's appetites wouldn't permit him to forgo eating. He had no idea how long he would remain lucid. Memories from before were…hazy and growing increasingly more so. He was certain there were a good many things he had forgotten all together.

There had been a time when he could seek solace in meditation but now, that "state of perfect nothingness" his masters had trained him to strive for was a thing to be feared. If he no longer remembered who he had been there was no telling what he might become…what _they_ wanted him to become.

"I am Chang WuFei." He told himself. His voice was husky and raw, whether from the changes wrought on him or merely from disuse, he couldn't say. A slight smile tugged at his thin lips and he didn't care that the expression now revealed the sharp point of his fangs.

"Not any of those annoying nicknames or irrelevant sobriquets 02 seemed intent on pinning me with. It is two simple syllables WU-FEI, why Maxwell refused to get it right is beyond me. But THAT is who I am and regardless that is who I shall stay." The end of his monologue devolved into a low growl and his tail twitched in agitation.

'_Why don't they come for me?'_ his mind cried. _'Would they recognize me if they did…or would they simply see a beast that needed to be put down?'  
_

His stomach clenched uncomfortably. Could he stand seeing revulsion in his companion's eyes? Those four were the closest he'd ever had to real friends. Their rejection would hurt far worse than anything his captors had done thus far.

The only thing he could imagine that would be worse would be the knowledge that they had already come for him…and fallen into the same trap like he had.

What if they were still here? What if they had been made into helpless animals too? With an anguished cry, he lurched forward pounding his fists on the clear barrier that imprisoned him. The growl became a rather impressive roar and the plexi rattled but his cage had been made to withstand such an assault. His broken nails scratched at the surface leaving marks but the effort clearly hurt him more than the barrier.

There was no escaping…and even if he somehow did manage it…where could he go...looking like this? Barton's circus might take him-they made a place for freaks didn't they?

When the keepers judged his 'tantrum' had gone on long enough the vents slid closed and the chamber filled with gas. WuFei's thoughts dimmed as unconsciousness enveloped him.


	2. Section 2a

0-0-0- SECTION TWO A -0-0-0

Elsewhere in the labyrinthine halls of the lab complex another "once human" was still awake, though only just. He shuttered and stumbled as he forced his heavily drugged body to respond. A shoulder contacted hard with the wall and he paused panting heavily- a few more labored steps and he pressed a fevered cheek against a cold metal door, so like the others that lined the hall. But his unnatural instincts told him this was the correct one.

The touch-pad beside the door confounded him. Deciphering the code would take up time he did not have and destroying it outright would alert the guards, his prominent canines worried his lip thoughtfully.

'_What to do…what to do?'_ He pondered the question cursing the drug that weighed so heavily on his reasoning capabilities. He leaned his naked back against the cold metal and let his gaze drift upwards till it fell on a metal vent, "How unbelievable cliché," He smirked.

Reaching the air-duct would necessitate a jump of almost 6 meters straight up, clearly beyond human capability…but then again, he wasn't human any longer was he? The smirk widened. A braided leather strap bound his wings behind him but he had long suspected it wasn't sturdy enough. He ran his tongue across sharp canines and then took several swift steps and sprang toward the vent, a feral growl in his throat.

The animal instincts they had given him were very strong, annoyingly so in fact, warring with his rational mind and complicating his life on more than one occasion. Before he had been 'altered', his sense of self-preservation had never been this strong. And if not for other factors he would have ended this sham of a life long ago.

But his new form wouldn't allow it. In this case, he could use that to his advantage.

When his feet left the ground and his body rocketed into the air at a 'decidedly unsafe angle', his wings shot out to correct it and saved him from what would have been a nasty fall. And a second stroke of his wings gained him the safety of the vent; the cover being knocked aside by the force of impact.

Clawed digits helped him cling to the lip of the vent and strong arms helped him leverage his lithe body inside. He replaced the slightly bent cover and hoped no one would notice it had been tampered with.

Nausea assaulted him but he was so close to his objective, he would not give in. Not this time.

"Not far now." He breathed. Then his sharp eyes took in the diameter of the passage he meant to navigate and sighed. It was a tight squeeze; he tucked his wings behind him as tightly as he could and wormed his way through the vent shaft on elbows and knees. "I'm coming." He whispered.

His enhanced sense of smell told him the room was currently empty and the narrow view he could get through the vent seemed to confirm that fact. No guards…no technicians…no keepers. He slid the cover aside and dropped carefully to the ground.

His world reeled and he partially furled his wings to re-center himself. This sudden movement sent a flurry of fine gray dust swirling around the room. He snorted in disgust at the dirt smudges and cobwebs clinging to his once pristine feathers. But the moment his eyes settled on the still form of his closest companion all other thoughts fled. He was too late.

A complex network of wires and hoses shrouded the pale form suspended in a cylinder of blue liquid. Eyes closed long hair floating free like seaweed in the invisible currents of a chemical ocean. "I'm sorry." he whispered pressing his palm against the glass.

"You were a fool to come for me." The words stuck in his throat. "Now it is too late for the both of us." Tears stung his blue eyes.

Hopelessness turned to anger, "How many?" He cried, "How many of us are they going to make? How many have already died in the process? How many lives have been ruined!" The animal they had made him to be slipped the restraint of rationale and lashed out. He grabbed a chair and swung it into the crystal walls of his friend's watery womb, barely leaving a scratch on the surface. This only served to further enflame his rage. He used the twisted aluminum frame to assault the bank of computers and machines next, loosing his anger on the tools crafted to steal humanity.

Some of the panels sparked, others flashed angry red and amber warning lights alarms rang out stridently. But he couldn't think past the thud of his heartbeat in his ears. "NO!" he growled. "NO more." He swung the now barely recognizable chair around like an Olympian discus thrower and released it at a fogged window across the room. It impacted with a loud crack partly lodging in the hole it made and moments later, the pane shattered and a dense fog tumbled in to the room from the chamber beyond.

"_Chert poberi__!__'_ He swore, "_Ochen rad_ _výrubit'sja!"_ There was no mistaking the sharp tang of sedative in the air as the darkness came rushing up to meet him.

* * *

Note: Can you guess who the other 'once human' is? Review now to tell me who you think it is before going on to the next section which I will be posting it in a few minuites. I couldn't bear to leave you hanging since this is such a short section.

For a hint on the idenity guess the language of the curses, "_chert poberi _literally means 'the Devil take you' it is listed an old fashioned curse well-read people in this country are fond of and is equivalent to 'Damnit!' or 'Oh shi*t! "_Ochen rad_ _výrubit'sja"_ Literally means 'I am cut down' ie. fall asleep or become unconscious. Not sure i got the tence correct but I thought it fitting given the circumstance.


	3. Section 2b

Note: Did you guess who's POV the last chapter was from here is a hint: The curses were in Russian.

Section 2b

WuFei woke to total darkness and the inexplicable sensation of water falling on his shoulders and trickling in tiny rivulets down the folds of his leathery wings.

"Rain?" he wondered aloud "Can't be." He frowned shrugging off the lethargy that always seemed to cloud his thoughts these days. "Fire suppression system?" he guessed again. That was the more likely case.

He rose unsteadily to his feet and groped about with his hands to find the smooth walls of his prison. He didn't feel any heat to indicate he was in any immediate danger and as he felt further along the smooth plexi, something crunched beneath his bear foot and the wall he had been following ended abruptly- sending him tumbling into the void beyond.

He gasped in surprise- landing unceremoniously on his chest, his arms sprawled out and his wings uncomfortably bent. He instinctively got to his feet and tried shaking himself dry, as a dog would, but it was a futile attempt as the sprinklers still rained down on him. Obsidian eyes surveyed the room in which he found himself so unexpectedly. What little light there was came from the indicators on banks of computers and monitoring equipment. Those directly across from him appeared to be sparking and there was the unmistakable smell of fried circuits in the damp air.

He could also just barely make out a figure lying prone in front of the ruptured monitoring station. There was a half strangled gasp and it moved weakly to support itself on one elbow. The body shuttered with a wracking cough, a fact made all the more apparent with the convulsive movement of…

Unless he was very much mistaken those were wings, not composed of leather and scales like his own, but properly feathered like those of a raptor. "Are you hurt?" WuFei asked.

"Be…alright…minute…help…him." A husky, but eerily familiar voice wheezed, his arm pointing off into the haze. WuFei nodded and went in the direction indicated; the massive cylinder was easy to spot through the heavy drizzle once he got to that side of the room. A closer inspection revealed the thick blue liquid was slowly seeping from a crack in the mid section of the cylinder.

"Alright my friend, hold still." WuFei took a half step back, taking several deep-centering breaths as he had been taught as a child and then with a slight jump, a turn and a kick, he lashed out at the crystal column with the fury of the last heir and first dragon of the Dragon Clan. Foot, tail, elbow and claws made devastating weapons when he could get them to work in concert. His own wings broke free of the straps that confined them and shielded his face and chest as the containment cylinder shattered beneath the assault.

The body that spilled out at his feet was far larger than it had appeared in the cylinder and now it lay inert; pale skin still swathed in numerous wires and hoses glittering wetly. He seemed human for the most part, save for the out flung hands which were distinctly clawed.

"Is he breathing?" the voice from before intruded snapping WuFei from his reflections. He moved to lift the head and feel for the jugular when long blond hair fell aside to reveal a face he recognized despite the prominent fangs.

It was the face of a dead man.

"Merquise!" he gasped. WuFei had heard of a white suit that resembled the Tallgeese taking part during the Barton incident, but only knew the pilot as 'Agent Wind' and after the battle the individual in question had vanished as easily as his namesake.

"Is he alive?" the other struggled unsteadily to stand and make his way toward WuFei and after another fit of coughing, obsidian eyes met the crystal blue of yet another ghost.

"Treize?" WuFei gasped. When one looked past the fact that the russet hair was nearly shoulder-length, the piercing blue eyes possessed slit pupils, his ears were pointed and mobile and feathered wings stretched from his shoulders… the man kneeling before him could be no other.

"Our Captors have named me 'Noble', just as you are 'Dragon." Treize remarked.

WuFei bristled, of course he was a dragon wasn't that obvious? His scaled tail curled and twined in on itself in a serpentine fashion and his fringed ears flattened against his skull. He opened his mouth to retort that their captors obviously weren't very original. but Treize stilled him with a glance.

"Now is not the time to get reacquainted." The former tyrant of earth ran nervous fingers through slightly mussed bangs. "Prince needs help. If we are talking while he needs CPR…I swear to you…"

"He is breathing, Treize." WuFei explained rationally. "I expect that oxygen hose goes all the way into his lungs and some of these others," he motioned to the tangled mess, "-might be life support as well but his pulse seems strong."

"He needs to be breathing on his own." Treize frowned, worry etched across his features. "I've managed to mangle the controls rather badly who can say how long it will continue to function." Treize shook his head. "Besides I expect the guards will be along soon to put down this little rebellion of ours. We need to be ready for them. Or do you intend to go back to your cage like a good little pet?"

WuFei growled at that last remark, showing his fangs menacingly.

Treize chuckled, "That is what I thought."

The former rivals spent the next few minutes in relative silence. Their focus was on emptying the thick liquid from Zechs esophagus and lungs and disentangling him from the many umbilical lines that kept him in stasis during the change.

"Come on Prince. It is not too late you can beat this. Wake Please!" Treize whispered chafing the blonde's arms to return circulation to them. WuFei remembered the man for his nobility and strong sense of honor but this tenderness was a side of the charismatic leader he never imagined.

"You care about him a great deal." WuFei noted quietly.

"He's my oldest and dearest friend, of course I care." The ginger haired man frowned still clutching the inert blonde to his chest.

The sprinklers had finally shut off and the emergency lighting came on; this was both a relief and a worry. There was something comforting about proper lighting as it tended to banish nightmares such as this. But the reality remained and the return to some semblance of normalcy might well herald the arrival of the guards.

"He tried to kill you. I tried too, and I thought I had succeeded in the end." Chang mumbled almost distractedly, unable to look Treize in the eye as he said it. The memories were hazy. He wasn't sure why they had been fighting but those few facts were still crystal clear.

"I wanted to die. I believed sacrifice was the only way to ensure peace." The man confided, "You will find it is not so easy now. We were designed to last and our animal instincts have been hardwired so to speak. Though instead of fight or flight they've tried to design us to submit and survive."

"I don't know about you I've still got plenty of fight!" Chang growled.

"I said tried to, I didn't say succeeded…these wings aren't just for show. We can fly and fight but the conflict is draining, not to mention exceedingly painful. I'm not sure how much longer I can…Time is short. They can break us. It is only a matter of when. We need to get out of here. Come on Prince, wake up, Miri please!"

Treize shook the blonde roughly and finally got a response; a low moan and a feeble attempt at pushing away the intrusive hand. Treize's voice instantly lost the harsh edge of his former urging. "That's right come back to me." He almost crooned. "Fight me, tooth and nail if you must, but come back."

With a sharp intake of breath and a convulsive shudder, the former Lightning Count and Prince of Sanq returned briefly to the world of the living.

"C-cold." he mouthed the word through slightly blue lips but no sound came out.

"Don't try to talk Miri. You've had tubes down your throat- it will be sore for a while. Moving will help warm you up but it won't be easy. You're going to have to pull yourself together. I'm not strong enough to carry you and Dragon here hasn't got the height."

"Together maybe…" the young pilot suggested, and that was when the first wave of explosions hit.

"Sounds like a buster cannon." Treize observed. "I take it that is your rescue party. Are you going to let them find you?"

"I-I-!" WuFei began, and then frowned. On the one side, he wanted his friends; he wanted to feel safe and to know that everything was going to be all right. But then he didn't want them to see him like this; didn't want to accept that everything wasn't all right and most likely- never would be. He simply couldn't stand to see pity in their eyes. His tail lashed and coiled at the conflicting emotions and sharp teeth worried his lower lip.

Another round of explosions shook the building the lights flickered; dust sifting from the ceiling. Treize growled as the gravel dust clung to his still damp wings. He really, really disliked having his feathers mussed. "We need to get out of here. Miri and myself might easily be classed as collateral damage; as I understand it, we've been listed as being dead for a quite some time. But your friends would not be happy to learn they brought the building down on your head as well. I suggest we find our own way out and you can decide what you want to do later."

WuFei nodded ducking his head under Zechs' left arm while Treize supported the right. The erstwhile prince proved to be quite the gangly hatchling and had very little control of his limbs and practically no strength to speak of. It took a coordinated effort to wrangle him out of the room and into the hall; the attack above had drawn away many of the guards but not all.

There were still plenty fully devoted to preventing their escape.

Yielding to his instincts out of necessity, Treize proved _very_ dangerous when protecting his own though it clearly cost him. Afterwards, his eyes remained the tiniest slits and blood marked his wings and dripped from his claws. The world-renowned orator and demagogue had been reduced to inarticulate growls and hisses.

It scared WuFei more than a little considering there was no denying the beast lurked so close to the surface in him too. But he had to keep his wits firmly about him and clearly that meant staying out of the fight. Something as minimal as tasting blood left Treize so undone he had lost the ability to reason on any level but the most basic one. The former general had been entirely correct in his assessment that they hadn't much time before those that had made them would be able to use them as they pleased.

The aftermath of the bloodshed was even worse. Treize was so far gone he was reduced to a state completely vulnerable to suggestion. In many ways, it was like leading a child. He had to be shown how to stand upright and what to do with his arms to best support Zechs. But once the winged-man understood what to do, he was content to continue on as directed. The only positive was that the change seemed to banish whatever drug had been sapping his strength and he didn't seem to tire. Or perhaps he simply wasn't able to understand fatigue in quite the same fashion and would press on indefinitely until he was:

A. given leave to stop or,

B. simply ceased functioning.

The situation made a cold hard knot roil about in the dragon's stomach. He hadn't shown any signs at being able to breathe fire…not that Chinese dragons had ever done so; that was a western notion. But if he HAD the ability and the ones responsible for this outrage were in his sights, he would not have hesitated for an instant. But now was not the time for revenge…or justice for that matter. They had to remain unseen and slip away as quickly as possible.

Twisting through the knot work of corridors in the massive underground complex they heard the stuttering fire of automatic weapons heralding the advance of their 'would be' rescuers. Even if WuFei had decided to reveal himself to his friends, Treize's current state made that impossible. Armed and armored, his fellow pilots would be classed as 'threat' and WuFei wasn't sure he could convince either party otherwise.

It seemed an indeterminable period later when the threesome discovered a rickety service elevator that took them up. The lift terminated in what appeared to be a mineshaft, an abandoned mine car making travel to the surface much easier. It was large enough to carry six people but WuFei could manage the controls himself. Treize fell asleep sprawled on the floor of the car and Zechs had been largely unconscious for some time but WuFei silently prayed both would be feeling better when they awoke.


	4. Section 3

Warning this bit gets a little gory. I don't believe it is graphic enough to raise the rating but if you suspect otherwise let me know. Also note: Several paragraphs mysteriously appeared after this section returned from beta. I am dyslexic and while I do my best to correct for this I apologize for any spelling or punctuation irregularities that might have crept in while my beta was away. I didn't want to delay posting to have it gone over again. Thanks for understanding ~wraith

0-0-0-0- SECTION THREE -0-0-0-0

"Gone? You are sure of it?" Heero scowled.

"He was here I am pretty sure felt him, but..." Quatre shook his head rubbing his chest meaningfully. After nearly four months they had been so close to finding their missing comrade only to fail. The blonde wanted to break something_- badly_. The worse part was he wasn't entirely sure the emotions were his own.

Trowa stuck his head around the doorframe. "We found something. I'm not sure what to make of it though." He announced. The other two pilots began to follow, but the lanky youth held up a hand.

"You stay Quatre. Coordinate with Preventers and the Magnacs as they finish searching the upper levels. You don't need to go below."

Quatre did not like being coddled because of his sensitivity but, his initial exposure to this place nearly left him unconscious. So he understood their concern. Still, he didn't have to like it.

"I'll see if Duo is having any luck with the computers." He conceded, "Keep your communicators open. If I feel something happen I want to know what it is."

"Understood," Heero nodded and followed Trowa back into the bowels of the instillation.

The first signs were random smudges on once pristine walls of the underground complex; brown and a bit crusty, clearly congealed blood. The bloodstains became fresher as they progressed, some still runny. Then they found the first body, a guard of some type judging by the uniform. It was mostly an intact save for the arm that lay several meters away, still clutching a stun baton. There were several more bodies each one more gruesome than the last and the final body was only recognizable as human because of the tattered lab coat covering the mess.

"Who could have done this?" Trowa asked in a hushed voice. Examining what appeared to be claw marks gouged into metal sheeting the victim had attempted to shelter behind.

"Not who, what…" Heero corrected kneeling down to brush his fingertips across the deep gouges scored into metal. He sighed and rose to his feet then triggered the silver clip on his collar to signal Quatre, "See if Duo can find anything on the system labeled 'Project Dædalus."

"Found it," the disembodied voice of their braided companion announced. "It wasn't even encrypted very well. There is a lot here the most recent entry says 'Via-sub 3/20' and lists the R&D department as being housed in lab 20 subsections K through M. The project is listed as in the 'training and initiation' phase with 'acceleration pending'. Do you have any idea what that means?"

Heero let out a deep growl and his fists clenched.

"Heero…Heero?" Duo didn't receive a reply. The war had still been going strong when they had discovered in certain circumstances electro-magnetic interference made 01 increasingly testy. Apparently this was one such time. Heero fairly tore the clip from his collar before stalking off down the hall in the direction of the lab.

The green-eyed agent heard the static wash through his own communicator as signal was disrupted beneath Heero's booted heel. Trowa sighed. The communicators were redundant so long as his companions were in range he could keep them apprised of the situation with his telepathic abilities but that didn't mean Trowa particularly enjoyed doing so. He was all right sending thoughts at Quatre, the empath was particularly adept at receiving and the bond they shared required little effort on his part. It was the necessity of speaking on the others' behalf that he disliked. Still, given Heero's reaction, he thought it best to toggle the device at his collar off before ghosting after his bristling companion.

During his time as a mercenary, Nanashi had learned that there were times when silence is your strongest alley and he was vividly aware this was one of those times. He moved as unobtrusively as possible. When they reached the area of the complex the records indicated the first sign that something had occurred here was a puddle seeping out from under the door and the overhead vent was slightly askew. Heero immediately looked relieved.

"Their captors did not initiate that bloodbath, neither was it staged for our benefit." His nostrils flared slightly and his fingers danced across the ident-padd. He got the correct combination on the third try. The door slid open and they entered the lab. Another deep breath told Heero all he needed to know. "Fei escaped and he's not alone."

"Care to share?" Trowa asked surveying the wreckage.

"Not really, no." Heero shrugged. There was a certain light in those unusual cobalt eyes that Trowa hadn't seen since the wars. It unnerved him then. It unnerved him now. More so then when he was working with one of the great cats in the circus. The truth was, Trowa never minded being a beta in Heero's pack. Even, if they had never acknowledged such things in words it was true none the less…but Trowa was not accustomed to feeling like prey. And that _look_ made him fully aware that the line was sometimes a bit vague for his friend. Trowa hadn't expected Heero to say more than he had. But the other surprised him.

"3/20 means that out of twenty subjects in the current iteration of the project only three proved viable," the quiet monotone explained. "I am certain Chang was one of them. The rest would have been summarily disposed of. They escaped together we just have to hope that he still trusts us enough to come home."

"Viable?" Trowa asked quietly. Though his communicator could not broadcast he could feel Quatre shouting the question into his mind. Their little blonde could certainly get testy at times. Trowa didn't like speaking for himself. Having Quatre take advantage of the telepathic bond they sometimes shared to compel him to act as spokesman for the group made him unbelievably uncomfortable. True, he had made the decision to silence the communicator but that was no excuse.

"None of us are normal. Your telepathy, Winner's empathy, Duo's precognition…it was never coincidence." The perfect soldier frowned. "Still, my DNA was altered a bit more…aggressively than the rest of you. I've made no secret of that fact. The truth is J has had me on some pretty heavy suppressors since a few months before operation meteor. When I disappeared after the first eve war, I went off them for a time in what Relena would try to label, 'an attempt at self discovery.' The result...wasn't pretty. I suppose it is a good thing I came to my senses before the Barton uprising last year or things might have ended differently. Now it seems WuFei is where I've been. I'm not sure how he'll react to that."

"You think _he_ was responsible for…what we found?" Trowa gave voice to the foremost of the many questions impinging on his thoughts; Quatre's mental voice nearly drowning out his own. The telepath sent a wave of irritation lashing back at the empath and the other's presence receded from his mind a bit.

"No. There is no question he was here." Heero motioned to the broken observation chamber; though fundamentally altered, he could still recognize his friend's scent. It was strong here meaning WuFei had he had occupied this space for quite some time. At the scene of the killings it was more diffused, mixed with the other scents that were hauntingly familiar but unidentifiable.

"He was also at the scene of the attacks. But my guess is one of the others was the one responsable. Fei's only been missing a few months. He couldn't have been out of R&D long else he wouldn't have been kept in that isolation chamber. What we found is the work of someone a bit further into the T&I stage. Under normal circumstances that would mean they have been in the program a year at the least."

"Research and Development I understand but what does T&I stand for?" Trowa asked the question though he suspected it had originated from Duo and had been relayed to him through Quatre.

"R&D Re-sequencing and Development, T&I Training and Initialization," was Heero's clipped reply.

"What comes next?" Trowa asked before the thought was fully formed in his mind.

"T&D Testing and Deployment – With T&D we'd have a whole different list of problems. I was concerned someone might have found a way to speed up the process but that is unlikely given the evidence." Heero answered in his characteristic monotone but Trowa sensed his companion was not as detached as he pretended to be.

The taciturn youth was beginning to feel like an interrogator as Quatre's thoughts once more hammered against his own. Trowa considered_ not_ relaying the blonde's questions but realized he was just being peevish. And, of course, he _did_ want to know the answers for his own sake as well. "What evidence? What can we expect when Fei does come home?" he asked, careful to say 'when' not 'if'.

WuFei _would_ come back, he _had_ to. Trowa refused to consider the alternative. The five of them hadn't always seen eye-to-eye and Trowa wasn't too happy with Quatre at the moment. But that didn't change the fact that they were his family; Catherin _wanted_ him but He _needed_ them. He needed them all, and nothing would be _right_ till they had Fei back again.

Heero's shoulders hunched a bit and he sighed. "They left on their own. If he comes back - accept it. Don't expect anything. If Chang is able to explain things listen to him. If not, just let him know we will be there regardless. It is the most anyone can do and probably more than he expects."

"Duo is already decrypting the files won't they tell us all we need to know?" Finally Trowa got to ask a question of his own, rather than relaying those of his mentally intrusive comrades.

Heero snorted. "There is no truth in files of _that _type. They record numbers and progress projection charts. Not what meddling of this sort actually does to you. That you have to live through…or not, and even then there are no guarantees. I am well aware you four weren't told anything of Dædalus. But you were a part of it none the less, the most promising specimens of your genome, and the only ones to survive. And according to the official records, you didn't."

"What are you saying?" Trowa frowned green eyes bright.

"The prime O2 pairing was lost in a training exercise on L2-V08744." Heero recounted tonelessly, "The most advanced O3 was developing outside the parameters established by the directors the pre-initialization purge went badly so he was slated for termination. O4 fell prey to industrial espionage- the entire branch was liquidated in retaliation, and O5 was killed during a live-fire exercise in AC 194. The project was overbudget and Funding grew increasingly difficult. When the board conceived Operation Meteor it became clear they needed pilots for more than test subjects. J, G, and the rest decided to take matters into their own hands.

It was already too late for me, but the experiment was halted before the rest of you were forced to bear the brunt of it. You never made it much beyond the initial preparatory stage. The doctors just wrote you off. 'Re-allocation of resources' they called it. Meiran had been a bit farther along but the O5 strain wasn't stable. Chang was part of the project from the beginning as well but as I understand it he was left unmodified as a benchmark to measure the rest of us.

In project meteor Shenlong and Altron were supposed to take to the skies together but despite their boasts to the contrary, the dragon clan wasn't able to fund the construction of two suits _and_ keep their colony in stable orbit so the second suit was behind schedule. After Meiran was killed, it made sense that WuFei take her place as pilot. The Dædalus experiment had already been shelved and the doctors saw no reason for WuFei to receive the genetic…upgrade…the rest of us had. So he did not, at least not until now.

I don't know whether Fei and those with him would still be classed as X5 or 6. I can't say how far the program has progressed or where they drew the line. I want to find out who finished, what even the mad five considered theoretical and why." Heero's hands clenched convulsively and his jaw shut with an audible snap. He shrugged his shoulders and it was clear he wouldn't be saying anything much beyond 'hn' for a while.

Heero was like that. He could be nearly incommunicative for days after a speech like that. They had never known why, just that it was so. During the war, they just chalked it up as one more oddity that went with being the 'perfect soldier.' Trowa frowned. He had never before realized just how callous that attitude was. Heero wasn't a robot. From his words, or rather what he didn't say 01 had been through hell before the war even started. Each one of them had been slated to share his fate. An intentional clerical error had been all that kept them from it.

Trowa had known he and his comrades were a far cry from ordinary. They didn't generally discuss such things. The alliance had had strict laws regulating genetic splicing but there had been Neo-types documented since the dawn of the cosmic era. The five of them were 'special' and Trowa hadn't thought anymore about it than that. Duo's precognitive abilities, as unpredictable as they were, had saved them more than once during the war. And Heero's superior senses and near indestructibility were part and parcel of being the perfect soldier.

Chang had always been a bit of an enigma, having joined the fight after the rest of them. He kept to himself and clearly preferred solo missions. At a guess, Trowa would have said WuFei gifted in Psychometry, gaining knowledge from objects or locations. But the other pilot had never claimed to be more than a scholar. During the war, G had mentioned the previous Shenlong pilot had been a telekinetic and Duo accused WuFei of being a "spoon-bender" as well. The result had been…memorable.

"I am not-" WuFei had bristled, though whether it was from the slang term or for the general assumption was unclear. "—and even if I were, I would not be the sort that would stoop to performing for the likes of you! You want to be entertained…go see the clown." And he waved Duo away with a dismissive gesture. Trowa believed he had succeeded in keeping his cover with the circus hidden from the others. WuFei revealing it as he had, certainly served to redirect Duo's focus; and Trowa had found himself in the spotlight having to field one question after another with regards to life under the big-top.

Now Trowa wondered if WuFei might have been keeping the biggest secret of them all, that of being perfectly normal. It explained why the dark-eyed scholar was so intense, throwing his all into every mission and taking it extremely hard when the results were less than expected. Every experiment needed a control sample and it seemed WuFei had been it. Heero had known and never said anything. Trowa suspected they had only glimpsed the tip of the iceberg of things 01 had failed to mention.

Pushing away his musings, Trowa touched a finger to his communicator. Quatre's voice sounded tired even through the static,

"One of the Preventer's jeeps has been stolen." The blonde reported. "It was parked about two clicks outside the search grid. Given the evidence Une is ready to put out an all points bulletin warning of a murderer on the loose but she doesn't want to panic the locals without cause. Can we reassure her there won't be more bloodshed?"

"Fei's no cold-blooded murderer." Duo's voice was heavy with emotion. "And I can't see him taking up with anyone who is. Everyone who died here was directly responsible for kidnapping and worse. That stun-baton you found wasn't for show. It must have been self defense, just like in the war. Stealing the jeep was a sign, letting us know they are alright on their own-or at least as well as can be expected. We still need leads as to who is behind it all so they feel safe to come home."

"Hn," Heero's response was noncommittal. Neither Quatre nor Duo had seen the blood…had seen the bodies, or what was left of them.

"I get the feeling continuing the search for WuFei at this point would be counter productive." Quatre sighed, "We've disrupted this operation quite severely. They won't be recovering any time soon. But it seems we were just bit too late. Anyone who knows anything about WuFei and those with him has already fled. Sally's people are questioning the prisoners but they were isolated in the upper levels and had no idea what was going on below. So far there are no leads to who was behind it all."

"Then I suppose all that is left is for us to pack up and move out." Trowa shrugged. He couldn't help but note how cold, how distant, Heero's eyes had become. The lanky telepath couldn't read him unless Heero permitted it. Training and discipline made the perfect soldier's mental shielding hard as diamond. That cobalt gaze was so very intense. Trowa suspected that, that what ever memories were behind it, he really didn't want to know.


	5. Section 4

Coincidentally today is national hug day in the US. I was unaware of this holiday but I personally think it is a good idea. I suspect Dragon would be much less prickly if he got cuddled regularly and I suspect the same could be said of many of us. I know I go through serious bouts of loneliness from time to time, perhaps you do too. So with that in mind I am sending cyber squeezes to all. Consider yourself hugged. ~W

0-0-0-SECTION FOUR 0-0-0

"Treize." WuFei nudged the elder man who curled sleepily half on top of the unconscious Zechs. One feathered wing was tucked up behind him- the other pulled low to cover them both like a down comforter; he looked content and dragon was reluctant to disturb him but there was no help for it. "Noble, I need you. Wake up." He entreated softly.

Brilliant blue eyes opened slowly, revealing that his companion possessed not only the upper and lower eyelids common to all humans but also a third semi opaque membrane like those found in felines and birds.

While Treize had been lost in the haze of instinct, WuFei had noticed his pupils were cat-like contracting to the merest of slits in an ocean of blue. Now, in the dark of the cave, one would expect his pupils would be fully dilated to make the most of the low light situation. But they were not, remaining slightly oblong rather than fully round.

WuFei guessed the phenomenon was more connected to his mental state than the surrounding environment; the man's actions only confirmed that theory. During their escape he thought and reacted purely out of animal instinct recognizing his companions only as allies needing to be protected and even that had devolved into near child like simplicity in the wake of battle.

Rest had gone quite a ways to restore the ginger haired man's faculties but he was still a far cry from 'normal.' What is more it appeared he was aware of that fact. Treize opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again when the words refused to come. He flicked his tongue between pronounced canines to lick his lips, and there was a sense of frustration in his growl.

"It is alright." WuFei saw the need to take charge until the elder man had returned to himself. "You don't need to speak at the moment. But you do understand yes?"

A firmly set jaw and a curt nod in affirmation confirmed that there was intelligence there. WuFei was surprised at the flush of relief that simple expression triggered.

"It is night now. I don't think we should stay here longer than necessary but we are going to need a safe place to hide and transportation to get us there. Do you think you can fly?"

Glorious wings of russet, gold and brown spread wide and Treize arched his back, neck and arms into the stretch. He beat his wings a few times experimentally sending a cascade of fine dust swirling around the cave. His smile was confidant.

"Good…do you think you can steal a preventer jeep and drive it back here?" WuFei asked.

Treize pondered, long fingers briefly caressing his chin, his pupils rounded out giving his eyes more human cast. Many Oz officers had chauffeurs to ferry them about but Treize had never seemed the type to be dependant on anyone for anything. But whatever had been done to them wreaked havoc with their memories. And those pearlescent talons might make turning a key problematic and hotwiring even more so.

WuFei flexed his fingers and examine his own nails broken and ragged not deadly sharp like Treize's had proven to be. "If we steal a car, the Preventers will have to widen their search. They will expect we could be just about anywhere." He explained. "But I think I recognize this mountain range. If we are where I think we are there are abandoned hunting cabins close by. All this moving around can't be good for Zechs. He needs someplace to rest and regain his balance - so do we. But I want them off our trail first."

"Will do," Treize rasped then winced touching his throat as if those simple words had hurt him more than a little. He hissed in agitation.

"You will be fine in a little while, I'm sure of it." WuFei said though truthfully he was more hopeful than confident. "A bit of flying might even help clear your head. I'd love to try it but I don't know how and now is not the time to learn."

Treize nodded in understanding then took WuFei's arm gently pushing him to sit beside Zechs. The blonde's lips were still slightly blue and even in unconsciousness he shivered.

"Mirrr." The former general half purred the name showing his fangs as he did so. Finally he was reduced to taking WuFei's wrist like a rag doll and draping it around his unconscious friend and pressing him down. Feeling cold clammy skin against his cheek, WuFei understood what the other wanted of him.

"I'm not sure whether I'm still warm blooded or not, but I'll share what body-heat I've got." He agreed. Zechs' skin was still unnaturally cold and had a distinctly blue gray cast to it. The man's shivers did not ease till WuFei tucked his wings around them both as Treize had done. "You might want to try and find some clothes while you are at it." Chang suggested, "but don't be gone long."

Treize looked down at himself with some surprise as if it had not occurred to him until right then that discounting wings and tail, none of them had more than the barest of shorts to cover their modesty. In fact, they were likely lucky the technicians had permitted them even that much. After all, animals did not require clothing.

"We aren't animals." WuFei said aloud as if he needed to be reminded of the fact as much as Treize did.

Treize nodded running one hand lightly down Zechs corn silk mane and turned to leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Dragon was entirely correct.' Treize mused. 'It feels wonderful to fly free and unfettered in the night' he had only been permitted to take to the air a handful of times and not only had he been indoors, he had worn a harness with a lead attached so his handler could control or curtail his movements. At the time, he had simply been grateful of the ability to stretch his wings and exercise a bit. But this was so much better. It almost made him forget how his current inability to speak unnerved him.

'I am not an animal.' He reminded himself. But hazy memories of blood and death and the crimson stains still marking his talons declared otherwise.

If anyone deserved to die, it was the people who had made him like this and he couldn't truly bring himself to lament the fact of what he had done. That scared him. He had killed before, of course. This was not the first time blood had stained his hands. He had killed both face to face and by proxy through those loyal to him. Even so he had always prided himself for keeping casualties at a minimum throughout the war. Even then, he grieved for them. All 99,822 of them - But it was different now. _They_ had made him a predator. He _thought_ like a predator. He _killed_ like a predator. These dead had no names, no faces- even now he could feel them slip from his thoughts without a touch of regret.

'But that is not who I am. I am Treize… Treize…Noble' He thought. "_Gospodi, za chto? __Pamyat' bin kak resheto__!"_1 he cursed into the night. His flight wavered and made a reckless decent to the ground. Knees buckled when he landed leaving him kneeling in the tall grass.

"Why is it I can swear in Russian but not remember my own Surname!" he whispered, heart pounding in his chest and breath hitching in his lungs. He fought to remain calm. "Dragon knows. Dragon knows me. He knows my name." he consoled himself. "He knows Miri…No, he called Mir something else, something…Gaah!" he shouted, fists clenched. The thought was gone. Just like that.

He jumped to his feet and began pacing, feathers ruffled, tail lashed angrily with each step. "I can't be out alone like this. I can't trust my own mind. I need to complete my mission and get back to base as soon as possible or… or…" the fear was a palpable thing that crawled up his neck and danced down his spine leaving the hairs on head and tail bristling. "What have they done to me?" he gasped combing back the rebellious strands with clawed fingers.

Ears, slightly pointed and fringed, pricked at the sound of an approaching engine. He froze instantly dropping to all fours in the tall grass. Headlights gleamed like eyes in the night and instinct made him want to run into the woods to hide and not come out till the threat had passed. But he had a mission and that '_thing_' was his objective. He flew low ghosting across the treetops. He was stalking his prey. His tail stretched out behind him, feather-down and fur bristled, the tip twitching in eager anticipation.

The jeep purred to a halt not far from a roadblock. Treize shot almost straight up, hovering poised as the driver got out. His nostrils flared at the scent of coffee and doughnuts. His stomach knotted. He couldn't recall when he had last tasted real, honest to goodness, blessedly solid, food but that was not his objective here.

The driver had brought the mouth-watering delicacies for the two young agents enlisted to guard this lonely stretch of road. They would need it during the long night. The three Preventers were talking and laughing now. They never expected Treize to check his wings and come plummeting out of the sky to land in the driver's seat of the open-cabbed jeep. They were not even aware of him till he fired up the engine and raced away- tires squealing in the night.

"Mission Stage One, accomplished." He intoned and after ensuring he was not being followed he headed back up the rutted road to the abandoned mine.

-  
1 Russian:_ "Gospodi, za chto_? 'Lord almighty, what for?" a mild curse meaning "why did this happen to me?" "_Pamyat', blin, kak resheto" _literally "My mind is a sieve!"


	6. Section 5

Please note the timeframe from different points of view overlaps a bit so you get to see what certain characters were thinking/experiencing at various points. I do hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Also prepare for another 'information' rush. Noble is feeling a bit more himself and is able to explain some things. My English teacher was a huge proponent of the 'show don't tell' philosophy but in stories like this one you need to do a bit of both... After going through a situation of this kind who wouldn't be desperate for answers? Treize has always prided himself on being able to grasp all the puzzle pieces to see the big picture. Knowledge is power after all and our former prisoners could use some.

0-0-0-SECTION FIVE-0-0-0

Prince hurt. To say that was one of the most monumental understatements of all time. His limbs were leaden and it felt as if ice had sunk into his very core. He was nauseous and his throat felt as if it had been used to store razor wire. It took every bit of strength he had to maintain even the briefest hold on consciousness but when he managed to surface in the waking world, he was immediately inundated with a light that was too bright, colors that were too garish, sound that were too loud, even smells he's never imagined before. It was overwhelming and painful. He longed again for the darkness of oblivion. His body was moving, or rather being half-carried half-dragged somewhere and he had very little control over it in any case. It was not long before he lapsed back into unconsciousness.

Then things became even more surreal; disjointed fragments of memory and dream, history and horror, twisted and blended together. He was helpless, lost, spinning, plunging down into the chaos, until he lost all sense of direction.

He wanted to scream but had no voice.

He wanted to die, but feared he already had.

He wanted it to end.

And then it did in one terrifying rush.

Darkness - still and quiet but for the beating of a heart that was close alongside his own.

"Mirr" his name was whispered with a soft purr, a hand touching his hair and then it vanished. He was so cold. Something, someone, slid next to and partially behind him offering a sense of security and warmth. The heart beating against his side was slower than the first had been but both seemed faster than his mind told him was 'normal' and the same could be said of his own. He frowned, one hand questing after the one he had felt first, but it was gone. He keened. It was a small kittenish sound, little more than a painful whisper.

"Shh, it is all right. Noble will be back soon," The voice tried to comfort, arms encircling his shoulders.

'Noble?' his mind flinched. It took every ounce of concentration he could muster just to incline his head a few degrees to see who had spoken. Dark-eyes set like jewels in a pale face. Hair, dark as jet fell loose to the shoulders. A slim youth with angular features; elfin, cat-like…leather-winged; his scent was exotic with a slight tang. 'Do I know you?' he wanted to ask but nothing came from his throat but a raspy sigh. He keened again.

A hand reached to touch his ear: it was sensitive especially at the outside edge but the contact soothed and he found his eyes slipping closed. A tentative palm smoothed his hair and he could not help but press his cheek into the touch.

"Who would have thought the terror of earth would turn out to be such a big baby." He could hear the teasing smile in the voice but he couldn't truly match meaning to the words. He was still quite cold but the shivers had eased some. He listened to the steady heartbeat that mirrored his own. Long thin fingers combed through his hair, muscles relaxed of their own accord and soon, a low purr rumbled through the chest his head rested upon.

Finally, he was able to slip back into the velvety folds of sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone knew Chang WuFei did not take well to physical contact. His natural bearing and manner practically screamed 'don't touch me, leave me alone!' The bubble of 'personal space' surrounding him was at least double that of most normal people and he was perfectly fine with that. Only Maxwell, who made it his life's work to goad him to fury, patently ignored WuFei's preferences. The Chang of Chang most certainly did not cuddle nor did he sit quiet and accept the reverse. Even when his clan insisted he marry his bride, as bold as she had been, did not attempt such things.

This is how he knew that the instinct to touch the uncertain hatchling that had been Zechs Marquise, was the direct influence of what had been done to him. Treize had known Zechs needed physical contact to reassure him he was safe. WuFei had seen the practical need of keeping Zechs warm and hadn't resisted the former general's silent direction. But he hadn't anticipated what that nearness would mean to him on a personal level.

Animals craved contact and so, it appeared, did he. Closeted away in the isolation cell, WuFei hadn't been able to put a name to the silent yearning that coiled in his chest. He could not understand why his heart sped up whenever he sensed someone approaching his door. The keeper's presence only meant pain but when they had left him, the renewed emptiness seemed a palpable thing.

Somehow, he had been conditioned to want this! Now that he had found a suitable balm for the insatiable loneliness, he did not want to loose it. He breathed in the other male's scent, knowing that even blind he would be able to pick either of his companions out of a crowd. Miri was at peace now and WuFei was purring! What was more, he couldn't make himself stop. No matter how disconcerting the realization was, he wasn't sure he wanted to. His tail twitched, choreographing the strange sleepy contentment that settled on him like a blanket. He let his eyes close to slits and dosed.

It had seemed the body beside him had been regaining some of its warmth. His usually, alabaster skin had developed a slight flush and his shivers had eased but any semblance of peace was shattered moments later when Prince's body began to writhe as if wracked by seizure. Clawed hands dug deep into the wooden floor beneath and his back arched with something very akin to a roar. The bulging skin of his shoulder blades burst like a ripe blister, clear liquid running from the rent as immature wings emerged.

The wing support structure was tough yet flexible like cartilage set in a bat-like configuration. The segments between were nearly translucent and shot through with veins pulsing in time with his heartbeat as they unfurled. WuFei could do nothing but whisper quiet nonsense and watch in awe as Miri's wings spread for the first time like those of a newly emergent dragonfly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

WuFei heard the rumble of the approaching engine and was fully alert long before the vehicle cleared the trees. It was a testament to how; what ever _they_ had done had sharpened his senses. Noble used his wings to lift himself out of the jeep without bothering to open the door and bounded through the entrance of the mine.

"Success," he announced with only the hint of a sibilant hiss around his canines,

It seemed strange that the one time ruler of earth would crave approval, least of all from him. But WuFei responded to the expectant look in those intense blue eyes. Exercising his new found boldness, he reached out to touch the russet hair both in welcome and acknowledgement.

Treize responded as Zechs had done leaning into his palm and letting out a tremendous sigh. The tension in those broad shoulders eased immediately. Although, Treize's smile revealed the sharp points of his canines, his eyes looked fully human once more. The 'wildness' had left him and Treize seemed his charismatic self once more.

Then his gaze fell on Zechs, his eyes widened in surprise he promptly dropped to his knees running a hand lightly over his friends newly emerged wing-membranes. "I am sorry I missed this." Treize whispered. "Was he in much pain?"

"It certainly looked like it hurt but I don't think he was aware of much of anything. His wings seem rather frail and too small for someone his size." WuFei observed. "Do you think they might be stunted because we took him too early?"

"There is no denying he is premature, but once the change begins I don't think there is any way of stopping it. It is only a matter of time before his wings are no different than ours."

"I can't find even the suggestion of scales or feathers. Which do you think he will get?" WuFei mused.

"Both." Treize explained, "I am no different than you only more developed. Mir is in the Teneral, or emergent stage1. The most drastic aspects of the transformation take place in the chrysalis chamber so I don't have any real memory of it nor, I expect, do you. As you pointed out his wings are next to useless at present. He can't fly the attempt would likely cripple him.

You are in the stage the techs define as an 'Eyas' or 'brancher'2. While Mir's wing segments can be describes as being similar to a damsel fly, your skin is thicker and more resilient the scales are more like a butterfly or moth than reptile. I expect you are capable of gliding for a hundred yards or so but are limited by your body mass. You would need to run, jump or climb to get airborne. You can't generate enough lift to experience true flight until you are fully fledged.

If you examine my forearms, wing, and tail you will see I still have scales intermingled with several different types of feathers. The 'fur' on my tail and the place my wings join my shoulders is actually a type of feather down and I wouldn't be surprised if my hair was the same. It certainly got longer after my flight feathers came in.

If I recall correctly the transition from one stage to the next didn't take too long but it was less than pleasant. The drugs might have sped up my development some so I'm not sure how it will be for you. But in the end you will have a full set of flight feathers." The former general spread his wings wide and turned so WuFei could get a closer look at how they were constructed.

"So you are telling me I started as a dragon-fly like Zechs and he'll become a dragon like me? And we'll both become like you…Just what ARE you anyway? Some sort of cat-bird thing?" WuFei snorted. "How many types of DNA did they splice us with?"

"Oh Dragon! This is nothing as simple as splicing." Treize ran his fingers through his hair to encourage it back into its normally ordered state. "The official documents referred to us as, examples of the 'Íkarian neo-genus,' so named after the Greek myth of Icarus. Do you know it?" Treize asked.

"I…should." WuFei sounded uncertain and from a scholar like himself that was a telling admonition.

Treize noted the pain flickering behind those dark eyes and went on to explain. "Dædalus was a great engineer who was betrayed by his employer and imprisoned along with his son. Out of desperation he used his skills to overcome the physical laws of nature in conquering gravity and creating wings. But he failed to take into consideration the human element. His son Icarus was overcome by the wild nature freedom inspires. He flew too close to the sun and self-destructed.

The ones who originally conceived this project saw themselves as genetic engineers similar to Dædalus. They felt betrayed by Romefeller and were willing to warp nature itself to get revenge. Things didn't work out as they planned animal instinct is part and parcel of the transformation and all our forbearers have had a tendency toward rebellion. In previous iterations of the project the handlers used discipline, training, aversion therapy, nano-technology and finally drugs to condition them to obedience. The results were problematic and ultimately, not what the scientists were looking for. The project was scrapped.

We are the result of a new project with new administrators, based on that same foundation as project Dædalus. Some of the original research notes were lost during the war so our progenitors had to be a bit more creative with our training. They took a different approach in designing us. Instead of trying to overcome our nature they used psychogenics to shape instinct as a means of control. And I fear they were more successful than I'd suspected. Still we are alive and we are beyond their reach which is more than I dared hope not too long ago. Most of our predecessors failed or were culled after they became unmanageable." Treize explained.

"I would say we've put ourselves soundly in the 'unmanageable' category." WuFei pointed out darkly. "I suspect those in charge will not hesitate to put us down if they manage to get their hands on us again."

"Me, yes, I've given them problems before. But you and Miri might have some hope. At this stage they consider you malleable your training has barely begun. And I, even now that we are free, can still feel their hold on me. We are significantly less independent than our predecessors. In fact I expect I came very close to a panic attack while I was off on my own, but the need to complete the mission came first. Still, I feel worlds better now that I am returned to the pack."

"Hmm. I feel it too." WuFei admitted sounding wistful even to his own ears. "I used to enjoy solitude. Not so much now. It is insidious what they have done. I can accept being a dragon…but the small changes that creep up on you when you least expect it are the most difficult to come to terms with. I don't know how to feel. How much is me and how much is what they have made me to be?"

"I'm afraid that is a question you will have to answer on your own." Treize squeezed his arm in gentle encouragement. "But you aren't alone I'll help wherever I can. Did you have any other questions?"

"I'm not sure." Wufei frowned. The emotions curling about in his chest were still too new and he couldn't make any sense of them. So he thought it best to change the subject. "You had no difficulty flying?" he asked.

"No, it was wonderful." Treize brightened at the memory, "There is even a bag of clothes in the jeep. But I expect wings will make dressing awkward." Treize pointed to a rather battered looking gym bag bearing the preventer logo on one side. "Mir ought to get the warmest set." He sorted through the _thankfully_ clean clothing bringing out a navy blue sweat suit.

WuFei nodded his agreement. The sweatpants were a bit short on the Lightning Count's lanky legs and even unconscious, the man's possum-like tail refused to cooperate, snagging wrists and lashing out unexpectedly at his companions. Treize took his claws to the shoulder seams and back of the hooded sweatshirt to make allowances for Mir's sensitive wings. The only other option would have been for him to wear it backward like a hospital gown and that was hardly comfortable.

WuFei received a pair of black swim trunks and a tank top. He had to split the side seams of the tank top so he could get it over his head and across his back. Then he tied the sides back together around his waist it was a good thing he was slimmer than the garments previous owner. The effect was suitable and did not hinder his movement. Treize kept a large terry cloth towel for himself and tucked it under one arm, securing it by a knot on the opposite shoulder where it wouldn't hinder his wings. Then, he belted it using the strap from the bag to make a sort of toga.

They didn't talk much as they attempted to take some comfort in even this small sign of civility but it wasn't long before WuFei's thoughts turned again to the situation that made this sort of accommodation necessary. "So Prince's wings well change to be like mine and mine will become like yours…Have you finished changing?"

"I believe so. Only two Subjects from the previous iteration of the project reached a final stage and only one is still among the living. The survivor is supposedly capable of something called 'reversion' allowing him to retract his wings when they aren't needed. The scale and feathers slough off and the segments on the wing struts telescope and constrict so they can be re-absorbed into the body. There hasn't been any sign that I am capable of such things. The techs got excited the first time I molted but my wings only filled out a bit more. The scientists suspected it requires some sort of trigger they haven't been able to recreate.

In any case I don't think the ZO1LO mutation was as obvious as ours. Our predecessors in the project were supposed to be able to mix with the regular population. The records said those who survived to the end stages looked mostly normal but possessed the ability to restructure their wings and become flight-capable in a matter of seconds. The challenge then became to teach them not to, for fear they would in-avertedly break cover. Our only surviving predecessor was subjected to aversion therapy and the other forms of conditioning I mentioned to insure he could not reveal his nature without consent. His trainers were a bit too successful, I think. One notation indicated that, soon after he was deployed, he suffered damage from an eleven story fall simply because he hadn't been given leave to shake loose his wings."

"Idiots, I can't say I'm surprised the initial project was a failure. They gave him one set of instincts then expect him to act contrary. " WuFei frowned. "Things with wings are meant to fly free. Anyone who thinks different ought to have their head examined."

"I used to keep song birds." Treize frowned eyes slipping closed to grasp at the hazy memory. "They belonged to my mother. I tried to let them go but they never went far and the next morning they would be sitting on the sill waiting to be fed."

"Well, as sure as space, _WE_ won't be going back to _our_ cage." WuFei looked resolute. And Treize nodded hoping the boy was right.

-  
NOTES:

1 **Teneral, or emergent stage**: is a real term in Entomology, The period when the adult insect is newly emerged from the pupal case or nymphal skin. During the teneral period, the insect's exoskeleton has not hardened or darkened, leaving it vulnerable. The term comes from the Latin 'tener', meaning soft, young, and tender.

2 Actual terms used in falconry: **Eyas:** meaning a young hawk or falcon in the nest, or that has not yet fledged, especially one that will be trained for falconry. **'Brancher'** is a young raptor that is old enough to climb out of its nest but too young to fly. A brancher's feathers are not quite developed enough for flight, so the bird gets about by climbing.


	7. Section 6

Note: In attempt at clarity please note non-verbal I.E. purpouseful telepathic communication will be off set with **asterisks** thoughts which may or may not be picked up telepathically are noted by 'single quotes' and of course regular speech is set off in the "usual way."

0-0-0-SECTION SIX-0-0-0

Trowa lay sprawled out on the couch forearm draped over his eyes. Duo might be the master of stealth but Quatre could move quietly when he had a mind to. The dozing telepath was aware of his presence of course but Quatre was making a point to be as unobtrusive as possible as he carefully set a fully ladened tray on the table by Trowa's elbow. The fragrance of mint seeped out from the teakettle as the blond poured a cup, two sugar cubes followed after.

The arm came away from Trowa's face and he leaned up on one elbow to regard the pensive blonde. Green eyes fell on the delicate china cup and the assortment of cookies on laid out on the tea tray. Quatre hadn't spent hours in the kitchen whipping up this repast. His baking skills were mediocre at best…but he had a world class chief. And the blonde had ensured all Trowa's particular favorites had been artfully assembled. "I'm sorry." Quatre said offering the cup to his friend. "I know you don't like to act as relay and I didn't respect your boundaries."

"I do understand." the telepath conceded taking the cup. "You were worried about WuFei and frustrated that we came so close to rescuing him only to fail. We all felt the same way and I expect the majority of Preventers and Magunac did as well. All that emotional turmoil fed your empathy and your shields weren't up to the task and you got pulled into a feedback loop.

Then Heero shut you out. It bothers you that you can't read him, I can't even read him half the time. You specifically requested he keep his communicator active. He agreed then when things got difficult he severed the connection as usual. I _can't_ cut our connection. It is there regardless. You were desperate to know what was going on and I got caught in the middle. You didn't mean to do it."

"But I did do it and it hurt you. Don't make excuses for me. I was wrong." Quatre perched on the overstuffed arm of the chair looking dejected. Trowa took two cookies from the tray passing one to Quatre who nibbled it disconsolately.

The telepath sipped his tea thoughtfully then moved on to savor the flaky shortbread. It had been smeared with strawberry preserves and the chocolate chip cookies were crispy around the edges and melty in the middle just as he preferred. While with the mercenaries Nanashi had been lucky to get ration bars without mold. Being presented with something this good, fresh out of the oven, was close to bliss. Trowa knew the empath could sense his just how much he was enjoying the treat but couldn't, in good conscience, leave the blonde with the wrong impression. "I forgive you." Trowa said finally. "But not because you bring me treats. People make mistakes sometimes, it is a given. I'm not perfect either I get annoyed sometimes. But the five of us are family and nothing can change that."

'My family wasn't so open-minded.' Quatre's dark thoughts easily slipped past his mental shields leaving a bitter tinge in the telepaths mind. 'My Father missed my violin recital so he bought me an antique Steinway. He forgot my birthday and his secretary take me to the zoo. All the empty promised and expensive gifts only left me feeling more miserable. Still when I know I've hurt my friends my first instinct is still bribe them. Find something to lessen the sting. I am hopeless, just as father said, I tried so hard to earn his regard but nothing I ever did was good enough. I'm useless and stupid.'

"No, no you are not!" Trowa growled in response to the mental rush, "Stop putting yourself down!" In general Trowa disliked speaking out loud and only did so when absolutely necessary, and with Quatre it was relative. The tellempathic bond had sprang into being after their mutual surrender in the ruins of the Corsica Base and had only grown stronger over the course of the war. Sometimes his blonde companion couldn't even tell when Trowa lapsed into nonverbal communication, as he did now.

**You forget I can hear the self recriminations in your head. You are an empath and you genuinely care for people. The cookies might have been a bribe but your apology is sincere. And when I say I forgive you I mean it.** He took two more cookies from the tray savoring them along with his tea. **The treats weren't necessary but I don't object to getting spoiled from time to time. You know me well enough to offer something I genuinely enjoy. You wouldn't offer cookies to Heero would you?**

"No of course not. Heero would never choose to eat something unhealthy, not if other options were available. I'd get him some RAM chips for his laptop or a new terabyte drive. And I'd get Duo some comic books or Pre-colonial vid-disks."

**And you'd get WuFei some ancient poetry books or calligraphy brushes. That is what people mean when they say it is the thought that counts.** After sipping the last of his tea Trowa reminded, "Just make sure you remember it is your sweet nature that draws us to you…not your billfold." Trowa poked the blonde's ribs playfully.

Quatre smiled. Then the door was flung open with a bang and Duo fairly hurtled into the room. "Guys…guys… we might have a lead! Une called the interrogations have come up with a name D. Traner, first name possibly _Duke_. They are still checking the international databases but it seems this guy was pretty high up in the command chain. If we find a match on him we can find out more about what had happened to Fei!"

"That IS good news." Quatre's grabbed Duo's arms in a sloppy embrace his face breaking into a near incandescent grin. Once again It was good Quatre's fit of self recrimination was seemingly at an end but Trowa got the distinct impression the empath was channeling Duo's unbridled excitement. If his mood was being influenced so easily it was a sure sign his psychic shielding was not what it should be. Trowa made a mental note to speak to the blonde about it. But his main concern at the moment was procuring a few more cookies from the tray before the braided one laid eyes on it and absconded with more than his fair share.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The prince woke and stretched. His muscles were stiff and sore and there was some disorientation when he first woke. The room seemed strange, a bit more rustic than he was normally accustomed too but the bed was comfortable and the sunlight was streaming in the windows. He rolled over and winced at the unexpected pain lancing up his back. He frowned and sat up. 'Where exactly am I exactly?' he wondered gazing about. The place reminded him of a hunting lodge he stayed in as a child. 'How did I…' he wondered then the thought derailed as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror over the dresser, and screamed. Not a manly, someone is going to die, yell…but a genuine bloodcurdling shriek. He opened his eyes, not having realized he had in fact shut them, but the reflection he saw in the glass did not waver.

He heard the rapid pounding of two pairs of footfalls racing to him from else where in the cabin then the door was flung open. He was a bit far gone to immediately recognize the familiar figure that entered in such haste. Prince was, in point of fact, trying very hard not to hyperventilate.

"Shh, breathe Miri, breathe…in and out nice and slow. Concentrate. You can do it, calm down." A voice he knew as well as his own soothed gently. The words helped to anchor him. He tried to follow the instructions necessary to increasing oxygen and blood circulation to his panicked brain. His chest heaved like a blacksmiths bellows.

His lungs seemed larger than normal and his heart had increased in size as well. Both were working double time and it seemed his ribs possessed something like a hinge on the sides to accommodate then. The subtle changes to his body weren't as apparent as the alterations to his features or the gossamer wings across his back but even those shocking developments had paled before one clear realization.

"You are here." Miri whispered in disbelief then flung his arms around his best friend seemingly come back to life. He was so relieved to see Treize alive and near at hand he didn't even register his distinctly odd apparel or the alterations to his features. Prince focused only on the gentle hand stroking his hair the other rubbing circles on the small of his back. Soon he was able to regain his composure. His breath hitched in his chest and he sniffed and bit his lip. The coppery taste of blood brought him to his senses a bit quicker than he thought possible and he blinked, actually _seeing_ his friend as he was, rather than how he remembered him. Treize had wings.

"You're an angel. Am I dead too?"

"An angel? Me? No, no…no my dear Mir. We are both of us living breathing…things. Tell me what you remember."

"After Libra fell, I went into hiding. Lady Une helped and I did some work for Preventers in secret- but mostly I tried to stay off the grid. I made a brief appearance when Dekim Barton tried to use your daughter to stage a coup with but went back in to hiding immediately afterwards. Several…months ago I expect, Une got a tip about some high profile kidnappings. People who supposedly betrayed Romefeller were being targeted. …She feared they would use me against my sister so I was to go to Mars. At the shuttle port, someone slipped me a photo…of you bound and bloody but alive, the time stamp was recent. I tried to run her down and get answers. She got into a burgundy SUV, license number Seria, Bravo, Seven, Niner…something…something…that's all I remember."

"What a minute, I have a daughter?" Treize blinked as the words apparently caught up to him.

"I recall something of that, Noble." A voice interjected from the hallway.

"Dragon?" Treize questioned.

'Agent Dragon.' Zechs's mind supplied. The details were slow in coming but he recalled the young man was former Gundam pilot 05 'Chang…something. The blonde shook his head to clear the haze.

Truthfully, 01 and 03 were the only pilots he was personally acquainted with. Intelligence reports had been somewhat vague about the others. So his inability to recall the specifics didn't bother him over much. What caught his attention were the dark wings folded across the young man's back. 'He's like us.' Zechs mused. 'Not an angel…or dæmon. They weren't dead. Treize had been sure of that so the question remained…WHAT HAPPENED!'

The other two were continuing their own conversation without regard for him. "Her name is Mariemaia; she was raised by her grandfather to be a despotic figurehead and topple the ESU." Chang reflected, "I was on her side for a time."

Treize spun to face him. "I have a daughter, who tried to stage a coup…and you were on her side…for a time?" the man faltered then growled, "Dragon, why did you fail to mention this earlier?"

"My memory isn't any more reliable than yours Noble. You had a blade at my throat the first time we first met and I can't remember why. Besides there wasn't exactly time to discuss current events while we were escaping the laboratory."

"Laboratory?" Miri winced at the word, "So that would explain…" he pointed tentatively at the less than human features mocking him from the surface of the mirror. His nostrils flared in irritation and his pointed ears folded back; almost as if they were purposefully concealing themselves in the loose strands of his hair.

"Yes, Unfortunately," the boy's shoulders slumped - his black scaled wings drooped along with them.

"It takes a bit of getting used too." Treize confided. "One of the most troublesome side effects is memory loss. Not long ago, I found I couldn't even recall my own sir-name. The name they gave me…'Noble' feels more like my own."

"Are you sure it's a side effect?" Miri mused. "If someone was attempting to strip us of our humanity, messing with our memories might have been intentional." He mentally backtracked to see if he could detect any gaping holes in his own memory;

'05's name Une mentioned it…what was…Fei,' The blonde silently congratulated himself. Then he let his thoughts drift back over events till he unwittingly flashed back to that night of horror. The sound of screams and gunshots, the smoke burning his lungs as he stumbled broken and bleeding from the ruins of all he held dear; Sanc devastated, blood soaking into the snow.

"My memory seems alright." He shivered. "I even recall things I'd very much like to forget.

Treize reached out and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

WuFei looked thoughtful, "Most of what I've lost seems to pertain to the time leading up to the war; how I got involved and the reasons behind it. Tell me Prince, do you recall the name you went by in OZ or the group you were with in the end?" he asked.

Blue eyes widened, "I-I…" Miri gaped like a fish; it was gone. He hadn't even realized it.

"You called yourself Zechs Merquise but you used your birth name with…with…the rebels. You were called Milliardo. Come to think of it, why does Treize call you 'Miri'? If you were born Milliardo shouldn't it be: Mill, Millard, Milly, or something… Milo may be?" WuFei said with a smile that implied he got some form of personal satisfaction out of reeling off a list of potential nicknames. Interestingly Dragon got more reaction from Noble than Prince.

"My friend is many things;" Treize huffed. "A place to grind corn is not among them. Neither is he a duck, a female, or a beverage. There is nothing wrong with being called Miri."

"Miri has no L in it. Trei had a thing against L's when he was a boy." Zechs explained with a sly smile, "What was it you had…a bit of a Risp?"

Treize's hand shot out cuffing the blond in the shoulder a bit harder than he had planned.

"Ow!" Zechs winced and dramatically toppled back onto the pillows, floundering only a bit to get his wings settled properly.

The look of WuFei's face was priceless.

"What I had was called ankyloglossia1." Treize looked defiant.

"There is _two_ L's in that. It's a fancy way of saying, 'tongue-tied." Miri explained in an exaggerated stage whisper and Treize sent him a glare.

"It is a common medical condition. I just wasn't able to get the surgery to correct it till I was eight." Treize tried and failed to defend the implied 'defect' and added, "Your sister couldn't pronounce your proper name either." Treize shot back arms crossed.

"Yes but she was this big." The blonde held his hands out indicating a toddler size. "I expect she's grown out of it by now."

"What is your sister's name?" WuFei interrupted looking thoughtful, "I'm sure I should know but…"

Miri shivered pain blossoming behind his eyes with such force he wanted nothing more than to curl back up in the covers and sleep. "Its gone" He whispered. "I know we didn't grow up together but I promised I'd always protect her if I could. How can I if I can't…" he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"I understand. It hurts, doesn't it?" WuFei said offering quiet commiseration "I've lost a lot of details about the war, who sent me, why I was fighting, what it was all about in the first place…" he confided, "It feels like a large chunk of my life has been stripped of context…lost its meaning."

"It is probably a good thing considering our current situation" Treize offered, "I am hazy on details myself but reasonably sure the three of us weren't on the same side much of the time. But we are all we have at present."

WuFei nodded in agreement explaining, "What has been done to us isn't just superficial. We _aren't_ human any longer. The changes tend to creep up on you when you least expect it."

Miri hissed through gritted teeth, and then sighed in frustration. "Sounds like life has certainly gotten more complicated… Considering our respective pasts I wouldn't have thought it possible. But it has hasn't it."

"It has its ups and downs." Treize noted. "Flying is awe inspiring. Dressing is awkward. Having the support of a pack is good, having the mind of a predator…not so much."

WuFei raised an eyebrow. "An interesting summation there, Noble, I never pegged you for having a gift for understatement. But I suppose you could say that's it in a nutshell."

1 Note: **Ankyloglossia** is a real medical condition which decreases the mobility and range of motion of the tongue tip and often results in difficulty pronouncing sibilants and lingual sounds like T D Z S θ Ð N L...even after several years of speech tharapy Treize still had issues with the latter letter. -grin-


	8. Section 7

Sorry for the delay, I've been sick...so has my beta. I DO hope you enjoy this one and take the time to review. ~wraith

0-0-0 SECTION SEVEN-0-0-0

"Missing? What do you mean 'missing' how long? Why wasn't I told!" The Vice-foreign minister, was not…as is so eloquently put, 'in a snit' She was irate, incensed even. "Where _IS_ _he_ Annalise Une and why have you kept this from me!"

"Miss Relena, do you not comprehend the meaning of the word _missing_?" the Chief of the preventers explained a bit tersely, reminiscent of the commander she used to be. "If I knew your brother's current location I would have told you. What I can tell you is where he is not, which is the Mars colony and that is clearly where he should be. That is where I sent him so that something like this couldn't happen!"

The lady looked stressed as she leaned back, her shoulders squared reflecting the colonel she had been. Still, she took the time to explain the situation in careful detail. "I believed there was an imminent threat to your brother's safety. I moved to circumvent it. I have only now learned that I was unable to do so. I am sure you are aware of the difficulties of communications beyond earth-sphere. Agent Fire's latest report had to go through the usual convoluted channels to reach me. I did not expect to find an addendum requesting that I forward birthday greetings to Agent Wind on her behalf. That makes two of my top agents lost and I could not be any more displeased with this fact. This was not, in any way according to plan!"

Relena seemed to collapse in on herself folding into the chair that sat unoccupied before the Preventer commander's desk. With a whoosh of released breath, she began to speak. "Yes, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to insinuate that it was. I'm just so…ugggh! I only just got him back I don't want to loose him again."

"I understand. Zechs and I didn't always see eye to eye…but I never once doubted his competence or his devotion. He has been a true asset to Preventers, albeit covertly, and I have finally come to see what his Excellency saw in him. I appreciate his skills and respect him both as an agent and as an individual. I genuinely regret the necessity that has kept you from doing the same."

"But…he's my…brother." she sniffled and the lady was reminded how young Relena was.

The normally austere commander sat on the edge of her desk so she could rest a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "It will be all right, Relena. I have my best agents on the case. I am sure they will do everything in their power to find him, since one of their own went missing in much the same circumstance. We thought we had a lead, one of our informants managed to get a name in conjunction with the abductions, a Duke Trainer. But it turned out to be a dead end, an alias. No such person exists. So we are back to square one. I'm still not sure how I'm going to break it to the boys. They, like you, are desperate to have their brother back."

"The other you mentioned was one of the pilots? Which one?" her cornflower blue eyes widened in concern.

"05 if you must know, Agent Chang. My Marie is quite upset about it. Apparently he made a real impression on her, along with Agent Barton when they were counted among her forces. Trowa lets her call him 'uncle' and does his best to keep in touch. She likes him a great deal but Chang is her favorite. She has never quite gotten over thinking of him as _her_ 'guardian dragon' and his loss has hit particularly hard. But you have your own favorite among the Pilots, weren't you infatuated with 01?"

Relena bristled slightly. She admired the Wing pilot that was true. Heero hardly ever threatened to kill her any more and had saved her life more than once. It was difficult to tell, but it seemed a sort of mutual respect had developed between them. Still everyone seemed to think she was… "I may have had…a soft spot…for Heero during the war but now I have come to appreciate all of them. Granted I don't know WuFei half as well as the others did, but I am aware of how much they have come to rely on one another since the wars, like a real family. They have been through so much, sacrificed so much. I hoped they could…be happy…I suppose. Am I terribly naive?"

Une sighed wistfully. "We all want to 'be happy' Miss Relena. We have to believe things like '_happiness_ and _peace'_ are more than just dreams. You are idealistic, and that is a good thing, painful and disappointing at times, but good none-the-less. It is people like you who make the rest of us want to strive for a better world. Don't loose that, no matter what."

"Treize was an idealist too, wasn't he?" Relena asked quietly.

"Yes, he was-very much so." The lady nodded, hurt and loss still very much apparent in her brown eyes. Proof she too knew what it was like to loose someone you cared for desperately. "We WILL find your brother, Miss Relena. I'm not sure when or how, but we will see it happen. We will find out who is behind this latest conspiracy and get him back to you."

"Thank you. I'm sure you will do all in your power to make it so." Relena gave her a slight smile and rose unsteadily to her feet and regained her composure, wiping away the dampness on her pink cheeks. She schooled her riotous emotions donning again the mask of propriety then left the office to go about her day.

The Vice foreign minister couldn't appear anything less than determined and professional, even when her heart was breaking. Maybe someday she could manage a little 'happiness' for herself, too. But not likely…especially since there were still those clambering for her to take up the Crown of Sanq.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The four former pilots had been hit hard when Une had explained 'Duke Trainer' was nothing but an alias. As promising as it seemed at first the lead proved to be a dead end. Duo had taken it the worst; locking himself in his room for hours. When he finally emerged his eyes were puffy and his body practically shaking with the intensity of a vision. The clairvoyant offered them new hope. All they needed was Heero's cooperation. Something that was easier said then done.

"You need to let yourself loose control." Duo explained. "Quatre can't feel Fei because we can't understand what has happened to him. But you do."

"No." Heero's voice was quiet at first. He hadn't thought the others would back him into a corner like this. "NO!" he said it firmer this time. "No I won't, I can't…not after last time. It…will…not…happen."

"But Heero, it already _has_ happened! I've foreseen it." Duo tossed his braid behind his shoulder. "If you surrender a bit of your iron control and let us learn what we need to we can not only help Fei we can get our hands on that man calling himself Trainer too. He is up to something major and he plans to use Fei to get what he wants. I feel it and it scares me Ro. Really and truly. There could be another war brewing and we might miss our chance to stop it. Stop being stubborn! You told Tro that if Fei comes home we need to be there for him regardless… don't you think we would do the same for you?"

"Duo you…don't…understand." Heero shook his head, cobalt eyes firmly focused on the ground roughly 137 centimeters in front of his booted feet.

"No Heero, we don't understand. As things stand now, only you do." Duo paced the room in agitation, braid swinging back and forth and whipping around at each turn. "And you -for what I expect are very good, sound, reasons-can't seem to explain it. You said we _were_ a part of this Dætalus program thing before the doc's wrote us off. It _is still_ a part of you…and now Fei too. _You_ are both part of US, so _we_ need to know! The only course of action is for you to bite the bullet and show us what happened last time you went off the drugs!"

The perfect soldier's crossed his arms over his chest, hands sliding along forearms till he was hugging himself. "You…aren't…the only one…who's scared." The normally monotone voice was little more than a whisper that hitched in his throat.

Those few words could have felled the braided youth like an ox. Heero expected that if he had looked up, the term _gobsmacked_ might well fit his companions' expression. Of all the things 01 could say those words were surely the least expected. He heard Duo stumble back a half step as they sunk in.

Likewise Quatre stiffened from the sudden emotional backlash and blinked away the tears in his liquid blue eyes. Duo moved briefly brushing a hand across the blonde's arm, knowing it wasn't safe to approach Heero with that kind of support but he had to give it to someone and the empath was a convenient surrogate, as his emotional projections seemed to affect them all, to varying degrees.

Heero's teeth clenched. He would not let himself be effected in such a way. He reinforced his own mental barriers, but he could still feel the blondes well intentioned prodding. 'That is what made the O4's so effective and so highly sought after.' O1 reflected. 'It was the reason why Winner Senior paid so much to get his hands on the Dætalus research. Industrial espionage ensured his heir would have every advantage. While the other…had Winner even known there _was_ another? Had he known what his interference with the program would cause?' Heero's fists clenched and he could feel his nails digging into his palms the pain helped banish the shadows of the past but only a fraction. He struggled for control and continued to stare into nothingness.

Trowa felt compelled to act then. Perhaps Heero hadn't shielded his mind as well as he thought. The Telepath dropped to one knee in the exact place O1's gaze was directed. Green eyes looked up past the curtain of hair to meet his own. Heero couldn't help but wonder how much of Trowa's actions were dictated by his dealing with circus lions and how much was shadows from…before.

O3 had been brought into the program quite young and progressed farther than O2 or O4. It was possible that, contrary to what the doctors believed, instincts survived the purge where memory had not. Heero wondered if his companion knew that by kneeling he reinforced his position in the pack hierarchy? He seemed to- just as he knew that once their eyes met in challenge, he should not look away initiating a battle of wills Heero could not ignore.

Heero was well aware that if he didn't concede now while he could…the challenge would escalate and blood would be spilt. It had been a lapse like that that cost Quatre's predecessor his life. Tetra had those same liquid blue eyes that same incandescent smile...his life cut short in an instants loss of control. Not again. Some things were just too costly to fight for. But the others didn't understand. They wanted this, or thought they did. "Fine." O1 growled finally, turning away breaking the contact with Trowa. Still He suspected it would be more than they bargained for…or could easily handle. "But we do this my way."

"Fine, fine, no problem there," Duo raised his hands in surrender backing away slowly. "Your way…I don't suppose you can explain what _your way is_?"

"Hn." Heero scowled.

Trowa nodded and rose to his feet with easy grace and began rummaging through his duffle bag. Duo wasn't sure what passed between the non-vocal pair and Quatre could feel the turmoil, regarding them both with wide eyes. After all, O3 was a telepath. He could have said volumes in that brief instant and in fact, Heero wasn't so sure that he hadn't.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I ah…think I…" Zechs swallowed uncomfortably, "Shredded the curtains." His delicately pointed ears were laid-back and partially slitted eyes peered contritely through his long bangs. "Bed sheets too. I didn't mean to it just sort of…" he flexed his fingers exposing pearlescent talons, "happened."

"It is alright Miri." Treize soothed. "I killed the shower curtain yesterday and Dragon had all he could do not to carve up the back of the couch. Talons can be trying at times. The technicians kept them clipped painfully short much of the time and now that they are growing in, the urge to sharpen them is…unnerving. Not to worry though. We might not be the most civilized houseguests but we are considerate. We'll find a way to recompense the owners for their inconvenience."

"I can do that." WuFei offered. "Much about the war is hazy at best but I still know all I need to obtain and manage a safe house. The owners frequently rent these places out during the winter. Since it is off-season, they don't check them very often. I will see they are well paid for any damages - probably before they even realize they have occurred." WuFei explained, "All I require is an internet terminal."

"Not so easy like this." Zechs shrugged. His left wing would have taken out a lamp had Treize not jumped to catch it; which he did with surprising ease. One good thing at least that came with reflexes of a predator, Zechs thought, though he had quite a ways to go before he was on par with his winged brothers. The blonde sighed. He felt so very awkward in this new body, so very…alien. "We can't exactly waltz into the nearest net-café.

"Not easy no…but not impossible either. The easiest solution would be to use one of the terminals in the lab. The Preventers will have the area cordoned off but we know the back way in. It will take weeks before they are able to process and catalogue even a fraction of it much less cart anything away. We could slip in and slip out again without being noticed."

"Isn't that asking for trouble?" Treize looked uncertain, which only made sense since he had been a prisoner in that place for over a year and a half. It was understandable he wouldn't want to go back. "Your friends will have left monitoring programs in the computer. And they will likely know if you access any of your accounts."

"True. But they haven't seen what's become of me. I have to believe they _are_ _still_ my friends. I suspect it has been my recollections of them that kept me sane during captivity, the same as your memories of Miri did for you. Even if I've forgotten everything else, I have to believe I am still able to judge how they will interpret the situation. I think they will believe I am letting them know I am all right. Just as they did after we borrowed the jeep. I don't want to go back any more than you do. However, there is no food here. We can't go more than a few days without eating and I doubt it would be prudent to hunt."

As WuFei mulled over their situation, his keen obsidian eyes came to rest on a dark spot in the floor and he frowned. There was another by the closet door and two more in font of the shelf. His nostrils flared at the coppery tang in the air, it was…Blood. He looked up immediately and found the source.

"Prince, be still!" Dragon commanded with an urgency that drew his companions' attention immediately. "Your wing is bleeding."

"It must have happened when I hit the lamp." Prince gasped in surprise.

Treize was quick to shred the sheets further handing some to WuFei who was already applying pressure to the injury. It didn't seem to help much.

"Mmm, a little lightheaded." The blonde mumbled swaying on his feet and Treize moved to help him lay down, so that they would have better access to his wing.

"Close your eyes, we'll take care of everything," WuFei soothed. The wound wasn't large but the thin filmy wings were shot through with blood vessels and that was proving problematic.

'_It isn't clotting properly_. _Do you know anything about this_?' WuFei asked silently mouthing the words to Treize in effort not to upset Prince anymore than he was. Hemophilia was an inherited blood disorder that despite advances in medicine still managed to crop up among the ancient European families, Peacecraft was one such line.

Treize shook his head '_no_.' If Zechs had the condition they would have known about it after Tallgeese nearly killed him. The heart attack had been severe but he had recovered in record time and slipped out of the medical center as soon as humanly possible. The other option was this was something new, a direct result of the meddling done to their genes possibly a complication made worse because the blonde's underdeveloped state. But none of that mattered now. If they couldn't staunch the crimson flood there was a real chance Prince might bleed to death.

"Cobwebs," WuFei exclaimed suddenly "I remember reading they can be used in cases like this!"

"I'm on it." Treize stated before racing out the door. They could hear him thundering up the narrow stairs to the attic and he was back in an instant a profusion of dust and web railing from his outstretched wings as if he were a living feather duster.

"Thank you." WuFei said quickly harvesting the webs trailing from Nobles flight feathers and laying tiny lacework of filaments over the injury as if it were gauze.1 The flow was reduced immediately and began to congeal shortly there after forming a scab. "That's fine now." WuFei breathed a sigh of relief. "I expect you'll need to be careful of it for a while, for now just lie still and rest. You've lost more blood than I like but I expect you will be feeling better soon."

"Sss fine, I'll just lie here a bit." Prince nodded sleepily into the pillow. "Go do something else I don't want you nursemaid-ing me."

"If you are sure you are going to be all right I could go out and meditate for a while." WuFei announced. The term didn't mean what it once had. He attempted to do his forms of course but generally ended up sharpening his claws on various trees around the 'perimeter' of the safe house. If the others were aware of this fact they didn't give him a hard time about it. And for that he was grateful.

"That's fine go to it. What about you Treize? I can feel you worrying from half way across the room. Don't." Prince scowled mildly. "I am just going to nap. I won't budge a muscle I promise."

"All right then. It seems like Dragon's webs are doing the trick. After the scab has a chance to set I will use a few sheet shreds to bandage your wing, keep it immobile so it can heal. But since you insist on having me gone, I plan on taking a shower." Treize announced brushing the dust from his hair and makeshift clothing. "As grateful as I am to the eight-leggers; it doesn't follow that I want them as guests nesting amongst my flight feathers. So if you will excuse me. I _must_…_get_…_clean_," noble shivered.

"You do that." Zechs chuckled lightly, secretly satisfied that no matter how much _weirdness_ they had to deal with, a few things didn't change.

-  
Note: 1 In studying Raptors I learned minor injuries can easily become major ones because their blood is thin and does not clot as easily as humans. A falconer may sprinkle power or cornstarch on a wound to prevent his bird from bleeding to death. With no cornstarch available cobwebs are a useful substitute. According to folklore of Europe and America's Deep South cobwebs can act as a natural gauze and may contain natural elements that enhance the body's ability to heal. a number of scientific studies seem to support this.


	9. Section 8

This section went through quite a bit of revision…some after it came back from beta so errors may have crept in where the plot bunnies diverged; I hope you enjoy it and apologies in advance for any discrepancies. ~wraith

0-0-0-SECTION EIGHT-0-0-0

I can't believe we're doing this!" Duo stormed pacing the small clearing miles from anywhere. "You said we needed to stay visible! Stay where Fei can find us when he is ready. That does not include getting airlifted out the back of beyond!"

"You could have stayed in Sanc to wait. I did suggest it." Heero sent a cold eyed frown at the other three pilots as knelt on the loam working the complicated locking mechanism on a large metal suitcase, the type one usually expected to contain a dirty bomb or some equally devious WMD.

"No self-destructing on my watch, buddy. And I ain't leaving you to face this alone neither. That's final." Duo declared pacing again, braid lashing at each turn like a tigers tail. The tip of the flailing plat almost hit Trowa in the chest but the telepath didn't seem to care, standing stoic as always, arms crossed over his chest. Quatre rolled his eyes at the energetic young man but said nothing.

Heero found himself expending quite a bit of effort resisting the urge to yank that tail. The urge brought home the fact that the effects of his usual chemical cocktail were rapidly fading. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the symptoms of withdrawal came in to play. It was going to be rough. Knowing J as he did, the man most likely orchestrated the reactions as a deterrent at attempting this very thing. Quatre had tried to convince him to do this in a hospital or at least keep Sally on call, but he flat out refused to put anyone else in danger.

"My way…or no way. You gave your word." Heero pinned him with a cobalt glare. Duo stopped his pacing and nodded. Heero waited for Quatre and Trowa to acknowledge the statement as well. He was reasonably sure the telepth would not cause problems but the empath was going to have a hard time with this. His gaze did not waver till the blonde's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Tell us what you need us to do," Quatre said at last.

Heero nodded and opened the case. He could feel the others drawing near, peering over his shoulders to get a look at the contents. Their nearness made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He took slow breaths; in through the nose, out through the mouth.

'You know what you need to do.' the voice in heero's mind snapped, 'Focus' It still sounded suspiciously like J. Death hadn't even ended the man's recriminations. Heero snorted at the idea. He was starting to feel lightheaded now and that meant He didn't have much time.

"This is a self injector." He took the jointed gundanium band from a foam compartment in the case and fitted it around his right bicep so the injector cartage nestled in the hollow of his underarm. Then, he cinched the band as tight as it would go. Heero needed a fusion cutter to add holes to the band some time ago, a testament to the fact that his trainers hadn't expected him to live this long.

"Screwdriver- Duo in the case." Heero directed and the braided boy complied wordlessly. "Tighten it here and back there." The angle made it impossible to do it himself. "I've pre-loaded it with five shots strong enough to sedate me. These remotes are keyed to trigger it. Wear them at all times." he withdrew the dog tag shaped devices and tossed one to each of his companions. "Yellow is a warning, red will take me out for at least an hour possibly two...blue ends the experiment. There are restraints strong enough to hold me in the case if you need them. The test will end in three days regardless. One more turn ought to do it," he directed "That's right." His arm barely trembled at the electric jolt but 02 yelped and dropped the tool.

"It shocked me!" he exclaimed with wild eyes.

"It does that when it's secure and active; didn't mean to hurt you though, Sorry." Heero sounded tired and he relaxed on his knees.

"Oh-three, I need you to touch my mind. I know you can't remember but you've done it before. It is the reason Barton had you purged. You said there was something like a keyhole in my psyche. You said that by examining it you could make a key but you needed an empath to help you use it. Tetra sacrificed himself in the attempt." Heero gave the blonde a pointed look, "Quatre WON'T!" He faltered then shook his head to clear the tangled images of another empathic blonde; a blonde that for all intent and purpose had been Winner's twin.

Unlike his 29 sisters Quatre had a natural birth…but that birth had been the result of artificial insemination. The Zygote had been split and the remaining portion had been left to develop in an artificial womb within the confines of Project Dætalus. Quatre would never meet his twin and Heero could not forgive himself for robbing him of that opportunity. He thrust the memory away forcibly lest it consume him. But wide green eyes reflected that Trowa had managed to catch Heero's stray thoughts as well. The perfect soldier winced as his defenses crumbled a bit more. He hated for his companions to see him like this but they hadn't given him any choice in the matter.

"I won't forget my t-training. I c-can't. Not t-taking any chance this time. Once Winner gives you the empathic push you need, he and Duo will get on that motorbike and drive as far and as fast as they can," Then he turned that same intense glare on the other two, "Promise me!" he demanded.

Quatre actually stepped back a pace from the intensity in his voice but nodded mutely…a gesture Duo dutifully mirrored.

Teetering on the brink of extreme withdrawal Heero sounded a bit like a surly drunk. He just hoped they would forgive him when all this was over. "Tracking device in the cuff; can't lose me, no worries. Receiver's in the lid." The first wave of pain hit rocking him backward. "Do it soon." He gasped clutching at his ribs.

"Do you understand what he wants us to do?" Quatre's voice sounded far away but Heero knew he wasn't. He could almost feel the empath's light singeing him and felt a growl building in his chest in consequence.

"I think so, give me your hand." Trowa's fingers brushed the center of Heero's brow and his telepathy followed moments later leaving a cool tingle he got the impression of green seeping in behind his eyes; it was familiar, soothing. Then suddenly, his world exploded in a blaze of white light and pain. He fell back gasping blinded by the rainbows in his eyes.

"Go!" Heero shouted, or thought he did. The dull roar of the bikes engine was all the confirmation he got that they had obeyed him as his world slid inexorably away - and he knew no more.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Trowa was oblivious to the tears that ran freely down his cheeks as he knelt and held his friend. He was wracked by what could only be described as seizures he thought he recalled Sally describing; anything this violent such as a 'Grand mal.' There was no wonder why this process terrified Heero, and yet they had forced him into it.

"I'm sorry Heero, so very sorry." He whispered again and again till the words lost all meaning. He didn't notice when the clutching hands shredded the shoulder of his turtleneck, nor the way those intense blue-eyes narrowed revealing slitted pupils. Nostrils flared at the scent of blood, the body twisted in his grasp and Trowa released him watching in wide eyed astonishment when his companion let out a feral scream and writhed as wings erupted from his shoulder blades.

"What have they done to us?" Trowa stumbled to his feet in surprise.

Heero was on all fours, still obviously in pain. A tail extended above the loose waistband of his shorts lashing furiously and the wings seemed to stretch and unfold almost like an insect that had just won free of its cocoon; the shape was more like a bat though feathers developed quickly, appearing as scales at first but the distinctive shape became more apparent as they lengthened. In a flash, it was as if Trowa was back in the ring with his great cats - except Heero was nothing evenly remotely domesticated.

The growl made the hair on his arms prickle and the human part of Trowa's mind brought a hand to the chain around his neck and the remote trigger it held.

"The yellow will give him a warning." His thumb caressed the stud on the remote but he did not trigger the device. He knew what would happen when he did. His friend would receive an electric jolt from the armband, something strong enough to break through the haze of instinct that shrouded his mind. But Trowa found he couldn't do it.

Heero might not be in his right mind but Trowa didn't want to hurt him. Heero wouldn't be happy to return to himself only to learn he had mauled one of his best friends…and it looked as of that might be a real possibility. But Trowa was still reluctant to use the device. The rational behind it was flawed. When dealing with large dangerous predators… it is never a good idea to hurt them. Pain only makes them angry and less likely to cooperate.

"Shhh," Trowa whispered stretching a hand and his telepathy along with it. **_No-threat.** _He carefully formed the word in Heero's mind, exploiting the same rift he had earlier with Quatre's help. Oh-One shook his head as of to shake out the intrusion. **_It's me Heero. We're friends…packmates.**_

Heero's nostrils flared cautiously scenting him. _"Trrrrien?"_he growled the name Trowa had no memory of but knew better than to deny**. **

The telepath caught hazy flashes of himself from his companion's mind. He looked so very young, skinny and pale, dressed in shapeless grey fatigues emblazoned with the number O3-10 on the breast. His younger self was seemingly maneuvering through a Zero-G obstacle course. The only sense the image evoked was that failure meant pain.

The memory seemingly confirmed his identity for Heero who sat back on his haunches, tail wagging in a slightly less deadly fashion, _"Hunt."_ He challenged, showing his fangs and the razor sharp talons.

_**I can't.** _Trowa shook his head ruefully knowing he wasn't in the same league as the perfect soldier…if he had ever been._ **There are more friends in the woods, allies._** ** **he warned both speaking the words, and sending them into Heero mind. It seemed he needed this double reinforcement. Trowa went a step further and paired the thought with images of Quatre and Duo on the motorbike.

"_Kitt an Tetra" _Heero cocked his head thoughtfully a frown creasing his features. Recent memories were hazy but thoughts of long ago were clear. Heero had no words to convey what confused him about the image Trowa had sent but the telepath could read it from his surface thoughts through the link they shared. The image of Duo was overlaid with an older one, a memory of two young boys in hospital whites, one O1-0Z a tough looking blonde Heero identified as 'Zolo' was an O1 like himself, a peer, someone to compete against and respect. The other child, O2-KT was violet eyed and chestnut haired, belonged to Zolo. The Kit required training and protection Zolo would get angry if any harm came to his 2nd.

**LOST** Heero's confused thoughts were tinged in pain. **Mission failure.** the haze words were paired with images of a young Heero receiving a painful round of injections that left him dizzy, disoriented, feverish, and ill for days. **hurt**

Trowa was busy translating the tangled images and placing them in context._ **Solo was lost on L2 on a training exercise. He died of the plague. The shots you got ensured your immunity**_ he announced._**the kit…Duo survived on his own and was recovered. He belongs with us Now.**_ Trowa paired the thought with random images of Shinigami clowning in various safe-houses they'd shared, missions together, boarding school experiences. Heero…or O1-L0 as he presently though of himself had been calming…relaxing but images of Quatre set him off again. Curved talons wrapped around the telepaths upper arms. **WRONG** the word was apparent in his atavistic companions mind.

Tetra…O4-RA was apparently broken…beyond repair. Heero looked at his blood stained talons. **My fault**? How had he? The panic began to bubble up from the place O1 had dutifully locked it away. 'No!' he whimpered.

The telepath wasn't as adept at reading emotion as Quatre was but even he could read something _this_ strong; which was strange in itself because he couldn't normally read anything from his friend. The O4 heero had known as Tetra was dead the image of one so very like Quatre lying, body broken and torn like the bodies they found in the laboratory would likely give Trowa nightmares for some time…and he hadn't even known the youth…Well 3-10 likely had. They had been friends in the past, just as he and Quatre were now. The telepath dug a bit deeper, searching his companions mind for clarification.

**Quatre was made by a rival O4 program in Winner Inc** that made sense, **You may have lost Tetra, but Quatre is part of our pack. We protect him and we trust you. Trust me.** Trowa silently implored. **You have come so far from who you were then. This doesn't change. Just as Solo was partnered with Duo, you lead us all.** the telepath didn't want to overwhelm Heero with a flood of shared memories but they were his family; and there was nothing Trowa wanted more then to have them together again. It was difficult for him to stop sending rapid-fire flashes of the five of them at various times and places over the past two and a half years.

Unfortunately, the connection went both ways and Trowa's consciousness took the full backlash of the torment Oh-One had experienced in his during the rare occasions he was permitted to take on bestial form. Trowa could feel it pounding in his blood, waking long dormantinstinct. And it was very difficult to contain.

A small whine slipped past Trowa's quiet resolve but vivid impressions kept coming. White walls closing in and a bright light that seared his very soul- he lost his balance and felt himself falling, falling into liquid yellow pain.

"Hunt." Heero grunted the word, backing away and breaking off contact with a willful shake of his head. Then with a few steps and a giant spring he leapt into the air and took off soaring low over the trees and was quickly lost from view.

**_Come back, now!_ ** Trowa sent the words after Quatre and Duo knowing they would hear and understand more readily than Heero was likely too. And his gift was likely more reliable than cell phone service in this wilderness. "Don't want to be alone." He whimpered again. He couldn't help it. It seemed only natural to tuck his knees against his chest throw back his head and howl 'till the forest was alive with the sound.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Trowa? Trowa, what is wrong? What happened? You're bleeding." Quatre gasped at the state of his friends shoulder and arm. "Did Heero do this?" he demanded, but received no response. It took all the Empath's self-control to resist the urge to shake the green-eyed youth from his daze. But he could feel the conflict roiling about in his companions mind and prodded a bit more gently using his empathy. "What did you see?" he reached out to lure his friend back from where he had retreated in the ragged corners of his mind.

While the blonde was occupied with Trowa's mental health, Duo was more concerned with the physical. He removed his companion's shredded turtleneck to get a better look at the torn flesh beneath. Heero had insisted they have a fully stocked med-kit handy so it was not difficult to clean the deep scratches and cover them with gauze pads.

Quatre's blue eyes refocused though he still seemed a bit glazed as he imparted the knowledge he had gleaned, "He flew away. Heero grew wings and flew away. He is hunting now. Trowa tried to get him to understand we weren't to be harmed but Heero is running almost purely on instinct."

"Wings huh?" the braided boy didn't seem quite as awed by the idea as Quatre had expected him to be.

"Did you see _that_ in your visions?" the blonde inquired a bit petulant. Duo never lied, but he definitely had a penchant for leaving out potentially important details when he recounted what his clairvoyant gift revealed.

Maxwell shrugged as he finished bandaging Trowa's torso. "In my experience, our perfect soldier doesn't let the impossibility of a thing keep him from doing something. He told us he would turn into something beastly. Don't get mad at me if I trust him to do it. There is no doubt the mad five were twisted so-and-so's and I know I'm not normal. Are you?"

"I don't have wings. Do you?" Quatre asked incredulously.

"Well no, but as far as I know, neither did Heero an hour ago. AND now that you mention it, I'm pretty sure our Tro didn't use'ta have a tail 'neither." The braided urchin drew the blonde's attention the appendage emerging from comrade's waistband to twine itself around one camouflage-clad leg.

The most articulate response Quatre manage was, "Oh my." One pale hand stretched out of its own accord to stroke the dark auburn fur. Trowa couldn't resist the urge to arch his back at the tentative contact.


	10. Section 9

0-0-0-SECTION NINE-0-0-0

Treize and WuFei had been over the lodge top to bottom several times and did so yet again while the injured blonde was resting. The previous occupants had left some limited amenities but there was not a scrap of food to be found. "Do you have any idea how long it has been since I had real food?" Dragon groused.

"Hmm." Treize looked thoughtful, "I'd say you've had nothing but liquid nutrient for several months at least. It has been even longer for me. I may have had a bit more variation in diet than you have and I've learned we _can_ go quite a while without eating if we _must_. But I am quite concerned about Miri."

"He isn't as developed as we are." WuFei nodded in understanding, "I wouldn't be surprised if he is anemic too after loosing so much blood."

"It is not just that," Treize admitted, "Trainer let me see him several weeks ago when he was first brought in. He was unconscious and already on an IV feed. I expect he has been receiving nutrient in that fashion on a near constant basis up until we untangled him from the life support in the tank. He is going to be feeling the lack long before we will. I never imagined I'd say such a thing but I almost wish we had some of those nutrient shakes to give him." he sighed dejectedly.

"Disgusting stuff," WuFei blanched at the mere mention of the foul concoction. "I'd sooner eat junk food if we could get our hands on it. As Prince pointed out we can't exactly waltz into an internet café or local mini-mart to stock up on supplies. In fact I wouldn't even trust us to go unnoticed in a drive thru on account of the cameras."

"Even if we could risk it we don't have any money," Noble sighed, toying with his ring. Given the unorthodox diet and obvious changes he had undergone It wasn't surprising he'd lost weight during captivity. He hadn't realized just how much till he considered how the band hung loose around his finger.

That seemingly insignificant ring was the only thing of value his captors had left him. But what good would it do them? A pawn shop was as closed to them as the rest of the civilized world. And for all intent and purpose the ring was worthless, even as an antique. Still Treize would hate to lose; especially if all it would buy them was a few cheap meals. "You don't seem like the fast food type." Noble pointed out, returning his gaze to the dark winged youth.

"I'm not." Dragon shook his head. "Maxwell kept trying to get us to eat it during the war. Now, I wonder if we can we even stomach that sort of thing. What if the alterations done to us make normal food unsuitable? For all we know that vile glop they gave is as all we can eat…It might even have addictive properties. We could be looking at withdrawal or worse."

"_Bozhe moi_! I hope not."1 Treize cringed at the suggestion, his tail coiling in on itself. "One of our captors used food to taunt me. Duke has a cruel streak; that is for sure. I know we've been engineered so we can't purposely starve ourselves but we are quite resilient. I can't believe they would limit us in that way… and even if Duke did, Trainer wouldn't go for it… there has to be other options available to us."

"None that I can think of…After seeing you fight I suspect hunting would be too dangerous to risk. What we need are answers. We could go back to the lab and try to find the records or turn ourselves over to the Preventers guard stationed there and let their scientists try to figure us out. But we have to consider very carefully if that is really what we want." WuFei sighed flopping down on the couch disconsolately. "I'm sure Director Une would be ecstatic to have _you_ back regardless of our situation. She's hidden the fact of Zechs's survival before and I can hope she would do the same for me…but there is no way we could contact her without going up the chain of command. EVERYONE would know…and we'd likely spend the rest of our lives under observation at Preventer medical."

"Possibly," Treize frowned rubbing his chin in thought. "What about your friends? I seem to recall they were quite the resourceful lot. Couldn't you contact them?"

"Again that would mean braving the guards at the lab to hack into the computer system. I expect the guys have left monitoring programs on it. I am not a master-class hacker but we were all required to have some skill. I _should_ be able to use the code system we established during the war to alert them…_If _I can remember how. I'm afraid that is a rather large IF." WuFei wings drooped and he squeezed the bridge of his nose, a headache already blossoming behind his eyes. "I doubt the guys would take the fact of your survival with the same…enthusiasm your lady would. We weren't exactly allies…were we?" WuFei shuddered, claws leaving deep gouges in the table as the pain spiked.

"Don't hurt yourself Dragon; relax, go out and meditate for a bit. I know how difficult it is to recall details that just don't want to come. We will figure something out. They've given us the instinct of wild things, survival should come naturally. There must be something we can eat; something that won't make us ill or get us in trouble. It will just take a bit of puzzling out." Treize encouraged.

0-0-0-0

He found a pan under the sink, and after more attempts than he dared admit, managed to get the pilot-light in the stove to ignite. The water was simmering and the ever-resourceful gentleman added a stack of fresh mint leaves to brew. He had even painstakingly collected maple tree sap to sweeten it. Unfortunately he failed to take one very basic fact in to account. And soon let lose a scathing torrent of curses, spanning at least three different languages.

Dragon was still off 'meditating' in the woods so he did not hear the commotion in the kitchen. Prince was nearer at hand and his keen ears pricked immediately. "Are you all right?" He called from the bedroom.

Treize's deep sigh easily negated the single word answer, "Fine."

The response galvanized Prince into action; He was especially careful not to tangle his now bandaged wing in the sleep-shredded bed sheets. But once he managed to extricate himself he padded silently down the hall to see what had perturbed Noble so. He first noticed there were about two dozen cups, mugs, glasses and various other containers setting out on the kitchen table. And there was Treize, kneeling on a kitchen chair, hunched over his elbows lapping his 'tea' from shallow dish as if he were a cat with cream.

The blonde tried very hard not to chuckle at the sight. The result was something like a strangled hiss, "Your Grandmother must be spinning in her grave." He pointed out. "Didn't she hit you with her cane the last time you put your elbows on the table at dinner?"

"I plead extenuating circumstances." Treize frowned. "Mint is very good but fangs are more of a bother than anticipated. Do you want to try some?" Treize slid the dish of 'tea' toward the blonde. "This is the best way. Believe me. I've tried." He used an expansive gesture of one hand to encompass the sundry glassware on the table. "I've chipped more than a few and even if the cup stayed intact, the tea still dripped down my chest."

"Poor Trei, I know you like hot drinks _hot_. It didn't burn you did it?" he touched his friend's shoulder encouraging him to sit upright. Noble shifted off his knees careful to slip his tail between the slats of the chair back. There were a few red marks on his bear chest but they were already fading, a testament to his superior healing capabilities.

Miri ran his tongue over his own pronounced canines as he contemplated the problem. "I think a bottle with a small mouth should do the trick, or a straw. Pity we have neither."

Treize nodded. "I'll bet they have both in the lab. There must have been a lounge or break room for the guards not to mention other supplies we could make use of. I've been thinking about it all morning and as much as I hate to admit it, I do think we need to go back."

"Are you sure?" Prince looked uneasy. "I mean, can you be sure it's safe?"

"The preventers will have secured the area. WuFei and I are both concerned about your wings. They aren't growing as quickly as they should and that injury was more severe than it should have been. Mint and maple syrup, certainly won't provide what you need to grow strong. We'll have to get a supply of the nutrient cocktail they fed us."

"I suppose I see your point." Prince sighed crossing his arms on his chest. "So, we'll go tonight?"

"It is probably for the best," Treize nodded. "We'll have to follow Dragon's lead. He has more experience with this sort of thing. Once we are in I can probably get us where we need to go. But I wasn't exactly thinking properly during our escape."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Like Treize, WuFei also attempted to find sustenance for their injured hatchling. His efforts had likewise been less than a stellar success. It was not prime picking season but his wandering brought him into a clearing possessing a stumpy apple tree. Dragon was ecstatic at first; using his claws as they had been intended, as an aid to clambering up the tree trunk, even his tail cooperated to provide an extra hold as he scrambled from limb to limb collecting at least a dozen of the somewhat shriveled fruits to share with the others.

He was just about to head back to the cabin, with the air of a triumphant hunter in his step, when a thought occurred to him. He should try one of the red-yellow fruits first. Make sure they were fit to be eaten. He chose one of the least wrinkled and bit into it.

Obsidian eyes went wide with two simultaneous thoughts, the first was crab-apples are unbelievably bitter and not a terribly good food choice and secondly…his fangs were not like those of a fruit bat or primate. And while those smaller animals could make short work of a tough apple, he could not. All four of his fangs had sunk in as far as they were likely to and he was hard pressed to get them out again. One would think they would just pull out as they had gone in but apparently it wasn't that easy. A fact that left him to wonder if they hadn't come forward or changed angle to some degree the way a snake's will when they bite down.

The only example, out side of inane B rate movies, he had of 'fangs in action' had been Noble's assault on the guards during their escape from the lab. There had been so much blood, WuFei's mind shied away at the memory. It wasn't good to lose control like that. It wasn't safe and Treize had been completely helpless afterwards. Íkarians might have been designed to be carnivores with teeth to immobilize and dispatch prey but hunting was surely too much of a risk and apparently apples weren't such a good idea either; At least not this sort of apple.

WuFei wiggled bitter fruit from side to side hoping to break the bite he had taken away from the core but it only increased the pressure on his fangs. Something told him if he wasn't careful he might snap them off all together. He growled his frustration and tried not to consider this must be what a pig feels like dressed for roasting.

Dragon took several calming breaths through his nose and focused on his situation. Then he carefully drew the talons of his thumb and middle finger to the fruit wedged in his jaws and began slicing away at it. Most of his scaled flesh was resistant to the sharpness of his claws and he rarely cut himself…but lips and tongue were sensitive and he needed to exercise great care to work the fruit loose. When he finally managed to prize the pieces out he flung them away forcibly. "The others will NOT learn of this." He mumbled feeling more than a little stupid about the entire incident. In fact, he was more determined to do something, 'useful' to put the entire incident out of his mind.

WuFei found himself minutes later lying on his belly breathing in the fragrance of pine-needles. The dead and drying ones insulted him against the damp ground. The fresh ones still clinging to their twiggy branches inches above his head sheltered him from view. He was grateful for both as he spied on the installation that had so recently been their prison.

The guards were spread thin, a token force around the perimeter no less than a handful to be seen going into and out of the building itself. The preventers were good but there just weren't enough of them to be able to contain a complex of this size.

The dragon slithered his way back over the crest of the hill and jogged lightly through the woods toward the cabin where the others waited. There was a sizeable clearing and rather than skirt it as he had on the way to the lookout spot he increased his speed till he was practically pelting down hill then when he broke free of the tree line he snapped his wings and pushed off. The feeling of exhilaration when his bear feet left the earth was indescribable. He soared kite-like, not daring to go too far or too fast. Treize said that would not be advisable till after he had fully fledged. But still. The freedom of flight was every bit as wonderful as he expected it would be.

Landing was a bit more problematic. He bent his knees' to absorb the shock and carefully angled his decent then slipped on the wet grass and ended up—face down in a most undignified manner with grass stains from neck to knee. Still, sudden contact with terra-firma was not enough to dislodge the smile from his face and he practically bounded up the steps to the safe house where his pack mates waited.

Taking one look at him, Treize knew. "You flew." The ginger haired man smiled.

"I did!" Dragon was still grinning. "I was only about a meter off the ground, still it was brilliant."

"I'm happy for you." Prince squeezed WuFei's arm encouragingly. But the dragon couldn't miss the self conscious way the blonde kept his own frail wings tucked neatly behind him.

"You will get your chance too Prince then we can all go out one night and fly together, as high as we dare." The words came out before WuFei had had a chance to evaluate them. It sounded more like something Quatre would say. This whole 'pack' thing was affecting him more than he thought.

Still Zechs didn't seem to sense anything particularly out of character about what he had said and merely nodded responding, "That'll be nice. But Treize says we have to go back to the lab first." the blonde still sounded reluctant at the prospect but there was a longing too. He DID want to be able to soar like the others. But so far his wings were more a pain; that stretched from neck, to back-side.

"I've just been to overlook the lab." WuFei informed them. "The guards are pretty thinly spread and there is no sign they are aware of the entrance in the mine shaft. It should be clear for us to go in tonight."

"Sounds like a plan." Treize smiled, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, as he stepped away from the hall mirror permitting WuFei to see himself in all his grass stained, dirt smudged, sap spattered and pine needle coated glory.

Obsidian eyes widened in surprise at the sight, "I think I might want to clean up a bit first though."

"Thought you might," Treize chuckled and Zechs joined in.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Little did they know that elsewhere, another, the eldest of their kind had taken to the air. He was _not _reluctant to hunt, regardless of the danger. He flew, high and fast and it was wonderful. His feathered wingtips skimmed the leafy canopy as he soared earthward. Catlike eyes rimmed in cobalt blue peered into the shadows keen for any hint of movement. Then he banked sharply, the tufted end of his tail splayed out to aid his turn and help maneuver through the latticework of braches. He swooped down after his quarry, claws bared. The prey had four legs not two…two-legged prey was easier to catch, there wasn't any challenge in that… there was another reason he wasn't supposed to go after two-legged prey, at least not without permission, but he couldn't recall just what it was at the moment.

It didn't matter at any case the four-legged prey ran and ran, dodging through the underbrush but he was quicker and there was no place it could hide. The Predator's decent had the finality of a lightning strike; fangs extended, digging deep, rending warm flesh into more manageable chunks before he wolfed it down. The last remnants of rational thought cautioned against gorging himself. It is difficult to fly with a full belly. And it is dangerous to lay exposed on the ground. Perhaps he ought to nap in the branches after his meal. He pondered briefly before the crimson flood swept all other thoughts away.

Note: Bozhe moi! Mild curse in Russian a general expletive meaning 'my God."


	11. Section 10

**_Beep._** The three friends threaded their way through the dense woodland. The first night they had waited hoping Heero would return. **_Beep._** Violet eyes were wholly focused on the computer screen that was the only connection to their absent partner. **_Beep,_** They had been following that tiny blinking light for more than a day an a half now. **_Beep, _**A tiny blip was the only sign they had that he was all right. **_Beep_**_._ It sounded like a heart monitor conjuring visions of antiseptic hospital rooms and sleepless nights. Duo shivered. Quatre was often critical of his not sharing his visions. But things weren't always clear-cut for the young clairvoyant.

Sometimes it was difficult to tell if something was a vision, a memory, or just some random thought. **_Beep._** 'Heero is just fine,' Duo told himself then amended 'he will be once he is feeling a bit more like himself.' the clairvoyant had to believe that. 'Nothing can keep the perfect soldier down for long.' **_Beep._** 'He's survived blowing himself up for crying out loud! Not to mention diving head first out of an eleven story building.' **_Beep_.** Duo had been certain the soldier boy had no intention of pulling the ripcord on that shute.

A puzzled look crossed his normally impish face 'He might not have known how to use the parachute…he has wings. **_Beep, _**But revealing them would have meant blowing his cover, and he had no reason to trust me. Would he have sooner died than reveal himself?' Duo had never considered that before. Of course he never imagined anyone would set their own broken leg until after he had seen the perfect soldier do just that. **_Beep_.** 'Heero is resilient to a fault.' Duo mused 'No one is out to get him. That would be silly. Heero is dangerous and doubly so in his current state.' **_Beep._** The young clairvoyant was well aware how his imagination conspired against him and he was reasonably sure this was one such instance. **_Beep._**

"I think he stopped moving now. Do you think we should try to meet up with him?" Duo asked. They had been moving to keep the dot marking their companion's location in the near center of the grid but they had not attempted to intercept it.

"Mm not sure." Quatre toyed idly with the chain and the small remote Heero had insisted he wear. "Maybe we should set up a proper camp this looks like a good spot." They were in a large clearing surrounded on three sides by woodland and the forth was a rocky outcropping. It was both secluded and sheltered. Trowa seemed content enough taking the opportunity to stretch out across a sun warmed rock. The telepath lounged completely still save for the tip of his tail, which twitched in time to some inner thought or memory.

Quatre had tried directing his empathic sense on the telepath only to find more had changed with their green eyed companion that his seemingly gaining a tail. The connection the empath had come to rely upon was altered, crystal clarity transmuted to a shifting and tenuous thing like mist ghosting across open water. It made him uneasy.

The blonde sighed and turned his attention back to the matter at hand, "Heero seemed to think we would need protection from him. That implies he will come to us for whatever reason." His tone was thoughtful. "I'd think he will feel drawn to us. No matter how changed he might be, some of who he is will remain. Trowa didn't want to be alone, still doesn't that much I can tell. We should finish making make camp. And let him come to us. If He doesn't then we can go find him."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Trowa was listening to his friends' voices, the lyric cadence with which they spoke, but the sun was warm and he didn't feel the need to expend the extra effort necessary to understand the words. The others had no idea how he relied on his telepathic abilities. It didn't matter what language they spoke he would understand because he pulled the meaning gently from their uppermost thoughts and responded in kind using much the same skill.

There was a real possibility he had always done so, never really having a native tongue of his own. But, he had only become aware of what he was doing while in the grip of the amnesia following his supposed death in the war. If there was one thing Nanashi knew well, it was that when one has no identity of their own it is not difficult to become what those around you think you to be. He could even use his ability to make others see him as someone familiar or beneath notice. It was a valuable skill for a spy.

'But who am I really? What am I?' his tail twitched listlessly as he mused. The rock he was currently perched upon jutted into a small pool. Leaning over the edge a bit revealed his reflection dancing across the surface. It seemed odd those same green eyes and improbable fall of hair belonged to Triton Bloom, O3-10, Trien, Nanashi, Trowa Barton and several others along the way. He mused, 'I've been a test subject, pet, soldier, spy, assassin, terrorist, clown, mechanic, weapon, pilot, comrade, performer, partner, brother, target… But the questions remain, 'Who am I _really_… What am I… when the curtain falls and all the masks are put away?'

The other pilots knew him better than anyone ever had…but that wasn't saying much when Trowa considered how little he knew of himself. With the perfect soldier's mental shields almost nonexistent, there was nothing to stop the telepath from venturing into Heero's mindscape and learn more about as his own past and his time with project Dætalus. It was an invasion of privacy to be sure he would never have attempted it while Heero was in his usual frame of mind. But Oh-One was different. Of course there were both advantages and disadvantages to that fact and he would be quite remiss if he failed to consider the danger too. This new 'wild nature' was overwhelming. Trowa had so little 'sense of self' to begin with it was easy to loose it. 'Did it really matter?' the telepath wondered.

Trowa stretched his arms out in front of him and arched his back in a near impossible stretch. His tail curled and a little growl formed in the back of his throat. The movement felt good after being still for so long. He had had enough now and languidly got to his feet and padded over to the other two who appeared to be busy setting up camp.

**Need help?** he offered silently, stepping in to assist Quatre with assembling the tent poles.

"Yes thank you." The blonde beamed maneuvering the bubble tent to accept the pole he had assembled. The quick flick of Trowa's tail might have caught the blonde's eye, causing his gaze to linger a few seconds longer than normal but Quatre did not remark on it. The telepath felt curiosity and a bit of concern radiating along the bond but no fear or revulsion and for that he was grateful. Apparently, his companions were leaving it up to him to broach the subject, and he would…eventually...when he found the words. The taciturn telepath's lips twisted into a wry grin at the notion and he expanded his mind-sense to include Duo as well.

The braided youth was humming tunelessly as he sorted sleeping bags and gear into piles. Trowa could hear the braided boy's thoughts resonating in his mind as he silently sung some pre-colonial ditty, 'Why should I worry…why should I care…' then the thought trail ended abruptly, Duo's breath hitching in this throat.

"What?" Quatre cried out in surprise doubtlessly registering the sudden spike of emotion that heralded one of Duo's more powerful 'visions'.

The braided boy stood like a statue clutching a bundle wrapped in silk to his chest. Tears sparkled in violet eyes.

"It's WuFei's sword." Trowa nodded understanding what had triggered the sudden shift.

"What is it doing here?" Quatre wondered aloud.

"He used it to clear brush last time we camped." Duo sniffed. "Remember how he grumbled at the 'indignity' of using such a noble weapon to perform such a menial task…but he enjoyed blazing the trail, making the way easier for the rest of us. We had such a good time…all together. Now he's lost."

Duo half turned and buried his face in Quatre's shoulder, and the blonde was quick to pull his comrade into a tight embrace. "I miss him too Duo." He announced unshed tears sparkling in sea-blue eyes. "I miss him too."

It was as if the blonde's words had opened a floodgate, granting permission to express the grief that had been slowly eating away at the core of his being since their friend had been stolen away. All color drained from Duo's face and his body trembled uncontrollably. "They are going to hurt him Q, they already have. We don't have much time." Duo gasped tears forming.

"Has something happened?" The blonde asked. "Is there anything we can do?"

Trowa could feel the vision flashing behind his friends violet eyes. It was a powerful one- Undeniable. It battered against his mental shielding like a strong wind, rattling the windows of his soul. "Stay here. I'll fetch Heero." He said and turned to lope into the woods.

"You want to take the tracker?" Duo called after him.

"Don't need it." Came the quiet reply and like a shadow, he was gone.

0-0-0-0-0

Trowa normally loved free running, whether it was the challenge of navigating the urban jungles or bounding over rocks and leaping from tree-branch to tree-branch. It was the same visceral thrill that led him to star on the circus high wire...and those overlarge circus pants had plenty of room for his tail, which didn't always want to curl unobtrusively around his waist.

Catherine knew, she said it was not unheard of for a baby to be born with a vestigial tail. Whether his was genetics, the result of having an acrobat for a father and a contortionist mother, or some sideeffect of the esperimental fertility treatments that had resulted in his conception his sister couldn't say. Nor could she guess why her parents hadn't had his tail removed in infancy or shortly thereafter. Regardless it had become longer and more developed as he had aged. Now it was truly an extension of his uniquely flexible spine, short furred and expressive.

It had been a challenge to keep it hidden from his companions during the war. Truth was; he had resorted to wearing those strikingly tight jeans in attempt to strangle the appendage into submission. His baggy sweaters were additional camouflage It wouldn't do to stand out even among allies. He had to admit he felt a definite sense of relief that the others didn't seem to think any less of him now that they knew.

Of course, Heero had a tail too, and wings and pointed ears, and claws and fangs…in-fact he transformed like one of those wear-beasts from Duo's pre-colonial vid collection. Trowa's own tail was practically insignificant by comparison and it helped him balance. The young acrobat took a running leap off a tree branch curled into a double flip and landed effortlessly on the edge of a clearing. Heero was close. Trowa could feel the hazy tendrils of his thoughts.

They weren't _human_ thoughts_,_ and plunging into the maelstrom of Oh-One's mind the last time woke long dormant instincts of his own. Trowa wasn't sure what might happen were he to do so again.

Nanashi had always been an outsider he had always felt like an observer detached from what was going on around him. He never fully engaged in life. Even his senses had seemed muffled, diminished somehow; as though his naturally 20/20 vision just wasn't good enough.

He felt alive now, every sight, every sound…even smells were crisp and clear. This was how Heero perceived the world…this was likely how Trien had as well. The memories of that phase in his life hadn't returned, but he felt whole again. But there was fear too. Fear the instincts might become stronger than he could resist. Then there would be nothing to prevent him from becoming as lost as Heero was now. Trowa suspected that embracing the wildness within might result in greater changes though what form they might take was unknown. He had to be cautious. The others were relying on him.

_**I'm here**_ Trowa thought the words at his companion even before his dark green eyes beheld the winged form lounging on branch mid way up an oak tree. **"**We need you to come back." He explained shaping the idea in his mind as he spoke the words. He was careful to illustrate the feeling of danger and the severity of Duo's vision.

Heero dropped from the branch. Brown and black banded wings like those of a hawk slowed his fall. Blood was spattered across pale skin; it coated his arms and chest and left a trail from the corner of his mouth. Only the latter seemed to bother Heero at all. He calmly licked at the back of his hand then rubbed it across his cheek the result didn't show much improvement but he seemed satisfied for the moment.

Trowa approached cautiously eyes lowered. Heero came up beside him bold as could be. They made no physical contact but the winged alpha took his time evaluating what his senses told him. His nose wrinkled. Whether it was the scent of blood or the antibiotic ointment Duo had slathered on Trowa's wounds Heero didn't particularly like it.

Then a clawed hand ghosted beneath the telepaths chin encouraging him to lift his face. Cobalt blue eyes sought out jade green and the telepath was relieved to find acceptance in the gaze. The hazy thoughts confirmed that while he might smell 'different' he was still the same; he deemed Trien trustworthy, as he always had been.

_**We need you at camp. Do you think you can find it?**_ Trowa asked carefully forming a picture of the location in his mind then sending it to Heero.

The winged youth lifted his chin and sniffed the air now, nostrils flaring as something caught his attention. He stood poised for a heartbeat or two then bounded off into the woods. Trowa could pace him on the ground but once Heero took to the air there was no catching him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Only YOU, Quatre Raberba Winner, would have a restaurant quality cappuccino/espresso machine made solar powered for camping." Duo teased lightly. His breathing was still shallow but his cheeks were beginning to flush to life once more as he recovered from the effects of his latest vision.

"It makes coffee, tea and, really, really good hot chocolate too." The blonde attempted to justify his newest acquisition then decided to simply hand the braided one a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Mmmmm." Duo breathed in the sweet scent before bring it to this lips. "Soooo good!" he groaned smacking his lips together.

"Told you so," The blonde smirked and set the machine to make a double espresso for himself.

Then Heero came rocketing out of the sky. The suddenness of the dive took his companions by surprise as much as his severely altered appearance and attitude. Heero was normally so calm, so controlled but now raw emotion practically poured off him in waves, Quatre clutched at his chest as the sudden onslaught. This…animal… was so unlike the stoic soldier they knew and cared for. The blonde didn't know what to do.

Heero growled hackles raised, tail lashing angrily. He approached on all fours.

There wasn't much that frightened the young Winner heir but loosing a dear friend to this…insanity, made his blood run cold. It was like Zero all over again. His hand groped at the small remote on the chain around his neck thumb caressing the activation studs. "T-that's close enough Heero." He warned taking a step back even as he reached out with his empathy seeking vainly for something within the creature that was his friend. But he only sensed a scintillating riot of emotion shifting so quickly he could not begin to identify any of it.

The growl only deepened and the Heero thing bared its fangs menacingly.

"I don't want to hurt you." Quatre warned again desperately willing the other to return to his normal self.

"Maybe he just wants your coffee." Duo whispered. "Ro's a caffeine hound ya know."

"Not the time to joke Duo." Quatre hissed back.

"Ya think?" the braided American sidled closer to the table and flipped the switch to the expensive coffee machine. The sudden movement paired with the hiss and burst of steam seemed to startle their winged companion and he charged.

Quatre hit the yellow 'warning' button and there was nothing subtle about the crackle of electricity and the scent of ozone in the air. Heero yipped reeling back on his heals trying to scratch and bite at the metal band. Apparently the system had been designed so that his friends could use the momentary distraction to get away; but neither had any intensions of simply leaving him in this condition.

Duo leapt over the table and pounced, attempt to subdue his friend by gripping him in a tight bear-hug from behind. Only by pressing himself close could he avoid being buffeted by those frantically beating wings. "It all right Ro…Its us-calm down. Watch your claws. You don't want to hurt me. We don't want to hurt you. Tro…O3 said we we're friends remember? Not prey. Two legs…not four." He offered hoping his companion could still make that distinction given the amount of blood that still marked the lithe body squirming in his arms.

"Rrrrrrr." Heero rumbled gnashing his teeth and fighting to get out of Duo's grasp; soon though his struggles weakened till he lost consciousness.

"I…I hit the sedative button. The blonde explained quietly. "How long did he say it would keep him unconscious?"

"Couple of hours," Duo recalled still breathing heavy from exertion. But he did not release his hold on the winged youth. "I really don't want to tie him up, but it is either that - or end this now."

"You were the one that convinced us all this was necessary. What did your premonition tell you?" Quatre asked with a sullen frown.

"I…I didn't know it would be like this. I didn't!" Duo looked away so Quatre wouldn't see the guilt reflected in his violet eyes.

"I was not casting blame Duo." The young empath soothed "I've come to trust my abilities you need to do the same."

"What I see isn't so clear cut Q. Half the time I don't know if it's real or not. I only get flashes without context. I have no idea if what I'm seeing is past, present, future or just a shadow of possibility." The braided youth shook his head sadly as he regarded the sleeping head now situated in his lap. "I'm sorry Ro." He whispered running his fingers through the unruly hair chocolate hair.

Trowa's approach was utterly silent, like a shadow, it seemed not even the grass beneath his feet took note of his passing. His human companions were absorbed in their own concerns so his sudden appearance in the camp caught them off guard; as did the grimace of pain marking his usually impassive face. His green eyes were glazed and he ran a hand across his brow.

"Shields Cat." Trowa winced stumbling several steps before the psychic deluge brought him to his knees, "Stop…Projecting; it Hurts." He gasped.

"Oh, Trowa!" Quatre gasped realizing that although he could barely sense the telepath the reverse was not the case. Trowa was being inundated by the combined flood of thoughts and emotions from which he could not break free.

It had been WuFei that had taught the Winner heir how to meditate; How to shore up his shields and project nothing but feelings of calm to those around him. But ever since his friend's disappearance Quatre couldn't force himself to attempt the technique. He had known his discipline was slipping. Trowa had warned him time and again but he hadn't realized the pain his lapse was causing. Now it was difficult to reign in his thoughts to bring Trowa relief. But he had to do it.


	12. Section 11

0-0-0-SECTION 11-0-0-0

Relena could not conceal her sigh as she slipped out onto the balcony. It was with no small amount of relief she closed the glass doors on the teeming banquet and took a few minutes to breathe in the cool air. The moon was a lopsided wraith ghosting through a scattering of clouds two thirds full and waning. It filled her with sadness, "Milliardo," She breathed the name in prayer to the heavens.

"Why so melancholy your majesty?"

"What who?" She gasped startled from her reverie.

"Devet Dermail." The man bowed. "Marquis Weyridge introduced us earlier this evening, but I do not expect my Queen to recall one as unremarkable as I."

He was a handsome enough man. Wavy auburn hair framed a noble face with a soft hazel eyes but the name gave her pause. "My lord Dermail." her mouth firmed into a line, "I will remind you your late father attempted to make me a Queen. It didn't work. Please dispense with the empty titles, I am Relena Darlian, Adjunct to Vice-Foreign Minister Dailey nothing more."

"I beg to differ, the Peacecraft throne stands vacant and the people of Sanc cry for their Queen."

"You are mistaken." She shook her head "I was never the heir and I was not raised to rule. I am not qualified."

"Of course you are…it is in your blood to do so. You must do what your brother can not. Would you go against his wishes?"

"Do not presume to speak for my brother. Sanc's heir is dead and buried, the monarchy passed along with him." She abruptly turned away from the man, biting her knuckle willing the tears to hold off till he had gone.

Dermail did not take the hint. "Please do not insult my intelligence." he sighed, "The events surrounding Barton's attempted coupe made the facts plain enough. Lightning strikes where it will and only a practiced hand could hope to harness it. Your brother was, and is, a warrior born. His claws are sharp indeed. Such is not the case with you my dear. The reigns of Sanc require a gentler hand."

"What are you saying?" She glared as best she could.

"You are acting under a false assumption that my father's plans were as transient as his life turned out to be. Forces are moving beyond your control and here you are without your protector. Where is he, Miss Peacecraft? He was supposed to be here tonight. There was a window of opportunity and your friends have missed it. The time will come and you will be forced to break loose of the moon's pull to take your rightful place in the heavens. Do not grieve for what might have been. Embrace what _is_ and make the most of what shall be."

"If you are planning to re-order the zodiac you can count me out." Relena ground out between clenched teeth. "The people of Sanc can hold elections like any progressive country, and you can be sure I won't be running for the office! There are far more qualified candidates and I have had my fill of being a figurehead."

"You have had your fill...that is it then. I always thought they were fools for assuming you'd be willing to trade one protector for another. I suppose you really _don't_ care for your brother...or your country. Perhaps I am the greater fool for thinking it could be otherwise." he sighed and he turned in a swirl of cape and disappeared back into the ballroom. "

"What? Wait!" She called, trying to go after him to demand clarification only to find the man was nowhere to be seen.

She made a quick round of the room checking with security but there was no evidence that the man had ever been there…nor was his name on the guest list. She alerted the guards and had them searching the grounds for an intruder matching Dermail's description.

Relena was well aware the palace guards had been trained by the very best. They knew their duty and it seemed the man had already gotten past their defenses once. It was difficult to back down and let them do their job when she wanted answers so badly but the guards would not permit her to put herself further at risk.

She practically ground her teeth together in frustration after the guards escorted her back to the ball room. Her thoughts spun. 'Who was this man Dermail? What is he up too and how does my brother fit in to it?' The surge of worry firmly lodged in her chest threatened to overwhelm her.

It took all Relena's strength to remain composed. If this man Dermail was mixed up in her brother's disappearance than what else might he be capable of? The stranger had made mention of her uncle, Marquis Weyridge. She sought him out instead only to find he had left some hours previous and was already on a shuttle taking him to a business meeting on L1. There was no way to contact him at present. Having lost that avenue of information she went to the nearest com center to place a call to Lady Une.

The vid screen was still resolving from static to the care worn visage of the Director of Preventers when Relena demanded, "Tell me everything you know about Devet Dermail."

"Firstly, I've never heard him use that name. Still the man of whom you speak can only be Devet Lackland de Vier. His mother was Dermail's mistress. His elder half-brother Pyatr is the current Duke Dermail. They never got along particularly well. If Dev is suddenly using the name Dermail then something has changed. Why do you ask?"

"He was here this evening. He approached me in private and made some disturbing claims then disappeared. I checked the guest list just to be sure Dermail was not on it. I suppose I will have to look again under De Vier. Regardless I get the definite impression something is going on and we need to know what it is. Were either he or his brother in the leadership of Romefeller?" Relena asked.

"No, neither had any interest in the military. The old Duke set them up in the private sector. Last I heard De Vier had been pressured into getting a degree in…psychology was it?" The lady frowned in thought. "That doesn't sound right." The Director's brow creased. "Romefeller was dumping funding into gene therapy; Pyatr was managing the pharmacology department. Now I remember, Treize mentioned his cousin Dev transferred and was earning top marks in Behavioral Science at University in Zurich." Her brow furrowed in thought, "What did he say to you?"

'Treize's cousin hmm,' Relena frowned slightly wondering if charisma, rhretoric and abstract thought could be inherited traits. She wanted to ask but knew the topic of 'his Excellency' was still a sore one for Une. "The man wasn't very straightforward and there was quite a bit of dancing about … metaphor and innuendo you know, that kind of thing. He said we ware acting under the false assumption that his father's plans were as transient as his life turned out to be. "

"So the old Duke is a danger to us even beyond the grave hmmm?" Une frowned. "What else did he say?"

"Lightning strikes and blood on his hands…something like that…He seems to know Milliardo isn't dead and that he piloted Tallgeese against Barton's forces. I get the impression he may know where he is _now_. He also asked after Heero. The man clearly expected to see him here tonight and said something about 'missing a window of opportunity.' Truth be told, I expected Heero to be here tonight as well. He usually informs me when he is unable to make 'an assignment' Tell me he hasn't gone missing as well!" Relena's face paled a bit at the thought.

"No. no." Une was quick to put her mind at ease on that point at least. "He is with the others at the moment; I would have heard if something had happened. Heero said they needed to be off the grid for a few days to do some investigating. I'm sure they are-" Une's soft brown eyes widened considerably as the pieces came together, "OH!" Une gasped putting a hand to her mouth in an audible intake of breath.

"What is it?" Relena worried.

Une shook her head, "I'm sure the boys are safe but there is something else I need to check. I'll let you know if anything comes of it."

"Please do. I'll do the same." Relena said firmly. Une nodded and abruptly cut the connection before half the words left her lips.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Devit DeVier had a degree in behavioral science that meant he was_ a Trainer_ and his half-brother Pyatr was _the Duke'._ It made sense. It was likely Pyatr who had been left to carry out his father's wishes.' Une mused tapping her pen on the surface of her cherry wood desk. 'But what game is Dev playing at?' she wondered.

Given past experience with the brothers she found it difficult to conceive they were working together toward the same goals. True, Romefeller heirs had, in the past, been known to set aside sibling rivalries when a greater scheme was in the works. But Dev was the lone wolf of the family. He had always seemed completely inflexible when it came to dealing with either his father or half-brother.

The old duke had been a force to be reckoned with and if his plans were still in play then mobile dolls were the least of their worries. With him it had all been about control. Put that together with Pharmacology, Gene Therapy, Behavioral Science and Psychology and the results did not bode well for her missing agents.

At least WuFei wasn't in their hands any longer. The remaining Pilots had confirmed he had escaped…and lord willing Zechs was with him. Though why the two agents hadn't attempted to contact her remained a mystery. There was the subject of the destruction they had left behind of coarse. The scene had been gruesome to be sure but clearly an act of desperation. Anyone who had lived through the wars ought to know she would understand the need to act when faced with an untenable situation. That could lead to extremes. But she wasn't the enemy anymore.

Heero knew more about what was found in the ruins of the base than he was saying…then again that was par for the course when dealing with the perfect soldier. Agent Wing generally played his cards close to his vest and the others weren't much better. The truth was they still didn't trust her and considering her wartime record she wasn't terribly surprised by the fact.

Anne arched her back, the desk chair creaking as she did so. She wondered how long she had been sitting here anyway? She rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand. Marie had likely finished her homework hours ago and would be getting ready for bed. Treize's daughter was technically too old to 'be tucked in' but her upbringing with Dekim Barton had not afforded her the opportunity for such things.

The girl had experienced so much pain for someone so young. Une was more than happy to indulge her as long as she wished. Hopefully the night terrors would diminish in time. But then again Une had her own nightmares to contend with, not the least of which would likely feature a certain platinum haired prince and a dragon gone missing.

-  
Note: in typical GW style the names are inspired by numarals 'Pyat' is Russian for #5 and 'Dyeviat' #9


	13. Section 12

0-0-0 Section 12 0-0-0

Prince did not like the underground lab. He didn't have any real memory of the time he'd last spent in this place, nor did he recall the harried escape the others achieved with him in tow. But he felt the walls closing in and the animal instincts these twisted scientists had given him were practically screaming that they had best hurry about their business and be gone from this place as soon as possible. Fight or flight Treize had termed it, but if he ever wanted to truly use the wings he had been given there were chemicals they needed.

The blonde shivered scratching at the backs of his forearms. The skin had begun to thicken into what was likely the precursor to pearlescent scales like WuFei's. He couldn't understand why they seemed to itch worse when he was nervous. And he was nervous. They all were. It was strange to see the imperturbable Treize, jumpy as a cat, starting at even the smallest noise, his tail twitched and delicately pointed ears flicked this way and that straining after any hint of threat. But there was still a confidence to Noble's step that could not be denied. WuFei and Zechs fell naturally behind the elder man as they made their way down the natural stone corridor of the mineshaft wending their way downward into the hidden complex.

"You've spent more time here than I have. What are we looking for?" WuFei asked the tip of his tail twitched in nervous anticipation.

"There is a small medical bay off to one side of the aerie." Treize explained. "It should have the chemicals and nutrients we need.

"Can't we find the commissary or guardroom first…get some people food?" Zechs frowned they had been discussing the possibility earlier but now that they were actually on site they had done nothing to make it a reality. The nutrient and the lab seemed to be the priority.

Prince hadn't mentioned it to the others but his hunger pains were increasing both in frequency and severity as if his stomach were clenching in his gut…surprisingly the pangs were not accompanied by the familiar rumble. He supposed he was grateful for this as it did not draw attention to his condition. His companions looked as if they could ill afford the distraction. Not that there was much risk of discovery at present. They had passed into the lower levels now, mostly storage and industrial pipes. This had been the location of the firefight his companions had dragged him through on their initial escape. He had no memory of it but there was no denying the spent bullet casings glinting in the half light.

Noble and Dragon had become increasingly overprotective as of late; Ever since he injured his wing. Truth was, Prince was beginning to get tired of it. Yes, there had been a lot of blood and in terms of the alterations done to them he was 'younger' than they. But, that didn't mean he was going to sit back while they took all the risk. WuFei had even suggested he wait for them in the cabin! Zechs scowled at the mere thought of being left alone while they went into danger. 'I am NOT weak!' He snorted resolutely folding his undersized wings tighter around his shoulders like a cape and continuing on.

"First things first, we can't waste time on scavenging." Dragon sighed absently running his tongue over his prominent fangs. It was a habit he seemed to have acquired lately. As if he were exploring the curved ivory in attempt to puzzle something out…Of course it might had been nothing more than a nervous habit or an indication Dragon was every bit as hungry as he was.

"Not to mention we need to avoid places the guards are likely to congregate." Treize sighed, "At this point I'd be keen to clean out the nearest vending machine myself. But as Dragon pointed out, our metabolism is not exactly normal. I don't think it is advisable for us to risk ourselves for junk food. As much as I hate to admit it, the villains that created us proved they know what it takes to keep us healthy and strong. We want your wings to develop properly Miri. There are hard copies of my records in that lab. Once we have them we can get some idea what we ought to do to ensure everything is as it should be. All we have to do is get in and get out before the guards realize we are here. There will be other opportunities to indulge I'm sure of it."

"The others would find it ludicrously amusing." WuFei sighed. "I was almost as much of a health-food nut as Heero preferring bran muffins to Belgian waffles every time. But right now I could seriously go for the biggest greasiest slice of pizza dripping with cheese and all those things Duo tried to force feed us during the war. Have you ever had honey flavored cheese curls?" Dragon mused licking his fangs once more. They seemed longer now, the tips more visible as they creased his lower lip.

"Disgusting," Treize mimicked.

"No they're not. And Belgian waffles _are _healthy," Zechs defended stealing his eyes from the glint of Dragons fangs, "Waffles are made of grain and if you put strawberries and cream on top and a couple of sausage links to the side and you've got each of the four food groups represented."

"Four food groups?" Wu Fei scoffed. "I suppose that would be sugar, starch, syrup and lard. … Maxwellian logic if I ever heard it."

Maxwell, Duo. Zechs had learned more of the five pilots in the past few days than he imagined the entire network of OZ, Romefeller, and Alliance information experts had been able to put together in a year. Not that he or noble would ever exploit the knowledge their pack-mate had shared in confidence. Prince bristled at the very idea. And in any case, the war was over and they weren't enemies anymore. Just as he and Treize kept each other sane through recollections of their shared childhood Fei did so thinking of his fellow pilots, his friends. Who could begrudge him that?

Though sometimes the blonde wondered just _how_ close the five had been. There had to be a reason _why_ Dragon was so reluctant to contact them. Even now he seemed more interested in using the computers to pay for the damage to the cabin then letting the others know what had happened to him. Noble's tail tip coiled and swayed as he turned these things over in his mind. They were getting further into the actual corridors of the lab now still there was no sigh of occupation.

"Mir's always had a high metabolism but it's no excuse for the things he eats." Treize continued though he kept his voice pitched low just in case there were guards lurking.

Zechs smiled, "It feels as if it were only weeks ago that Trei found Pop-Tarts in my dorm at the academy and thought it was something to rest his tea cup on." The blonde explained in a quiet whisper. His keen ears strained alert to the simplest sound, his nostrils flared. As best he could tell the three of them were all alone. He relaxed a fraction.

"That would be why our Quatre prefers Toaster Strudel. I thought you were a prince, how is it you were subjected to Pop-Tarts?" WuFei nodded.

The blond shrugged. "There were certain double standards in house Kushrenada. After my parents were killed I was in hiding, passed off as some obscure third cousin, no one minded if I fraternized with the servants…Treize on the other hand, was the heir and was expected to act accordingly."

"I am also several years older than you. I was supposed to be a good roll model. They hoped I'd curb your hellion ways." Treize smirked as he led them down a hall tangential to the one they had been following. This one was lit only by emergency lights. There were cracks in the wall indicating this was in the section of the base that had been damaged during the preventer's assault. The three escapees made their way past some collapsed ceiling tiles and the dust in the air made Zechs nose itch.

"A hellion, Me?" He snorted, "Your memory is clearly playing tricks on you again._ I_ was the dower moody one… _you_ were the one that got us in trouble. Remember that time in Vienna? I recall a prank involving a spool of fishing line and a frying pan."

"I said I was _supposed to have been_ the responsible one…I didn't say was." Treize defended fluffing his feathers.

"_Riiiiigggght_" Zechs drew the word out his tail uncurling to flick back and forth playfully.

WuFei snickered. He thought he had come to know his pack-mates pretty well over the past few days. But watching the casual interplay between them was always… enlightening... not to mention entertaining.

"Here, this is the door." Treize informed them.

"Do you know the entry code?" WuFei asked.

Treize raised one delicately forked brow; razor sharp claws extended from the pads of his fingers and he shredded the panel next to the door leaving a tangle of sparking wires and the faint tang of ozone on the air. Luckily he'd been correct in thinking that the alarm system had been fried during the Gundam pilot's attack, the door hissed open effortlessly.

The room was cavernous though not quite as large as an aircraft hanger. There were four pedestals spaced evenly down the center of the room. Each had a narrow stair up one side like those leading up to a diving platform. WuFei knew their purpose immediately and instinct bid him race up the nearest platform stretch his wings and glide to the next. The distance was almost double what he had accomplished in the clearing near their cabin and almost three times as high but he managed to make it with only a little scrambling to be certain he didn't over shoot his landing. "I did it!" he grinned proudly.

"You did." Treize smiled back

"I wish I could try that" Zechs sounded wistful, his tail hung limp and his too small wings drooped. WuFei didn't feel quite so enthusiastic about his accomplishment and glided over where the other two stood just outside the door to the infirmary. "Sorry Prince." He told the blonde. "I wasn't thinking. We are here to get you straightened out and we will too."

"There is a compound here that should help your blood to clot normally. The after effects might be a bit rough… disorientation and general weakness but I think it is most important to get it in you as soon as possible." The door wasn't locked Treize flicked on the lights and motioned to the computer terminal in the wall alcove "Dragon, you see about paying for the damages we made to that cabin. Miri, take off your top and lay on the exam table chest down. I'll check the files and find the right serum."

WuFei went about hacking into the system and transferring funds. He might not be as proficient at such things as Yuy or Maxwell but he was pretty certain no one but his four colleagues would be able to trace what he had done easily. Going about his task in the manner he did was a subtle way of conveying 'I'm all right, don't worry.' Dragon just hoped they would understand this wasn't a problem they could fix.

Zechs was eying the exam table as if it were about to bite him. He had always hated needles, hated hospitals…being used as a lab rat certainly did noting to alleviate his dread. It took every last bit of his will power to do as his friend directed. Zechs was grateful WuFei was otherwise occupied, back to him, unable to see how he trembled.

"It will be all right." Treize promised in whisper. "I had this done a few times a week for the better part of a year to prevent anemia." He ran a hand from Zechs shoulder down his back, between his wings. Careful fingers spread his wings and examined the thin membrane stretched between the fine bones. Miri's breath hitched in his throat and he closed his eyes willing his heart to stop attempting to hammer its way out of his ribcage.

The injections were quick, six in twin rows down his back; growth hormones, muscle stimulants and a mild type of steroid, Treize didn't mention everything that was in the cocktail. Each shot went directly into the main flight muscles connected to his immature wings. 'I will not cry.' Zechs mentally berated himself, but the salt streams marking his cheeks proved otherwise.

"Shh," Treize soothed helping him to sit. "Drink" he pressed a cold pouch with a straw in one perforated end. Zechs felt a bit dazed but did as he was told.

"Good." Treize whispered into his delicately pointed ear. They had been friends long enough that older man was well aware how difficult this was for him. Even after his velocity induced heart attack in Tallgeese Zechs had only managed to spend four days in the hospital. As soon as he was out of ICU Treize moved him into his own quarters on base, out of fear he would harm himself trying to escape.

Treize was still finger combing Zechs hair to calm him when WuFei finished with the computer. His eyes widened a fraction but Treize tossed a chilled nutrient pouch at him as a distraction, before he could say anything about it.

WuFei caught it out of the air one handed punctured one corner with his sharp fangs, tore it open, and chugged it back in four large gulps. Then he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grimaced, "Disgusting."

"Ss not so bad." Zechs frowned around his straw "Chalky and bit bitter perhaps…I expect it would be worse if it weren't cold."

"Imagine getting nothing but this for months on end. I'm sure you'd be just as eager for something else as we are." WuFei clarified. "I notice you aren't having any Noble."

Miri frowned around the straw. He heard what Dragon was saying Noble too, but their actions…didn't match. Something was going on and he didn't like it.

Treize didn't answer right away instead he busied himself gathering up a stack of files and several cases of serum and supplies and placing them in the duffle bag they had scavenged from the preventer jeep. When he returned to them he explained, "I've got a cooler with about a dozen packs in it. They should tide us over for a while. Maybe we could mix them with mint or find some coffee grinds or something on the way out to alter the flavor a bit."

"If that's it then let's go." Miri was so eager he practically leapt off the exam table. His knees nearly gave out the injections had left him dizzy.

"Easy!" Treize chided as both he WuFei jumped to catch Zechs before he fell. "Easy and slow I told you the shots would throw off your system. I'm just as eager to be gone from this place, but carefully." The other two steadied him and they moved together back into the aerie.

The real indication of just how drastically wrong things had gone was the staccato sound of applause echoing in the vaulted chamber. Then a voice; "Pretty, pretty pets…quite a breakthrough adding a bit of homing pigeon instinct to go with those wings of yours. I trust you enjoyed your little outing. Though I fear it may be a while before we let you out of your cages again."

Treize emptied his arms of duffle and cooler and moved to stand before the other two, wings partially furled to shield them. "We aren't animals Duke." he growled, tail lashing angrily.

"We'll see," the taunting voice challenged from the shadows. "Have at them boys." A dozen burly men, in preventer uniforms that clearly belonged to someone else, closed on them, shock rods at the ready.

"Stay behind me." Treize called to the others spreading his wings farther, feathers fluffed as did the fur on his tail. He bared his claws ready for action. The first attackers went down with relative ease, a punch to the gut and a knee to the face took the man out of the fight.

WuFei pushed past the shield of Treize's wing to meet an attacker foolish enough to get within reach taking him out with a round house kick.

The next one had some level of martial arts experience and managed to match WuFei strike for strike for nearly a full minute before the young dragon managed to dance deftly aside and lash out with his tail while his opponent was off balance.

The fight was escalating quickly and Treize and WuFei stopped pulling their punches. These were the people who had endowed them with their animalistic assets and it was only fair they reap the consequences in full.

The next pair of attackers concentrated on Treize performing better as a team. One even managed to get a few strikes with the shock rod before razor sharp claws blinded him, his partner tried to fall back but WuFei was quick to pursue and the force of his wing beat shattered the man's jaw.

As the next two were tossed against the wall, to fall like broken toys, the rest of the guards decided to attack en mass. The strategy this time seemed to be an attempt at overwhelming their quarry by sheer force. Treize and WuFei met them; tooth, claw, wing and tail.

The sizzle and hiss of shock rods tinged the air with ozone. Dragon and Noble couldn't defend all sides at once and it was inevitable that some strikes got through their defenses. Miri tried to get a few strikes in but his companions wouldn't let him.

A cut above Treize's right eye bled and Miri was reasonably sure WuFei had several cracked ribs. Neither let the pain deter them in the least. In any case adrenalin deadened the pain. The only thing that really mattered to them was that none of the attackers got within striking distance of Prince.

As much as he despaired of the fact the blond was well aware he was in no condition to defend himself. His tender wings were a serious liability until the injections had stabilized his blood, not to mention the dizziness and nausea from the initial injection had not abated to any great degree.. An hour Treize had said, and he was perhaps ten minutes into that interval, fifteen at most. What were they thinking? His mind practically screamed. The easy answer was they hadn't been, and now it was too late. He had to trust the other two to protect him. They seemed to be doing well from a martial standpoint attackers fell left and right.

But Zechs began to worry as more guards poured in to replace the first wave. Both Dragon and Noble grew more aggressive. They had been fighting to incapacitate but no longer, the scales tipped and the animal in them came to the fore. Hisses of pain became growls of frustration…growls of frustration became roars of rage. Civility slipped away and there was nothing Zechs could do but watch as his companions' overwhelmed their enemies even as they fell-prey to the beast within. Death came swiftly to any who dared stand against them.

Then it was over. No more attackers came, The two winged predators stood panting heavily, eyes glazed, pupils shrunk to the barest of slits. "Enough," Zechs shouted. He had been calling them for some time trying to stop the wholesale bloodshed but to no avail. Now he was near frantic because it looked as if the two were considering attacking each other. "That is enough!" Finally they seemed to hear taking a step back. Claws retracted, ruffled feathers smoothed and scaled wings settled back against honey toned shoulders. Perhaps they protected him with such single mindedness so he would still be in his right mind in this very eventuality.

"Over so soon?" The haunting voice chided, "Ah well I suppose it can't be helped. Not feeling particularly civilized now are you my pets…We made sure there would be consequences if you kill without permission. A bit more attitude adjustment and you will be a fair sight more cooperative."

Treize let loose a blood curdling howl and threw himself at the white coated man who had stayed just out of harms way while his men died. His all out charge took him half the length of the aerie in a fraction of a second but his target, calmly placed a silver whistle to his lips and blew.

The sound was paralyzing, much higher pitch than human ears can perceive but the three of them weren't human any longer. Treize, being the closest and most bestial in his present mind set was the hardest hit, reeling backward clasping forearms to he sides of his head to block out the sound. He fell to his knees and curled in on himself in defense of the auditory assault. WuFei was pretty far gone himself stumbling ahead a few steps, torn between the urge to help one pack-mate and his duty to protect the other. It took a second blast of the whistle to drop him to his knees.

Zechs hadn't been fighting and was still in possession of his rational mind but a third blast drove him violently into the darkness of oblivion alongside the others. The last thing he heard as consciousness bled away was the sharp report of a gunshot. It was followed by a second and a third, but try as he might Prince could not claw his way back to wakefulness to learn what was happening around him.

-  
Author note: Yes, I realize I'm leaving you with a serious Cliffie…every GW story should have at least one. This one does not bode well for our boys. But that is the way the chips fall. Things have to get worse before they can get better. Please review. ~wraith


	14. Section 13

0-0-0 SECTION 13 0-0-0

"No." Trowa shook his head firmly.

"But he's dangerous." Quatre insisted. "He's already hurt you and Duo both. He would have attacked me too if Duo's hadn't distracted him." He motioned to the deep scratches marking their braided companion's mid-drift. "We need to restrain him somehow where are those cuffs he told us about?"

"NO! No cuffs. If he had wanted to kill us we'd already be dead. He came to the camp because I asked him to." The telepath scowled, "_You_ attacked _him_."

"We didn't!" Quatre insisted. "He told us to use the remotes if he threatened us!"

"You weren't shielding properly." Trowa clarified verbally, then continued using mind speech, **In his state Heero is likely as sensitive to your …psychic emissions as I am. And I assure you they DO hurt. If he wakes to find he has been trussed up like a Christmas turkey he will feel _I've_ led him into a trap.** The telepath frowned, "I might not remember much about Owen but he trusted me and I will not betray his trust. He needs our support, now more than ever."

"Owen?" Duo caught the slip and repeated it.

"Oh One," Trowa enunciated more carefully this time.

"No I think you were correct the first time." Duo looked thoughtful "Those records we got from the lab referenced data recorded from Dætelus Prime, subject O1-LO. I think it meant Owen Lowe."

"Lowe, wasn't that the name of the assassin who…" Quatre began but Trowa cut him off before he could mention the murder of the original Heero Yuy.

"Lowe trained Heero. I learned that much about him during the war. The man cared for him…told him to always follow his emotions." Trowa explained.

"Did he train you too?" Duo asked, "Before the mercenaries?"

"I-I don't know, Trien is just a name paired with a few flashes of memory I got second hand from Heero. It seems likely. He and Solo trained together on occasion. They were both O1's of the same class. I was an O3…whatever that means. I got the impression I was more of an observer in most of their sessions."

"Where was I?" Duo frowned.

"I don't know." Trowa shook his head and lapsed into mind-speech again, **You were pretty young, it seemed like we only saw you in passing or heard about you from Solo. The doctors probably had you under observation while they waited for your abilities to manifest. Speaking of-** he switched back to speech, "Tell Quatre what you saw when you touched WuFei's sword."

Duo shivered at the mere mention of his latest vision and drew his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them. "You saw?" he asked, voice thick in his throat.

"Some." Trowa admitted, "Not enough."

Duo closed his eyes letting his mind recall those vivid images that made his blood run cold. "It was a trap from the beginning. WuFei and those with him went back to the lab. Their enemies were waiting. So much blood, I saw him gut one of his attackers with his bear hands…claws…but they kept coming. He nearly ripped one guy's arm off…with his teeth…fangs..." Duo was trembling visibly now overwrought with the power as he relived the vision.

"WuFei isn't fighting alone. You said as much. What can you tell us about those with him?" Quatre asked stretching out with his empathic sense, lending strength and encouragement through the link they shared.

"They are blurry, I can't focus on them." Duo shook his head, "It is Fei I'm worried about. He is hurt and in real danger of loosing himself. The man…Duke…he is gloating."

"If you can see him you can reach him, piggyback your abilities with mine. See if you can get peek at his thoughts." Trowa rested his hands on the braided boys shoulders the contact left a tingling sensation dancing between them then the telepath felt Duo's pre-cognitive abilities fall into sync with his own, he and Quatre worked together to amplify Duo's vision. "What are his plans? What does he want?" Trowa asked.

"He wants…He wants Heero or at least something from him." Duo frowned. "Duke knows what he is and thinks he has some means to subdue him, make him obey. I think he plans to use Fei as bait to lure Heero out of hiding." When Duo opened his eyes again they had and uncanny glow about them and a slow smile spread across his face, "But he thinks Heero is the sole survivor of the program. He thinks Heero is alone and vulnerable because of the peace, thinks he is without a support network. But Heero has us, and that will give us the advantage."

"Where are they? Can we go now?" Quatre asked eagerly.

"Not yet, I think they are in transit it to too hard to pinpoint their location. Something is in flux. I can't really tell when, or even if, what I'm seeing has happened." Duo shook his head, "But I think the possible futures will have coalesced by morning. We should learn something more by then."

Quatre cast a wary glance at the still sleeping Heero "Are you sure we're going to be safe until then?"

"I didn't foresee Ro trying to eat us." Duo shrugged offhandedly "So I'm going to trust Tro'll be able to reason with him when he wakes."

"So we aren't going to tie him?" Aqua eyes pleaded for the others to see reason. "We could zip him into a sleeping bag."

"_I_ don't even sleep trapped inside a sleeping bag," Trowa pointed out leaning into the short blond and nearly pushing him down in the process. "If I knew you were going to be this uncomfortable I would have had preventer airlift one of the cages from the circus for you to sleep in."

"Me?" the blonde yelped indignantly.

"You are far too civilized Master Winner. Sure, you _could_ lock up Heero. But that won't keep you safe from the rest of the wild." Bright Green eyes regarded him with a toothy smile. "Trust me."

Duo couldn't help but wonder of Trowa's canines had always been that pronounced or whether it was that furry tail had made that side of him more…prominent. "Um…Tro?" the braided one scuffed his feet a bit.

Green eyes made contact with his own, "Hmm?"

"You're with _us_ right? Or are you countin' yourself among the rest o' the wild? Cos there is…you are…" he waved a hand at Trowa's tail flicking lazily back and forth at the back of his knees.

"I am as I've always been Duo." The telepath answered quietly. "The fact is just a bit more noticeable since I've stopped trying to hide it."

"Just checking," Duo nodded. Quatre still cast a wary eye at their unconscious comrade and went to see if his cappuccino maker was still functional. It was time to start thinking about dinner.

Somewhere, in the not so far distance, a wolf howled. Trowa could sense their hungry thoughts as well. They recognized Heero's scent as that of a dangerous predator. They found his kill, and were wondering if it was safe to scavenge from it. **The kill was made in your territory** Trowa directed his thoughts into the rapidly darkening wood, **Take what you need, but do not challenge us.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The ball was long since over, Relena should have been sleeping. She should have fallen asleep hours ago but instead, she was sprawled out on the lacy coverlet of her canopied bed. Pagan had brought her warm milk with a touch of honey to calm her but it hadn't done any good. She sighed and turned over, for the fifth time in the past half hour. Cornflower blue eyes watched the hands on the clock in their inexorable journey past the ornamental gothic numerals. She could not get the disconcerting encounter out of her mind. She kept going over everything he had said, replaying his facial expressions gauging his manner of speech and movements.

It all came down to one point Relena mused; "why had Devet introduced himself as a Dermail? Une had said he had always gone by his mother's surname. If he had introduced himself as Lackland de Vier I wouldn't have gotten defensive. In fact I might have even been flattered by the attention." she shifted around in her bed and sat up. "The man didn't _look_ like a villain. He probably could have even gotten away with calling me 'Queen.'" She shrugged admitting "It only annoys me when people can't seem to see I have my own dreams and ambitions which did not include wearing a crown. Monarchies are anachronistic in this day and age, and despite his roll in the war Milliardo is still the rightful heir," she flopped backward on the bed and pouted sullenly.

"_Break free of the pull of the moon and take your rightful place in the heavens."_ What ever else, that man definitely had a way with words. A Kushrenada cousin…Once again she wondered if charisma might be genetic. Relena bit her lip thoughtfully, "What if my brother is the 'moon' he was referring to. That would seem to imply that Milliardo's kidnapping was nothing more than another ploy to get me to accept the crown. 'Doubtful' she sighed, 'It wouldn't explain why the man had been so agitated by Heero's absence…and he HAD been agitated, his body language said as much. What was the connection between Milliardo and Heero…aside from repeatedly attempting to kill one another of course; not a thing.'

"Well there was one thing." Relena sat up. "They both care about me," she whispered. Devet said something about 'exchanging one protector for another'. What if taking Zechs was a trap for Heero. But why?' she frowned How would taking Heero further Duke Dermail's plans? What plans? Treize had gone to great lengths to 'school her on the ways of Romefeller' during her previous stint as queen of the world and she had been honestly relieved when he finally gave up and became her replacement at the head of the United Earth Forces.

"Treize broke with Dermail because he supported mobile dolls. The Duke wanted to take the human element out of the fighting but the Gundam pilots has proved themselves superior to the dolls time and again. So what would be the next step…machines and humans…humans and machines…sometimes it seems Heero's about as machine like as a human can get. But he's gotten so much better since the war." Relena yawned. "Why am I torturing myself like this? Une's probably already figured everything out." she yawned again glancing at the clock It would be dawn in a few short hours. "Must sleep." She announced sliding under the covers snuggling into her pillows. This time she drifted off with no trouble at all.

0-0-0-0-0-0.

"The guards have been out of communication for six hours now? Why wasn't I notified immediately? Did I not make my self clear when I informed you this was of highest priority?" Director Une desperately wanted to backhand the hapless subordinate who brought her the news, but she was vividly aware that preventers didn't do things that way…and she knew why. But it didn't help matters. Her hands bunched into fists as she fought to control her temper. She took a deep breath in through her nose, held it for a count of five before exhaling slowly through her mouth.

"It- it- is the m-middle of the n-night…" the young woman stammered "We … we didn't think anything was wrong."

"You didn't think…that part is true enough." Anne growled through gritted teeth. "When I give orders to report at regular intervals, it is not a suggestion. I expect those orders to be followed to the letter. Now I find not only was the report protocol not followed but less than half the number I specified were actually posted to guard the facility. I am not pleased." She said voice cold as ice. "AND this log indicates that one of Agent Chang's accounts was activated from a terminal within the watch area. This information is VITAL! How was it overlooked? Of all the incompetent…" Une's voice failed her as she fought the urge to do something _drastic_.

"This isn't Oz," One of the com operators groused.

"Private Andrews," She had the man by the collar in an instant, her eyes boring into his own, "If this were OZ I could have you flogged for insubordination. As it is you are skating very close to a court-martial but at the moment I'm not feeling particularly charitable. So, you are going to be part of the detail I am taking back to the lab. I expect what we find isn't going to be pretty and I am going to be sure you remember those people's lives are on your head."

A several hour flight by Hilo brought Une's recon team to the underground lab complex. The ground was ruptured in several places where the upper floors had collapsed under and strength of the Gundam pilots' last strike. Even the ground appeared blackened, a scar in the surrounding forest.

The pilot received no radio response on making his approach to the landing pad and there was no one waiting to welcome them. It took almost 45 minutes of searching before they found what was left of the security detail. Stripped of their uniforms and slaughtered execution style. Une's teeth grounded together and her eyes blazed angrily. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to her agents…not to anyone. This was why Treize had sacrificed himself so people wouldn't let travesties like this happen! As it was, the only 'peace' she could offer the now bereft families, was the knowledge that their loved ones hadn't suffered… Beyond that she had to see those responsible were brought to justice…

"More bodies Commander…" one of her team responded snapping a crisp salute. She nodded and returned it, Corporal Allen had been OZ and in situations like this one, that level of…authority was something of a comfort.

The first thing she noticed upon being brought into the cavernous room was com operator Andrews hunched over a wastepaper basket violently emptying his stomach into it. The bodies strewn about were like the ones they had found upon their first inspection of the place only…only more brutally dispatched. The first looked as if something had torn its throat out. Several bodies nearby were missing limbs or eviscerated.

It was a gruesome sight. A few that sustained less serious injuries looked to have been shot in the head after the fact. However, not a one had been left unscathed, necks were snapped, lungs were punctured, and faces were ravaged. She felt her own gorge rise at the sight, and smell, of the carnage. She struggled to maintain a firm hold on her emotions. The question remained who could have done this? And the answer was one she feared to entertain.

"These aren't our men." Allen whispered from his place by her elbow. "The uniforms belonged to the team we found upstairs. I'm not suggesting anyone _disserves_ to die like this…" he motioned expansively, "but they certainly weren't innocent in whatever this was…."

The man was interrupted by several of the other agents returning from scouting. Une suspected their task was in vein. Their quarry was already gone. There was nothing more to see. Une sighed. Then her sharp eyes caught the glimmer of white gold settled unobtrusively beside a stack of practice mats.

Her breath caught sharply in her throat, as she recognized the object a signet ring, crafted for the purpose of leaving an impression in hot wax. She knew only one person who possessed and used such an archaic tool and he was never without it.

Her finger traced the achingly familiar emblem carved into the blood red ruby: A griffin, a lions head bracketed by wings, a sword and a rose clutched in outstretched talons. On the inside of the metal band was an inscription almost worn smooth but still legible proving this was no forgery. "Ense et Aratro" the Latin axiom promising, "Service in war and in peace."

The lady marveled at the impossibility of the thing that rested so lightly in her palm. She knew it should have been irrevocably lost in the vastness of space along with the remains of its owner. "Treize." she whispered as she slipped the ring inside her breast pocket…where else should it be but resting over her heart?

Allen recalled her from her thoughts, "We've been all over the complex Commander, top to bottom. We've even gone over the sections damaged in the first attack. There is no sign of occupation. Sonar, infer-red, electro magnetic emissions all read negative…there is no one here but us." Corporal Allen confirmed. His eyes down cast "We're too late again." He admitted fists clenched in frustration.

Une understood the man's feelings, the bodies were barely cold. The medical examiner confirmed they had missed their quarry by a few scant hours.

"We'll find them yet." her voice was quiet. Her hand crept unbidden to clasp the fabric of her blouse and the ring concealed within. "The scions of Dermail are playing a dangerous game. If they refuse to meet us on the battle field we'll take the battle home to them."

"All right boy's we've seen all there is to see here, lets move out!" She shouted the iron in her voice making all the men snap to attention.


	15. Section 14

Note: Chronically this chapter overlaps with events in the last chapter as does the next one. I have shifted them around numerous times trying to decide the proper order. I told several of you that the next chapter would focus on Heero's group and that was the plan and you'd have to wait to find out what is going on with the captives…Then, life intruded and I am at present in the process of passing a kidney stone. Not fun. I advise against it. I am in pain and thus my characters are suffering right along with me. Since I do try to keep my word I will also be posting chapter 15 today as well which is a bit more upbeat; for those of you who review I would appreciate it if you review each chapter separately since they are so _very_ different. I hope you enjoy them.

0-0-0 SECTION 14 0-0-0.

A hollow tapping sound drew him inexorably toward consciousness but he was aware something was terribly wrong long before he reached the threshold between wakefulness and dream. When Zechs finally gathered himself together enough to open his eyes it was very hard not to panic. How else would one react to finding themselves suspended inside a giant aquarium full of viscous liquid?

The space he occupied was narrow front to back. Straps fastened around his ankles prevented him from moving toward the surface but it seemed he wasn't in danger of suffocating. Hoses snaking down his nose and throat did not keep the thick liquid from his lungs but aside from some lightheadedness and disorientation he seemed to be breathing alright.

The width of the tank from side to side was much greater taking up the entire wall of the cell containing it…it had to be to accommodate his wings. They were stretched out wide and were prevented from moving by some sort of brace lashed across his back.

The restraints on his wrists restricted movement enough that he could not reach or remove any of the many wires or IV lines he could feel lodged in his flesh; But there was just enough slack that his fingertips could brush the glass in front. Still, He was thoroughly and completely trapped.

The cell outside the confines of his watery womb was distorted and shadowy but he thought he could make out two recessed areas directly across from him separated from one another by a section of blank wall. In one of the alcoves something moved, a form, someone, reaching for something that glinted dully in the half-light. His eyes strained against the haze willing the blobs of light and dark to resolve into a form he knew - someone who could help him. Instead it was another form, much closer at hand that moved to block his view.

"Wakey wakey little Prince." The stranger on the other side of the glass leered but Zechs recognized the voice as the same that had taunted them in the aerie. He would have spat out a curse at the man but the life support hoses prevented him from making even the slightest sound. "Poor immature hatchling, the others did you no favor by breaking you out early, not your fault we know… but the damage must be set to rights or we shan't get a very good price for you." His captor crooned tapping a fingernail against the glass. "That would be disappointing, such promise, there are some who want you very badly but even they might be put off if you prove defective."

Zechs strained against his restraints, he would have planted his fist into the glass before the man's face if he had been able to but the restraints halted his hand mere centimeters from its target. A rush of bubbles trailed from the corner of his mouth as he exhaled in frustration. The man laughed.

"Pyatr!" The voice was angry. Zechs turned his head to see who had spoken at the same time the ambient lights were flicked on filling the room with brilliance dazzling his eyes. "I told you not to tease them…."

"It won't matter Devet, when I'm finished with them they will only remember what we want them too." Pyatr scoffed motioning toward the left alcove.

The shadows banished, Zechs saw WuFei's form crumpled on the floor his wings flung back and his body twitching as if he were lost in a dream, though clearly the cause was nothing so benign. A featureless black visor stretched across his eyes, covering his ears before wrapping around his head. A tangle of wires connected it to a panel in the wall. Zechs heart sped up and he stretched his hand toward his pack mate in sympathy.

His heart pained even worse to realize Treize was no better off. He occupied the right alcove and had in fact been the blob Zechs had seen earlier. The winged noble knelt, forearms locked together behind his back and a collar and chain around his neck. He was straining toward what appeared to be a metal bowl, both bowl and the kibble it contained seemed more suited for a dog but Noble didn't seem in any condition to notice. Zechs could hear his half strangled growls as he pulled against the chain trying in vain to reach the food.

"One of these days your arrogance is going to cost you." Devet growled using the toe of his boot to nudge the bowl close enough that Noble could get it, "How many men did you loose in retaking them?" he asked.

"A dozen or so, they were the idiots that neglected to keep our pets in hand during the attack… I gave them the opportunity to redeem themselves…they failed. It is as simple as that." Pyatr shrugged.

"You knew what would happen. You sacrificed them." Dev ran a hand absently across Noble's russet feathered wings. The former general leaned into the caress instinctively, raising his face from the bowl just long enough to press his cheek into the man's hand before returning to his meal. In reward for that brief show of deference Devet leaned over and removed the pin that secured the cuffs one to the other behind Noble's back, freeing him to use his arms, but it seemed the winged one was too far gone to notice. Pyatr however was not.

"You are weak Dev, always have been." the older man sneered.

"Perhaps. But, where would you be if I had not stepped when I did? Subjects, unlike your guards, are not so easily replaced. And you know very well that Trei was family. You had no right to do this to him." Dev shot back.

"_Was_ being the operative word; He isn't even human anymore, you confirmed the DNA tests yourself. Still, Noble was the first subject to prove he was strong enough to survive the process and it looks as if Dragon and Prince have made it beyond the critical developmental stages as well. I'm willing to admit your efforts as trainer might have helped some… How about I let you keep what is left of your dear cousin after he's served his purpose? Will that satisfy you? Speaking of which…how was the prototype."

"He wasn't there." Dev sighed.

Pyatr crossed the room in a heartbeat to grab the younger man by the collar. "What do you mean he wasn't there? The event was on the princess's calendar our operatives confirmed it."

"She was at the benefit all right…he was not." Dev said through gritted teeth.

"Did you speak to her?" Pyatr growled.

"Of course not, do you think I want father's plan to fail?" Dev defended.

Pyatr pushed his brother away and began to pace back and forth before the glass wall. "This changes nothing." He declared firmly then turned to face Zechs. "It changes nothing. You hear me Prince…We will have the catalyst and you will play the roll we have set. There will be no stopping us!"

"Prince? What have you …You _idiot_ Pya, It is still too soon. He's not supposed to be awake yet." Dev grabbed the other man by the arm pulling him away from the control panel mounted beside the glass. Zechs heard a hiss and the bubbles streaming through the liquid increased, he felt consciousness inexorably slipping away and fought it for all he was worth. It availed him nothing as his awareness was swept away in a flare of white hot pain.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dragon was crying…whimpering really, the soft sounds brought Noble back to himself quicker than anything else might. He pushed himself upright, well on to elbows and knees anyway- Treize mentally conceded. Dizziness prevented him from more than crawling around the half wall to the place his companion lay. The collar and chain around his neck prevented him from going far, but he could at least see the dark winged youth. "Hey there," Treize whispered, voice hoarse and painful.

Obsidian eyes met his own and the boy struggled to get a grip on his emotions and retain some measure of composure but his breathing was still ragged and uneven as he sniffed and blinked the tears away. "I-its gone…they took it," he admitted quietly.

Treize didn't need to ask who 'they' were so he settled for clarification on the other point, "Took what?"

"M-My name…my past…I recall more about your childhood with Miri than my own and that's only because you spoke of it in the cabin."

'The cabin,' Treize sighed. He had been happy there. "I wish we could go back." He lay down and stretched against the chain his fingertips barely brushing Dragon's out flung arm.

"They won't let us." The boy stretched as well to hold his hand, the physical contact benefitting both and softened his next words. "I know that now. We didn't escape. They let us go and trusted our training would hold. It did. We didn't go far. We didn't let our presence be known to those looking for us. _Pēi__1__"_ Dragon made a sound of disgust, "We couldn't even manage to feed ourselves. We felt the need to come back, made excuses to justify it. They were waiting to put us back in out cages just like your mother's songbirds. Did you intend to handicap Prince so he couldn't fight or was that something they orchestrated before hand?" Dragon shook is head. "We're pets. They've made us pets and there is nothing we can do about it." Another tear traced its way down his cheek.

"No…No Fei," Treize frowned wishing he could wipe the tear away, banish it along with the despair that had caused it. But hope, once broken, was a difficult thing to restore. Still he would do what he was able. "We're pack mates." He tried to sound strong, "Pack sticks together it makes us strong. We will get through this, I promise."

"How?" Dragon entreated.

"We'll fly. We'll fight and we'll fly." Treize reasoned, "You are molting, see you have tiny strands of down pushing out from under your scales. It won't be long before the feathers begin to open."

"They itch." The boy sighed shrugging his wings causing a small flurry of black opalescent scales to slough off. "Will I still be a dragon without my scales?" WuFei ran his tongue over his sharp canines and frowned at the dull ache stretching behind his eyes.

"You aren't going to lose all of them, I told you that, just enough to make room for your flight feathers. Besides, I seem to remember there was at least one kind of Chinese dragon2 that had feathers and scales both. Even the Phoenix3 was described as having the neck of a snake and the tail of a fish so it could have had scales too. They aren't so different really. Regardless, _you_ will always be _our_ Dragon nothing can change that. So you needn't concern yourself about it."

"My head hurts, Noble," The boy sniffed burrowing his face into the crook of his elbow.

"Rest then," Treize soothed, it was not coincidence that Dragon used their captors name for him rather than his own. It was a clear example of just how deeply the control programming had settled. "There really isn't anything we can do till they let Prince out. But at least we know he is all right."

"Is he all right?" Fei cast a worried look over at the glass wall opposite them where their friend rested; skin nearly blue, lips purple, long hair colorless swirling about in the unnatural currents of the liquid that sustained him.

"I think so… I hate seeing him trapped and helpless like that but it _is_ for the best. Before I thought if I broke him out he would not be subject to the things I was. He would be normal. I was wrong. It was already too late to stop the changes and we really could have done him harm by forcing him to emerge before he was stable. Helping a bird to break its shell or an insect from its chrysalis is always detrimental but our Mir has been given a second chance. Whatever they've done is working. You can tell just by looking that his wings are larger, they are developing scales too."

"But _we_ don't trust _them_." WuFei hissed. "How do we know they are doing what is best for him?"

"There is no reason for Trainer to harm him. Duke might, but I doubt it. He needs us alive and well or we are of no use. We want Miri alive and well because he is a part of us. He wasn't ready before and that was partly our fault. They will fix it. They are _hoping_ to use us to get what they want…we _are_ using them now to get what we need. We just have to be patient." Treize frowned.

"Are you sure you aren't just thinking what they want you to think?" Dragon reached out to the small device adhered to the man's temple bracketing his ear. He wasn't close enough to actually touch it but still his fingertips tingled and grew numb in silent warning to leave the device alone.

WuFei had felt the sensation before when attempting to investigate a sore spot of his own in roughly the same position. He knew that ignoring the warning would result in a painful jolt of electricity. Still it bothered him. The device didn't belong there. Dragon wanted it gone, but couldn't do anything about it. The thing protected itself too well and dwelling on it made his head ache worse than it already did. He couldn't think and that was bad. "I'm worried Trei...don't leave me?"

"I won't Dragon, not till they force me too, just rest till then." The man soothed laying his head on his arm, Noble's eyelids felt heavy and it was had to concentrate. He was more than ready to follow his own advice.

1 In looking up curses in Mandarin I found "wǒpēi" used for expressing contempt or strong disapproval it literally means 'I boo in disapproval.' Pēi as used here is a spoken onomatopoeia that represents the action of spitting (otherwise I wouldn't have known how to spell it.)

2 Sinosauropteryx is an actual feathered dinosaur that lived in China during the Cretaceous period. It was around 3 feet long and had a very long tail. The remarkably well-preserved fossils show that it was enclosed with a furry down of very simple feathers (like those presently emerging from beneath WuFei's scales) though it is doubtful that that dinosaur could fly.

3 The Mythical Chinese Phoenix or Fenghuang is often pared with the dragon. It is said to be have the face of a swallow, the beak of a rooster, the forehead of a fowl, the neck of a snake, the breast of a goose, the back of a tortoise, the hindquarters of a stag and the tail of a fish.


	16. Section 15

For those of you just jumping in to see the most recent chapter I posted chapter 14 at the same time as this one...go back and read it ot you will be missing out. As for this chapter...I know some people get annoyed when fan-fic writers toss Japanese (or other languages) into the text at random. When I use words or phrases it is far from random and usually has a great deal to say about the speakers mindset. I have put a lot of thought and effort into using words and phrases properly. Still I am (at present) not a fluent speaker of anything but English. So, If I have written something incorrectly let me know and I will happily fix it.

Thank you. ~wraith

0-0-0 SECTION 15 0-0-0.

Their winged companion woke several hours after sunset; groggy and uncoordinated. Whatever sedative that band had administered affected the perfect soldier like nothing they had ever seen. Even so he was incredibly wary of them even now. He had retreated to the far side of the clearing far from the light of the campfire and crouched with head bowed and wings partly furled as if to shield him from any potential attack. Trowa had advised the others to ignore Heero. **let him observe from a distance and judge that we do not pose a threat. Just try and act normal** he suggested. – This was_ not_ what he had in mind.

"Here Ro…Come on…you know you want to try it…."

"Duo stop it, He won't eat that." Quatre glared at the braided boy from the other side of the campfire.

"But its SMORES, Quat! Who doesn't like smores? Chocolate and peanut butter all gooey and warm on a crispy gram cracker. You've never had one have you buddy? You…are…missing…out." Duo said in a playful sing-song voice as he held out the treat to the figure half hidden in shadows.

Slitted pupils widened and nostrils flared investigating the new scent.

"You know Heero wouldn't go anywhere near that stuff if he were in his right mind. You are taking advantage." Quatre pointed out.

Duo ignored the blonde, wiggling the treat back and forth enticingly. "Smells good, _Ii nioi_….right? _Oishii. _Yum-yum"

Trowa lay on top of his sleeping bag and had for all appearances turned in for the night some time ago but one green eye slid open to peer over the arm that pillowed the rest of his face. "Was that Japanese?" he asked.

"_Hai_, Ro's Japanese isn't he?" Duo defended, "I figure he might be more likely to react to his native tongue."

"Just because you collect manga doesn't mean you know Japanese Duo." Quatre cautioned.

"At least I'm trying!" the braided boy scowled. "Heero is family, _Oniisan_ or _Aniki_ it doesn't make a difference to me. He is the big brother we can always count on…This is our fault, he didn't want to do this but we pressured him into it. You can't just write him off because you're scared of what he can do –well I've had enough, _kekko desu!"_ Duo motioned emphatically with the hand still holding the sticky treat.

Quatre and Duo were so engrossed in what had the makings of a rather heated debate they failed to notice their winged companion creeping closer, stealthily crawling with his belly to the ground and his wings flattened till he was within easy striking range.

Trowa opened his mouth to say something. Perhaps to mention that that last phrase Duo used '_kekko desu'_ when combined with the other Japanese phrases he had been throwing around 'smells good' and 'delicious' told Heero that whatever he had was not only desirable, but he didn't want to eat any more himself, making it fair game. Heero did not understand that Duo had changed the subject and was 'fed up' with Quatre's defeatist attitude.

Despite Trowa's earlier attempt at alleviating some of the tension building, the truth was their empath had been off kilter since WuFei's disappearance. His condition had only worsened since then. Trowa himself had thought to shake some sense into the increasingly pessimistic blonde but the situation was only now coming to a head-Just as Heero was drawn by curiosity to take advantage of the others' state of distraction. And Trowa had to admit he was somewhat interested to see how things played out.

"I am just as worried about him as you are!" Quatre argued, "Sure I'm afraid, I've admitted it, I'm sorry if I'm not OK with my friends suddenly growing wings and attacking me." He huffed, "I wasn't part of this whole program thing as the rest of you were. If my father hadn't been worried about staying competitive in the marketplace and paid off one of the technicians I wouldn't be here at all. Heero admitted the O4 who was meant for your team is dead and it was his fault. He said he was worried history might repeat itself. I don't know if I can do this. I'm just some sort of copy. What if I'm not strong enough? What if I'm not good enough?" blue green eyes were brimming with tears. It was an admission that had cost the other boy. Quatre was more than aware that the others had always looked to him to be the strong one emotionally speaking but this time, he just couldn't, and it was eating him alive.

"Oh Quat," Duo's voice softened. "I never said you weren't good enough…And it doesn't matter that you aren't the one Heero remembers. We are a team and we've proven we can do just about anything. We'll get Fei back and everything will be all right again."

"You don't know that." Quatre sniffed. "You haven't foreseen that."

"Maybe not but I have faith in us…we're tops when it comes to achieving unlikely victories. It matters more when we're going after one of our own and we can do it. You're usually the one who delivers the pep talk Q and you usually do it better than me but it doesn't change the fact. Fei needs us and we won't let the baddie stop us." Duo explained the moment his hand dipped into range the sandwiched gram crackers were summarily appropriated. Snatch and grab. Then Heero had retreated back out of range in a flurry of feathers. It happened so quickly Duo was left blinking in surprise. "_Nani ka_?" [what?] Duo asked.

Sampling the fruit of his labor left O1 with an odd look on his face; "_Amasugiru_." He growled the word then looked perplexed, "_Sore wa ofu niko nai, darou_!" He growled trying to shake the sticky fluff off his fingers to no avail. He regarded his sweet smeared hands for a moment then tentatively tried to lick it off. He winced, realizing there was more of the marshmallow on his palm and some of the chocolate had run down the side of his wrist. His tentative tongue traced the trail and cobalt blue eyes widened and his voice took on a tentative tone, "_Suki des' __Sono machigatte iru_?"

"Well?" Quatre looked to the braided one to translate.

"Don't know." Duo shrugged, "I don't recognize any of that from the Manga."

"You are impossible." The blonde pouted crossing his arms Still, Heero was at least trying to communicate with them now, they just couldn't understand. Quatre sighed.

Trowa didn't bother to sit up or stir from his position on the down sleeping bag in any visible way still he volunteered "He doesn't like that it is sticky but he finds the taste pleasing."

"How do you know what he said?" Duo asked surprised.

"I read thoughts … doesn't matter what language they are in." Trowa explained stifling a yawn and switching to telepathy, **Heero normally shields himself from my abilities but he is in no condition to do so at present. I only guessed the words were Japanese because the flavor of what you were saying changed. His thoughts are shifting similarly. When Heero first transformed all I could see were tangled images and instinct but they are becoming more structured, more focused.**

The telepath shifted slightly so his tail was no longer trapped beneath his knee and the furred appendage twitched languidly back and forth a few times before settling once more. **At a guess I'd say Heero had been kept from this form for so long that all the pent up impulses came rushing to the surface all at once. Now that he has been able to release some of the tension, get it out of his system. He should be able to pull himself together enough to understand basic.**

"That is good right? Why does it seem like something is wrong?" Duo asked. Heero had been sniffing his hand and wrist, taking stock of all the places the sticky residue had been. He looked increasingly agitated. His tail bristled and there was an increasing tension in his back and wings. Dark blue eyes tracked left to right and back again searching the darkness for something.

"His memories are jumbled and all of them seem to pre-date the war." The telepath explained. **Most likely that was the last time he's been allowed this kind of freedom. I don't think that time he went off the drugs after the war counted. I expect he was on alert the entire time. There was no way he could let his guard down and just BE what he is. Even now the rules he was forced to live by under Jae are still foremost in his mind as are his punishments. He knows he isn't allowed to have anything that sweet and he is afraid he will get in trouble for it. I suggest you try and reassure him.**

"I can tell him its OK,…_Maa ii yo_." Duo did his best to sound soothing in the foreign tongue,

"_Heki da_?" O-1 echoed [ok?]though it sounded more like a growl to the untrained ear.

Duo bearly understood. "_Kotchi_," he invited. [Come here] patting the sleeping bag laid out near his own. "You know you don't have to go back to the lab right? All that is in the past, _Anata wa jiyū desu,_ you are free."

"He doesn't believe you." Trowa sighed but O1's wary expression told him much the same thing. As did the way he tucked the arm bearing the injector band, close to his chest as if it still pained him.

"If Ro doesn't remember I don't lie than I think the four of us need some serious bonding time. Think he's up for it Tro?"

"Bonding…as in watching the football or pizzas and a nice game of chess?" Quatre ackwardly ventured in attempt to lighten Duo's suddenly sullen mood.

Duo gave the blonde a mild smile for his attempt but was refused to be derailed from the topic at hand. "We need to get inside his defenses. You know there is a lot of stuff we don't know about this whole situation. I can't help but feel the keys are locked inside Ro's mind. You and Trowa found a way past his gundanium mental shielding. We need to get in there again and find out what is going on. I don't think we'll get a better chance."

"He is still agitated and I am not sure I'm up for it. Unless your instincts are telling you something different I'd prefer to wait till morning" the sleepy eyed telepath explained. He had been using his psi abilities almost continually for the past 12 hours and what Duo proposed was akin to tacking a fourth leg to a triathlon. There was no way, when his reserves were already near spent

Duo's instincts told them they had time, that WuFei was still out of reach, but…something had changed. "Sooner would be better. But I expect Ro's mind would be classed as uncharted territory. We'd best be in top form before making the attempt, ne?"


	17. Section 16

0-0-0 SECTION 16 0-0-0

"Is it there Sally? I know it he had it set behind the stone," The head of preventers informed her, pacing the confines of the science center like a caged tiger.

The other woman stood bent over an electron microscope fiddling idly with one coiled braid as she worked. "I am not a jeweler Une this is outside my line of experience." Sally groused trying to slip a microfilament wire between the gem and its setting. "It would be much easier if you just let me remove the ruby."

"You will not!" The lady was adamant. "This belonged to Mr. Treize, besides removing the gem would probably void any data the chip has stored."

"Alright! I think I see the chip." Sally confirmed "Still I can't imagine how a tracker could be made this small."

"His Excellency was a superb engineer." Une announced unable to conceal the pride in her voice. "And _this_ is far more than a simple tracker. It is a comprehensive data storage device with more functions than I am cleared to unlock. Even so, I suspect we will be able to pinpoint the ring's whereabouts for the past year an a half. We will know how it came to be in the place I found it and if we are incredible lucky we may even be able to learn who was responsible for taking it from its rightful owner."

"Gotcha." Sally growled using forceps smaller than a human hair to grab the edge of the micro dot and slide it out from behind the stone that protected it. "So now, what do I do with it?" the blonde woman asked.

"Put it on the blank microscope slide and pin it down with a drop of glycerin. I don't want to risk losing it." Une directed.

Sally held her breath as she made the delicate transfer. "All set." She replied setting a glass cover slip over the droplet to seal the micro dot in place.

"Thanks Sally." Une managed a slight smile as she replaced the ring on the chain around her neck and took possession of the microscope slide. "Things are finally beginning to look up." she mused quietly.

Sally Po just watched in wonder as Director Une turned and left the lab… a slight spring in her step. "What ever you say lady," The blonde mumbled. "I hope you are right."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dev nudged Treize with the toe of his boot to wake him; Pyatr would have kicked him in the ribs, no doubt about it. The winged noble arched his neck and half sat up leaning on one elbow ruffling his feathers as he stretched. "What do you want Trainer?" he asked; voice husky and sore in his throat.

"I don't like our Prince's readings." Dev waved a gloved hand toward the tank on the opposite wall where the blonde hung suspended seemingly unconscious. "I think he is upset."

'UPSET!' Treize felt the urge to shout, at the outrageous understatement. Dragon would have loosed the full force of his anger on the man without so much as a thought if he were awake and Treize would have relished the sight. But alas, Treize held himself to different standards of behavior. If he were to cling to some shred of his former dignity he could not let his ire dictate his actions. He fought to keep his voice even as he said, "Understandable given the circumstances." The growl was kept back only barely through gritted teeth. The effort cost him though, as he caught his lower lip between uncaring fangs leaving the slight coppery tang of blood on his tongue.

"Once initiated the process should never have been disturbed. But I see now there was no help for it. It was good you kept him from falling into Preventer hands. It was also good you brought him back when you did. The pain of imbalance would have been excruciating before long." Dev quietly explained stooping to make eye contact. He raised a hand to brush Treize's russet fringe back from his forehead.

Noble felt his eyelids drooping briefly and he relaxed easing into the touch then caught himself and stiffened. Intense blue eyes snapped open and slit pupils dilated becoming unnaturally wide and round, "Stop." He growled shaking his head to clear it, "Stop it Dev…I don't know what you are doing, But I want you to stop."

"Do no harm, Noble. I am not your enemy" Dev whispered almost inaudibly.

But Treize's outburst had already drawn WuFei from the velvety folds of sleep "Trei?" he mumbled pressing onward toward consciousness.

Treize reached out and squeezed the boy's outstretched hand.

Obsidian eyes snapped open and regarded the other two with a frown. Then WuFei lurched forward, swiping at their captor's chest. The collar and chain stopped Dragon short of reaching his mark but Dev still hissed in surprise and fell to land on his backside.

Ragged, inexpertly trimmed claws had been sharp enough to rend the inexpensive fabric of the man's lab coat but not the Kevlar beneath. The dragon would have very much liked to follow up that attack with another aimed at the exposed flesh of the man's arms or neck; WuFei scrambled awkwardly to his knees. Treize caught hold of his upper arm holding him fast. "Not now Dragon." he soothed then turned his attention to Dev once more. "What were you saying about Miri's readings?" He asked.

Dev frowned, one hand rubbing across the three even slashes across his chest. "My idiot brother forced him awake for no better purpose than to gloat…now our prince will not rest easy. He fights the sedative out of concern for you and hurts himself unnecessarily. I fear he will not have the strength to survive the changes his body is undergoing if he exhausts himself now stressing over things he can not change. I want you to soothe him."

"Are you going to unchain us?" WuFei growled tugging meaningfully at the gundanium links that connected the collar about his neck to the wall behind him.

"I can not Dragon, I'm sorry," Dev shook his head with something that seemed suspiciously like regret. "My brother would know. Still I can give you some slack. On the other side of the wall the chain is wound around a mechanism something like a windless used to raise and lower the anchor of a ship. I can set it to let you cross to the other side of the room all the way up to the glass. Still I warn you not to try to take advantage of the situation. The chain isn't long enough for you to reach the door and the controls are set so that any sudden moves or stress on the chain will trigger the mechanism and drag you back to your places giving you less freedom than you have now." The man had gotten to his feet and paced the room a few times as he explained. When he finished he turned to them again, arms crossed over his shredded shirt waiting for an answer.

"Understood," Treize nodded.

WuFei's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What do you_ really_ want from us?" He glared.

"Your cooperation; noting more nothing less," Dev frowned. "Pyatr-has his own plans."

"Plans Devet doesn't necessarily agree with." Treize whispered for WuFei's benefit

"That doesn't make sense…he is the enemy, they both are." WuFei reminded.

"I have been…in captivity for over a year. I ought to know the way of things." Treize explained, "The Duke and his technicians are the one who made us as we are physically…and Trainer here became responsible for our upkeep only after the other subjects in his brother's care expired_."_

Dev nodded, seemingly unable to meet Treize in the eyes. "I understand what drives you better than any other, to fight me is to fight your very nature and will only cause you grief. This instance is no different so I beg you to stop and think about this. Despite what you may think I _do_ care what happens to you. I was the one who tipped off your team and made sure you'd be more or less cognizant when they came to rescue you. I knew you would use that opportunity to your advantage and you did. I didn't trim Nobles claws as often I might have so you would be able to defend yourselves in your escape. I ordered the guards to deal with the attack drawing them away from your escape route; I did all I could to buy you a little time. I hoped, with a bit of freedom you'd be able to get your bearings…learn about yourselves and each other so you would be able to be there for prince when he was ready. It is true, I did not expect you to break him out when you did, but have done what I can to remedy the situation."

The man ran fingers through his hair and sighed. "I am well aware you think of one another as pack. I know I can trust you to care for your own. I have decreased Prince's sedative levels as much as I dare. I don't expect him to be very lucid but I have no doubt you can get through to him. Ease his fears and let him know you are all right."

"I'm not sure our definitions of 'all right' are in any way compatible," WuFei growled. "You do not even allow us real food. I found apples, they weren't particularly good ones, but attempting to eat one should not have brought me to a near panic attack! That is not normal and you had a hand in making us like this!"

"When was this?" Treize's eyes widened at this new bit of information. "You should have said something." He frowned.

Dragon didn't seem to have heard the quiet comments as he continued with his impassioned tirade, "You might have given us a taste of freedom but you snatch it away now. I know we are not thinking clearly. I expect what we've been given is more heavily comprised of mind altering drugs than nutrient and apparently we cannot eat anything else even if we want to. You've done something to make sure of it!" he accused angrily.

"It was necessary." Dev confirmed.

"Necessary?" WuFei bristled and fumed. "I fail to see how that could be so!"

"Obedience was to be a fundamental aspect of your training; Pyatr insisted on that from the outset and after learning what happened to the others I had to concede. I realize you don't like the nutrient but there are certain chemicals your altered bodies require. In the past subjects tried to starve themselves till the hunger drove them insane, you don't have that option. Animal appetites are strong and ensure you will eat whatever you are given whether you want it or not. Of course, this poses its own issues. Self-control is problematic, and even more so while your bodies are still changing. I had to find some way to curb your appetites…else there would be nothing to prevent you from devouring anything within reach. My half-brother might find it particularly amusing to watch Noble hunting mice…But I did not." Dev explained tersely.

"Did you really try to eat a mouse?" WuFei asked onyx eyes wide recollecting how he had felt ashamed to tell the others of his unsuccessful encounter with the crabapple. Apearantly he hadn't been the only one holding out on them.

Noble sighed. "Now that you mention it-it might have been a bit bigger than a mouse…and there might have been more than one." he admitted uneasily.

"Live prey-especially the sort that infested the halls where Noble was being housed at the time-is rife with diseases and parasites. " Dev chided. "You may be largely resistant to illness but why press your luck? There are some things that are not beneficial for your new bodies, others that may make you ill. The records indicated your predecessor had a weakness for sweets and his keepers felt they had to break him of it. Despite his high metabolism, they were concerned it would undermine discipline and make him unhealthy. I can't say whether he stuck to the dietary regime or not after he was deployed as the records we have are incomplete. Nutrient may not exactly be to your liking, but it satisfies your basic dietary needs, especially while you are still developing."

"You sound so sure of yourself but I bet you've not tasted it. You don't know how vile it is." Dragon groused. "You aren't fooling me. This is just another way to control us, keep us dependant."

"My brother believes it to be just that, insurance you can't survive on your own." Their captor admitted, "But I've left you the ability to discover ways around the restrictions. I never said nutrient is the _only_ thing you can eat or that _we_ were the only ones that could feed you. Noble is more fully developed then you or Prince, He doesn't need the nutrient as much as you do. He can go weeks without it and could have hunted to his content while you were on your own. In fact, I recommend the practice, within reason, as a good way to work off tension and keep your instincts sharp. But you need to work together. One of you would have had to bring him back to himself after the kill and the other would likely have to prepare the meal, preferable by cleaning it and cooking it first. You need a cool head to resist the urge to gorge. Likewise I expect you tried to eat that apple whole didn't you Dragon? If you had someone cut it up, or even claw it into smaller chunks you wouldn't have had any issues."

WuFei didn't respond but the look on his face and the agitated lashing of his tail, were evidence enough.

"Stand down." Trainer directed approaching the youth. WuFei frowned flexing his claws menacingly. The man sent him a stern glare in response. "I am not going to harm you Dragon. Do not make me regret blunting your tips instead of giving your claws a proper trim, as I could have." He said pointedly.

WuFei held himself at readiness but did not react when Trainer's finger tips ghosted across the place where his jaw joined his skull, probing the tense muscles there. "Just as I thought," the man nodded. "An Icarin's jaw opens a bit wider than that of a normal human. You opened your mouth to its fullest in order to bite the apple, your fangs slid forward in expectation of prey. When you bit down your jaw locked as it would to finalize a kill. Since you had never experienced this before it caused your panic. There wasn't any blood with the fruit so your mind set didn't shift and instinct didn't take over as it would have normally carrying you through until the adrenalin faded releasing your fangs. Open your mouth wide again. Then close it slowly, moving your jaw slightly from side to side." The man directed.

Again Dragon obeyed, his jaw popped and the upper fangs slid back into their proper place. That small movement released the pain and tension that had been building behind his eyes. His tail went flaccid and he couldn't stop himself from sighing in relief.

"I can't help the way your bodies have been altered; I tried to work with the changes and encourage instincts that would help you cope." Trainer admitted. "Simply taking turns dishing out food will satisfy the restrictions. I'm sure you could have figured it out for yourselves given time and opportunity. Still I suggest you eat small portions when trying something new to be sure it doesn't disagree with you. Don't gorge even if your animal nature is telling you it might be a while before you can eat again. Be careful where you are when you eat too, try to find someplace safe. Eating too much will make you sleepy and vulnerable." Dev gave them a calculated look.

"Duke doesn't know any of this?" Treize asked under his breath.

"No, He would have you completely helpless relying on your keepers for everything. My idiot brother forgets you are predators…not pets. It is why so many of your predecessors died before I forced my way into the program." Dev admitted. "But we digress. I have given you the answers you wished; now, do not let minor things distract you from what is really important. Prince needs you." the man reaffirmed using his key to adjust the controls setting the length of their chain to allow WuFei and Treize the freedom to approach the transpara-steel barrier that separated them from their companion.


	18. Section 17

0-0-0 Section 17 0-0-0

"Miri," Treize's voice cut through the miasma that tried to send him spiraling into darkness. Still it took tremendous effort to forge onward toward the tentative glimmer of light that marked the gateway to the waking world.

"Can you open your eyes?" Dragon asked, "We're right here."

His body did not want to cooperate, his limbs felt leaden. This was one of the reasons he despised hospitals and drugs so very much. He could not abide feeling helpless. But he was, more so than he had ever been. And even if he had been free from the confines of the tank Miri suspected he would still be in dire straits. The chemicals coursing through his system did little to alleviate the bone deep ache that felt as if he were being torn limb from limb…or wing from torso, as it so happened. Regardless it _hurt._

Finally he managed to force his eyes to open a fraction of an inch then a bit more till the hazy colors swam into focus. Treize and Fei each had a hand pressed against the glass separating them. They were still chained to the opposite wall but the chain was long enough they could reach him. He wanted to speak but even the instinctive contraction of his esophagus around the life support hoses half-strangled him causing his body to quake against the restraints.

"No no, Miri…Calm." Treize insisted. "We know you can't speak don't try. Remember how it was after you got your tonsils out?"

Miri nodded weakly, thoughts drifting back to those hazy days of childhood; he hadn't learned to write with anything resembling fluency and Treize, for all his budding intellect, couldn't tell the difference between a drawing of a glass of orange juice and a get-well balloon, and thought the picture of his teddy-rabbit looked like cow. No one but Noble would think to compare _that_ level of frustration to _this_. Miri would have snorted at the idea if he were able, but his spirits lifted a fraction.

"Good Prince." Treize forced a smile though his eyes betrayed the depth of his worry. Miri struggled to lift his hands to the glass touching his finger tips to theirs to show he understood what his friend was trying to do and appreciated it.

"Firstly, how bad is your pain? 1 to 10." Treize asked tapping the glass with one trimmed nail.

Miri left all five fingers touching the glass over WuFei's but drew the hand touching Treize's away to bring his thumb and his little finger together. It was a conservative estimate but he didn't want to worry his companions.

"Six out of ten," Treize confirmed,

"Wasn't he only holding out 3 fingers?" WuFei asked uncomprehending.

"He's not counting that way." Treize explained. "One of my favorite aunts was born deaf the normal treatments didn't help. She did extensive research into ancient Deaf cultures and taught signed languages to any of the nieces and nephews who wanted to learn. Miri and I adapted it a bit further since we're both pretty much ambidextrous and couldn't choose a dominant hand. We tend to switch off when carrying on conversations with more than one person at a time. My cousin Dot would get so flustered when she couldn't follow along. But, it isn't really difficult once you understand the basics.

In Pre-colonial ASL numbers 1, 2, 4 and 5 are pretty standard, the same signs most kids use when they learn to count. Just make sure your palm facing your chest when you make them. The number three is different though, the palm is still facing inward but you have the Index, middle finger and thumb outstretched instead of the index middle and ring fingers." He illustrated the sign. "the signs for 6 through 10 are all made with palm facing out and the number is indicated by which finger is touched by the thumb, Six is formed when is the thumb touches the littlest finger (in the way most kids use to indicate the number three), Seven the thumb touches the ring finger, eight is the middle and nine is the index. Ten is the thumb alone. You just shake it a bit for emphasis. I can count to a thousand by combining the numerals but I expect you get the idea. "

"It is a useful skill especially now. Trainer didn't even think our Prince would be lucid. That is twice he's underestimated us." WuFei scoffed then turned his attention to Miri, "It seems your wings are developing scales like mine only golden. Do they itch terribly?"

Miri replaced the fingers on his right hand over Treize's on the glass and took the left away from WuFei's to touch his thumb to the first two fingers a few times he also shook his head no, though the latter made him dizzy. He allowed his eyes to slide shut to banish the unwelcome sensation.

"That was a 'no'." Treize pointed out. "Dragon has begun his own transformation and is suffering quite a bit from the itch. Also, returning to captivity has meant his memories have taken another serious hit and that has left him off balance."

Miri stroked the glass separating Fei and himself with his middle finger a few times knowing Treize would translate. 'Poor boy'

"He is sorry you are having a difficult time Dragon." Treize dutifully explained before turning his attention to Miri once more. "You are getting your scales and Fei will be fully fledged soon. It is a good sign. The technicians may choose to speed up your development but even if they don't, and you still aren't fledged by the time they let you out, Fei and I could probably tow you to a reasonable height and cover large distances rather quickly. It is only a matter of holding out till you are ready. We will fly free together. Believe it. It is something to look forward too when all his is over."

Miri closed his right hand into a fist and made like he was knocking on the glass, though the restraints prevented his knuckles from actually making contact. Then returned his finger tips to cover Treize's

"That is a yes." Treize sighed, in relief, "he agrees."

"Hn." WuFei acknowledged, "That is all well and good, but we need him to rest and get strong if it's ever going to happen. We know you're fighting the drugs Prince. If you keep that up they will keep upping the dosage till you are nearing a coma. That is not a good thing. Stop worrying about us. As you can see we are managing well enough at present…save for this damnable itch…I don't like the situation true enough, And sure as sunrise I wasn't happy to learn that they've moved us to a different facility after they recaptured us…but Noble thinks he recognizes the scent of the place. He's been held here before and has some idea how it is laid out. All there is for us to do is bide our time and be ready when the opportunity comes to act. Got it?"

Miri's hand closed into a fist and bobbed twice, acknowledging 'yes.' Though Miri thought having his pack mates play bait and switch…or good cop bad cop was certainly novel. Even so, they had both made their arguments and he couldn't disagree with either. The situation was what it was and there was no help for it at present. He _was_ tired. His body cried out for rest. Perhaps he _was_ just being stubborn for no good reason. He would have sighed had he been able, falling asleep naturally sure beat being compelled to do so through drugs. He carefully formed his right hand into the sign for 'no' then pointed his index finger up and touched his thumb to the second knuckle of his middle finger, the sign for the letter 'K' followed by the 'O' sign touching all his finger tips to his thumb.

"What was that?" WuFei asked uncomprehending.

"K.O. is short for knock out – he doesn't want the drugs." Treize translated

Miri signed 'yes' then used his first two fingers to trace 'Z' shapes on the glass.

Dutifully Treize finished, "He'll sleep on his own."

"That is good to hear." WuFei sighed, so close his breath left condensation on the glass. "We worry about you too you know."

Miri closed his fist and signed 'yes' then placed his fingertips over theirs one last time before letting his arms fall once more to his sides. The effort was exhausting and he had nearly reached the limit of his endurance. His eyelids drooped and his head bowed.

"Rest well my friend." Treize whispered and the two of them left him to do as he promised.

"Think trainer will keep the sedative level as it is? WuFei asked quietly.

"I don't see why not." Treize shrugged, "So long as Prince is calm and resting that is what matters."

"Think he'll let us talk to him again?" Dragon asked wistfully.

"If we cooperate," Treize frowned. "And so long as the Duke doesn't find out."

"Yes," WuFei nodded. "I get the idea that if he found out it wouldn't be good for any of us. So…can you teach me more of that hand language too?"

"Sure." Treize yawned, "In the morning."

"All right, rest well Noble."

Treize nodded "You too Dragon." and they both made their way back to the alcoves they had been assigned.

Miri's eyes slit open and he peered between lowered lashes to see Trainer leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. The man wore a particular smile and Miri could not help but wonder what it meant for them. For now he would do what the man wanted…later, they would have to see how things played out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Anne Une stared unbelievingly at the digital projection she had drawn from the microchip Sally had extracted from the signet ring. The evidence was incontrovertible. Her breath hitched in her throat and she turned to pace the cramped confines of her office.

The sound of her heels tapping on the tiles seemed unbelievably loud at this hour in the morning. But she was reasonably sure there was no one in this part of the building to be disturbed by the sound. Pausing in her pacing and leaning on the window sill she gazed out into the darkness. Dawn would be breaking soon it was a time poignant with meaning.

Treize always loved to watch the dawn; The first fingers of light illumining the darkness, just as ignorance is broken when the light of knowledge takes up residence in hearts and mind. Even Relena had named him an idealist…a dreamer. And he was. Despite the darkness of their time he was always ready to see light and hope for the future with each new day. That was why his loss had pained her so severely. But she had taken some small comfort that he willingly sacrificed himself for a cause he believed in so completely. He had…or so everyone thought.

Une's hands clenched involuntarily and her body practically quaked with the torrent of emotion that threatened to rock her world. The findings were practically irrefutable she checked the time stamp, map coordinates and EM marker of the person who had most recently worn the ring. "He never left earth." She whispered the words needing to hear them voiced aloud and sighed. The warmth of her breath misted the window, slightly obscuring the view.

"HOW?" her mind screamed, she had risked her life to keep Tallgeese II from disintegrating in the wake of Libra's cannons…she had watched the vid feed of that same suit impaling itself on 05's trident. WuFei believed he had been the instrument of Treize's demise and had mourned. Chang even kept a small shrine in his apartment to commemorate the general alongside with his fallen kin…All of earth sphere bore witness to his fiery end. She had seen him…heard him die a full year and a half ago! She shuddered with the intensity of emotion.

She had known his Excellency had never had any actual contact with the so called 'Treize faction'. His men had acted on their own; If he had taken a more active roll in those early days, his supporters would have been fighting alongside Zechs and the Gundam pilots rather than in opposition to them. The war would have been won in a more decisive manner before Quince had the opportunity to enlist Milliardo in backing White Fang's cause. But she had been so sure…Treize had come to her in her hospital room. She hadn't seen him it was true but she had _felt_ him. It had been _his_ voice that brought her out of the coma. She had spoken to him over the vid during the final battle…never once was there any indication that things were not as they appeared.

But the ring told a different story it had not lost contact with its rightful owner, recording Treize's imprisonment in Luxembourg and traced his movements from his château to another of Romefeller's facilities shortly after he had passed Epyon to 01. He moved yet again after Relena stepped down as Queen of the World and again several months later he had moved around quite a bit at that stage then remained in one place for the duration of the Barton uprising. After that he had moved to the very facility where she had found the ring. There was no sign he had ever left earth, never piloted Tallgeese II, Never faced down Libra, never battled Altron.

Treize's death had been a cleverly orchestrated ruse. The question was, who was behind it? Treize had been alive all this time. Still he had managed to slip through her fingers…twice. And now she had no way to track him. Her hand brushed the glit frame on her desk that held a small portrait Mariemaia. The girl's slight smile usually served to brighten her day; but not just now. She bypassed it to pick up a crystal vase; and with one fluid movement hurled it through the plate glass window and out into the rose garden below.


	19. Section 18

SECTION 18 0-0-0

Trowa woke to find Heero missing and dawn found the telepath sitting hunched over in the morning chill still tending the fire. Green eyes fixed on the dying embers only his restlessly twitching tail betrayed how anxious he was for his winged comrade. The telepath had half a mind to go chase Heero down while the other two pilots slept. After all O1 _had_ invited him to join his previous hunt. But there were _still _wolves about and Trowa couldn't leave the others unprotected. The sun was just touching the horizon when Heero returned with two large salmon clutched in his talons.

"I can cook those." Trowa offered careful to not make direct eye contact or any motions that might be interpreted as a challenge. Inside the telepath was practically brimming with relief at the other's return.

"_Hai."_ The reply was a curt bark but it proved O1 had understood the words in basic even if his reply was Japanese. The winged warrior was still a bit skittish though; placing the fish on a flat rock and backing away so Trowa could approach to retrieve them.

"Are these both for you or do you wish to share them?" The telepath asked as he deftly skinned and cleaned the fish.

O1 didn't respond verbally and several expressions flicked across his face as he processed the question. Apparently, the word for 'share' was not in his limited lexicon but the idea was. _"Toru."_ He mumbled the japanned for 'take' motioning with one hand, as if pushing something away from himself while keeping the other hand tucked to his chest.

The offering was sizzling away in the frying pan when Duo and Quatre awoke. "Smells great Tro," Duo yawned. "I didn't think we brought fishing gear."

"Heero caught these," The telepath explained, "He agreed to my suggestion of cooking them. I think he should get the first portion."

"That is more than fair." Quatre replied and cut a large chunk of white fish for their winged companion. "I'm sorry about yesterday," The blonde apologized, holding out the plate of food as a peace offering. "I've been letting this situation get to me more then it should and I haven't been very understanding."

"Set it down and let him get it." Trowa suggested but O1 took the initiative grabbing the plate before retreating a bit closer to the tree line to eat it. He didn't use utensils, generally wolfing down his meal. But he was more relaxed about it, sitting crossed legged on the grass - rather than hunched over, ready to bolt at any moment. It seemed like a tremendous improvement over the previous night.

The telepath watched and waited till their animalistic leader had eaten most of his share before divvying up the remaining portion for the three of them. O1 gave him a jerky nod of approval before proceeding to lick the oil off his fingers. Then when he was satisfied with the result he ran his fingers through his hair causing it to stand up in familiar messy spikes. Afterward he set about methodically grooming his feathered wings; using razor-sharp talons, to delicately smooth the feathered plumes into place. It was a definite show of trust, a conscious decision to relax his guard around the others.

Quatre could feel the warm sense of satisfaction radiating from their winged companion. It translated easily enough. The alpha provides for his pack. It is good. The change went a long way to soothe the Empath's concerns but the question remained. Would Heero allow them to do what they needed to do? Would he permit them close enough to touch him…allow them entry to the most private domain of his mind? It was going to be a stretch but they would surely need his cooperation.

The meal was over and the clean-up complete. There was no time to waste. "We've got to do this." Duo sighed. He had been watching how Trowa interacted with O1 and tried to mimic the approach, moving careful and slow…not making direct eye contact…he even held out one hand for his winged friend to sniff. "Please," Duo began. "I'm not sure how much of this you are going to understand but we need you to help us…help you. It is what friends do…and we _are_ your friends."

"We're pack." Trowa added knowing the other would understand the concept better.

O1 nodded again. _"__Watashi wa rikai shite inaiga, nani ga hitsuyōdesu."_

"He agrees." Trowa sighed in relief. "He doesn't understand but says we should do what we must. But we do this together." Trowa held out a hand to Quatre, "Light me up?" he requested drolly.

Azure eyes widened in surprise. Trowa drove himself hard but when it came to his psi ability he was incredibly self-reliant. That he would ask for a power boost, of his own violation - without prompting from the others, was a testament to how this ordeal was affecting him. The blond took the outstretched hand in both of his own, twining olive toned digits with is own pale ones. He closed his eyes, focused his empathic energies before funneling them full bore into the link they shared.

Psychically speaking the effects was very like Trowa had so colloquially described it, like moving from a cool dark place into the full undiminished intensity of the desert sun. Searing energy washing over every fiber of his being leaving nerve endings tingling – strength, purpose, confidence, vitality, and determination washed over him replenishing his dangerously low reserves. His grip on the blondes hand tightened when normally he would pull away. This time he just…needed…a…bit…more.

When Trowa finally regained enough presence of mind to pull away it was to catch Quatre before his trembling knees collapsed. "I'm sorry." The green-eyed telepath whispered as he helped steady his companion. "You always give too much of yourself."

"You would not have asked if you did not need the boost and you know I don't mind. Besides it is my fault too. You've been overdoing it and I haven't been shielding properly causing you even more strain. I should have noticed how low your reserves were and done something to help long before now."

"Yes yes…" Duo interjected, "You're both idiots. It is a good thing we didn't try to press this last night. But Now we've all rested and eaten, everyone is refueled and ready to go… so…let's get this show on the road shall we?" the braided clairvoyant placed one hand on each of their shoulders and explained, "Heero's lost in his own past. You've opened the doorway before. Just do it again and I'll try to project us into his memories so we can see where he is coming from and understand what we need to do to get him back to the present. Hopefully we'll learn something more about this Dætalus thing too, something we can use to help understand what 's goin on with Fei."

"Ready." Quatre clasped Trowa's hand to his chest and gently touched Heero's arm.

"Steady." Trowa nodded eyes glazing over, stretching out with his mind to extend the connection with Quatre to include Duo and Heero as well. His hand settled lightly on O1's shoulder.

The winged youth was trembling slightly at their nearness but he had a tight hold on his instincts. He would not attack, he would not flee. This was his pack. They were doing this for him. They did not want cause him harm_. _"_Sorede ii_," Heero rumbled, urging the others to just do what ever it was and get it over with.

"Now!" Duo still had one hand on Trowa's shoulder and one on Quatre's then with a mental _–push- _from behind he sent all three along the connection permitting their distinct personalities and consciousness to cascade into the mind of the perfect soldier…

0-0-0-0-0-0

There was no ground, no sky…nothing concrete with which to orient themselves. Only hazy blobs of color, light and shadow accented by swirling sparks and tiny glimmers twinkling like stars or sunlight dancing across dappled waves. All around them was the sound of rushing wind, sometimes soft and sweet other times elevating to a keening cry. It was beautiful…and frightening, '_alien'_ was probably the best description he could come up with at the moment with '_lost_' perhaps coming in at a close second. "Well, this is not what I expected at all." Trowa's disembodied voice fairly echoed across the surreal mindscape the three had ventured into.

"How so?" Duo asked and Trowa got the impression that his braided companion was floating upside-down several meters to his left but he couldn't be entirely certain as it seemed the very composition of the mindscape shifted from moment to moment; colors fading or bleeding into one another like globules in a lava lamp.

"If we were in my mind, you would be seeing dense jungle with moss and vines draped over the bones of a broken civilization. It was in such a place I was first deployed with the mercenaries. I suppose it is the first recollection of 'belonging' I had. So that is the place I retreat to. In the times Quatre has played host to my consciousness I was greeted with something very like an eastern palace nestled in an oasis. The desert winds blow sweeping the white sands clean and the night sky stretches on forever." As Trowa said the words he felt the petite blond close behind him. Tentative hands snaked unseen around his waist and he could envision the blonde's forehead resting against his shoulder blade.

"What about me?" Duo asked.

"I've only come in that close with you a few times, during the war when you were too hurt or too tired to let us know what the matter was. In those times your mind takes refuge in places you have felt safe, the vent systems of L2, the church, the sweeper ship, bits of all three run together to form an idealized whole. With Heero…honestly I expected the lab…or the apartments where he stayed with Lowe. Once during the war, I saw glimpses of a grassy park and a sun drenched sky but contrary to what one might think that place had a greater connection with Heero's nightmares…it was not a place he'd go for safety. Similarly, WuFei thought of a field of flowers when he was at his lowest. This…I don't rightly know what to make of this." Trowa shrugged. "It isn't anchored in reality."

"Oh I'd say it is real enough to Heero - It just isn't tangible." Quatre's voice was thick with emotions. "He is aching for something but I don't think he knows what. Isn't there something we can do to help?"

Trowa deeply suspected the trail of tiny sparkles he saw drifting off into the strange void were the blonde's tears. He reached around grabbing the teen and wrapped an arm around his slim shoulders in effort to comfort them both.

"Our fearsome leader has never been particularly emotive; No news flash there, But O1 isn't exactly our Heero Is he." Duo mused aloud. "With the way Q's been reading him, I'd say were seeing a bit of the emotional depth our toy soldier boy has been taught to hide. This place might be surreal because it is a manifestation of emotion and stuff. Owen's wild right…unlike Heero, he colors outside the lines. You can't get farther outside than this. So what does it tell us?" Duo's voice was moving around as if her were pacing in loops and zig-zag patterns, a feat only possible for one accustomed to zero-G environs.

"I'd say this place has no form because he feels lost. And maybe we're invisible because he feels alone." Quatre ventured, "And if that is the case, then I expect changing his perceptions will change the mindscape; hopefully into something we can work with."

Trowa nodded even though he knew the others couldn't see the movement. "I'll try to connect with him telepathically…I managed it before. If I can summon memories of times we were there for him he might recognize we have a place here." He closed his eyes and used his ability to _reach_ into the turbid psyche surrounding them. **Remember** he entreated silently, **We are here for you. We want to help.**

"Something's happening." Duo announced an indeterminate time later. "Those things, they look like soap bubbles. If you concentrate on the swirling colors you can see pictures in them. I saw the time Heero stole parts to fix his Gundam in that purplish blue one."

"Yes, yes!" Quatre shifted his weight from one foot to the other…quite a feat in a dimension where the laws of gravity seemingly did not apply. "The yellow one showed when we played with the dogs and watched the sunset over the ocean. And that one has scenes from Miss Relena's school in Sanc."

"There we are playing basketball when we were undercover." Duo practically cheered. "Did you know he used _MY_ name at the next school he was in? He even managed to raise my GPA a few points. Granted, I was only an average student as part of my cover, but still…"

Trowa was relieved to see his two friends slowly take form, appearing as shadows first then becoming more solid as more memory bubbles drifted by. **Remember when I brought you to the circus?** the telepath silently entreated, **and the time we spent tracking down the pacifists' families…and I let you use my Heavyarms in Antarctica. You remember don't you?**'

He wasn't sure whether his own memories flicked across the surface of the green tinted bubbles or Heero's but the effect was immediate. On the positive he could see his hands and body taking form…on the negative, the warmth that was Quatre drifted further away as the little blonde took a more pro-active approach to their predicament.

"Come on guys." The empath beckoned, now trying to sound cheerful. Since they had physical bodies he thought it best they start walking. The term was relative of course, considering this amorphous reality offered no 'landmarks' or way to judge distance or direction. Still it _felt_ as if they were making some sort of progress. Thought bubbles drifted aimlessly by. Some reflected facets of their shared past others were strangely opaque. After a while they became merely another dimension of the featureless landscape. Time had little meaning; they figured it best to keep going till something happened and when it did there was no denying it.

Duo had been skipping about filling the empty spaces with nervous chatter or humming tunelessly as was his want. Quatre was doing his best to be supportive while attempting to reign in the exuberant clairvoyant. Trowa was his usual laconic self, thoughts meandering in all directions while he paid nominal attention to his companions, interjecting only if he thought he had something of value to contribute to the conversation. All three were taken completely by surprise when the braided one collided, face-first, with some sort of invisible barrier. He rebounded backward forcefully and sat down unexpectedly, rubbing his nose.

"OW!" he exclaimed.

Trowa was more cautious probing with his hands to get a better idea of the unseen object. "It feels like a wall…oh, here is a corner. I think it is a cube." Trowa's quick strides traced out each side.

Quatre knelt placing one hand to the invisible wall and opened himself to his talents. There was a shimmering golden aura surrounding him, his eyes fairly glowed and it seemed a small star rested on his brow…and another lodged on his breast, physical manifestations of his active empathic ability. "I think there are memories inside." he admitted. "But not like those we've seen. These are… unnatural, colorless like someone sucked the life out of them and locked it away. It feels wrong. I don't like it at all. I feel we need to get inside. Duo, If Trowa and I give you a boost do you think you can try to find the top of this thing?"

"Sure thing Q; if there is an opening I'll bet it's up there. Locks and barriers are likely part and parcel of our perfect soldier…Never get a better opportunity to try a bit of breaking and entering. Still, it will be up to you two to help deal with what ever mess I find once I get inside." As the braided clairvoyant smirked his eyes too took on an unearthly glow.

"Be careful." Quatre cautioned.

"No worries. Clairvoyants don't need to look before they leap. I never do." Duo chuckled; placing one hand on Quatre's shoulder and one on Trowa's then placed each of his feet in their cupped hands. He hoisted himself upward and they helped launch his body at the unseen edge. It looked close, Duo's arms and legs flailed but somehow he managed to scramble up onto the top of the block. Looking down from on high Duo noted that this monolith was not the only one of its kind…there were other unseen objects like this one scattered across the surreal landscape. It was very subtle, but when Duo looked closely he noted how Color tended to warp and shift around the cube shaped voids and thought bubbles seemed to be repelled by them. Even so, this one seemed solid enough to him.

"All clear, Come on up," Duo called to the others.

Trowa dropped to one knee and laced his fingers together expectantly. Quatre nodded and placed one foot in the hollow of his hands and almost before he knew it the empath was launched upward. He managed to reach Duo's outstretched hand and the clairvoyant pulled him to safety.

Trowa, now that he had a firm grasp of just where the upper edge of the invisible structure was located, got a running start and vaulted upward-twisting twice in midair and landing with the uncontious flourish of a showman.

Duo smiled and gave him a small round of applause then turned his eyes skyward and shouted, "Heero, Ro, O1, Owen…doesn't matter who you are or what you go by. You are our brother and we're here for you. Buddies till the end of time…there is nothing you might be hiding here that can change how we feel, Got that!" the words echoed across the void and the three companions could not help put hope their fourth understood the truth of it. A door appeared, suffuse with locks, chains, and complex booby-traps. This wasn't going to be easy. Duo focused all his energies on the task at hand, "Let us in." he whispered and set to work dismantling the intricate network of locking mechanisms and security devices.


	20. Section 19

This is a long one but I just couldn't bear to break it up, I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review ~Wraith

0-0-0 SECTION 19 0-0-0

"This is more along the lines of what I expected to find in Heero's mindscape." Trowa admitted when the heavy metal door opened to reveal a long, dark, industrial looking hall. There were warnings posted in several different languages declaring the area 'restricted' "no trespassing' and 'authorized personnel only.' The lighting was sporadic, dim for the most part save where red or yellow strobe lights flashed on and off in warning.

Quatre had gone from absently rubbing his chest to noticeably clutching at his crossed forearms and shivering slightly. "What's wrong Q?" Duo asked. "Are you all right?"

"It all feels so…so… cold and empty; artificial. Heero didn't make this place, at least not willingly. I think it is something imposed on him by his training. It doesn't really belong." The empath said, teeth fairly chattering from a chill only he could feel.

"Affirmative," The voice was Heero's and all three of them jumped startled at the bland monotone. Equally flat and lifeless was the image of the perfect soldier that presented itself to them. Heero was depicted 2 dimensionally in shades of black, white and gray. His movements were jerky and the image flickered from time to time as if it were subject to static and disruptions like the transmissions from a low quality vid-carrier.

"What IS this place?" Quatre asked.

"Restricted Memory Archive: Subject O1LO J773 Sub topic 'Dætalus Prime;' that was the nature of your query was it not?" the Heero facsimile intoned.

"It was." Trowa confirmed with a curt nod. He instinctively snapped to a parade-rest posture in response to the militaristic tone in the other's voice.

"So noted," came the near mechanical response.

"Will you be our guide in this place?" Duo asked violet eyes shining with emotion.

The Heero figure turned on his heel and strode down the corridor. The others had to hustle to keep up with the perfect soldier's seemingly methodical pace. One long hallway stretched after another they passed bolted doors and intersecting passages. Trowa's longer stride had him nearly abreast of the shorter figure and Duo and Quatre were scarcely five steps behind when they entered one cross section festooned with barbed wire and caution tape.

"_Zapretnyi__̆__, vy ne mozhete proi__̆__ti_!" A disembodied voice that sounded suspiciously like Dr J shouted from all sides. The colorless figure that led them reeled backward as if he had been struck, a trickle of crimson ran from the corner of grey lips and pain was reflected on his otherwise colorless face. Dull, almost black, eyes widened and the two dimensional being, crumpled in on himself; then with a hiss and a crackle of static, he vanished altogether. The three pilots were left standing in the intersection blinking at each other in surprise.

"What was that about?" Duo asked.

"I think it was Russian." Quatre supplied in the same breath Trowa translated, "Forbidden, you can not pass," then explained "I think this is why Heero found it so difficult to tell us any more than he did about the Dætalus project. He can exist here but only as a shadow. He has no control and I expect fighting the rules of this place probably causes him pain."

"So all these warnings were meant for him… doesn't seem to affect us though…But we've lost our guide. Do we just keep wondering till we find what ever it is we're supposed to be looking for?" Duo asked with a mild frown.

**Only one way to get to the heart of the matter.** A mind voice that sounded, and felt, very much like Trowa's resounded in their thoughts. **You have to use the back door. Why do you think I left it open for you?**

"Did you just…?" Quatre asked the green eyed telepath. But Trowa had clearly been just as startled by the sudden mental intrusion. "It wasn't me." He frowned, "At least I don't think it was."

No sooner had the words passed his lips when everything around them faded to white.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When the mindscape resolved itself around them it revealed a small cell possessing only one small table, a chair and a cot. On the cot sat a small boy, perhaps five years old, with dark blue eyes and messy brown hair. He sat on the bed seemingly tethered to a control panel in the wall by a network of cables affixed to sensor pads placed in various places all over his body.

The boy paid no notice to the network of wires as he methodically assembled the various components of a detonator as if it were a puzzle before pressing it into a block of plastique explosive; watching dispassionately as the digital display slowly began to cycle down.

The door opened and a large blonde man entered. "How much you bet that is Odin Lowe." Duo said in a hushed whisper. It didn't seem as if they could alter or interrupt this memory as it played out before them still his companions didn't feel the need to reply. Quatre had a firm grip on Trowa and Duo both and it didn't look like he was going to let go any time soon.

The man who was probably the assassin Lowe barely looked at the child as he voiced the Russian command, "_Soldata smirno_!"

The Boy jumped to his feet immediately and stood at attention. The way he moved without disturbing the sensors or tangling the wires spoke of one long used to the practice.

"_Gomen nasai_." O1 responded in contrite Japanese, and bowed, presenting the small detonator to his handler.

The blonde man had the device defused in a matter of seconds, pocketing the electronic components before rolling the plastique into a ball and tossing it back to the child. "We're leaving." Lowe announced.

"_Wakarimasen_?" The boy asked confused then switched to halting basic. "I-I do not understand." he repeated.

"I need someone to assist with my cover story, a decoy to help draw away suspicion and get me through customs. It has been decided you will accompany me between training sessions."

"Mission accepted." O1 intoned then knelt, folding his hands behind his back as he permitted the man to divest him of the umbilical of wires.

The image around the three companions grew grey and hazy before blurring and fading…likely an indication of the passage of time. When the mindscape resolved itself the observers noted how the boy had aged. He looked to be about seven years old now.

He and Lowe were in the cockpit of a small shuttle. The assassin was leaning back in the pilot's chair, hands folded behind his head while the boy knelt in the chair before the co-pilots station. He moved deftly adjusting the controls for docking at the nearest colony. "It is L3 X18999. This is where I got Heavyarms." Trowa easily identified the orbital ring with its four petal-like solar collection arrays.

"How long will we be on colony?" O1 asked as he eased the throttle back slipping the small shuttle effortlessly into its berth with a whoosh of propellant gas.

"Long enough to see your friends," The assassin quipped.

"I don't have friends." The intense youth scowled crossing his arms.

"You aren't fooling me boy. They might be determined to make you a lone-wolf but I know better. You relish matching your skills with the other O1 and Tetra is on station too. They have even located another prime level mentalist to join your crew, or so I hear.

"Is that is why we're here?" O1 sighed. "They want me to test this new talent?"

"The doctors have assured me they won't have you do anything that will compromise your mission readiness." Odin assured the boy. "They want you to rate or elevate a few of lesser ability. In return I've bartered you some free time with those in your tier. You _could_ be friends you know. You'd be hard pressed to find someone who can understand you better then they can. I know Zolo is keen on the idea, he wants to befriend you, if you'll let him."

"We compete to see who is best, that is all. Zolo and I …we're rivals NOT friends." The boy told him firmly

"And that has nothing to do with the fact that you are jealous the board chose him over you to pair with that little O2 you found after our last big mission? You aren't lonely at all having only me for company day in and day out?"

"I'm not fit to be a babysitter. And our lifestyle isn't conducive to it. One of us would likely kill the thing on accident." O1 scowled petulantly.

"So you refuse to associate with Zolo and his kit…what about Tetra?" Odin asked pointedly.

"O4's are empathic, as you know, and that one is very strong. I need to perfect my shields. Once I do he won't be able to make me…"

"Feel things?" the assassin offered.

"Hn." O1's scowl deepened into a glare. "It is dangerous."

"I know the trainers made you afraid to let your guard down… but you should learn to follow your heart. I try to. It makes it easier to live with yourself."

"Irrelevant. I do not live with myself." O1 pointed out. "I live with you…most of the time."

"Riiiight." The assassin smirked and leaned over to ruffle the boy's already messy hair.

0-0-0-0-0

The next time skip brought the observers into a small military style commissary. The boy who would one day go by the name Heero Yuy clutched a metal tray tightly in both hands. Tension was written across his white knuckles and down the taunt muscles of his shoulders and back. Even his movements choreographed his unease. Its cause was not in anyway related to the contents of his tray. The bland looking protein bar, pouch of vita-caf and brightly colored gelatin cubes seemed usual fare for the young soldier.

His anxiety stemmed from a small knot of young people situated at a table at the back of the room. Two blondes and a brunette dressed in gray fatigues similar to his own. "Ohio Owen!" the eldest blonde called with something of a cross between a wave and a sloppy salute.

"_Ohayō_" The tussle hared boy corrected with a frown. He set the tray onto the table and slid awkwardly onto the bench at the end of their table.

"HA!" the elder blonde laughed elbowing boy who seemed very like a like hazel-eyed reflection of Quatre, "Told you I could get him to be polite. You heard 'im, he said 'good morning' I win!"

"That you did Zolo," The younger blonde gave a resigned sigh and transferred two of his gelatin cubes to the elder boy's tray before turning his near incandescent smile on the newcomer. "Welcome back Oh-One. I trust your missions have been successful."

"Hn." O1 shifted uncomfortably on the bench barely making eye contact with the others.

"And there 'e goes back to the monosyllabic. But ya gotta try _ne_ Tetris. Least E's more communicative than our boy Trione here." Zolo snorted lobbing one of his newly acquired cubes at the green-eyed brunet in question. It seemed the younger version of Trowa already possessed a fair measure of the stunning reflexes and agility he would master later in life; catching the cube between his teeth and devoured it in a single bite. "Show off." Zolo mumbled. The other boy wrinkled his nose and smirked. Then raised an eyebrow in the new comer's direction

"That is right you two haven't met have you?" acting as an intermediary for the two brunettes Tetra, introduced them. "Oh-One this is Tri-Ten, he doesn't really talk but he understands well enough."

"Empath, reasonably strong one too." O1 inclined his head slightly; the green eyed boy returned the gesture with a slight nod. Then the assassin in training turned his attention back to Zolo. "Nothing subtle about his power level; I expect they had you take his measure."

The elder blonde nodded. "He is definitely in our class. Strong mind and body, flexible too, Doctor S said he was engineered as part of a special Eugenics program. Seems they didn't keep particularly good tabs on 'im though." Zolo explained. "He was listed as 'at large' traveling with some sort of freak show till it got caught in the crossfire when the Alliance liberated Sanc a few months back."1

At Zolo's offhanded comment Tri-ten practically closed in on himself, drawing his knees up to his chest. Head down, long upswept bangs fell down into a familiar curtain concealing both green eyes.

The telepath's reaction caused the O4 to glare at Zolo and rub his chest in sympathy. "That was insensitive Z." Tetra scolded mildly. "He lost people there; People that mattered to him. They looked after him better than the Doctors that study us. How would you feel if you lost Kit?"

"Don't matter." Zolo growled defensively. "Aint never gonna happen."

"But, what if it did?" Tetra asked.

"I TOLD ya It _won't _happen." the elder blonde clenched his fists, "I aint gonna let it. 'Sides, Kits mine! They give um me." With that Zolo sprang to his feet and stalked out of the room.

"He's gone to see the kid." Tetra explained. "Even I have trouble reconciling how overprotective he's gotten lately."

"Dangerous." O1 reflected. "The Doctors won't permit such weakness."

Tetra's hazel eyes went startlingly wide. "You think they will put him in a situation where he has to choose between Kit and the success of the mission?" He gasped. "It would tare him apart…both of them."

Owen responded with his customary, "Hn."

0-0-0-0-0

The mindscape faded again fast forwarding till it was replaced by one very similar to the first they had seen. Owen was in an antiseptic lab room a tether of wires connecting him to a bank of machines. But he was not alone. There was a small girl child no more than four years old practically crying her eyes out. O1 obviously did not know what to do. He paced the room hands clenching and unclenching. Finally he stopped, cobalt eyes smoldering and in a loud voice commanded her to stop _"Cтой!"_

It was doubtful the girl understood Russian but his sharp tone was enough to silence her at least for the moment. The child's body still trembled but she tried to stifle her sobs.

"Enough." Owen said, in basic this time. "I am not going to hurt you. Silence yourself and let me do what I need to do."

"I-I-I w-want my _muah__ə__-mē_." The words hitched in the girl's throat but it was the most legible thing she had said thus far.

Owen clearly did not understand what she said. Anyone who knew him could follow the line of his thinking as he parsed the sentence noting the operative word wasn't Japanese or Russian. It could have been some form of Basic but what ever it was, was not in his current lexicon. His mouth firmed into a slight frown and his brow creased. Still he said, "Fine." Just to placate her. And while she seemed to be as calm as she was going to get, He stretched out his hands and closed his eyes.

The three invisible observers _felt_ something race about the room, an energy un-bound. It wasn't telepathic…or empathic and it bore no resemblance to clairvoyance it was something… other. And it was clearly the strong manifestation of a psychic ability they had no idea their companion possessed.

The girl slumped to the ground in a heap and O1 didn't look much better. His steps faltered as he walked over to an intercom on the wall and punched his closed fist against the button, "Empath, power level .002 barely negligible." he growled. "How many more are we going to do today?"

"Testy…testy…" Dr J's snide voice that came from the speaker, "What, you think I am wasting your time Boy? Have you forgotten you are what we have made you?"

O1 was occupied with the intercom and barely registered the burly technicians who entered and removed the unconscious child. "I can't forget and you know it." The boy hissed. "But not even you can create psychic talent with your meddling. A subject must already possess that in strong measure or they'd never survive the rest of the process. My ability is stronger than O1-OZ-…more attuned. You _need_ me."

"_Molchat'!"_ the man commanded him to silence. O1 obeyed with a quick intake of breath.

"You are over tired," The man cautioned. "Do not let it affect you. You know what will happen if you do."

"Understood," Owen responded contritely.

"This will be the last test for today." the doctor explained.

The door opened again to admit the pair of technicians once more. The girl between them was elder than the last one; almost as old as O1 himself. She struggled and fought trying to wrench her wrists from the white coated men's grip. "Unhand me!" She demanded.

And finally they did, forcibly propelling her into the room with a bark of laughter. She nearly became tangled in Owen's umbilical of wires and required him to step lively to make way for her. Her sloe eyes narrowed and she regarded him critically, "Just what are you supposed to be?" she challenged, hands on her hips in defiance.

The boy bristled and sent her a cold eyed glare. "I am O1, a catalyst. You are here so I may test you. Just let me find out how weak you are and they will take you back where you came from."

"Weak?" The girl was livid. "I am Long Meiran, heiress of the Dragon Nataku, warrior second-class of L-5, future clan leader. AND _I_ AM _NOT_ WEAK!" she advanced on Owen punctuating each word by planting her fist into her palm.

O1 was not the least but cowed by her display. He held out his hands, Again the room seemed to crackle with energy. When she was but a single step away he raised a finger and touched it to her brow. The reaction was immediate.

Explosions generally radiate outward producing fire and heat. This was the reverse, it seemed as if all the air from outside the room rushed inward, the force of it shattering windows and wrenching doors from their hinges.

In the midst of the chaos the two young figures stood, bloodied from glass fragments but otherwise unhurt. Most startling was the fact that O1 had allowed his wings to materialize, fangs, claws and tail becoming evident to any who cared to see them.

"I stand corrected." his voice was a quiet purr, still it sounded resigned. He leaned in and pressed the button on the intercom. "Air Elemental; Prime level Telekinesis," he announced. Turning to the girl he settled his wings over his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. "It looks like you won't be going anywhere after all."

"_Móshù,"_ The girl's eyes were wide as she took a half step back from the inhumanly winged figure and bowed low. She clearly didn't know what to make of him but magic, in what ever form, demanded respect.

0-0-0-0-0

The time skip was much shorter this time…and something felt _odd_ about it. What it was became apparent immediately when the scene resolved into view.

Tri-ten dispassionately dislocated his shoulder and slipped between the bars of a cell then crept down an empty hall. Young Heero was nowhere to be seen.

**If you're here, and seeing this I suppose you have figured this isn't one of Owen's memories. It is mine.** The boy's mind voice echoed in their thoughts.

"Trowa?" Quatre gasped in surprise. The telepath beside him only shrugged.

The voice went on to explain. **The Doctors…Zolo calls them the mad five, are up to something. They have been leaving sensitive documents where we can get at them and speaking to each other as if we were not present. We do not know how to use the knowledge we have gained. Instead we are hiding it in the one place no one would think to look, No one but you.**

Trione typed a code onto the keypad beside a door and it slid open soundlessly. **Say hello Kit.** The mind voice directed.

"Hi Kit!" A tiny voice chirped then giggled, the boy it belonged to looked barely more than five years old. He wore off white hospital scrubs and his chestnut hair was already long enough to tickle the bottom of his shoulder blades. Tri-ten reached out to cup the cherub's cheek in his palm sending thoughts into his mind. It wasn't a frightening intrusion, the boy snuggled into the touch with a smile. "Don't worrie Troie I'll member stuff. Promise. I goin a see Solo now." He giggled again and galloped away.

"That's Me!" Duo gasped. "That was me I'm sure of it. Why am I so much littler than the rest of you?"

**As you can tell the projects most promising clairvoyant is still a bit immature. Agent Lowe found him living on the streets and brought him in. Once they start shifting his DNA his growth will accelerate a till he catches up with the rest of us. The Doctors are still waiting for proof of the Kit's ability but I've already seen it. His visions are intense and his nightmares even more so. Tetra thinks of him as a little brother, and apparently Zolo's degenerating vocabulary is a direct result of his bonding with the Kit. Even O1 is affected by the young one's enthusiasm, though he won't admit it, even to himself. I'm still new to this pack, still finding my place. But I've witnessed Kit's visions first hand. I know how powerful he is. He just can't express himself properly. By virtue of my talent he doesn't need to.

Through his eyes I've seen giant robots and devastating war. It is hard to imagine that little imp will one day become the god of death. But he has seen it and through him so have I. Our keepers are using us and they will continue to do so. The Dætalus program is primarily about enhancing our psi-abilities and altering our DNA but it doesn't stop there. They are intent on shaping our minds as well. They have begun with the O1's since they are the most resilient of us. They have photographic memories, except when the doctors choose to make them forget. It is happening more and more often and it seems they will be starting on the rest of us soon.

Given my talent, I am the most knowledgeable about the inner-workings of the mind. The others have asked me to do what damage control I can; hiding memories of important things away so they won't be lost… using subliminal keys to help trigger recall. You are here so it must have worked. I worry though. There is no one to do the same for me. My mind is all I have. If they try to change it, all that I am will be lost. I'll be no one, nameless, _Nanashi_. Bereft of my pack…no one will even care.** Tri-ten shrugged forlornly as his image made its way down the featureless hall to yet another unmarked door.

After contemplating the keypad for a time he typed in a code and the door opened with a hiss. ** Owen knew better than to back talk to his keeper. He was too proud of his talent so they made him forget he has it. They do so under the pretext that they can't risk him using it without their permission or knowledge. But that doesn't make it right wrong. Meiran is teaching us about something her people call, _Zhèngyì...justice_. It has already made us question our objectives and our leadership. Mei told us—the way we are being treated is_ an_ _injustice_. It is something that should be fought against. She used her talent create a cyclone in the records lab and the Doctors sent her back to L5 to continue her training where she couldn't cause further damage. But her actions have left the rest of us wondering if we should be more…resistant as well. We aren't the only one being hurt by the program. So I came here looking for an ally.**

Inside the room the bulky figure of Odin Lowe sat beside a hospital bed. In it was O1 swathed in bandages his face looking absolutely ashen. The man squeezed the boys hand and whispered "I'm sorry."

The sapphire eyes that met his green ones were anguished. "I promised myself I wouldn't let them do this to him again." Lowe wispered absently, more to himself than the young telepath who had just entered the room. "Do you know what he asked me before he lost consciousness? What is a mommy?" the assassin frowned. "That child, the empath girl, was crying for her mother. My boy didn't even know what a mother was. He's never had one and if he had, those memories are long gone…he had no context for comparison. Do you know how wrong that is?" the man asked.

Tri-ten shrugged. **An other injustice. I remember my mother…I watched her die along with most of our troop. I screamed so long and so hard something deep inside broke. I haven't been able to make a sound since. That is wrong too is it not?**

Odin couldn't hear his thoughts, "I am a Clairvoyant, like your little O2." The blonde man explained, "A middling talent at best. I have tried to see what will become of my boy here…and the rest of you. But I can not. The future is shadowed by my own death. It is not long in coming now. I know Solo and Kit will be deployed to L2 and I am afraid Tetra will die. I won't say how. His twin will be overcome by the empathic backlash.

The heir collapses at a Winner benefit banquet and ripples are felt across the sphere. The media broadcast the event live and capture the instant those penetrating azure eyes become impossibly large. L4's darling clutches vainly at his chest willing the pain to stop and then slumps to the floor beside his distraught father. The image captures the people's heart…and their wallets open to make WEI a force to be reckoned with," the man shook his head sadly.

"I remember that." Quatre whispered in awe drawing Trowa and Duo's attention from the scene playing out before them. "I _did_ feel him die. Tetra. I didn't even know I had a brother…much less a twin. I remember that was when my empathic ability woke and I couldn't shut it off for months. It was horrible. I kept crying and crying, I thought I was going insane. Father didn't know what to do with me and his emotions only made it worse. He felt guilty. He felt my condition was his fault. I guess in a way, it was. I am as much a product of Dætalus as Tetra was..." his voice trailed off as Odin began speaking again.

"My handlers will put me in a position where I must choose between my duty and my boy. I will choose to set him free…and it will mean my end. I'm afraid I can't give you the help you seek." He shrugged sadly. "I have thought it over time and again since I first took Owen in as my apprentice. I have wondered if his life would have been better had I not interfered. All I can do is follow my heart regardless of where it will end. But I don't want him to forget me or the lessons I've tried to teach him. Can you help him? Be there for him after I'm gone?" There was earnestness in the man's eyes that could not be denied.

Tri-ten nodded mutely resting a hand on the starched sheets covering the unconscious O1. "I-I will try." His lips formed the words but no sound came out. Odin understood but his smile was sad. "I know you will." The man said. "I just hope it is enough."

Tri-ten's stronger mind voice continued its explanation for the three unseen. **When I breached O1's shields I saw how they were keeping his mind uncluttered, compartmentalizing each mission file in a structure like the one you have found yourself. From here those in authority can easily sanitize the memory record of all the things the controller considers irrelevant or potentially compromising. Since he isn't allowed much of a life outside of missions there isn't much that slips past the restraints.

Still it is incredibly taxing on his psyche and if they aren't careful they'll break him. At the end of a tour of duty a Dætalus soldier is permitted a short respite. A brief span of time where the mental restraints are loosed and he can fly free. The shift will unlock his psi ability and his alternate form. If you are present then it is entirely likely Owen has entered this phase. He should have access to memories I have preserved for him but little else. But time is short. When the free period ends he will lose both actual and preserved memories and more besides.

The serum he has come to rely on is designed to do more than force his animal aspect into dormancy. It will trigger a chemical reaction that would purge him of all memories of the previous tour in preparation for the next. For all intents and purposes the perfect soldier's mind will be reformatted voiding the entire record essentially returning the perfect soldier to his factory presets so that he can be given a new purpose…a new mission.

A perfect soldier can't question orders because all they know is what they have been told. If you are here then the things Kit foresaw are coming true. You've got to stop Owen from re-setting. If there are more like him…like us, he can't be permitted to forget. This is a matter of survival. A Pack needs every member to be strong; after all, we are all we have. Good luck. That is all I have to say. Thanks.** and with that the mindscape faded away altogether and they found themselves once more in the meadow where their camp was set.

Note: Yes, I have altered the time line, according to cannon the attack on Sanc was in AC 182, I have moved it to AC186. It doesn't make much difference storyline wise. But if Triton was 7 instead of 2 would have a clear memory of being thrown from the carrage during the attack that killed his parents and decimated his circus troup . Likewise at age 6 Relena would remember her real parents more than in the series and have a closer connection to Milliardo. The time shift makes Zechs 9 or 10 during that attack and already close friends with Treize who was 14.


	21. Section 20

0-0-0 SECTION 20 0-0-0

Quatre was weeping quietly, knees pulled tight to his chest. Duo rested one hand on the blondes shoulder in voiceless comfort though his own violet eyes were practically brimming as well. He breathed in the cool mountain air and glanced about their small campsite in the wilderness. It was midmorning already, the early morning mist having worn itself away unnoticed while they were engaged in their companion's mind.

Trowa knelt, practically cradling Heero's inert form. The color had leached from his wings leaving them pale and unhealthy looking. They were splayed at an awkward angle seeming almost broken as they flopped limply over his forearm. The feathers were already beginning to fall, scattering like autumn leaves in the fitful breeze. "We can't let him get another dose of that chemical. We need to get the injector cuff off him before the timer runs out." the telepath stated the obvious.

"The band is Gundanium and the charge it carries isn't something easily dismissed." Duo looked doubtful but did not hesitate to retrieve the screwdriver from the case as well as a few tools of his own…specially designed for arming and disarming equally explosive devices.

Quatre straightened, forcibly composing himself. "If the device triggers the band will release then we could treat it as if he had been bitten by a snake, A tourniquet will slow the spread of the poison. wnce the band is off we could cut an X over the place where the needle went in and suction out as much as we can ," he suggested retrieving the kit

"I really hope it doesn't come to that." Trowa frowned though he did not object when Quatre did place a tourniquet around Heero's upper arm, just in case. "Make sure to use the little pump in the kit to draw out the serum if you have to. It might not be as efficient but we can't risk accidentally ingesting it ourselves. "

"Yeah, no tellin' how it 'ud effect us. Ro's already molting. Poor Tro's tail might go bald, or worse." Dispite his attempt at levity there was no question that it was the 'or worse' that most occupied their minds. If they did not succeed: everything their comrade had experienced since the first operation meteor would be voided. Heero Yuy would cease to exist except as an undefined echo in the back of the perfect soldiers mind. They could not allow that to happen.

Duo removed the cross father Maxwell had given him. His lips moved in silent prayer of protection for his friend. He was about to replace the chain around his neck when he thought better of it. Instead he carefully slipped the thin metal beneath the cuff hopefully blocking the sharp needle from Heero's already fevered flesh.

"Easy." Trowa whispered to the braided clairvoyant even as he pulled their inert comrade closer to his chest, supporting him so Duo had more room to maneuver. Electricity arched and Trowa and Duo both drew breath through clenched teeth but did not let the pain distract them from the task at hand.

"That jolt almost brought him around." Quatre gasped, one hand touching Heero's forehead now. "I'm suppressing his consciousness but you don't have much time."

"I'm on it Q." Duo nodded and set about attempting to dismantle the device once more. "I'll have him free in no time."

"Heero has lived like this most of his life, What if he doesn't _want_ to be free?" Trowa asked quietly. Of all the pilots he alone could understand what Heero was facing should they fail. He had experienced amnesia first hand. It was frightening to be sure…but liberating too. If the memories they had seen were to be believed, It seemed he had only found his voice after loosing everything else. When reflecting on his past, Nanashi couldn't help but wonder if that is what Heero wanted; to start afresh without the shadow of pain and war tainting his perception of the world. Were they robbing him of his only chance to cast the grief of war aside and learn to be free?

0-0-0-0-0

Dragon arched his back and his hands opened and closed in steady rhythm, claws extended making unconscious kneading motions on the concrete on which he lay. Even his tail curled in pleasure. Treize chuckled softly at the reactions his ministrations caused as he drew his claws carefully across the expanse of his companion's wings.

"So niiice," WuFei purred. "More. Scratch harder!"

"Nothing quite like a good grooming is there." Noble admitted. "A bird uses its beak to keep their plumage in fine condition. Our claws serve the same purpose. Some of the feathers produce a fine dust that makes the wings water resistant. Likewise there is something in our saliva that activates oil glands between our fingers. Just lick your palm then comb your fingers through your feathers when you need to condition them. It works for hair too." Noble pointed out, batting at the trailing ends of WuFei's silky black mane. "It appears I was correct about there being a connection between feather production and hair growth: yours has grown three inches in the past hour or so. See it is past your shoulder blades now. I don't think it will get much longer though." Treize observed combing fingers through the silky ebony strands. Still, I expect we'll have to do take our claws to Miri's mop when he is ready to fledge else we'll be drowning in hair; Prince Rapunzel hmm?"

Dragon didn't respond, in fact he wasn't paying very much attention. His eyes had closed almost completely and he appeared to be dozing. It was enough that the itch had abated some under the other's ministrations. Treize didn't hold it against him though. The technicians had been unilaterally unhelpful when his own feathers had come in. They had been preoccupied with taking samples and measurements and talking amongst themselves while Treize had been practically out of his mind with the itch. It was a wonder he recalled anything they had said.

But now, it was actually quite amazing to watch first the tiny hair-like filo-plumes (1) push their way out from beneath Dragon's darkly iridescent scales. These were indistinguishable from their hair or the 'fur' that clad their nearly prehensile tails. The veined feathers that developed next were more complex and came in several different types. The contour feathers merged seamlessly with the scales that ran in tracks from the junction of the spine and shoulder-blades to the largest joint of each wing. Treize ran his palm over the unbelievably soft downy feathers.

Pyatr might be a sadistic lunatic but there was no denying the man had done something spectacular with them. There was an element of horror that went along with their involuntary transformation, of course; even so, in all his dreams of freedom, Treize never once contemplated having his wings surgically removed. It would be a waste. Granted, he had always been a bit vain and that vanity extended to his wings.

There seemed to be some correlation between feather hue and hair color, his ginger brown hair was only a few shades darker than his golden-brown plumage. While Wufei's ebony hair had resulted in darkly iridescent wings; the Feathers reminded him of a raven's, reflecting scintillating blues, greens, violet and even crimson in the light. If the trend continued than it was reasonable to assume that Zechs platinum blond would result in white almost pearlescent feathers or perhaps they would darken to gun-metal gray or silver hue.

Treize supposed he could understand why there would be those willing to pay a great sum for specimens as beautiful and deadly as they had proven to be. Many more would want to enlist candidates of their own to undergo treatment… assuming process could be duplicated safely. It could mean the birth of an entirely new sub species of humanity - if that _can_ still be classed as human. People like Paytr Dermail would be quick to deny them that. There was a reason splicing was illegal in most parts of the earth sphere.

Public opinion was already against them. And given who they had been and what little he could recall about their activities during the war. Their enemies could easily get the masses to accept Icarins as a slave race, or more likely, a breed of exotic pet if for no better reason than to deny them a voice in policy. His fists clenched, talons piercing the pads of his palm. He frowned at the coppery tang of blood but knew the four even punctures would seal themselves in a matter of minutes. Licking them would accelerate the healing process even more. But humans don't lick their wounds. Animals do.

"Noble."

Treize jumped startled, so lost in his musings he had not even taken note of Dev's approach let alone that the man practically crouched almost at his elbow, a fact he mentally berated himself for. It was dangerous to let your guard down that far in such decidedly hostile environs. "What is it?" he snapped somewhat irritably at his captor.

Dev frowned, a crease forming between his brows but he did not rebuke the onetime general. Instead he removed a folded piece of waxed paper from the inner pocket of his jacket and opened it to reveal several flesh colored adhesive patches. "Do you know what these are?" he asked mildly.

"Medicinal patch, releases drugs to be absorbed into the bloodstream over an extended period." WuFei rolled over onto his side to better regard the other two. "What do you intend on doing with them? Or a better question what is it going to do to us?"

"Such an inquisitive dragon," Dev smiled. "My brother trusts his little devices." He raised a hand to Treize's brow and the other man instinctively flinched away. But he did nothing to prevent Dev from adhering one of the small patches to the side of his neck; and once placed it was almost invisible.

"He wants you as responsive as father's mobile dolls. The device can effectively close off or redirect the higher functioning aspects of your mind. He is certain he will be able to gain access to your mental processes and introduce his own programming. But the instincts I've given you aren't so easily silenced…A fact my brother has remained woefully ignorant of." He placed another patch on the underside of each of Treize's wrists. "You won't remove these." Dev stated firmly.

"Why?" Treize still had enough presence of mind to ask though his eyes were already loosing focus, the pupils constricting to thin slits. Noble could fight the effects and maintain the clarity of his thinking but it took effort. One patch he could likely shrug off with barely a thought, three was a might excessive.

Dev acknowledged his question but clearly directed his response to WuFei. Considering Treize was less than attentive at present. WuFei, in contrast, looked about ready to attack regardless of what Dev had to say.

"For the most part, you want what I want." The man explained "Regardless of what you think, that is not simply an aspect of your training. I _care _what happens to you and want to keep you as intact as possible.

When the time comes to act, it is my wish that you do so. But, now is not that time. My brother plans to test you dragon. I am well aware of my cousin's protective streak. He would never allow you to be taken without a fight and his response would ruin your plans and likely get him killed."

"So you've used that drug to silence the beast leaving him open to your brother's manipulation?" WuFei crossed his arms over his chest in defiance as he hazarded to guess, "I expect you are about to do the same to me?"

"It is the most prudent course of action," Dev suggested, "Let Pyatr believe he can control you without my help, then you will be able to take him by surprise when he is vulnerable."

"You want us to kill him," WuFei's eyes widened in surprised realization. "We've learned first hand what happens when we use our instincts to kill. The beast becomes impossible to control and divorced of reason we are highly suggestible. We kill him and you will have us all to yourself…weak-minded pawns."

"I am sure you have plenty of reasons to hate me dragon but do not fault me for introducing that particular failsafe." Dev shook his head. "It was a way to ensure you wouldn't go completely wild and slaughter innocents. Some of your predecessors did just that. If you lose the ability to reason, reason can be imposed upon you, yes. The suggestibility only occurs if you surrender to the beast without being given leave; if you are ordered to protect yourself or if someone calls for help and you step in for their defense no ill will befall you."

"You don't want your brother to control us…but don't seem to have any qualms against doing so yourself. If we are commanded to kill I expect your drug will ensure we obey. You say you don't agree with your brother's methods. You sound so sanctimonious" WuFei motioned to the device on his own temple "But from where I sit I don't see much difference. How can I when you are grooming us to be your assassins?" WuFei glared at the man.

"My brother needs to be stopped." Dev admitted. "I despise him but he is family. No one who lives … deserves justice as much as the three of you. I am freeing you to act in your own defense. What is more I give you leave to kill me as well if that is what you deem fitting. I will not lie. Resisting the commands he gives you will cause you great pain but I have seen to it that you are stronger than he suspects. I believe you can win your freedom even _with_ these."

The man made an expansive gesture as if to encompass all facets of their current imprisonment. "You have been conditioned against removing either the devise or the patches but it is not particularly difficult to do so. In fact, the oils in your perspiration are already causing the adhesive to degrade. Anyone could help detach the mind-link device and crush it underfoot. This 'drug' as you call it may be overwhelming especially when paired with the link device but isn't something to fear on its own…" Dev leaned in to place a second patch on WuFei's chest, he hadn't even felt the first one but it was too late now.

Dragon swatted at the hand but something prevented him from putting up anything but token resistance.

"I doubt my brother will even take notice of the patches- but you ought to know," Dev whispered. "It's just catnip."

WuFei gapped at the admission, mouth opening and closing speechless at the indignity and anything so banal could…fill him with such….an overwhelming … sense of warmth… and contentment…he was purring again. He knew it.

In this altered state a crumpled ball of tinfoil, was fascinating enough to distract the former general of the world nation. While Dev unclipped Wu Fei's collar and led him unresistingly from the room.

-=-=-=-  
1 In birds, Filoplumes are situated beside other feathers. They are simple, hair like structures that grow in circles around the base of contour or down feathers. Some Ornithologists believe that they are sensitive structures that connect to nerve endings in the follicle, playing a key role in keeping contour feathers in place during preening, display, and flight.


	22. Section 21

0-0-0 Section 21 0-0-0

"Almost … almost." Duo hardly dared breathe then with a definite 'click' the band around Yuy's arm slid away leaving a vivid purple bruise and a trail of wetness behind.

"Do you think it is safe to let him wake now?" Quatre asked; the beads of sweat on his brow proof of the strain of keeping their comrade from returning prematurely to the waking world.

Trowa closed his eyes and skimmed his companion's thoughts briefly before offering a silent nod.

Cobalt blue eyes opened just a crack at first then wider to take in the scene around him. eyes were unfocused still his gaze rested on the silver band lying in the dust and the dented cross still clutched in Duo's hand.

"What…did you…do?" he blinked first at the braided clairvoyant.

"I know we agreed to do things your way Heero, but we couldn't; not once we found out what would happen. We couldn't lose you."

"But these…" Heero shrugged his shoulders and his wings responded, sending a flurry of tiny feathers into the fitful breeze.

"I expect they will take care of themselves." Trowa offered quietly. He had seen the wings form and seeing the process reverse itself didn't concern him as much as it did the others. "You don't need the serum Heero it was just a way to control you."

Pain lashed up Heero's back and he growled, clawed hands digging into loose soil. "Hurts!"

"Here let me." Quatre offered, pale hands ghosting over tanned shoulders radiating peace and soothing the hurts away. It wasn't a 'true' healing, Quatre's power could not knit torn flesh or strengthen broken bones but he could ease pain while Heero's body did the mending on its own. Heero had always healed inhumanly fast and this time was no different.

Nearly all the feathers were gone now and tiny pearlescent scales were rapidly being absorbed into skin. "I am unfit…I can't be…I need…" he reached for the discarded band and the drug contained there in but Trowa kicked it away. The winged youth growled fist clenching almost convulsively.

"No! No Heero, it was an addiction nothing more. You don't _need_ that." Duo's violet eyes blazed and his hands clasped around Heero's wrists to prevent clawed hands from doing damage. "But _we_ need YOU, Fei _needs_ you. My vision was clear and apparently it is not the first I've had on the matter. Your own mind confirmed it."

"Hn." Heero's body arched as bones shifted, seeming to telescope back into his flesh. He writhed, clutching his ribs, breaths coming in gasps. His eyes dilated and he began trembling uncontrollably as the classic symptoms of shock set in.

"Don't fight the change…just let it happen." Trowa could read his companion's turbid thoughts…could sense the depth of his self-hatred and shame. The telepath growled frustrated. "It is natural…don't you see? This is part of who you are. We accept you as you… you need to do the same. _Stop_ resisting and it will go easier."

"It is all right." Quatre soothed, rubbing small circles on Heero's back using his power to drain the hurt as much as he could. It took quite a bit out of the empath, which is why he rarely used his abilities in this way. He had to take a measure of Heero's pain into himself. There was no stopping the tears streaking his sallow cheeks.

Buzz… buzz… buzz, Trowa was the only one who heard the quiet signal coming from Heero's laptop. He glared at the intrusive device honestly considered ignoring it. Duo and Quatre were occupied with Heero leaving him the only one free to move.

Buzz… Buzzzzzz... Buzz. The telepath sighed, unfolded his long legs and went to answer the thing.

Moments later Une's face resolved itself in the screen.

"Barton? Where is Yuy?" She frowned.

"Occupied at present, there is news?" Trowa asked- never having found the need or inclination to use more words than absolutely necessary.

"My people have a location for us but there is more. It seems I am required to send Heero into a trap though the rest of you may be able to mitigate the circumstances from inside. I received notification of an event that will be attended by the biggest players in the Syndicate; the Triad, Mafia, Yakuza, various fifth column entities, Black Sun, Four kings, Red-hand and a host of others not to mention the remnants of Romefeller and White Fang. Bringing them down in one fell swoop would be of monumental value to the Preventer in securing the peace…but there is more. Chang and the others have been retaken and are due to be put up for auction at the event. "

She scowled, massaging the bridge of her nose with one hand then went on to explain, "The parties involved want me to turn over Yuy as…collateral. He needs to draw their attention, occupy the leaders, while you get Chang and those with him to safety. If you recall Chang was but one of a string of high profile kidnappings. ANY prisoners you find are to be protected at all costs; Use extreme discression; the fewer people who know the identities of those involved the better. I'm not sure what condition they will be in. Sally's findings don't look promising. I advise doing some recon first but I'll leave you to work out the details among yourselves. The timetable will be close if you coordinate your offensive with the actual event you need only consern yourself with freeing the prisoners. I can send preventers in to clean house."

He knew she was hiding something but her thoughts were a riot of colors and images too hazy and confused for him to read. There was a lot of emotion, Quatre would have been able to read her better than he could. Still it changed nothing. If there was a chance of recovering Chang then there was no question that they would do what ever it took… even if it meant putting another of their own at risk. "Where and when," Barton nodded, falling easily into the persona he had used with Une during the war.

"I'm transmitting the general details now, I'm sure you will get a better picture of the situation once you are actually on site. Let me know how we can best provide back up." Une nodded satisfied.

"Understood." Barton said succinctly and saluted before retrieving the file and closing the connection. He was grateful the vid-feed had been limited to head and chest because he had not been able to keep his tail from flicking in anticipation of some action. He wouldn't mind taking his aggressions out on those who captured WuFei and knew the others felt the same.

* * *

Relena gazed at the letter still clenched in her shaking hands. She had read it a hundred times if she had read it once since it had been delivered early this afternoon. The words were fairly seared into her mind.

_Ms. Peacecraft._

_This note is to inform you of a highly confidential auction. Only a select few of the most powerful, most influential and richest individuals in the earth sphere are permitted to participate. Each must provide a sign of surety in advance as proof of their full and complete cooperation. For some this amounts to a significant transfer of funds, resources or materiel… For you we will accept nothing less than a public declaration of your acceptance of the crown of Sanc. _

_Your political views with regard to this matter are known to us and would normally disqualify you with regard to transactions of this type. An exception has been made however because you have a vested interest in at least one of the items that will be placed up for bid. See enclosed sample. We believe this will be enough to piqué your interest. Be advised other interested parties have already secured their position in the betting pool. We can not assure you anything more than an opportunity to contend for ownership of the subject in question and that only after you have accepted the terms." _

"I have the test results." Sally said quietly removing the 'evidence' from its bag and placing it on the table. It shimmered in the sunlight, a white gold braid about eighteen centimeters long with a metal band crimped to each end and a fastener permitting it to be clipped into a loop.

"Well?" Relena inquired her voice barely more than a whisper.

"There was a match, at least primarily. In most cases I would only need a single strand to compare with the DNA Preventer's have on file. But Une suggested I do a more thorough test and it was a good thing too." The doctor said though her grim expression belied her words. "For all appearance color and texture are consistent throughout. But I found variances on a micro-cellular level,"

"I don't understand." Relena's brow furrowed as much at the jargon as the implications of the other women's words. "Is that my brother's hair or isn't it?

"Most of it, yes I'd day the greater portion of the sample was taken more than three weeks ago. But some of the strands appear more recent and, what ever the source…It isn't human."

"Not human?" Relena inquired raising a brow incredulously "What animal would have fur that long…not to mention that particular shade of blonde?"

"That I can't say; those results are still pending." Sally sighed "but I can tell you genetically, it is like nothing I've ever seen before; any idea what you are going to do?"

"This is precisely the reason why Une tried to send my brother to Mars in the first place. If this letter is to be believed Milliardo's life is clearly in danger. His captors intend to auction him off to the highest bidder and claim they are doing me a great favor by granting me the opportunity to buy him back. I am sure there are a great many powerful individuals who would love to get their hands on _The Terror of Earth_, for revenge if nothing else. Others would want to make a spectacle of him or attempt to use him as a figurehead the way White Fang did." Relena wrung her hands and paced the room several times in agitation.

"These people know I will do what ever I must to preserve the peace. Still they ask me to sell myself just for an opportunity. According to the laws of Sanc, once given my word is inviolate. I can not accept the crown only to refuse it later. I can not say I only agreed because I was blackmailed into it. They know I wouldn't be able to put up much of a bid if I didn't have the treasury of Sanc behind me … and even then I might still lose him to a higher bidder. They have me right where they want me."

"What did Une say?" Sally asked.

Relena stopped her pacing and met Sally's gaze, "She is being very secretive. Even after promising she would keep me in the loop. But from the little she did say, I gather she received her own letter and intends to give them what they ask."

* * *

Pyatr Dermail was perched in the observation lounge looking particularly smug. Grey eyes focused on the arena below and the two figures locked in combat one with the other. "Fight on proud warrior beasts, as you have before." Pyatr rubbed his hands together in undisguised glee, "I am eager to see who will get the upper hand this time." the man cackled fiddling with the vid controls to adjust the camera angles for best effect.

"The last of the invitations have been sent. Is it wise to be risking either of them so close to show time?" Devit frowned.

"No risk brother dear as well you know. My precious puppets resist causing any real harm to one another. I expect you believe you were being so very cunning binding them together as you have. But it doesn't matter; they are fully under my control. And after they are sold I expect they will never see one another again.

You've worked so carefully to instill that notion of pack loyalty in them… I am sure separation will break them more completely than anything I have done. Isolated from their own kind they will be lost. No more misguided notions of resistance, they will imprint on whomever they are purchased by." Pyatr adjusted the program output bringing a brief cessation to the battle simply to prove he could, then with the twist of a dial he took the assault to the next level. "They are magnificent aren't they?" he purred.

"I imagine father would think so." Devit conceded, and then changed the subject. "Une has agreed to play ball and I expect our Queen will make her announcement later this evening."

Pyatr frowned, "I thought you said she would need a bit more convincing before going all the way."

"I did." Devit shrugged, "I amended your letter a bit and included your little souvenir from when you first made the capture."

"I wanted that lock of hair you imbecile, it is the only sample we had of Princes un-altered DNA, proof of who he used to be." Pyatr growled.

"It doesn't matter. His appearance hasn't changed all that much there will be no question he is who we say he is. The only complication I can foresee would be if our queen managed to obtain a sample of Prince's altered DNA and even then, she would need a full analysis lab to compare the two. You must admit her chances of winning him seem rather slim. Otherwise, you have nothing to worry about." Devit smiled crossing his arms over his chest. "Speaking of which, Prince may get testy again if his companions are gone too long. Do you intend to keep them going like this till they drop from exhaustion?"

"I had considered it." Pyatr muttered adjusting the controls, increasing the intensity yet again. "What better test of their stamina then have them go at it tooth and nail until that isn't enough any more. I'd like to do the same with Prince. The Data we liberated from OZ confirmed he had Psyonic capability but there were no specifics about how it manifests. Determining that ahead of time would likely increase his selling price."

"Doubtless," Devit frowned, "but we are pushing the timetable as is. It will be pointless if he is not fully developed in time for the showing."

"True," Pyatr agreed. "I suppose I'll have to be content knowing I'll be able to control him as easily as the others when the time comes. It would be quite the spectacle if we could get him to manifest on stage at the event." He steepled his hands contemplatively, "Several ampoules of serum loaded into shock darts might be just the impetus he needs."

"Incredibly dangerous is what it would be!" Devit cautioned. "You set the memory blocks to ensure the subjects have no conscious recollection of their abilities. If their survival instinct overrides that precaution there is no guarantee we will be able to control them."

"Oh I can control them, just as I did with Noble during the final battle of the Gundam war. I'm not sure you realize how cleverly orchestrated that conflict was. Noble genuinely believed sacrificing himself would solve everything. I still remember the look on his face when the cockpit of the sim chamber opened and I let him realized he had been piloting a doll all along. Priceless! I wish I could have let him keep that particular memory, if only to torment him with it. But alas one can not regress with quite as much selectivity as one might wish. As it is I had to erase most of the war so he would be malleable enough to retrain."

Pyatr pouted for an instant then looked thoughtful, "You know, I believe Noble was even more affected by Chang's open broadcasts after the fact than by his own supposed death. The boy never thought he would win. Ha! Such passion, I knew then we had to have our dragon. And I was right too." Pyatr grinned wildly. "A matched set, one from each faction; they danced to our tune then and we still hold the strings today. I am in control brother dear, have no doubt!" he turned the dial almost all the way up.

"The endgame of the war was Father's plan, not yours. He, Tsuberoff, Barton and Quinze had it all worked out. Where are they now?" Devit challenged. "Their overreaching cost them their lives and you seem determined to repeat their mistake!" Devit might have said more but something caught his attention in the arena below. Before he could fully process what was happening the observation booth trembled as if subjected to a sudden earthquake. One of the subjects below let out a primal scream.

Next came the jarring screech of metal twisted and torn asunder. The view screens fizzed to static as the antenna mounted on the roof above came plummeting toward the combatants below. Before it could make contact it was met by a blinding flash.

A backlash of unimaginable heat pummeled the observation deck. The transpara-steel viewport shook, barely able to withstand the power of the flames roaring and licking round it. They only lasted a few heartbeats but the intensity was incredible. Devit stumbled back temporarily flash-blind. He swiped one hand across his tearing eyes. It took concentrated effort not to be discomfited by his half-brother's maniac laughter.


	23. Section 22

0-0-0 Section 22 0-0-0

Stormy blue eyes opened just a crack to survey the shadowed room beyond the watery confines of his tank. Still empty; Prince wished he could sigh in frustration. He had no true sense of time and the drug haze made it all the more problematic. Still it seemed his pack mates had been gone entirely too long and the condition they had been in, when last he had seen them, was far from encouraging.

Treize had been batting a silver ball around the confines of the cell when Devit removed the collar from Dragon's neck. The Asian youth had willingly followed the lure of a trailing piece of string in their captor's hand and the two had left the room together. Dev had come back some time later and collected Treize in the same fashion. Neither had been returned. He hated it. Loneliness and concern for his companions left a palpable ache in his chest.

Missing Treize was understandable, the man was brother, mentor, friend and more…He and Noble had shared a kinship even before Sanc had burned. Now it seemed Dragon had become an integral part of their fellowship as well. There was no denying the fact. Whether the feelings were genuine or something programmed into them he didn't particularly care at the moment. He just wanted to know their dark winged Dragon was safe. Prince felt completely helpless and if he were being absolutely honest with himself a bit guilty that the others were in this situation to begin with.

They had been free; If not for him they never would have come back to the lab where they could be caught again. They talked of escape earlier but everything hinged on his ability to escape with them…and he was too immature, underdeveloped, weak… He despised feeling weak! Sharp claws stretched toward the plasteel that barred him from freedom. The straps on his wrists prevented him from marring the glass but the anger and frustration remained. He shook his head from side to side in agitation white gold filaments of his hair swirling in the viscous liquid like wisps of cloud.

_**WuFei?**_ The word formed itself clearly in his surface thoughts and Zechs had just enough presence of mind to realize it had not originated with him. The telepathic intrusion had been subtle, easily dismissed, but it wasn't like he had much else to distract him at the moment.

_** Dragon's not here**_ He formed the thought carefully. If the sender was with their captors he would already know that fact so it followed that whomever it was, was from outside…and if that were the case then it seemed likely they had a new ally.

_**Who are you?**_ the stranger sent back. There was a comforting wildness flavoring the thoughts leading him to believe this telepath was a kindred spirit, something like himself. Still he wasn't quite sure how to answer. He had been called so many things and after the continued intervention of his captors his past was quickly becoming a disjointed patchwork. Dragon and Trei called him 'Miri' and truthfully that was how he thought of himself more often than not. But his captors called him 'Prince' and he felt there was some truth to that as well. He wasn't sure how far he could trust this new voice so it was the latter option he offered.

_**Prince hmm**_ the mind voice continued, _**I am Echo, a friend of Dragon. We know he was…changed, that is why I mistook your thoughts for his. We want to help. What is the status of…your pack?**_

_**Dragon was not himself, wild when last I saw, but otherwise unharmed. Noble is in much the same condition. I do not know where they were taken or how long it has been. I am not surprised their thoughts are beyond your reach at present.** _

_**And what of yourself? Perhaps I can come free you, get you to safety. Then we can focus on locating the others.**_

_**Won't work. I am trapped not able to leave. I will probably be in the same condition as they are soon. Get clear, warn your team. If you try to take us out we may be hostile. Compelled to resist you.**_

_**We are aware of the trap that the Dermails have set for us. At present our Dragon is the bait to draw us in. But we will still try to help you if we can. He is part of our pack and that makes you and your Noble a part of it as well. We do not abandon our own.**_

_**Nor would we; But our captors are using our instincts against us. I have not broken yet but I don't think it will take much once they come for me. I want to be with the others, even though I have seen what has become of them.**_

_**You are certain there is nothing I can do for you now?**_

_**I do not think I would survive. Get free. It is not safe Echo. Don't let them get a hold of you or they won't let go. Someone is coming now. They may be monitoring my brainwaves. It could lead them to you. Go!**_

_**Hold on as long as you can Prince. You aren't alone. Let the others know if you get the chance. We will be coming.**_ with that final message he felt the foreign presence recede and vanish from his thoughts as if it had never been.

_**be safe**_ Zechs thought after him even though he knew the other could not hear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Relena had never been nervous before making a public appearance. She might not have been raised a princess, but as the vice-foreign ministers daughter, she had only rarely been outside the lime light. She had always known she wanted to go into politics but her abortive stint as 'Queen of the World' had tempered that desire more than a little.

She had been full of dreams and idealism when that crown was set so lightly on her brow but it ended badly. She couldn't _do_ anything. Romefeller dictated policies just as they did before. She had been nothing but a figurehead with no real power. In truth she had been relived when she received word that Kushrenada had returned from seclusion and was willing to relieve her of her duties as sovereign of the world. Relena had been more than happy to see him become chief representative in her stead.

She paced the small confines of the dressing room then stopped to regard her reflection in the full length mirror. The smoky grey dress suit had been tailored to accentuate her form to the best advantage. Her publicist had insisted on the carefully fluted handkerchief in her breast pocket; petal pink, her trade mark color. Her make-up was subtle and her hair was worn loose to better frame her face. But her posture was unnaturally rigid, and her fists clenched at her sides, "I don't want to do this." her cornflower eyes blinked back at her from the mirror, "Do I?"

She looked down to her right wrist, to the golden braid she wore there, softer then corn silk and just as pale. She had been stunned when the DNA results had returned. The majority had been her brother's hair just as the note had claimed. But Sally had run anomalous strands through the database and found that while the differences were very different, not even registering as human…the commonalities were extreme, sharing 24 alleles with the sample known to belong to her brother. Which of course made no sense; Identical twins may only share 22 alleles and be he Zechs Merquise or Milliardo Peacecraft, her brother had no twin - let alone one that was something other than human.

Relena resumed her pacing, restless mind whirring behind vacant cornflower eyes. "Perhaps his kidnappers made a clone then went on to alter it, that is possible isn't it." She postulated.

Sally sighed, from her place beside the door. "Sorry Relena I checked every test I could think of, restriction fragment length, amplified fragment length, polymerase chains and short tandem repeats.1 There would have been characteristic pattern depletion if the sample had been from a clone. And that would not account for the irregularities I found on the EM scale. The only hypothesis that supports my findings is that the sample we have is that something extreme has been done to your brother. His DNA has been spliced and that braid is composed of samples taken both before and after the fact."

Sally steepled her fingers together under her chin in a posture more commonly seen on Lady Une than herself. "If you do this, if you submit to these demands and take up the crown, there is no guarantee. Even if you do manage to out bid everyone else, in all likelihood what you get might not be your brother anymore, he won't be human for sure. And from what I can see there is no way to reverse these types of changes. Consider what you want very carefully. Don't do something you will regret."

Relena sighed. "I want him safe. I know he wouldn't be if I sit back and do nothing. Someone else would take him and he might be made a threat once again. In any case a DNA change this severe would disqualify him for the throne. He may register as being related to himself…but the range is so extreme he has lost his genetic connection to me and to our parents. They have left me no option. I am the only one left that _can_ take the crown… Of course I do recall Dorothy mentioning that Catalonias were in the line of succession, I think that was her way to informing me that I needed to step up to the plate before she decided to pursue her claim."

"Honestly I think it more plausible she would be one of the ones you'd be bidding against to gain possession of Zechs. After all she did side with him in White Fang." Sally pointed out. "And she had always had a thing for exotic pets."

"Don't remind me." She bit her lip.

A quiet knock sounded on the door and the attendant informed her it was five minutes to air time. Relena still didn't know what she was going to tell the people…her people. She could never be Queen of the World again…but Sanc was smaller, not a particularly big player on the world stage. Some niggling little voice whispered that she had been born to be princess of Sanc. She really, really, wanted to ignore that voice.

-  
note: 1. these are actual types of DNA testing I don't know much about them. Most of what I know comes from skimming a few articles on thenet and watching the occasional CSI type drama but I figured Sally would know all about them and have covered all the bases.


	24. Section 23

0-0-0 Section 23 0-0-0

Quatre stretched out his hand to his sleeping friend. Heero looked absolutely exhausted sprawled out on the couch in the small hotel room they had chosen to act as their base of operations. They had not picked the place for its luxurious accommodations. It was a grimy little flat with no amenities much to speak of but if things went as planned they would not be here long. The only thing their current safe house had going for it was its proximity to the place Une's people identified as Dermail's latest stronghold.

Trowa had gone in ahead of them several hours before to scout out the locale and attempt to make mental contact with Fei. It was a normal enough role for their third. He had had hundreds of similar missions during the war and Trowa had pulled them off flawlessly more often than not. But Quatre always worried when one of his brothers was out on a mission. He tried to content himself in the knowledge that, on the face of it, this one was not particularly troublesome or dangerous. Still Fei was involved and that brought things to a new level.

Just before Trowa had left Heero had called him over. Quatre still couldn't grasp precisely what had happened. He _knew_…but he couldn't precisely _understand _and as the team's primary strategist that fact troubled him more than a little. Heero had stopped the taller youth, touched his face - fingertips gracing his temple and bracketing his ear, and then loosed his Psi ability as they had seen him do in his memories of Meiran.

Something powerful passed between O1 and O3. All the hairs on Trowa's tail stood on end and his grin took on a decidedly feral cast. When Heero released him, the telepath practically lurched out the door, clearly off balance. But it didn't stop him from slipping onto his motorbike and speeding off to his appointed mission.

The psychic residue was so strong it made Quatre's skin tingle. He felt uneasy and anxious all at once. "What did you do?" the empath had demanded of his formerly winged companion.

"I'm a catalyst," Heero managed to say; voice still raspy in the aftermath of his reversion to human form. His blue eyes were bleary with fatigue; the effort of whatever he had done seemingly raked havoc with his already depleted reserves. He settled on the couch and lapsed into unconsciousness moments later. Leaving his blonde companion notably distressed.

"It's all good." Duo announced sauntering around the small island that separated the apartment's living area from the half kitchenette. He flopped onto the threadbare loveseat and draped an arm around the smaller blonde to console him. Quatre had been able to see the glimmer of foresight in those violet eyes, but the braided clairvoyant was never entirely certain of the things his visions showed and this time had been no different. Duo had been quick to qualify "I think it'll be ok…mostly. Just don't touch him Q." he warned waving a hand in Heero's general direction. "Wait till its time."

"Why?" Quatre asked fingers poised over tussled brown hair.

"Hard to explain," His friend frowned in thought. "I think he's hot…like a live wire or something. His power is bubbling up in a way that has not been possible before now it is lying just under the surface. You and I need what he has to get the job done, just like Tro did, but it's still too soon for us, timing is everything."

"But what _is_ a catalyst? As far as I know, it is a chemistry term. I mean, I saw how it played out on the mind-scape with Meiran and that girl…but I don't know what Heero actually _did_ to make it happen." the blonde frowned. He needed more data if he was to formulate an effective strategy.

Deep cobalt eyes crept open again, as if it took extreme effort to focus past heavy lids. "It is a mind talent, similar to the rest of you." Heero explained. "Telepaths can project and receive thoughts, empaths receive and manipulate emotion…clairvoyants receive and interpret possible outcomes…catalysts receive and manipulate psychic energy. I can siphon energy from you to replenish my own or boost your innate abilities to the next level."

The perfect soldier's throat was still quite raw but his customary monotone seemed a stronger than before. And his face was far from expressionless. He crossed his arms over his chest but did not rise from his position reclining on the couch. "The effect is temporary and the sudden amplification is difficult to control. Especially for those as strong as you are already. But I think it is necessary. We will not loose Chang again." he growled.

"Too true Heero." The braided clairvoyant nodded in agreement. "What my intuition led us to do makes more sense now that the context has become a bit clearer. You needed to be free of your dependence on the drug. We needed to free up the knowledge Jae and the others wanted to hide from you. Once we did you are able to access to all your abilities. And with them you can help us and we can be all we can be for Fei. Like dominoes toppling down in a row, with a little luck it will work out like it was meant too."

Heero didn't seem very inclined to speak as if daring to put his hopes into words might make them ineffectual somehow. But he moved his head weakly, confirming what Duo had said.

"How long will it take you to recover from boosting Tro? How soon can you summon your wings again? You are going to need to do that. Do you need energy from us?" Duo asked the questions one after the other in short succession before Quatre could think to do so. His empathic sense was still on edge and the psychic emissions his friends were giving off were quite _distracting_…as was his own, near tangible concern for Trowa, who had already begun the mission without them as back up.

Heero pursed his lips together mentally taking stock of his condition, "Three or four hours I think. Aiding Barton is not what has made me ill. I've already have sufficient reserves to trigger you. The pain and weakness is physical. It comes from retracting my wings without the drug. I am unaccustomed to doing it on my own and I had forgotten how much it hurts. A protein drink would be welcome. Nutrients will accelerate my healing ability. Nothing too sweet though, makes me sleepy."

"I'll see what I can find." Duo grinned pushing himself out of the overstuffed chair to go rummage through the bags of supplies on the counter.

Quatre reached out to the shining blade lying naked on the coffee table. One gentle nudge to the pommel made WuFei's sword pivot at the thickest part of the guard forming a lazy circle. "I think this might be one of our most difficult missions." The blonde reflected. "Not that I don't think we are up to the challenge mind you, but I think I almost preferred it when WuFei was with Mariemaia…he might have been our enemy but at least we knew he was reasonably safe. I hate not being able to _feel_ him"

"Hn." Heero responded tonelessly.

"Here guys, you'll wanna listen to this." Duo came over with a protein-shake pouch tucked under his arm and battered AM radio in his hands. He set the antique on an end table opened the drink and handed it to Heero. It took quite a bit of effort for the other boy to lean on one elbow and support himself to drink. Quatre wanted to help but the clairvoyant's warning still rang in his thoughts.

Duo's attention was focused on the ancient device spouting static. He fiddled with the knobs and aimed the antenna in various directions till the announcer's voice resolved itself over the airwaves.

'_There you have it ladies and gentlemen Relena Dorlain/Peacecraft former Queen of the World has made the formal announcement that she will indeed take up the crown of Sanc. There has been much speculation that she had been reluctant to do so and even that she has been unwilling to admit that her brother had perished aboard the Libra. It was thought she would rather see Sanc become a republic than preserve the traditions of her forbearers. _

_But now those arguments have been laid to rest. Queen Relena has proven time and again that once she sets her mind to something she will do whatever it takes to see it done and now she had vowed to give her all to the people of Sanc. One wonders what has led to this seminal change in political stance. _

_Forces are moving in the halls of power and while the focus on the past has been foreign affairs and relations with colonials, earth's darling has chosen to bind herself to the tiny kingdom almost lost among the mountains. One wonders what Queen Relena will do next. After making her announcement she left the studio and has been in seclusion with the cabinet and ministers of state. I think it is fair to assume that her decision this day has left many heads reeling.'_

"That's done it." Duo huffed switching off the radio with a click.

"Did you foresee that?" Quatre asked.

"I saw the possibility…she was black mailed into this decision just as Une was. It really could have gone either way. But now that she has made her decision I have a better idea of how things ought to go. We only have a few hours while Heero recovers. You need to call on Marquis Weyridge, Quatre. Get the invitation to tonight's event. Tell him it is too dangerous for Relena to go. He and Pagan should be on hand to support her. Keep her at the palace tonight. Let us handle it. I'll be going in shortly. You need to stay near Heero for as long as you can, just don't touch him till he's got his wings back, and then, be subtle about it. I think it will hit you harder than us so you'll have to contain it."

"I don't understand." Quatre frowned. Normally _he_ was the one to come up with plans for missions and taking a back seat to Duo's premonitions was unsettling.

"I got another vision when I touched the radio. It wasn't the least bit vague. In fact, it was probably the clearest flash I've had since the war. Now we just need to do what we can to make it happen. You and Heero need to go in through the front door. I'll support Trowa from the shadows." The braided one confirmed. "In fact I need to get going just about…now- Heero." Duo held out his hand.

Heero looked at it for a few heartbeats than matched the gesture clasping his forearm in an almost companionable manner.

Power crackled between them and Quatre nearly passed out from the upsurge of emotions. If he reacted this strongly to his friends…enhancement…he feared what would happen when his time came. He suspected it would be anything but 'subtle.' The door was swinging shut behind Duo by the time the sparkles had receded from his eyes. "I'll see about getting that invitation." The blonde mumbled.

"I'll be alright." Heero emptied the drink pouch and set it on the warn coffee table before settling on the couch once more he stretched out one hand to lay lightly on the hilt of WuFei's sword pulling it closer. "We'll get him back." He whispered almost inaudibly. "Just… need to… rest."

"We _will _get him back!" Quatre put all his confidence and not a little of his empathy behind the words. "I'll just be in the other room. Call me if you need anything." Quatre said but noticed the other boy's eyes had already slipped closed.


	25. Section 24

Note: Sorry this is a bit late in coming. I left home in the early morning Wednesday traveled 26 hours by train then learned my connection train was cancelled due to flooding. Spent 11 hours in the terminal then took the bus for 14 hours followed by a 7 hour lay over followed by a 1h and 45 minute bus ride to arrive to the station where I could catch to the university. Arrived 10 pm Friday. Spent the day settling in and just got internet connectivity. Isn't it fun living adventures instead of just writing about them? So here you have it, the next installment of Dragon Fei. It is shorter than i like and a bit cliffie but that is just how things went. You shouldn't have to waith long for the update. I have all the chapters written and beted for my time here; Hopefully I will be able to keep to my usual posting schedule while studying linguistics intensively for the summer. Cheers ~wraith

Ps remember double asterisk indicate, **telepathic communication** single apostrophizes are 'directed thoughts'

0-0-0 Section 24 0-0-0

Duo had no clear memory of his trek from the safe house to the location chosen to host the auction. The power thrumming through him pulsed with each beat of his heart. It was almost intoxicating he had never felt so alive and his ability flared in response. It seemed the psychic was flexing muscles he never knew he had and it was exhilarating. In his minds eye he could see the mansion clearly, gleaming like a jewel on the hilltop; a hive of nervous activity.

Preparations for tonight's event were well underway. He could foresee any of a hundred ways to gain entry unannounced; posing as a delivery man, helping in the kitchens, going over the garden wall to gain entry from the roof. The possibilities were astounding and their security woefully unprepared for an intruder of his ability. Duo knew he could take out the Dermails before anyone even knew he was there. But was that the_ best_ way? There were bigger fish attracted to the villains' lure and as preventers it wastheir job to do what they could to net the take out as many criminals but as members of what Duo privately liked to think of as "the gundanium brotherhood" their first priority was most certainly WuFei. And it seemed they could best suppoet their missing fifth by positioning themselves close to the arena. That was where the action was going to be.

There weren't many who could claim a sense of nostalgia at the prospect of worming their way through ventilation shafts with a pouch full of explosives strapped under their arm. But the self-styled Shinigami had been a far cry from normal even before being chosen as a Gundam Pilot. He didn't need blueprints for this venture. He crawled on his belly through the maze of twists and turns following the spark of his intuition knowing it would not lead him wrong.

**Duo?**

'S-me, that you Tro?' he had never shown any ability whatsoever in receiving his companions telepathic sending without Quatre's help but there was no telling what any of them were capable of enhanced as they were.

**It is. I was unable to reach WuFei but I did manage to stumble across one of his cellmates.**

'Where are you?'

**A long ways away from you I think, opposite side of the complex.** Trowa could not hide the surprise that came with the realization. His abilities had never been that strong and the only way he could communicate significant distances was in reaching to connect with Quatre's empathic sense. But this had been what Duo would define a 'cake walk' thus far. Not only could Trowa sense when other guards were coming he could pick the image of a familiar figure from their mind and make them believe he was that very person. No skulking required.

'You are posing as a guard' Duo confirmed getting a flash of his companion standing, arms crossed in front of a door marked 'restricted' in red. 'There are at least a dozen guards behind that door. You can't get any closer than you are.'

**I know, I can influence three or four at a time but I don't want to risk it with a group. It is frustrating none the less. Prince, the one who was held with Fei, is in trouble and there is nothing I can do about it. He spoke of another he called Noble. They are like us, like Heero, Their connection with WuFei make them part of our pack. I can feel it but Prince has given up. He doesn't think we can free him.**

'Damn' Duo swore not liking the flash of brilliant blonde hair that came with his companion's report. A noble _Prince _was in trouble all right. What other reason would Relena give in to blackmail? Her brother was alive and firmly entrenched in this mess and it was up to them to get him out of it. 'I have got to get to the Arena. Give me about 45 minutes and when your shift changes come find me.'

**Acknowledged, be safe Maxwell. I'm still trying to locate WuFei. All you have to do is think at me if you need backup. I'll know and can coordinate with the others.**

'You'll know it Barton' he grinned and continued snaking his way through the vents toward his appointed goal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Consciousness struggled to overcome the drug induced torpor. Prince could feel something was happening. There was pain and a violent wrenching sensation but his mind was so distant, separated from what was being done to his physical body. He had no control, no way to resist and it wasn't just the drug that made it so. His head flopped forward when the restraints were released his forehead connecting with the glass sending stars behind his eyes. The tugging continued and more restraints were loosed as his inert body was withdrawn from the tank that had held it for what seemed an eternity. His memories of the cabin were hazy but he clung to them as precious jewels. He would NOT forget his pack. Noble and Dragon needed him. He had to tell them about Echo tell them to be ready.

A final heave and he was lifted free of the gelatinous liquid to lay sprawled on a metal gantry above it. The uneven surface bit into his highly sensitized flesh. Hands moved to disentangle him from the straps used to hoist him from the depths and the hoses and wires that had sustained him in the chemical womb. Liquid gushed from his innards as he wretched and his bear body trembled from shock as much as the drastic shift in temperature.

"Shhh." It was not his pack mates that attempted to lend comfort, it was Devit. He tried to muster up hatred for his captor but simply hadn't the strength. He was vacantly aware of someone toweling him off and wrapping him in a thick blanket before others lifted him from the gantry and moved him through the door to a waiting exam table.

"Leave us." Devit commanded his brother's lackeys.

Before Zechs could properly register what was happening, A pair of shears divested him of nearly a foot and a half of platinum blonde.

"What…" Miri rasped voicelessly.

"I had to. It has grown during confinement and it would get in your way otherwise. It is only a few inches shorter than it was when we captured you." Dev explained but Prince didn't really care. What most concerned him was the location of the others of his pack.

"Where…" he tried again though the effort half strangled him as a fit of coughing erupted causing him to empty his lungs of more liquid.

"They aren't here but you will be with them soon- very soon in fact." The man whispered, rubbing Princes back in a semblance of comfort, then his hand moved smoothing down the satiny feathers covering his once bear wings. Miri eyed a few errant plumes that slipped loose and drifted to the floor. "I've accelerated your growth as much as I've dared. You are past the brancher stage and your flight feathers have emerged as you can see. Physically you are almost as fully developed as the others but I am not so sure about your strength. I forced the changes so Pyatr would not have the opportunity to test you as he had the others.

We have learned their compatibilities and Pyatr has taken precautions against them. But your abilities are unknown. I have seen to it the conditioning you received is minimal at best. You have a better chance of resisting his control. You need to figure out what you can do and when he puts you on display you need to use what ever ability you have to kill Pyatr. Duke is the one responsible for everything. He is the one you need to fight. Taking him out is the only way you can put an end to the program. The only way you and the others can be free. Don't let yourself get distracted. Take him by surprise before he can stop you. You are the youngest of your pack; relatively speaking. No matter how 'wild' Noble and Dragon are, they will protect you. If you manage to break free they will follow your lead. Do you understand?"

Zechs mind said 'no' but his body nodded in the affirmative.

"Our guests are already arriving and my half-brother is busy welcoming them.

I'm going to put you under now. Don't be afraid. I realize you haven't experienced the power of the control device. It will overwhelm you at first but your instincts will not be blunted as your brothers' have been. You should be able to break free when you need to. And for the record…I AM sorry. Tell Cousin Treize I have done all I can to help. I just pray it is enough."

Something cold connected low on his temple before wrapping around to the hollow beneath his right ear. A slight pressure and a little pain then Prince's mind blurred and all other thoughts slid inexorably into darkness.


	26. Section 25

Another incredibly short one with a cliffy, sorry; My brain is fried trying to puzzle out phonetics and sociolinguistics, not to mention learning principals of language survey and jumping head first into the Mariti language and trying to understand. Busy doesn't describe it my friends. But you still get an update 3

0-0-0 Section 25 0-0-0

Quatre was comfortable among the glitz and glamour that went along with associating with the rich and powerful. As heir of WEI he was accounted as both. It was with an air of indifference he smoothed nonexistent wrinkles from his tuxedo and approached the doors. Heero was as couple of steps behind but looking nothing less than impeccable in his own suit. There was no sign of his earlier weakness or the trial of the past week. The perfect soldier was ready to do what ever it took to complete this most important of missions.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, I am here on behalf of Sanc's Queen." He announced extending his invitation to the doorman before sweeping inside.

"Mr. Winner, How good of you to come." The young Duke Dermail excused himself from a knot of visitors, Yakuza by the look of them. Quatre's eyes narrowed and Zero crept close to the surface. There was no question these powerful men were willing to spend several fortunes to get their hands of the heir of the Chang clan. It was a matter of honor. The bidding would be fierce but Quatre was confident the only way this event was going to end was with their brother back in their hands and woe to any who thought otherwise. "If we had known you had taken an interest in our little venture we would have sent you an invitation of your own." Pyatr practically gushed. "Please help yourself to refreshments as we prepare for the main event."

"Of course." Quatre practically bit the words as they left his mouth but his face showed no sign of his hatred. The duke bowed and turned and went straight away to confront Heero.

"Une sent me." The cold-eyed agent challenged glaring at the doorman that had attempted to bar his entry.

"I am sure she did." Dermail motioned in a placating gesture. Could he not see how Heero's hand twitched toward the gun that should have been concealed beneath his jacket. It had been an act of will alone that had caused him to leave it behind, to walk into this vipers nest unarmed. Well, not precisely unarmed, 01 WAS a weapon and the removal of gun and blades would not alter that fact. "But she has yet to pay for her right to the bidding."

"I have diamonds" Heero let the black velvet bag fall from the sleeve of his suit jacket. Knowing that hadn't been Une's price… Weyridge could have paid in diamonds had he wished to join in the bidding but for the head of preventers the surety had been higher.

"This way." The Duke motioned to a door in an ante chamber off to one side.

"Where are you going?" Quatre asked making to follow the pair.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Mr. Winner," Dermail was firm and two of his bodyguards moved to position themselves at each side of the door as an obvious deterrent.

Duo had said to stay with Heero as long as he could and wait till he was able once more to shift form. That time had not come yet. He had been careful not make contact with the Catalyst now Heero was being swept beyond his reach. Quatre's hands opened and closed fighting the urge to wring the man's scrawny neck.

"Please." Pyatr gave him a mild frown. "I will return shortly."

Heero made a subtle gesture reminding the blonde not to break his cover. Quatre acknowledged his companions wordless rebuke with a nod. To Dermail he said, "Of course."

Then the two were gone, the door shut and bolted behind them.

**I've got a lock on him. If anything happens I'll know** Trowa's mental voice caressed the edges of Quatre's thoughts refreshing as a spring breeze. The tension bled out of his shoulders.

**I'll go assess the competition then** Quatre confirmed sending a wave of renewed confidence toward his partner.

0-0-0 0-0-0

Heero felt the brush of Trowa's thoughts against his own but did not acknowledge the presence. It was enough to know he could call for backup immediately if the need arose. Two more guards stood on the far side of the door but neither moved as their employer passed. Dermail Lead Heero down the plushy carpeted hall twisting and turning farther down the south wing of the mansion. Then they entered a room nearly as large as the main hall had been. It was not exactly 'full' but definitely crowded with all manner of goods various parties had paid to gain entrance.

Heero's senses tingled with the familiar tang of gun oil and blasting powder. No less than twenty guards milled about, automatic weapons at the ready. Heero tried to look anywhere but at the guard who dispassionately frisked him; had he not done so it was unlikely Heero could have kept from killing the man.

"Impressed agent?" Dermail smiled when he saw him taking in his surroundings. It was no wonder Une wanted these people so badly. Heero made a mental catalogue of what he saw immediately on display: priceless artifacts long believed lost or stolen from some of the most prestigious galleries and museums in the earth sphere; Ancient works of the masters that would likely have held WuFei spellbound and Quatre groping for his billfold. Other crates boasted experimental technology, contraband weapons, chemical and biological toxins, heavy munitions, missiles of various types, warheads, controlled substances, illegal drugs…even several tons of gundanium in the mix. In short it was a black marketer's dream cast against the elegant splendor of hanging tapestries, rich silks, velvet, and illuminated by a scintillating crystal chandelier.

"Hn." Heero replied as the man led him over to an empty table with a rich red table cloth.

"Now let me assess these diamonds." The man said taking a jewelers loop from his breast pocket.

Heero pulled the drawstring on the bag and set it on the table. Watching with feigned interest as the man removed several of the marble sized gems and examined them. "Beautiful" he breathed in appreciation. "Unfortunately this was not what we agreed upon."

Heero tensed up. He knew the exact location of everyone in the room every entrance or potential entry point. He could have broken Dermail's arm in a heartbeat if he made any sort of aggressive move. He didn't. Instead the man took a step backward. Heero didn't move so much as a muscle and when the attack came it was totally and completely unexpected. Energy lanced up from the floor and down from the ceiling rendering him unconscious in the space between one heartbeat and the next.


	27. section 26

0-0-0 Section 26 0-0-0

Duo had never been aware that Trowa knew such colorful curses, in five different languages no less. "I lost him!" The telepath raged. This had clearly not been part of the plan. "It just happened too quickly, I didn't even get a hint from the other guards in the room. They were taken as much by surprise as I was. Now I can't sense him anywhere." The lanky youth paced the small control room barely avoiding his braided companions legs, stretched out on the concrete, head and shoulders in the innards of a complex computer system. "Now we've lost them both. Quatre is never going to forgive me." He slumped bonelessly onto a swivel chair.

"The game ain't over till it is, and we've still got plenty o' time on the clock." Duo encouraged. The tip of his tongue peeked out from between his lips in concentration as he attempted to fuse two live wires together without burning his fingers...too much. "I knew there was a chance we'd get separated from Heero. I tried to alter things so it wouldn't happen until later but it looks like that didn't work. We still have the upper hand. Tell Q not to worry. I've almost got us access to the mainframe, and once I get these wires crossed you can try the access code again."

The telepath nodded and pulled himself over to the desk. Long thin fingers danced across the keyboard this time getting a response. Code scrolled across the screen. "This is strange." The green eyed youth frowned. "It looks like there is a lock down program already in place. It is dormant and hidden in the code but it is designed to seal all the doors to the auditorium and the bidding boxes once the auction begins. Only those on the floor will have access to the stage and no one will be able to leave until the release command is given. I should be able to change the codes easily enough and forward them to Une."

"Someone on the inside is helping us." Duo nodded. "The perps will be trapped like pigs in a poke when the Preventers pounce."

Trowa raised an arched brow, "Do you think WuFei got free and took the opportunity to toss a wrench in the works," he asked hopefully knowing Chang wasn't the _best_ hacker in the group, but their friend knew his way around a computer system and had proven no small talent when pressed during the war.

Duo shook his head 'no'. It unnerved the clairvoyant that he still could not get a clear image of either of their missing friends. Heero was unconscious, that didn't particularly worry him at the moment Trowa would know the moment he woke. But Duo still had no luck pinning down WuFei, Zechs or their mysterious third, all he got was a riot of colors and twisted images that made no sense. He had known the amplification Heero provided them would only last so long, but its diminishing effect, if that was what was causing his inability, couldn't have come at a worse time.

Trowa's green eyes refocused on him "The Duke who took Heero away has not returned but the one Une identified as his half-brother, is busy working the room. Quatre says he senses some deeper deception surrounding the younger Dermail but he can't be sure what it is. I told him to stick as close to the man as possible and be ready to take him out if he needs to."

"Sounds good Tro," Duo nodded. "We had best make our way to the arena floor. We need to be ready when things heat up."

"Not the floor." Trowa shook his head. He pointed to the support struts and lattice beams that made up the ceiling of the arena. He deftly removed a 24 inch police style nightstick from the loop on his belt and held it out to Duo. "I borrowed that beam staff you used to break Heero out of that alliance hospital during the war and had Dr. S make me one of my own…with some modifications."

Duo inspected the staff. A flick of the concealed switch almost doubled it in length and revealed its true nature. A second flip of the switch would trigger the oscillating fields that enabled its user to hover briefly or descend at a controlled rate as if they had their own personal-hand held helicopter blade. Outlaw tech at its best.

It was only _one_ of Shinagami's toys he had 'appropriated' over the years. The personal sized cloaking devise and lock breaking equipment had been especially useful on more than one occasion but that was a matter to discuss at a later date...or not.

"Trowa." Duo growled low in his throat. There weren't many thieves who would be so bold as to filch something from the self proclaimed god of death. The telepath knew how possessive the braided one was when it came to his toys.

Trowa held his hands up in a sign of surrender. "You can use this one." The green eyed youth proposed in a placating tone.

Duo had seen the nightstick in Trowa's possession a number of times…The telepath had even worn it openly as a part of Mariemaia's army. But Duo had never suspected it utilized the same technology as his Gundam's scythe. He'd never even noticed the theft of his original one during the war. It was an elegant level of deception, hiding in plane sight. His green eyed companion never ceased to amaze. "What about you?"

"I've got a grapnel launcher and zip line in my wrist guard. I can be on stage in few seconds." Trowa nodded and for the first time Duo noticed his companion's tail was in evidence swishing back and forth in eager anticipation. It was a reminder of just what they had going for them.

"Psh, yeah." Duo grinned unabashedly. "Heero might be the one with the nifty wings but we can fly just the same. No problem."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Quatre rounded the hall for the third time and had a very complete understanding of exactly who had come to this event, which parties they represented and what they thought they had to gain from the association. But none were more intriguing than Devit Dermail himself. "Ah back again Mr. Winner. Would you care for another glass of punch, I seem to recall you dislike champagne."

"In some countries I am still considered too young to drink alcohol." Quatre admitted.

The man let out a short snort of laughter. "Age means little my friend this era we find ourselves in was created by those no older than yourself. Those who doubt the fact need only consider all Queen Relena has done in the interest of peace."

"You look unaccountably smug." Quatre whispered wondering why associating with the younger Dermail did not seem to inspire the same inclination to commit rampant violence as his brother did. "Maneuvering her into position where she had no choice but to accede to your demands. Blackmail is hardly a noble trait. And you can be sure she will not forget the way you forced her hand. "

"True. I am well aware I have done many things my queen will never forgive me for. But she was letting her dislike, for what Romefeller sought to make her, blind her from all she might accomplish on her own. Something drastic was needed to inspire her to rise above the situation and do what is right for her people. I can only hope she will see that she made the right choice. I wish things could have been otherwise but this endeavor hasn't even begun. I have gotten more than I'd hoped out of it. Now the ball is firmly lodged in my brother's court and I am eager to see how he is played." Dev crossed his arms across his chest. "I like you Mister Winner quite a bit in fact. I wish you every success."

"For Miss Relena's sake?" Quatre tried to draw the man out.

"Of course," Devit smiled, "Though I suspect you would be here even if it weren't on her account. You strike me as one who enjoys being at the heart of the matter. No?"

"Oh people are beginning to find their seats. May I sit with you?" Quatre asked innocently.

"As my queen's representative I would be most honored." Dev bowed. "I expect it will get interesting from here on out. It is best to be prepared."

"I am a serious business man Mr. Dermail." Quatre confirmed. He was surprised to note how the other man flinched almost imperceptibly at the name.

"I would rather say you were a man of serious business Mr. Winner…and if you please I prefer to go by the name DeVier, as I am after all, my mother's son."

"I did not wish to offend." Quatre bowed, "That would make the Duke your half brother would it not?"

"Just so. This is largely _his_ project not mine. I only stepped in as damage control." Dev conceded. "Should we take our seats?"

"Lead the way." Quatre gave a mock imperious gesture to conceal the pang his empathy gave him at the other man's words; Devit smiled back at him.

There was a long line by the front entrance. Each entrant was subjected to full body scans, sensor sweeps and physical pat downs to ensure they had been completely divested of all weapons before they were permitted to enter. Everyone had come armed and Quatre was no exception. Among such a villainous collective milling about the vestibule it would have been thoughtless not too. But their host's security made it clear that there would be no need for such things during the main event. Quatre sighed and made to enter the queue with the rest.

"Don't mind them." Dev waved toward the security check point. "I'll take you in the back way."

"Why the special treatment?" The blonde asked suddenly suspicious.

Dev favored him with another stunning smile. "I am a good judge of character Mr. Winner. Your reputation is not inconsiderable and it would be unfair to class you with these common thugs. Queen Relena deserves better…you deserve better and rather than being locked away in one of the boxes. I expect you'd like to be close to the action?"

Quatre's heart-sense flared again at the man's words. "I would," he admitted. "Thank you."


	28. Section 27

Warning, anxt ahead, leaning toward the cringe-worthy side. I'm ill whether from allergies or a particular nasty bug I can't say but it is no fun…likewise our boys are not having fun ether; teetering on the brink as it were. But don't worry this is the jump off point for bigger things. I Hope you like it.

0-0-0 Section 27 0-0-0

Heero regained consciousness to find himself securely bound to a chair with a near blinding light shining in his eyes. He had been conditioned to resist all forms of torture and had proven this fact in the face of more than a few Oz and Alliance interrogators over the years. But this he expected was going to be _different_.

Mainly it was the smell that tipped him off, it was subtle and chemical in nature leaving a slight metallic tang on the back of his tongue. He knew that scent…O1 remembered it well from the labs. It had always accompanied his worst sessions…and it had always meant–pain. Not physical pain. That he could handle well enough. Re-training was far worse. He didn't have the words to explain the mind-numbing ache left in its wake, as if something instrumental to your sense-of-self had been inexorably torn away. Heero shivered.

"Ah awake already I see." The young duke gloated though Heero couldn't see him past the light. A hand ran over his bear forearm chest and abdomen. He had apparently been stripped to the waist. "The diamonds were impressive of course…but you, my stunning catalyst are far more precious and unique. Une simply could not fathom the prize she had in you. Was it difficult to keep your true nature hidden during the war?" the man felt the steady throbbing of the pulse in his neck.

"Omae o korosu" Heero hissed and never had the familiar threat been more heartfelt.

"I'm sure you will try." The man laughed. "But I wouldn't have attempted to obtain such a rare treasure if I didn't think I could keep you contained."

Heero felt something wet and cold brush against his left temple and there was the familiar tang of chemical and adhesive that made his skin crawl. 'No, no no no.' his mind urged he struggled against the restraints but they were likely gundanium not something as common as steal. The duke placed a hand on his brow holding him still and pressed the control mechanism home.

Heero cursed J soundly. It was the egomaniacal scientist that left him wide open to this type of manipulation and there was nothing he could do about it. It was the reason he tended to divest himself of his communications devices when the electro-magnetic interference got too much to bear. By J's reasoning a perfect soldier had to have the appropriate fail-safes built in. And those measures had been quite effective else he would have done away with J and the other Doctors while operation meteor was still in the planning stages.

Heero felt the thrum of the device against his temple and the duke injected a full ampoule of oily serum into his jugular. He felt cold and that 'coldness' was quickly spreading throughout his body and seeping into his mind. Heero knew the serum contained tiny ionized particles that would resonate in time with the device ensuring his obedience. It took the man only a few seconds to find the proper frequencies to disrupt his thoughts and override bodily control.

"You have been conditioned to accept commands from those in authority. My sire was included in your command structure and so am I. You understand O1?"

No response…not even his customary 'hn' Heero had beaten J's influence in the wilderness. His handlers were all dead. The died with Peacemillion, or sometime before it. He didn't need that type of control any longer…he could fight…perhaps.

"You aren't strong enough _boy_. Shall I prove it to you?" the man leaned in and whispered something in his ear…something Heero was never consciously able to recall. His pupils dilated and the muscles of his back and neck spasmed before going lax. Dermail clearly expected this reaction and nodded to himself, "I am going to release you and you are going to obey everything I say understood?" Dermail hissed in his ear.

Heero tried to grind his teeth together but the control device was on full-physical-override and would not permit even that much. "Understood," His dispassionate voice echoed but inside he screamed in rage. Of course, the fact that he could do even that much was a sign that the mental aspect of the restraint was somewhat less than he was accustomed to, but he could not rely on it staying that way.

**Heero Heero! You're awake. Where are you? What happened? Are you alright?"** Trowa's minds voice flitted about his thoughts.

'I have been effectively neutralized thus compromising the mission. Sever communications I have become a liability.' Heero silently responded, thought lapsing back to their wartime thought patterns.

Trowa likely felt the shift and responded in keeping with something far older, **You are part of our pack O1. We will not cut you loose. O2 informs me the mission is still within acceptable perimeters. The audience is waiting. Dermail can not spend too much time with you. He will either lock you up tight or bring you to the arena. The latter would be most useful to us. Don't fight him of you can help it. No-one is forgotten, none left behind. That is a promise O1, my life on it.**

'Acknowledged' Heero's face was impassive, not even his eyes reflecting the unspoken conversation with his telepathic teammate.

**Did you see WuFei at all?** Trowa asked,

Heero's response was, 'Negative.'

O3 accepted that. Of all the pilots Barton had always understood him the best. Whether it was a result of their complimentary temperaments, residual from the time they has shared in the labs, or new knowledge gained during their bonding in the wood, he could not be sure, but the trust was there regardless. They were pack mates and that did not change. **We will get you clear O1, everything is set here, mission is a GO Understood?**

'Affirmative' Heero blinked several times but that was all he could do. The restraints holding him to the chair had been released but he could not move unless he was told to.

Pyatr Dermail ran a hand across Heero's collarbone and over his shoulder to his back. "Excellent, I can't even feel the wings but they _are_ there aren't they. You are a most exquisite creature, a bit unrefined perhaps… I look forward to discovering all your secrets. But first I think I should like to show you off…test your skills against the others. Let Une know her _payment_ was appreciated. Won't that be fun? Come." He commanded. Heero nodded wordlessly and followed him out.

0-0-0 0-0-0

Huddled in a plush lounge chair in Sanc Palace, Relena had already bitten off all her nails and had taken to leaving teeth marks in her knuckle as she sat hunched over the small screen that was streaming images of a sort of stadium with theater box style seating. Quatre had somehow won himself a place in the announcer's booth and the vid-feed he set up provided her an excellent view of the premises. No expense had been spared in its construction and likely took more than a year to complete. The largest part of the arena floor was hard packed soil with strategically placed obstructions scattered about… a pile of crates, a collection of steal drums, cinderblocks, wood and steal. There was a shallow ditch and several low walls. Above the 'pit' were three metal gantries leading to a raised stage.

"While most of the arena is below ground the ceiling can be retracted for open air concerts and the like…" Relena easily recognized the voice of Devit DeVier explaining to her blonde representative knowing the vid-connection was open and active. "It is quite ingenious."

"Aren't you worried about Preventers breaking up this little get together?" Quatre asked voice and inflection conversational like the consummate businessman he was.

"Commander Une has won the right to place the opening bid this evening, two hundred thousand in diamonds I believe, though I'd be quite disappointed if her involvement did not increase as the evening progresses."

"You sound as if you expect her to out bid the others." Quatre's voice did sound mildly surprised this time.

"I would not be disappointed if it were so." Dev admitted the tiny chime of a communication device kept him from continuing. "Let the games begin." The man whispered, Relina heard rustling and a hint of movement as he took up the microphone and switched it on.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, august guests from the length and breath of Earth-sphere let me formally welcome you to the main event. After years of extensive research and development and countless attempts I am sure you are all eager to see the first fruits of project Dætelus."_

With those words three trapdoors opened in the midst of the stage and large metal cages pushed up from beneath. When they had emerged fully the bars fell away leaving only 3 pedestals of varying heights similar to the three tiered podium used to present the 1st 2nd and 3rd place winners of the Pan-spheric Olympiad. On each of the pedestals knelt a figure hunched and hidden by some sort of covering, black, red-brown and gold. 

"_Firstly I present to you our Dashing Dragon_." Devit called. The figure on the lowest pedestal, cloaked in black, rose first - almost unfolding to stand upright, arms crossed at the wrists before him, black wings of feather and scale flaring to reveal animalistic features for all to see.

"That can't be Chang." Relena gasped her hands shaking. She blinked her mind refusing to accept the evidence her eyes registered on the screen. The picture zoomed in to provide a closer view as the winged figure turned in a slow circle revealing an exquisitely muscled body, slit-pupiled eyes, bestial ears, talons and tail. After completing his turn he threw his head back, opened his mouth to reveal sharp fangs, and roared.

"_I fine specimen to be sure. Noble is next and I assure you this one will not disappoint. It is no surprise that a bid is already in place for our august alpha. The rest of you may enter your bids as you will on the keypad in your boxes. I am sure the contest for all three will be fierce. That is why you have come here is it not."_

Relena's heart beat fast and irregular in her chest. Her breaths came in hitched gasps but she was somewhat relieved. Treize was dead of course so this had to be some sort of clone. And if the second was a copy then there was a real possibility that the others were as well. WuFei and her brother may have contributed genetic material to the creation of these…things but they themselves were just fine; likely hidden somewhere else in the complex. In fact, the other pilots probably had them free by now.

The onetime Queen of the world did give thought to Une however, seeing that creature made in the image of Kushrenada must have unnerved her, which had probably been Dermails intent. Clones of two agents and a ghost…what could it be but a distraction aimed at the director of the Preventers? And truly, when one discounted the mutations the resemblances were uncanny. But that is all it was. Relena had almost managed to convince herself what she was seeing was illusion then the golden figure revealed itself.

"_We have of course taken extra special care with this, the most recent addition to our collection; none can boast a better pedigree than our golden prince. Both rare and beautiful, it remains to be seen who will add this stunning gem to their personal repertoire."_

The newly crowned queen's fists clenched, her eyes drifting inextricably to the winged figure still kneeling atop the highest pedestal, "It is not him…It is not really him." Relena told herself over and over again. But when the 'Prince' looked directly into the camera ice blue eyes narrowed and teeth clenched she could not continue with the self deception any longer. Sally had warned her that Milliardo had likely been 'tampered with' it was the only explanation for animal DNA so inextricably mixed with his own. She had dismissed the idea, told herself that it didn't matter. She had told Quatre she was more than prepared to be her own representative in the event. But he had been adamant and now she was grateful for there was no doubt in her mind that she would have completely disgraced herself and ruined the mission when the time finally came.

"_In form & features, beauty & bearing these three are the culmination of years of research testing and development. Their training is well underway. You see how obediently they stand… their wild nature held in check. I would not call them tame however…do not be deceived. They are still every bit the fighters they were in their former lives. It will take a strong hand to guide them. Will it be yours? I wonder…" _The announcer practically purred into the microphone. The vid-camera was still focused in close on Prince's face, his crystal blue eyes blazed.

It _was _her brother that was standing there! Tears streaked Relena's face and there was a very real chance she was actually suffering from shock. It had been building and building as each _specimen_ had been presented. But this _was_ real that _thing_ wasn't some mindless clone. 'How could it be so?' she wondered. Then emotion rippled across her brothers face, the pupils of his eyes contracted into cat like slits, his ears folded backward, golden wings spread wider than they had been. Clawed hands stretched over his head, tail lashing with barely controlled fury. He roared… and there was an answering roar from somewhere back in the stands…behind the camera.

"_This is It my friends. For your entertainment and to present you with a proper gauge of the subjects' skills one of our own will face the Dætalus prototype. I know it was widely believed that all prototypes had perished during the wars but as you can see this one is still in fine fighting form and has been maintained under the auspices of the Preventers organization. I bet you are eager to see which of ours will be given leave to face him first…I know I am." _

Relena blinked in incomprehension at the bare chested figure that ran full tilt down the center gantry closest to the announcer's booth. He was almost level with the camera when he howled, wings erupting from once unblemished shoulder blades. It was none other than Heero Yuy…_her_ …Heero Yuy… and _her_ brother was off his pestle in a flash to meet his rival with tooth and claw. It was just too much. Relena stood up so fast the chair fell over behind her. She turned away from the screen mouth agape and ran into Pagan's chest. The venerable old man enfolded her into his arms stroking her hair and back as she sobbed.

The familiar cadence of her caretaker's voice was a comfort but there were no words of comfort no matter how well meaning that could make everything alright in her world. She wanted the nightmare to end…and it did for a time as her mind succumbed to the velvety folds of unconsciousness.

"Oh Milliardo." The old man whispered slate grey eyes never leaving the screen. "You managed to make it out of the fires of Sanc. You slipped out of the clutches of Romefeller. You evaded enemies and allies alike all your life. You even survived the detonation and fall of Libra. You will make it out of this as well my boy. I know you will. Stay strong and remember who you are." Pagan prayed for regardless of the unruly twists of fate one thing remained unchanged – Milliardo would always be _his_ prince.


	29. Section 28

0-0-0 SECTION 28-0-0

** I got through to Heero a few minutes ago but…there is nothing there _now_. I can't connect.** Trowa's telepathic voice was tinged with concern as it echoed in the back of his mind. **He feels as blank as the other three. I think it is safe to assume they are being controlled, or artificially shielded somehow.**

**I'll see if I can reach him.** Quatre thought back as soon as his awareness picked up Heero the arena precinct. Seconds later the door opened in the far back admit him. The empath stretched out his heart-sense to try to read his winged companion. At this distance, his facial expression and bearing were more telling than anything he could pick up on the psychic plane. But that still told Quatre quite a bit. Heero had, for lack of a better term, _zeroed _in on Zechs, to a point he did not even register the others on the stage. Their previous history made it a foregone conclusion that the two would face off.

O1 was dangerous, there was no denying that. But Quatre was relieved to note it wasn't bloodlust that compelled him. Instead the _wildness_ of his present form inflamed Heero's competitive spirit to new heights. His fangs were bared and his wings flared out as he ran, making him appear bigger…and more ferocious than normal.

His wings! That had been the sign Duo had told him to look for. Events were being drawn to a head and Quatre knew it was unlikely would get another chance. Still the perfect soldier always has a hair trigger. Drawing O1's attention from his target would not be wise. In fact, any who dared might well _become_ his target in short order. So the young empath did his best to send unthreatening thoughts at Heero as he hurtled down the gantry toward the stage area; then, carefully stretched out one hand in hopes of brushing his arm as he passed.

It had taken conscious effort for the catalyst to trigger the power boost in O2 and O3 …but Duo had been right on target with his earlier warnings. An empath was like a psychic magnet, drawing energy and emotion into himself was as easy as breathing. Quatre felt the crackling aura of energy crackling around Heero like a force field. All he needed to do was focus his mind, relax his barriers, and absorb the power the catalyst amassed.

The reaction was instantaneous, like lightning drawn to the ground. It seared through the blonde's body and mind. His breath hitched in his chest then his awareness expanded a hundred fold or more. The walls that had always restricted his ability within the realms of the possible melted like snow before a conflagration.

Quatre's heart sense grew not just in scope but depth and dimension as well. The perception and emotions of everyone within the arena were laid bare in an instant but there was no limit to what he could sense. He could taste Relena's rising panic and Pagan's concern in the palace half a kingdom away. Sally's surprise and Une's unbridled hope also came through from where they were watching the proceedings. Wave after wave shimmered through his heart and mind till he feared he would be lost in the flood. But his assessment of Heero's condition had been confirmed by that brief contact.

Distantly Quatre could still hear Devit providing a rapid fire play by play of the action underway on the stage as well as announcing bids from various factions. It was a deadly dance ferocious and threatening. Zechs fangs gleamed and Heero's laws raked the air as the two winged 'beasts' sought to rip each other to shreds. Or so it seemed. But Quatre had witnessed Heero in full thrall to instinct, and at the time had felt the turmoil in his mind. Now, despite all appearance to the contrary it seemed O1 was not as far gone as he pretended to be.

**Heero wants this fight, but he has not lost sight of the mission.** Quatre sent the message back to Trowa's eager mind. **The other two are growing anxious, awaiting the order to come to their Prince's aid. I suggest you and Duo make your move now, 3 against 3 divide and subdue.**

And so it was, Duo gracefully alighted on the stage before Treize. The copter blade of the beam staff flicked out of existence leaving him brandishing a night stick at the former general. Trowa's zip line deposited him before WuFei. There was no hint of recognition in those slit-pupiled ebony eyes.

"_Brilliant!"_ Devwas sitting on the edge of his seat hand practically white knuckled on the microphone stand. _"Preventers have just tripled their investment adding two more Elite agents into the mix. Although they are not up for bid at this time, Agents Shadow and Echo are hardly ordinary. I am certainly eager to see how they stack against Noble and Dragon._"

Dragon was the first to press the attack, doing a back flip off the pedestal then launching a flurry of kicks and punches at his opponent. Trowa was not taken off guard and evaded the rapid fire attacks with the consummate athleticism of an acrobat. Recovering he managed to land a few strikes of his own. But, more importantly Quatre could _feel_ telepath attempting to battle his way into the Dragon's thoughts using much the same tactics he had used to reach Heero days earlier.

**We aren't enemies** Trowa sent the thoughts into WuFei's mind, **We shouldn't be fighting.** The telepath could feel the raw aggression coiling about Dragon's mind and by extension Quatre could as well. There was not even an inkling of understanding there. In fact Trowa felt himself pulled into the morass of instinct. The short hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His tail unwound from his waist and lashed in excitement; His fangs became more prominent then, as before, Trowa felt himself jumping to the lure of the wild tide.

**Careful!** Quatre sent the thought along the link they shared. **Carefully now…** he repeated the warning hoping to draw Barton back from the shadowy place that beckoned him onward.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lady Une was commanding the incursions team her self. It had been a while since she had been on the front-lines so to speak but this was one mission she wasn't about to hand off to her agents.

'Alive! Treize is alive!' The thought rang out in her mind. She had witnessed the same vid-feed as Relena documenting the goings on within the auction hall. She had seen the dramatic 'unveiling.' The boys were likely to be angry she had hidden the fact of Zechs survival from them and would probably assume she had done the same with his Excellency. They would be wrong of course. The evidence of the ring was speculative at best and Dermail's letter had been purposely vague. She had no real proof till now. And given her…_conflicted_ attachment to the man in the past, she had not been able to give voice to the possibility. Not even to Relena or Sally, who were probably the closest thing she had to confidants since Noin had gone to Mars. Anne had been too afraid of what would happen if her hopes proved to be in vain.

But they were not. Seeing the man was undeniable. Her relief was so strong she could practically taste it in the air. The more detached, calculating, aspect of her personality noted that his current condition did in no way detract from her satisfaction, and may have even increased it. The realization made Anne feel guilty. Still, those animalistic features were concrete proof Treize had _not_ been hiding as part of some master plan that he hadn't seen fit to inform her of.

"He has _not_ neglected to contact me out of conscious choice." She silently assured herself, "The brothers Dermail saw to it that he did not have the freedom to act. But we are here now and we can help him." She took a deep breath held it for a count of five and exhaled. She wasn't sure what she would do with Treize when she finally got her hands on him but the mere fact that he was still among the living practically left her giddy.

She had been hunched over the viewing screen in the command van like a women possessed; absorbed completely in the bidding. Now that her personality was better integrated, instead of in contention with itself as had been the case during the war, she had grown bold. Just for a few minutes, she dared wonder what it would be like to actually _own_ his Excellency; a smile crept across her face; so proud, her Noble, so very smug. She certainly wouldn't let anyone else have him and reacted accordingly. The figures on board totaling bidding rose higher and higher.

Seeing Trowa and Duo join the fray brought her back to the situation at hand before she pledged her dowry, her family fortune and half of Treize's legacy to get him back. Anne did not need to risk the monies she had put into trust for Mariemaia. There was no question in Anne's mind that the girl would willingly sacrifice Kushrenada and Barton fortunes together for the chance to see her father face to face. But it was not necessary. Every thing was going as planned. "They invited me to play their game it is high time I raise the stakes." She exited the van placed two fingers two her lips and whistled shrilly to get the attention of those assembled.

"All right Teams Five and Seven take the south gate then go batter down the door. Alpha and Bravo are already in position east and west. North is impassible, Blue squad has breached the underground and is making their way up through the cells. We have them boxed in. The helo's are on call and sharp-shooters have the roof covered not even a cockroach can get clear without us knowing about it. Let's bust this place wide open!" She grinned. Her tone was crisp and business like; her agents were among the best.

"You've got plenty of tranqs and stun grenades. Take prisoners when you can. Shoot to kill only as a last result." It didn't matter who won the bidding because no one was getting out of that building without her say so. 'Death would be too quick,' she reasoned 'I want these dogs to pay in full for what they've done to my men.'

"Move out!" She gave the command eyes shining with anticipation.


	30. Section 29

0-0-0 Section 29 0-0-0

It hadn't taken much thought for the braided agent to choose his target. "You seem awfully lively for a dead guy." Duo enthusiastically pointed out to the former general. "Care to show me what you've got?" He baited the man. As self proclaimed Shinigami it seemed natural that he test the one half the earth sphere had seen reduced to his component atoms and scattered as dust amongst the stars. Treize leapt off the dais, claws bared and they exchanged strike and counter strike a handful of times but with the two other pairs already engaged there was not as much room to maneuver on stage as he would have liked.

Duo leapt off the edge, engaging the hover-fields of his staff drifting to the arena floor. Noble's Red-gold wings proved they were not just for show as he eagerly perused his quarry into the obstacle maze tht had been set for them. The atavistic general had no compunction against playing cat and mouse with the former street rat. Duo was quick, dancing over obstacles and dodging the eager swipe of razor sharp claws. At times he needed to activate the batons flight capability, leaping backward out of Noble's range. But more often than not he was using it to parry or deflect the other man's strikes.

He varied his technique running and dodging some times while other times he turned to exchange blows with the former general. The agent was more than grateful that his flashes of precognitive ability kept him one jump ahead…though it was certainly a close call at times. The audience was certainly getting their moneys worth off the show… the only thing wrong with the show was the Treize's silence. Duo had hoped his witty banter and occasional taunts would bring the man back to himself but they did not. And that, from what he knew of the man was very much out of character.

Then one ill placed hit with the night stick elevated the fight to a whole new level. Treize recoiled from the strike to his knee and growled low in his throat. His eyes narrowed and his tail shot out twining itself tight about Duo's wrist firmly. The strength in the unnatural appendage was surprising, immobilizing his hand and weapon both.

The former general stood poised for a few heartbeats one hand raised. For an instant it looked as if he would backhand the young agent...or use his razor sharp claws to gut him like a fish. Instead Noble opened his fist and a metal rod from a nearby pile shot into his grasp. Telekinesis, there was no other explanation. Now that the winged man had a weapon of his own his tail loosed Duo's wrist and the fight was renewed; night-stick barely blocking the slim steal that had found its way into the hand of a consummate duelist.

Duo saw the danger immediately and turned tail like a rabbit and bolted. Treize noticeably favored his knee as he stalked his prey now, but slowing the predator down was of little benefit. Wounded animals were dangerous and the one time general even more so as it seemed. 'Noble' was no longer mindful of the concept of _fair play_.

Near constant flashes of clairvoyant intuition was the only thing that kept Duo from being pasted into the ground as boxes, metal drums and other stationary obstacles suddenly came hurtling toward him. Cables shot out to snare his ankles and the ground opened up beneath his feet attempting to swallow him whole.

In short the entire battlefield was turned against Duo and he had the niggling suspicion that if only he could fling his future sense a bit farther ahead he would know how things were supposed to turn out. But at the moment surviving the next couple of seconds topped the clairvoyant's priority list. Duo used the baton to parry his opponent's rod and claws while avoiding the indirect attacks as best he could. If he could escape with nothing but a mass of bruises it would be a good day indeed.

Living on the streets ensured Duo didn't play by the rules either and in that context it was alright to exploit your opponent's weakness which in this case meant to take Kushrenada out at the knees. The braided youth usual M.O. was running and hiding to be sure. His opponent was becoming accustomed to the tactic. So he pivoted suddenly and flung himself at Treize on the horizontal; tucking his arms in and rolling like a log. Noble's sharp intake of breath was the only sign he had in fact been was caught off balance. Duo knew his timing meant the man would wrench his knee further leaping out of the way.

The man's wings shot out to lessen the impact. One hand snaked out to grab the prone boy by the braid, twining the chestnut mass around his fist twice. Duo was well and truly caught so he did the only thing he thought he could. He pressed the nightstick into Noble's side and hit the 'stun' sending a shock to the other man's system. Noble bellowed in pain tightening his hold on the braid jerking Duo so harshly it made his teeth rattle not to mention threatened to snap his neck. In that instant a vision struck the violet eyed young man. He knew what they had to do but everything was already happening so fast! Then the general's elbow made contact with the boy's face sending stars behind his eyes. He went limp in the man's arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dragon had been attempting to drown himself in the tide of battle, the ebb and flow of strike and counterstrike seemed almost like a dance upon the edge of a blade. His breaths came carefully even and controlled, blood pumping in his veins marking a staccato rhythm to their steps; there was something eerily familiar about the agent's style, drawing him out with almost practiced ease. There was a perfection of form and movement an economy of one gesture flowing seamlessly into the next. He craved it with every fiber of his being.

But something held him back a dissonance that jangled his nerves; a buzzing in his ears…in his mind like static. He tried to block it out or isolate it, he could almost make out words, almost, **n't…emies…ldn't be...ight..ng.** didn't make sense and trying to puzzle it out made his head ache worse than it already was. It was dangerous to permit oneself to be distracted when there was a battle at hand.

That was it! WuFei growled in realization. His opponent was a telepath and was trying to use his ability to weaken and distract him! Anger burned in his gut and he fought on with renewed fervor. If his opponent wasn't going to fight honorably why should he? Dragon's foot shot out nearly connecting with the agent's abdomen at the same time his tail sought to snare the agent's ankle. He wasn't as strong as Noble but the unexpected move was enough to throw the other off balance.

The young man danced away. He was agile and his movements nearly effortless. Dragon had to give him full marks or that. He was quick too and no slouch when it came to unarmed combat. The agent had even managed to land several strikes on dragons forearm, shoulder and tail. The impact had stung but again it seemed the other could have dealt more damage had he been of a mind too. It was as if they were sparing rather than engaged in a serious fight. Was he only putting on a show for the crowd? 'Why does this seem so familiar?' Dragon wondered then hissed as the agent tried to pull on his tail. A well placed wing beat cuffed the agent in the back of the head. 'Should I know you?' He frowned.

Then Dragon's delicately pointed ears registered Noble's roar of pain. It seemed this one was merely distracting him while the other agents went after his pack mates! He saw red. **This fight ends now** he hissed inarticulately. Withdrawing a single step he drew power into himself and flung it at his green eyed opponent. Fire shot from his palm nearly singing the agent's prodigious forelock in the process he was forced into an incredible backbend to avoid the powerful blast. Flame shot over his arched form to impact on the three pedestals reducing them to ash in seconds.

0-0-0-0-0

"_Dragonfire!"_ Dev practically crowed into the microphone. _"Similar to the show of telekinesis you have just witnessed, Pyrokenesis is one of the rarest forms of Psychic ability. This is not the first time our dragon has shown an affinity for the phoenix fire. With additional training he may manifest the ability to manipulate other elements as well. It is no wonder our Long dragon has caught the interest of the representatives of the Chinese Sānhéhuì and Japanese Yakuza. But who will get their hands on our young warrior has yet to be decided. His price is growing by leaps and bounds…Are there any others willing to get in on the action?"_

Both branches of the Asian mafia had a long bloody history with the people of L5. Dev did not want to find out what they had in mind for his dragon. His gaze drifted to the young man sitting beside him. Winner had just raised Relena's bid for her brother by 20 grand and it was only fitting he do the same for Chang as well. They were friends after all…comrades, and something more. Dev's research on the Preventer's elite had been extensive, though it was becoming more and more apparent he had barely begun to scratch the surface of their potential.

Pyatr severely underestimated the Winner heir. Dev did not. He knew Agent Khamāsīn for what he was...the desert wind that whips the sand into fury. The storm was on the horizon. Winner would make his move soon. There was no way the young man could let his comrades stay in enemy hands any more than Une would. Dev counted on that fact.

True the head of Preventers had posted nearly a million and a half a for his Excellency, and Pyatr was certain Lady would use every cent of her not inconsiderable inheritance and bankrupt the peacekeeping force if it meant she would have Treize back. But the Commander she had been was too canny for that. The base proximity alerts had already notified Dev and continued to do so as each level of security, internal and external, was overrun by the combined might of the Maganacs and Preventers task forces. Even so, he didn't feel the need to inform Pyatr…or any of the other 'guests' of the impending siege.

This was the end game there was absolutely no denying he had the best seat in the house. No matter how things played out Dev was, not so secretly, rooting for the opposition. Even if it meant he would fall along with the rest.

He deserved it after all. Dragon, Prince…Cousin Treize, the others who had met their end at his brother's hand…none of them deserved this. Countless individuals had died; Newtype specimens as well as the guards who had been bought to contain them. He had been helpless to stop the madness. Even now he could not muster sufficient courage to do more than manipulate the situation freeing others to act. The spring loaded tranquilizer gun in the waist band of his pants was digging uncomfortably into his side. It was the only weapon he had. He removed it almost nonchalantly set it on the control board beside the announcer's microphone; fully aware of the undercover agent's cerulean eyes marking his every move.


	31. Section 30

The big three-oh! An Extra long chapter for you too ;). The time line is a bit convoluted since each of these scenes overlap one another in a very short space of time. Lots of action a few cliffhangers…some answers…lots more to come. Quick note, Internal monologue generally 'is bracketed in single quotes' though some reflection is only recounted rather than told. I appologize for any inconsistancies some bits were revised post beta. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

0-0-0 Section 30 0-0-0

Quatre rubbed his chest in sympathetic pain. His empathy was nearly on overload. He could feel each of the several hundred Agents beginning their assault on the complex. He could feel the sickeningly corrupt emotions of the majority of the audience surrounding them. Some few were beginning to ooze suspiciousness, realizing their box seats were sealed from the outside…others were cursing the fact that they had lost outgoing communications lines. Most were still fixated on the bidding and the spectacle onstage that was driving it. 'Why had it been necessary for him to experience this?' Quatre wondered as he struggled to maintain a hold on it all while still watching his fellows fighting in the arena.

The pyro-kenetic blast had seemingly taken its toll on Wufei and he needed time to recover. Trowa took advantage of the fact and had him on the defensive. He had also renewed his attempts at trying to reach dragon telepathically. But the wildness of his former companion's thoughts were a danger. Quatre could almost see the psyonic waves radiating off Trowa as instinct and intellect vied for dominance. Then, without warning a dart imbedded itself in the meat of Trowa's gut inches from his navel. The aura of displeasure was enough of an indicator that the shot had originated with the elder Dermail and Trowa had not been his target. The man's frustration battered against Winner's empathic sense. But that realization was dwarfed by the input reverberating along the link he shred with the green eyed telepath. Trowa's breath hitched in his throat and he felt the burn from what ever had been loaded into the dart infused into his bloodstream. Quatre could hear it pounding in Trowa's ears, drowning out all else. It was calling him, instinct demanding he…_'just…let…go.'_

Agent Echo gave in to the temptation, the air around the two combatants rippled like heat over the desert sand. The effect was so strong the Telepath's appearance began to change…his outline blurring and shifting till, for all intent and purpose, he appeared to be very large hunting cat - One heavy paw on each of WuFei's shoulders pinning him to the decking. Nostrils flared, hot breath dislodging loose ebony strands that fell across dragon's high brow.

"My my." Devit mumbled, "How incredible. My ever impatient half-Brother meant to trigger our dear prince with that shot. But it looks like his miscalculation has tipped the balance in the other direction. Lady's Une's best are full of surprises. Don't you agree?"

Quatre wasn't sure if he responded to the man's comment or not. His eyes were riveted to Trowa's altered form. It was neither lion nor tiger but something of both1. The only characteristic borrowed from his human self was the sparse cinnamon hued mane, short like a tiger's ruff in the back while still long enough in the front to droop in to one evergreen eye. The fur of his belly was white like a tigers and dark brown rosettes and stripes marked his tawny hindquarters and tail. The lanky Preventer agent had grown to nearly 3.5 meters in length and seemed to weigh over 250 kilos. He certainly was a force to be reckoned with. And just incase any thought otherwise, the great cat threw back his head and roared; the sound echoing off the rafters.

It was a display of dominance even a dumb beast could understand...and even in his current state WuFei was far from dumb. He could not struggle. His fight was ended. He turned to the side exposing his neck. The once human feline bared its fangs and leaned in. For an instant Quatre worried that what he was seeing might be more than an incredibly strong telepathic illusion; stranger things had happened in the past week. Could Trowa actually maul his former comrade?

Quatre could feel the morass of swirling emotion and instinct at the other end of the tell-empathic bond he shared. **Don't** he cautioned hoping Trowa wasn't too far gone to understand. The large feline inhaled deeply then, raspy tongue stretched out and swiped the side of dragon's neck from collarbone to temple.

At that moment an explosion of dirt and rock made both observers flinch drawing attention to the arena floor. Treize had Duo by the braid and was pressing him literally between a 'rock' he had drawn up from beneath the soil of the arena, and a 'hard place' where several steel sheets were held at the ready to smash him flat like a giant flyswatter. Duo had stung him several more times with the shock function of his Billy-club before Noble had used his telekenesis to wrench the weapon from his grasp. A growl rumbled low in his throat and Duo went limp. Treize spun him around, pinning upper arms to his chest while still not releasing the braid in his fist, and took to the air, carrying him toward the main stage, where Heero and Zechs's battle was rapidly escalating.

Stretching his empathy at Treize or WuFei, Quatre got little more than hazy impressions and static. They _felt_ like animals even as Heero had in the woods. They were almost completely lost to instinct and Trowa, true to this new form, wasn't far behind. Such was not the case with Heero or Zechs. Quatre got the distinct impression that both were being controlled somehow, by but remained fully cognizant of what was going on. Not that the audience could tell the difference. They didn't know ether man, couldn't gauge their skill or their performance. They saw only the deadly dance. It drove the bidding war to frenzy.

Quatre's enhanced empathy dove deep trying to get a true measure of Heero's condition beneath the static. Slowly the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. For the perfect soldier instinct and energy are intrinsically linked especially in his present form. Duo's premonition and their sojourn in the wilderness ensured he was free of the bloodlust that had taught him fear his abilities. Using his psionic talent as a catalyst to trigger Quatre just before engaging Zechs drained the perfect soldier of excess energy making it easier to find balance and reign in the instincts that came with this form. Both together ensured that Heero was entering this fight with a clear head. He had no intention of actually killing his onetime nemesis. Matching him, yes…proving his dominance…to be sure… But there were other forces at play and those made things chancy at best.

o-o-o-o-o-

Heero dove at the erstwhile prince, bared claws raking shoulder to elbow. Zechs ducked and twisted away at the last second like a skilled matador; Heero found himself nearly eclipsed in his opponent's meter-long curtain of hair. The perfect soldier raced past sputtering at the miscalculation. Zechs was quick, always had been. OZ hadn't named him 'the lightning count' for nothing. But there was something more to it than that.

The perfect soldier _should not have_ _missed_. His calibration was off. It _HAD_ to be the result of something that demented Dermal had done while he was unaware. The time between when he had lost consciousness in the hall and came to himself in the door of the arena were a blur. He vaguely recalled connecting with Trowa but the rest had faded into uncomfortable haze. Heero scowled sending a 'death glare' to Dermail, over Zechs shoulder, his mind already fighting to compensate for the lapse.

The battle was fast and furious carrying both combatants from one end of the stage, to the other. Then up onto the narrow catwalk over the stage. Heero buffeted Prince with bronze burnished wings. Zechs ducked again taking the glancing blow with his own golden pinions. Then retreated, crouching low, fingertips to the ground. His movements were becoming increasingly bestial. His tufted tail lashing this way and that. Heero mirrored the change in Zechs' deportment. They circled one another the way predators do; elegant and deadly.

Zechs lunged nearly sinking his fangs into Heero's forearm. This time it was Heero who dropped to the ground and rolled away. The more they fought, the more frustrated He became. There were certain attacks that should have made contact, a scratch here, a bit less hair there…but his claws did not connect. He began second guessing himself, pulling his punches more often than not. Heero fumed sending angry thoughts at Dermail for daring to handicap him in this way.

If Heero had been a little less self-conscious about his own fighting style he might have noticed his opponent was having difficulties of his own. If he had thought to focus his abilities as a catalyst to see how the psyonic energy around them was being directed he might have noticed he wasn't only one fighting under adverse conditions. Zechs was engaged his own battle…one that had very little to do with Heero. He might have had some warning about what was to come…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Duke had been perspiring and it wasn't just from the intense lighting focused to illumine the stage. His creatures were performing brilliantly for the most part. The audience was fairly captivated by the display and the numbers flashing across the board tracking the bidding were a testament to the fact. Even his idiot half brother had decided to cooperate for once. 'If nothing else the brat knew how to keep his wits about him under pressure.'

He ground his teeth together. It was a disgusting habit. 'Once this matter is behind us, funding won't be an issue. I can firmly close the door on the past and concentrate on projects of my own. But everything hinges on this one event going off with out any visible hitches!'

Pyatr had been about to flood the arena with suppression gas when those two Preventer interlopers showed up. But that would have reflected badly on them…made it seem they weren't in control. Dev had acted quickly to defuse the situation. It was far better for the audience to assume those two agents were part of the entertainment. As it was things appeared to be running smoothly; but of course…they weren't. The dart meant to trigger Prince had gone astray now the agent facing dragon had grown incredibly more dangerous in consequence. He would have to study that effect in a more controlled setting later. But that in no way helped his current situation.

Prince was actually fighting his control! It was impossible. None on the others could so much as think outside the parameters he had set. It was unimaginable! The man's fingers were practically flying over the controls in the booth opposite the one occupied by his brother and Winner. He tried to school his features so the blonde business tycoon would not see his frustration. 'There is a virus in the system.' He growled to himself. 'Une's lackeys are likely behind it. Dev was a fool to think that the double minded she-bear would stick to the script once she was made aware _whose_ future was hanging in the balance. Perhaps we underestimated her feelings for cousin Treize…not to mention the other two.'

The man turned his thoughts to the situation at hand. 'The door locking mechanisms seemed to be malfunctioning and there is something amiss with the vents. Fixing those isn't a priority, though it was good I didn't trigger the gas…there is no telling where it would go. No matter, I've got plenty of time to take care of that before the auction is over. The _real_ issue is safeguarding my control of the subjects. Nothing can interrupt that! Yes, we had to allow them enough autonomy of thought to prove their superiority in battle… but the entire project will be at risk if they are still capable of fighting _ME!_'

Prince's readings were_ still_ not within the established parameters. Pyatr's fist slammed down next to the console. 'There is no choice but to break that beast.' He regretted the fact that they hadn't gotten full use out of the blonde Icarin. Pya saw it as being clearly Dev fault. His idiot half-brother had insisted the hatchling be return to the chrysalis chamber and kept him there up to the last minute. "What good does that do us now? He wondered, 'A physically perfect specimen is next to useless if its mind had not been properly conditioned! It was a defect he had no choise but to remedy. 'even if it meant blasting the creature's mind into a thousand bits before turning him over to his new master. "Take that!" Pyatr sneered turning the control dial up to its fullest extent.

From the corner of his eye Pyatr noticed the Winner heir flinch and rise to his feet. He absently hoped Dev would be able to soothe the callow young business man. Still seeing Une's the lanky agent turn into a beast when subject to the dart got him thinking in new directions…perhaps, when this was all over, they could subject young Winner to a bit of training just to see what happens. 'If he survives we can ransom him back to his sisters. If not...' The man shrugged and ran fingers through sweat slicked hair.

1 A tigon is the hybrid of a male tiger and a female lion (lioness). A liger is the hybrid of a female tiger and a male lion. Liger are the largest cats in the world and can be double the size of an average adult male Siberian tiger. They generally resemble a lion with diffused stripes. Tigon are generally much smaller than ligers and can have spots from the mother and stripes from the father though they tend to be more tiger-like in appearance. Both types of hybrids produce both lion and tiger sounds and handlers have noted some confusion between the social 'lion' personality and the solitary 'tiger' personality. The sizes and general description I have given Trowa is that of a tigon…though he has a bit more mane than pictures I've seen. It is scientific impossiblity but what i envisioned could be the result of genetically combinding liger and tigon DNA.


	32. Section 31

I'm afraid this one is quite short especally after the last one: my summer of schooling is drawing to a close. only a few weeks left. I've got several graduate projects due next week. It's a tad cliffie at the end but I hope you find this chapter somewhat satisfying none the less. ~wraith

0-0-0 Section 31 0-0-0

Throughout the contest Prince had felt detached, as if he were floating, watching events unfold, watching himself battle without having any conscious control on the outcome …but there was something wrong…his opponent had wings…Dragon's opponent had a tail, and the roar he had heard coming from that direction had not belonged to either of his brothers. He had caught a flicker of movement trailing behind Trei's opponent as he scrambled over a low wall in the arena below. It could have been a tail as well. The uniformed boy didn't move like a regular human, seeming to anticipate each of Noble's moves. 'Are they enemies? Are they pack?' Prince knew there was something he was supposed to remember…something important he was supposed to tell his brothers. He didn't know what it was.

Pain shot through his skull every time he tried to puzzle it out and thoughts scattered like leaves in the wind, forcing his waking mind to recoil from his instinct driven body.

Trainer had worried it was too soon for him to be exerting himself but the Duke had been adamant that he perform and so Prince was. In his heart Miri knew this wasn't "a performance." This was a battle. Something deep inside told him he was not _supposed_ to enjoy battle, It was wrong. He wasn't quite sure _why_. But it looked as if his opponent _was_ enjoying himself. Those deep blue eyes sparkled and one corner of his mouth crept upward to reveal a pearlescent fangs.

Prince felt a low rumble claw its way out of his chest. 'Don't be smug.' He would have said… if it didn't take so much effort to recall how to shape the words and his throat was still unbelievably raw. It just wasn't worth the effort. Sharp claws extended to rake at the youths already tattered clothing he ducked and spun. The intoxicating scent of blood was in the air but neither of them had been seriously injured thus far. But that did not mean he was in top form. Every nerve and muscle in his body ached. He knew it slowed his reaction time but there was nothing he could do about it…He beat his wings at the younger male driving him back a few paces toward the edge of the stage. The other struck back. He felt the danger and _moved_.

Prince let out an inarticulate growl he did not like giving way to the other. They spun around one another like two satellites or binary stars each caught in the other's gravity they fell into orbit. An odd mental image…prince wasn't sure what it meant. His back was to the drop now and that could not be allowed. Conscious thought reasserted itself once more, the pull of instinct giving way to reason. His opponent could most likely use those chocolate brown wings of his…while he was not certain he could do the same. Trainer had been careful to remind him of how his development had been interrupted then forced. There had been no time to gauge how successful the process had been. 'If I fall now I might never fly later.' Miri frowned 'Caution…caution', Strike and retreated it was like a dance but there was an elegance to it. The audience seemed enthralled.

'Must _move_' Prince's mind screamed and his opponents claws met only empty air. Truth was, the blonde was a bit more comfortable on all fours than fully upright. Lowering his center of gravity improved his balance especially when the pain blossomed behind his eyes once more sending his head swimming. He gritted his teeth exposing his fangs in determination. 'We will WIN. Once we best these others, our pack will stand together and force the keepers to let us go! We will fight…then we will fly. You can not stop us!' He thought…seconds before his world was torn apart in white hot agony.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Duke Pyatr Dermail had been angry and frustrated…but that was no excuse for the noxious emotions he exuded on the psychic plane. The man was poisonous. And simply being in close proximity to him was making Quatre physically ill. The empath's left hand went from rubbing his chest to openly clutching the fabric of his vest.

Then Zechs screamed. Most of the audience and even Heero himself believed the blonde prince had been somehow wounded in battle. But Quatre knew otherwise. Agony and fear was far greater than that caused by a physical hurt…and Pyatr Dermail was grinning in victory.

Cerulean eyes narrowed as he sent an icy glare at the man in the booth opposite them Zero quickly stilling the disorder coloring his thoughts. "Don't hurt him!" he commanded, knowing THIS was why the catalyst's enhancement had been necessary, why he had been struggling to maintain a hold on al that raw emotional energy.

Rising to his feet Quatre used his empathy in a way he had never envisioned before siphoning the flood of pain away from Zechs' barely conscience mind before the winged prince could feel it. Then the empath used his ability to rope it together with the emotional acumen of every living soul within his not inconsiderable range. Finally he funneled it into a Zero forged weapon and flung it at Paytr. Wave after wave of intense emotion slammed into the elder Dermail actually blasting him backward into the wall.

Quatre didn't stay to take in the effect of what he had done. He didn't care. He was already clambering out the command booth running toward the stage to meet his brothers.

-o-o-o-o-

The Psyonic strike swept past Dermail's limp form widening as it did like ripples in a pond it overwhelmed the equally noxious thoughts of the audience members in the boxes lining that side of the arena. Chaos ensued as those men and women fell prey to their survival instinct, which was to flee…only to find the doors to their boxes would not yield. They were trapped and frantic. They wailed and bodily threw themselves against the steel reinforced doors. Others jibbered like idiots and the panic spread to the other side of the arena.

This only increased as those trying to get out met Preventer agents trying to get in and everything devolved from there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dragon still pinned by the cat that had been Agent Echo. Dev saw Zechs fall and before the echo his scream died, Noble was winging to stage to aid his pack mates. Rather than leave an enemy at his back, Treize held Agent shadow tight in his grip, in the way an eagle snatches a rabbit before devouring it. But the braided agent had been limp in his grasp but once they were airborne his struggles renewed. Noble's flight was somewhat erratic as a result. It seemed he might just drop the young man on his head. But Maxwell wasn't trying to get free, he was trying to do was twist around to get a good view of the situation on stage. When he had, he shouted, "Charge lightning." The actual phrase meant nothing to Dev but he suspected it wasn't good.

"Don't hurt him!" Quatre shouted scrambling out of the booth through the open front window. Dev wasn't sure who the comment was directed too but grabbed the tranq gun and followed at his heals. Footsteps thundered down the catwalk as the two rushed the stage. Quatre outdistanced Devit as he sprinted toward the stage but neither was prepared for what happened next. The intense wave of emotion careened into him something deeply connected to his very essence felt stretched almost to the breaking point, then it swept past leaving him shaken but still standing in its wake.

Heero heard and understood the meaning behind Duo's call. Using his ability as a catalyst he 'charged' the Lightning Count a blue sphere of light engulfed the stage and when it receded the seven of them had vanished without a trace.

Dev was alone on the stage noting only the slight tang of sulfur and brimstone lingering at the place Prince and Oh-One had been wrangling. He did the only thing he could think to do, reaching into his pocket he triggered the remote released the suppression gas into the arena as the vents surrounding the stage opened and the thick vapor began pouring out. He knew his…alterations to the heating and cooling system would ensure the gas filtered into many of the boxes as well, or at least he hoped it would. He hadn't actually been able to test it with his brother watching. Then it was irreverent, as unconsciousness eclipsed his world.


	33. Section 32

I'm not sure about this chapter. It didn't feel right. I rewrote it this morning in consequence. reviews would be much apprecited. Still bear in mind the 2nd half hasn't been properly betaed. I humbly apologize for spelling, punctuation and other dyslexic errors that are the bane of my existence. On the up side, it it a bit longer than the last one :D

0-0-0 Section 32-0-0-0

An intense flare of pain ushered him back to consciousness. Heero brought a hand to his temple and with a grimace of effort was able to remove the control device that had been affixed there. It took almost a full minute for him to drink in the ramifications of what he had just done. He sat there staring mutely at the tiny device lying in the palm of his hand. He prodded it with his index finger expecting to feel the crackle of electricity. But it remained inert cold and dead.

He turned it over, adhesive had already begun to degrade and the connection had been less than solid. But that did not change the fact that removing It, of his own violation, was something he would have sworn was impossible only weeks earlier…before he and his brothers had gone into the woods.

Jae's hold on him was broken. A smile crept across his normally impassive features. He could resist his training. He could free himself, be his own man. Heero's head swam and he felt nauseous but not enough to plunge once more into unconsciousness. He sat up stiffly brought his knees up to his chest and with supreme effort drew his wings back into his body. Then he cautiously surveyed his surroundings to ascertain just what had happened during the time he had been unaware.

There wasn't much, in the great scheme of things, capable of taking Heero Yuy by surprise. Finding himself suddenly trans-located from an underground arena to the roof of a cabin in the middle of the woods came very close to doing so. Of course the concept of instantaneous transit was not new to him. _His 'handlers' had forced him to use his ability as a catalyst on 'subjects' of every stripe to determine the effect. He had seen Summoners convey inanimate objects from one place to another often enough, but even ____with__ his enhancement none had been able to do more than empty a small wall safe. _

_Psyco-portation was believed impossibility, relegated in the realm of fiction long ago. Heero had never met a Summoner that would risk using their abilities on something that was alive. Attempting to teleport oneself was tantamount to suicide. But Zechs was very much alive…as were the rest of them. Heero suspected that this was not the first time the blonde's abilities had manifested in this fashion. It had to have been a phenomenal act of desperation that had first taught the man to use his ability in this way…Such as the destruction of his kingdom at the hands of the Alliance. Heero had to respect him for that. A ten year old prince daring to push himself to the limits of endurance and beyond to do what no one else did…even when all he knew was being destroyed around him. _

_It was that strength and determination that had driven Heero to test him mettle against Zechs time and again. Zechs was a prime level talent and his energy resonated with Heero's ability as a catalyst, even when the barriers in his mind blocked him from acknowledging its existence. They were connected in a way that felt eerily familiar. Zechs was just like Solo. They were ____rivals__…'un-friends' as the other blonde used to joke. Heero shook his head and wondered why he had never seen it before. They even shared the same physical characteristics._

_The notion that the blonde had lost his life in the destruction of Libra had not set well with Heero. Zechs had promised to "live life right to the bitter end" and Heero had wanted to see him keep that promise. Thinking his erstwhile nemesis had fallen had left a feeling of emptiness inside, just as hearing that Solo and Kit had succumbed to the plague. _

_Recognizing Duo as Solo's brat had given him comfort and being able to create a new pack for the braided one had given him feelings of satisfaction. He had felt similar satisfaction and relief upon hearing that a Gundam class Tallgeese had been sighted during the Barton insurrection. He dared hope Zechs had survived as well. But Agent Wind had proved to be as elusive as his namesake. Heero had thought to put the matter behind him; and why not? It was clearly irrelevant to his current mission. He____ shouldn't__ care._

_But he did. And when Dermail left him at the gateway to the arena, he had fixated on the golden figure on the tallest pedestal immediately. The control device had not chosen his target for him. He had been oblivious to all but the fact that Merquise was alive and when the command was given he had been eager to resume the contest begun years ago. He craved it…and now the playing field was once more leveled, Zechs was Icarin…though still new to his altered form. _

_Intense cobalt blue eyes regarded the pale winged figure sprawled on the roof tiles beside him. Heero reached out brushing the mass of white gold hair from his rivals face to reveal the control device affixed to his temple and removed it_. Prince stirred and whimpered but did not wake. Expending that much psychic energy would likely leave the lanky blonde feeling weak as kitten for quite a while._ "How long did it take you to recover your strength after transporting out Libra's reactor core?" he wondered of the unconscious male. Heero shook his head._

Telekinesis, pyrokenesis _and teleportation are the trifecta of physically manifested psyonics and those who possessed such abilities to any great degree were beyond rare. It was shocking that the final stages of project Dætelus had yielded all three. It was almost inconceivable…and Heero should know. He had been a part of the program almost as far back as he could remember and likely longer if what the others had found was to be believed. _

_Meirin had been prime level _telekinetic and _a valued ally. _But even with his 'enhancement' to back her Heero knew she would never have been capable of the type of things he had glimpsed Treize and WuFei doing in the arena. At most she could manifest as an aerokinetic able to use her ability to find breathable air in a smoke filled room. She had the ability but not the inclination to assassinate through suffocation. Being ordered to use her abilities in such an un-just way resulted in a psionic temper tantrum her handlers didn't soon forget. She had raw talent in spades, But she what Treize and wufei had done had done took precision and finesse as well as strength. And Mei, despite the level of her ability, had had been about as subtle as a buster cannon.

WuFei and Trowa were collapsed atop one another on the other side of the roof. All trace of the feline Barton had been had vanished leaving Heero to wonder whether his senses had been playing tricks on him. His eyes perhaps…even his ears could be deceived but his enhanced sense of smell, was usually quite reliable. Heero had _definitely _detected the spicy scent of a great cat in the arena. Trowa normally had a hint of feline musk about him Heero had chalked it up as indicative of his work in the circus. Now he was not so sure. His thoughts were interrupted as one by one his companions regained their foothold in the waking world.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Noble woke to the disconcerting realization that there was grass in his mouth more tickling his nose. He snorted and sputtered collecting his wits enough to curl and roll on his side. He could smell 'life' all round and moved to bring a hand to his face to ensure he wasn't dreaming. Something was wrapped firmly around his fist. 'A rope?' he wondered muzzily. 'No, not rope it's too soft…Hair?' His eyes opened carefully, mindful of the sudden onslaught of light and color. He instinctively raised one wing and spread the pinions wide to shield his face from the sun but his eyes were still fixed on the chestnut hued plat in his hand. His gaze traced the plat to see that it was firmly attached to a young male dressed in black fatigues. The cut was military, something he thought he should recognize. 'Preventer?' he wondered noting it was similar to the tan uniform worn by the officers he had procured the jeep from.

He inhaled deeply once more: sun, pine, water… mint … he lowered his wing to see the familiar cabin not far away. "Safe," he sighed then his gaze drifted back to the unconscious peacekeeper and amended 'reasonably safe at any rate.' He let go of the braid and sat up – stretching both wings now, arching his back and spreading his arms wide. His tail curled and the joints of his back and neck popped, as tense muscles released.

His head hurt and he felt a bit nauseous he rubbed the skin around his ear and was surprised when his finger tops came away bloody. He frowned, resisting the urge to taste the traces of crimson to identify whether it belonged to him or the inert agent. They young man did look a bit worse for wear with bruises decorating arms and face. He tried to kneel to draw himself closer to see the extent of the others injuries but a flair of pain shot from his knee and spots swam before his eyes. He made a sound that was growl of frustration and half whimper of pain then realized the large violet eyes were open regarding him…smiling warmly?

"Ya, sorry 'bout that Kush-man," the young agent said rolling into a sitting position. "I know it wasn't fair of me to go for the knee since I knew you'd hurt it earlier. But I expect you would have pasted me otherwise. Didn't matter though, you still had me in the end."

Treize blinked, hazy thoughts filtering back into place. The arena…the lab…his brothers! He looked around in momentary panic till he saw them sunning themselves on the cabin roof. Relief. They were alright. The wind was right and Noble was reasonably sure he would have been able to scent it if either Miri or Fei were seriously ill or injured. They were pack after all. Still, they were not alone, each having apparently gained possession of an agent of their own. He could smell them too, spicy and _different_. Treize frowned and settled his wings more comfortable about his shoulders then turned his attention to his new…pet?

"You feelin' better Kush? I mean it seemed ya weren't so intent snapping my neck after I got this thing off." The agent opened his hand to reveal a small metallic device lying in his palm.

Treize ruffled his feathers and small growl escaping from the back of his throat.

"Hurt you, did it Kushie?" the young man asked studying the device.

"Don't call me that." Treize frowned then added "Please."

"So you DO speak…that is a relief. Wasn't quite sure what effect being dead might have on a guy," The agent grinned.

"I'm not dead…though I am no longer human either. I am Icarin. You may call me Noble." He explained carefully.

"I'm Duo, Duo Max—"The agent began but Treize raised a hand and interrupted, "Maxwell. You don't lie. Dragon told us. And I can give witness to your proclivity for running and hiding."

"Well I can't say that I know what pro-clavi-whats'it means but Fei doesn't usually insult me unless I disserve it. Honest. We don't always get along like peas and carrots…but he knows we care…doesn't he?" his violet eyes looked large and uncertain and Duo nibbled on his lower lip.

"Yes, he knows." Treize offered, and the young man looked immediately relieved. So Treize went on to explain, "Proclivity It isn't an insult. it just means you like to do something. I used it just now in recognition of something you do well."

"Oh, right…well…that's OK then." Duo nodded and rose to his feet, brushing loose grass off his trousers and shirt, not a few pieces clung to his hair but he ignored them. "Shall we join the others Kush…er-a…Noble." He corrected with a chuckle, then extended his hand to help Treize to rise.

Noble took it, needing the help more than he wanted to admit.


	34. Section 33

As before this section has changed quite a bit since I got it back from my longsuffering beta. Errors may have crept in to the mix. I beg your indulgence. Also, Trowa will be a tad OOC for the next few sections. You may be able to figure out why if you think about it.

0-0-0 Section 33 0-0-0

Quatre found himself alone several meters down a dirt path stretching between a small cabin and the surrounding woods. It was a strange sensation. One minute he had been running down the metal gantry toward the stage. What the duke had attempt to do with Zechs was tantamount to downloading Epion and Zero both into the very fabric of his mind then instigating the self destruct sequence. It had taken all of Quatre's amassed empathic energy to shield him from that attack and redirect it…elsewhere…The empath wasn't certain _where_ the rebounded energy had gone but he was reasonably sure he had generally targeted those exuding evil intent. There had been quite a lot of them in the arena. He had only distantly felt another sort of energy brush against his shields as he raced toward the stage, he stumbled and when he regained his feet, he found himself here… wherever _here _was.

Quatre would have been much more concerned if he had not been certain his friends were close by, he could feel them just out of sight. He was about to try the door. Then his keen ears heard voices coming from above. He took several steps backward and shielded his eyes against the afternoon sun. As unlikely as it seemed, he could see Heero kneeling on the roof beside Zechs. It seemed likely the others were up there as well hidden from sight by the gabled roof.

Quatre mentally shrugged and looked about him noting a sturdy looking trellis at one end of the porch. He tested to see if it could hold his weight then scaled as if it were a ladder. Easing himself over the rain gutter was a bit more precarious as his patent leather shoes had very little traction and he feared some of the slate roof tiles might be loose. But he made it with no trouble. He arched his back and brushed his hands on his suit jacket.

Heero, Zechs WuFei and Trowa were in much the same positions he had last seen them on the stage. And while Heero and Trowa had regained their usual forms, WuFei and Zechs had not. It seemed safe to assume Treize had likewise retained his winged form which was probably for the best considering the former general had been airborne, winging his way towards the stage with Duo when last he had seen them. And, since they were not on the rood itself they must have alighted just shy of it…putting them on the opposite side of the cabin from where he had been. Sure enough Quatre saw them now, sitting in the grass midway between the cabin and the woods beyond.

o-o-o-o

Chang leapt from unconsciousness to fully alert in a fraction of an instant. His last conscious thoughts stood out in stark relief against the disjointed realty in which he now found himself… "Did you lick me? Barton!" he accused in an acerbic tone.

Familiar bottle-green eyes blinked back at him from behind a fall of hair but the answer was too slow in coming for the prickly Dragon. "Tell me you did not just lick my neck!" he demanded seemingly intent on pushing the telepath's no longer feline face as far away from his own as possible…preferably toppling the other youth off the edge of the roof.

"Not_ just_, no." Trowa answered with an uncharacteristically lopsided grin. Dragon's prodding didn't bother him a bit. "Something was there. I got it off…Dunno what it was but it was but it smelled nice…tastes better…besides, it got you to stop fighting me."

"I stopped fighting the minute you tuned into a hundred and fifty pound lion." WuFei grumbled.

"No you didn't…and I wasn't a lion." Trowa stretched languidly and rolled over.

"Lion…tiger thing…" Wufei grumbled irascibly pacing the roof tiles a few times before kneeling beside the sprawled form of Zech. He placed his finger tips to the other man's throat to feel his pulse. After confirming Princes condition he resumed his pacing. "No matter, you _were_ some sort of very large cat."

"You've always like cats." Trowa pointed out. He appeared far too content basking in the sun warmed tiles to be annoyed.

"I do." WuFei huffed, "but not when they weigh a bloody ton!" He was being cross just for the sake of being cross now…it was a very 'dragon' thing to do. It was an attempt to find some semblance of normalcy in all of this,

Trowa seemed content to play along deviating from his normally taciturn ways. "I didn't really," The telepath insisted again. "You only think I did…No one can really turn into something else much less double their own weight, it was just a trick." He said drawing his cinnamon furred tail around himself reassuringly.

"If you didn't turn into a cat…why do you have a tail?" Fei asked cautiously, his anchor in normalcy slipping inextricably into the abyss.

"I've always had a tail." The telepath sighed. "You've just never seen it before." Trowa's smile was uncharacteristically lopsided and showed a prominent set of fangs as he announced, "I am glad you're back Fei."

"Back?" Ebony wings ruffled, animalistic ears folded back against his head and a serpentine tail lashed in agitation." I am not back!" he growled clawed hands opening and closed ineffectively. "I am standing on a roof in a place I have no business being, speaking with someone I know shouldn't be here. In fact…I can't be entirely certain I am not imagining this entire interlude."

"No, its real…and what I meant by 'back' is that your thoughts feel like _you_ again. I don't know where we are, but you aren't lost anymore. We've always been safer together than apart!" the young telepath pointed out; tongue tip flicking over pronounced canines.

"I agree." Quatre chimed in. "You _feel_ the same to me… mostly. Now that I know what I'm looking for."

Trowa nodded in agreement again taking the unaccustomed role of spokesman, "You aren't the first to have to deal with this type of thing Heero felt _different _when he first let his wings lose, he was wild for a bit after he spent some of the excess energy he found his balance again. I realize this is all very new to you but you aren't alone. Heero has been through everything you have…and more. We can teach you how to cope with the changes."

"What about Prince… and Noble?" Fei asked incredulity acting to mask the insecurity in his voice.

Dark eyes stray to the russet haired alpha sitting in the grass with Maxwell. Treize looked mildly discomfited by what ever the other male was saying and WuFei felt the urge to go to him…ensure he had not been harmed in the fighting.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Heero had been content to sit quietly while the others spoke, calculating cobalt eyes assessed the condition of each of his companions and he found them well within acceptable standards…but felt something clench in his chest when he noticed what or rather _who_ held Wufei's attention. His tail would have choreographed his agitation were it visible. Even when his Icarin features were not in evidence he felt them as an amputee experiences phantom sensations in the missing limb. He missed them but he had been trained to revert to his usual form as soon as the immediate danger had passed. But he had not been trained to deal with jealousy. The uncomfortable sensation in his chest persisted and he shifted his weight on the tiles.

"I have been in project Dætalus the longest…I am eldest." He growled wondering if the others could hear the taint of emotion in his normally expressionless voice. "Kushrenada has been missing, presumed dead for a little over a year…you've been gone about four months and according to the records Duo decrypted, Zechs was kidnapped about three weeks ago." Heero ran his fingers through unruly hair and let out a deep sigh then continued.

"I have been like this nearly all my life and Trowa was likely born as you see him now, the doctor's only enhanced was already there. You are pack…you have always been part of my pack; as Meiran was before you. You just have a better understanding of what it means now." What he wanted to say was 'My fifth, _mine_!' He was the Alpha, this was HIS pack and that was all there was to it.

But Dragon was proud. He had never deferred to Heero's authority, at least not verbally, it wasn't his way. But Heero was reasonably confident Dragon's instincts would cause him to accept the pack hierarchy soon enough. The truth had been written into flesh and sinew, blood and bone, it could not be denied. Not easily in any case, it had been unspeakably difficult when the committee had decreed Solo could begin a pack while he had to remain solitary through out his training. He had managed to make for himself what his handlers had denied and he wasn't about to loose what he had gained.

"Pack_ is_ important." WuFei confirmed his nostril flared as he scented the light breeze that toyed with his unbound hair, obsidian eyes glazed slightly. In a heartbeat Dragon had spread his wings and was gliding effortlessly to the place Duo and Treize stood.

Heero let out a nearly inaudible whine as he watched the other go. Trowa met his alpha's gaze with his own dispassionate one. They didn't require communication on this. After their sojourn into the woods the telepath seemed to know Heero's mind better than he did himself.

Trowa stretched, arching his back he lazily stepped off the roof, the two-story drop was nothing to him. The former circus performer landed securely on all fours like the cat he denied he had been.

Heero would very much like to have followed his third but without the drug to keep instinct in check even that short instance of freefall might cause him to summon his wings prematurely. Deploying his wings before they had knit back together was painful in the extreme. It was something that had only happened once during his training but setting his own broken leg had seemed like a skinned knee in comparison. It wasn't something he wanted to repeat, ever.

Heero sighed he would have to climb down the trellis when the need arose. In the meantime it was best he concentrate on reigning in his instincts before dealing with the onetime general. There was nothing wrong with basking in the sun and taking advantage of the opportunity to speak tactics with his O4. Besides, Prince would wake soon and Heero felt the need to be on hand when he did. He had beaten the blonde after all, using his gift as catalyst to overwhelm the others control, forcing him to trigger with spectacular result. He had proven his superiority, and having done so, meant the fledgling Icarin was his responsibility.


	35. Section 34

0-0-Section 34 0-0-0

Treize painfully got to his feet, Duo gamely lending aid to his twisted knee and the two ambled over to meet the newcomers. "Dragon, Your friend here has been filling me in on recent events and not so recent events. You mentioned I had a daughter…but I am only now realizing just how much I've lost. Dev told me General Catalonia was killed and I gave up my position as flight instructor at Victoria Lake. He showed me vid-recordings of when Yuy came to kill me and I gave him Epyon. He told me it was imperative that I not forget that particular incident. But I have no recollection of building that red monstrosity or testing the operating system. The war…the Gundams…my apparent demise," Treize shook his head and shrugged. "It is all hearsay. I know nothing of it."

Trowa nodded in understanding, "I had amnesia during the war. That was stress induced... but it was likely the result of an earlier instability. Manipulating minds was at the core of the Dætalus program when they tried it with me something went wrong and I lost everything. That was why they washed me out of the program. There was no record of me to work off of. I was no one It took years to reinvent myself. You shouldn't have to go that far."

"Yeah, seriously." Duo interjected, "you were not exactly a recluse, They made documentaries and everything!"

Treize shivered. "Why does that prospect fill me with dread?"

"Well most are likely biased but you _were_ quite the busy tyrant before you bought the farm." The clairvoyant explained, his tone entirely too cheerful and a bit forced. "There is an up side though. Unlike poor Tro here you do remember some things. It is a foundation to build on.

Noble knew the young man was trying but he didn't feel particularly cheered at the prospect. His last reasonably solid memory had been his twenty first birthday…Miri had been 18…they were both …older now. Treize sighed and shook his head wordlessly. Time does not stop just because you can't remember it. He stretched his wings and his tail twined itself around his leg. He wasn't even the same species as the young man he somewhat remembered being.

"What about you WuFei?" Duo asked, violet eyes searching those of his dark eyed companion.

Dragon's wings drooping. "While Noble and Prince were able to preserve much of their early memories through reminiscing, my past is riddled with holes that seem to get larger the farther back I try to recall. I remember both of the eve wars. I am reasonably sure my Nataku is still out there somewhere. I remember working on her and training with her. I remember you four and the various safe houses between missions. The missions themselves are a bit hazy." he shook his head sadly. "What I recall the most is that the peace Noble gave his life for wasn't terribly peaceful. I had no place in it. I went looking for a place with Mariemaia and that ended badly and resulted in my ending up like this." His wings flared resulting in something like a full body shrug, "The earliest I recall is getting in trouble with the clan elders for…something. I think it had something to do with what I did in the arena."

Duo nodded. "Yeah, as impressive as your ability is, Fire would not have been appreciated in a closed environment like a space colony. I get the idea your elders were pretty strict too."

"They…they are dead now aren't they." Dragon bit his lip gently in thought. "My people are all gone, my colony is gone. And I hardly remember them." He swallowed uncomfortably. "My life before training for Operation meteor…might as well have never existed." He kicked at the grass at his feet uncomfortably, "Just what am I?"

"You are a scholar, Fei." Duo clarified. "You are a warrior and a poet. You always have been. You remember that much don't you? You fight because you can and you are good at it. But learning is what you love. You filled practically every scrap of down time you had with books….even taught me a thing or two...more like six but who is counting…you are a teacher, tried and true."

"He is right." Trowa echoed "Who you are hasn't changed, not in the least. You might not be an open book but we can help fill in the blanks some. Heero remembers Meiran. She was someone important to you…And shenlongs namesake. You were brought into project Dætalus when she was killed. You thought the ones responsible were working for Treize here and went after him personally."

"We were wrong." Duo's violet eyes glazed and took on an unearthly glow, a sure sign his inner-sight was active his voice became smooth distracted as he was speaking the words of his vision "they were working for Dekim Barton and Quince I suppose the old Duke Dermail was in on it too. They were pulling the strings. Heero was told it was a training accident." The glow faded and Duo shook his head as if to clear it, coming back to himself he said "We have no proof of course. There might be something about it in the mad five's records. The rest you need to research a bit. Just like T here." he pushed on the man's arm in a companionable gesture. The clairvoyant's gaze drifted to the roof of the cabin. "Hey look, the Platinum Prince is awake!" he observed.

"Ah!" We can continue this later then, yes?" Treize announced making brief eye contact with WuFei. The fire starter nodded smartly watching as Treize took a few steps to allow enough wing space to fly back to the roof. WuFei followed seconds later. If it were not for the gleam of grim determination in his eyes the others never would have guessed this was the first time WuFei had attempted a standing take off, and his landing was a bit easier than Treize's, given that the elder man's knee and ribs were still giving him trouble.

0-0-0-0

The first thing Zechs noticed upon regaining consciousness was intense cobalt blue eyes and a pale blue sky. The second thing he noticed was pain, bone deep and wrenching. It seemed there wasn't an inch if him that wasn't sore but the worst of it lay just behind his eyes and throbbed in time with the beating of his heart. "Ow," he murmured voice husky and dry. "Did I self-detonate this time?" he asked, his fragmentary memory seemed willing to disgorge that tidbit of information though the context if fir into was sketchy at best.

"Not likely." Heero snorted, "Mind telling us where we are?" The platinum cell phone in his hand chimed confirming its continued inability to obtain a signal. The young man's intense frown likely had to do with the malfunctioning GPS, but the question remained.

"How should I know?" Prince frowned attempting to prop himself up on one elbow. The effort made him suck air through his teeth to keep back the whimper that threatened to slip through his fangs.

"You brought us here." Heero announced tonelessly.

"I did?" the prince frowned trying to collect his thoughts past the throbbing in his skull. "How?"

"Mir!" Treize exclaimed, alighting on the edge of the roof, he ignored Heero and went at once to his foster brother's side. Kneeling was awkward but he managed to sit down on the roof tiles.

Heero growled low in his throat but the other seemingly took no notice.

"Where are we?" Zechs asked ears flicking in discomfort at the sudden tension in the air.

"The cabin," Treize identified easily. "It was likely the first 'safe' place that came to mind."

"Hmm." Zechs nodded then wished he hadn't.

"Who owns this place…Is it safe?" Heero questioned them both. It was WuFei who answered smirking rather proudly at his flawless landing. "We do actually. After we escaped the lab complex we hid out here. When we went back I hacked the records to reimburse the owners for…ah…incidental damages. As it turns out the Dermails had been working pretty hard to dissuade 'outsiders' from spending time in the area. The property was in foreclosure so I redirected some funds from the war and bought it. I probably could have purchased the whole valley if I'd had a mind too."

"The thought has appeal." Heero frowned and ran fingers through his unruly hair contemplatively. "I have considered the need for a secure redoubt. There aren't many places in the earth sphere without satellite coverage. Finding ourselves in a place shielded from covert observation had definite advantages. We'll need supplies of course. No sat-link also means no Internet for the time being but in pre colonial days they didn't rely on satellites to connect they used a system of relay towers. It shouldn't be difficult to set one up on the ridge and bounce the signal down to us. In fact we could hire contractors to actually set up the hardware then input our own security measures to secure it. The war is over and generally speaking, money is no object. You have people that could manage the set up that don't you Winner?

"What?" The young blond snapped at the sound of his name. His attention and his tellempathic ability had been focused on following the conversation Trowa was having with Duo some 50 meters away at the other end of the yard making Quatre oblivious to pretty much everything else going on around him. He hadn't even noticed when Heero returned the inoperative cell phone to the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"You know Barton is less than pleased when you use your ability to eavesdrop on his thoughts." Heero noted with a frown. "He used it as an example when I asked for more data on the meaning of the phrase, 'invasion of privacy."

"I suppose it is. Still, It is very difficult not to when the connection we share is so very strong. Besides, he isn't acting normal and I was concerned." The blond responded still largely distracted. "Duo is asking how he turned into a lion. I know he says he didn't but Wufei has bruises on his shoulders, scratch marks that lead me to think otherwise. You want to know how he did it don't you Heero? Or do you already know…Is it something Treone could do…like your wings? He is still denying it…" Quatre frowned, "Could it be that he doesn't know what he did?" The young blonde's eyes glazed over and it was clear he wasn't paying any attention to them any longer.

"You are a telepath?" Treize asked, one finger on Quatre's chin delicately turning his head to face them, and one wing half furled to block his view of the scene below, ensuring he had obtained the boy's full attention.

Quatre huffed but clarified none the less, "No, I'm an empath. Trowa is the telepath, Duo is clairvoyant and Heero is a catalyst. We are as much a part of the Dætelus project as you Zechs and WuFei are. The only difference is that our part of the program was scrapped before we could receive the same level of physical augmentation and training Heero had."

"I see." Treize fluffed his wings so they would settle more comfortably across his shoulders. "Oh-One is the only _successful_ prototype but from the way dragon spoke of you I should have guessed your kinship was more than simple brothers-in-arms."

"They are pack." Zechs confirmed. "Echo told me as much back at the base. Echo is…"

"The telepath in the tree, Trowa," Heero nodded in his comrade's general direction. Quatre was entirely correct. Their green eyed companion was not acting his usual self. He had been pacing about the yard talking animatedly to Duo before swinging himself up onto one of the lower limbs of a tree tail swishing idly this way and that.

"He ate catnip." WuFei offered by way of explanation.

"When?" Heero demanded in the same breath Quatre said, "What?" and Treize just shook his head.

"Trainer used dermal patches laced with catnip to make us more susceptible to the control device." Wufei explained, "But he used adhesive which would degrade in the heat of battle, he wanted us to be able to free ourselves. He wanted his brother stopped but didn't feel he was strong enough to do it himself. He hoped we would be."

0-0-0-0-0-0


	36. section 35

0-0-0 Section 35 0-0-0

"So you didn't _actually_ turn into a lion?" Duo questioned Trowa carefully.

"Don't think so…but I don't really remember. It is …vague. Noble, Prince and Dragon and Ro weren't bothering to shield their thoughts and I didn't have the presence of mind to shut them out. I started seeing my self differently…and soon everyone else was seeing me that way too. I was still being affected by Heero's enhancement so I suppose anything is possible. When the dart hit me all I could think of was to let go and not fight it and to use what ever it was doing for my advantage. If my abilities were that high off the charts I could have convinced you, you were seeing something that wasn't there. Normally I can fool a handful of people if they aren't paying particular attention. With the enhancement I got from Heero and the affects of the dart…it felt like there wasn't anything I couldn't do.

"You don't have wings like the others."

"Nope. Never needed um, just my tail, its good for balance you know." The green eyed youth leapt up into the tree and walked along the branch. "I might have gotten wings if I stayed with the program longer but I can't remember back that far. Catherine says my skeletal system has always been a bit different. She never said I'd been engineered. Perhaps our parents never told her. But she knew I had a tail, said I was born with it. The Docs mostly played with what I already had. They made me more resilient and…bendy." He did a back walkover and ended up in a sunny spot on the limb.

"You know what Tro?" the braided youth ventured scrambling up into the tree near his friend. "You are more fun when you are a bit wild; you actually talk…out loud. It's a new side of you. I like it."

"…instinct is loud and the sun is warm and bright." Trowa stretched like a cat then folded his hands under his chin and closed his eyes to the barest of slits.

"So, about the tail," Duo asked "has it always been...like this?" he motioned to the furry appendage twitching listlessly while his friend lay sprawled out on the tree limb.

"I've always been rather attached to it." Trowa gave a large yawn showing his prominent canines. "Cathy said it was only a couple of inches long when I was a baby. The first time I remember it being an issue was with the mercenaries. One guy caught me and threatened to cut it off with an ax." Trowa shivered. "I pretty much kept it wrapped around my leg after that." He sighed and continued speaking in a dreamy sort of voice.

"A tail is easier to conceal then wings, likely hurts less. Mine isn't strong enough to be prehensile like Fei 'n the others. Never thought it could be. Now I'm not so sure, maybe I could exercise and make it stronger. I like not having to hide it away. It's more comfortable this way." The lanky telepath mumbled caressing the appendage without opening his eyes. "The fur started coming in when I was with Doctor 'S'. Don't know if it was the result of something he did as part of Dætalus or not; didn't think much of it at the time. I was 12, It happened about the same time my voice started changing. Seemed sort of normal, all things considered." He shrugged. "Two years later was Operation M." he whistled quietly, mimicking the sound of a falling missile followed by an explosion, "Stars fall and Icarus is no more." he shrugged and absently ran his fingers through his fringe. "I miss my Heavy Arms."

"Can I have a piece of gum?" Duo asked in attempt to derail the conversation. A year and a half later and his eyes still threatened tears at the memory of watching his Deathscythe blown to bits. Duo usually preferred sweets when he was depressed but would take what he could get. It was a little known fact that the mercenaries had turned his normally silent friend onto the habit of chewing gum because they believed tobacco would stunt his growth; Duo figured the precaution must have been successful, given those long lanky limbs. But the gum habit had stuck, even during the war Trowa generally kept a pack somewhere about his person.

The green eyed youth frowned turning on the branch to pat his breast pockets, "I don't have any." He said. In truth he hadn't had any gum in some weeks, since before their assault on the lab where they had found the first real signs of WuFei's captivity.

"Then what are you chewing?" the braided boy asked.

"Chewing? Umm." The green eyed youth looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh this." He pulled the pink piece of film from his mouth, "Nearly lost its flavor anyway." He shrugged and let it fall to the ground.

Duo bent to examine the tiny filament and snorted in amusement when he recognized the lingering scent for what it was. "If you didn't turn into a lion…where did you get the Catnip?"

Trowa didn't have an answer for that one and chose to remain silent. Trowa was saved from further questioning moments later when Quatre and the others arrived-seemingly unusually concerned about his wellbeing.

0-0-0-0-0-0

There was no food in the cabin. No communications, landline or otherwise. There were adequate furnishings, though one of the bedrooms and the bathroom were in disarray and other rooms also showed signs of the 'incidental damages' Fei had mentioned. The five of them had certainly stayed in worse during the war. But the war was over and there was no need to simply make due. Thankfully Heero wasn't in this alone. His pack was surely up to the task. He just wished the mission parameters were a bit clearer.

Duo and Quatre had left in the preventer jeep one hour and fifty three minutes ago. It seemed longer. Heero hoped they hadn't had any difficulty securing supplies in town. He hoped they would be back soon…any time now actually.

The others had embraced his offhanded suggestion to buy the rest of the valley. It looked like they intended to stay here … indefinitely. The thought sent a chill down Heero's spine. He'd never had a 'home' so to speak and wasn't sure how you went about making one.

Heero found his knee bouncing. It was an unacceptable show of nervousness. 'I'm not nervous. Why should I be nervous?' he chided silently. His back itched as it had not in years bringing to mind the feathered appendages that were secreted beneath the surface. 'I will maintain control. I will not weaken…I will not let the beast win.' Cobalt eyes shifted, head tilted just a fraction of an inch to regard the russet haired Noble on the opposite side of the room.

Treize had his arms crossed over his chest and his wings partly furled so they would drape over the back of the oversized lounge chair. The lower half of his body was twisted to the side and his knees were tucked up so that his tail was not encumbered in its listless twitching.

Heero felt the short hairs on the back of his neck rise. And his hand clenched into a fist. It took conscious effort to relax it but only moments later the muscles contracted once more till he was flexing his hand in steady rhythm.

Noble seemed perfectly at ease, amused even. His thin lips twisted into a ghost of a smile, revealing a bit of pearlescent fang and one forked brow raised a fraction of an inch.

Heero was on his feet in an instant. "I'm going out." he announced pacing purposefully past the one time dictator of earth and out the front door of the safe house avoiding the path and striking off into woods.

Trowa had been leaning on the banister looking down from the loft, now he effortlessly slipped over the side and dropped into the living room below. "Was that entirely necessary, _Noble_." There was some measure of sarcasm in his quiet voice.

"I did nothing," Treize snorted.

"That is the point," the telepath crossed his arms. "Heero is our Alpha and always has been. WuFei is one of us. Heero has fought Prince and taken his measure, just as he fought Zechs during the war. He is a known quantity. But you refuse to rise to the challenge. If you continue as you are, the situation will escalate till your place in the pack is established."

The winged man shook his head, "I will not do it." he said. "Fighting your Heero would place Dragon in an awkward position."

Trowa canted his head to one side, his own tail swishing back and forth playfully, "I think you are just afraid you will loose."

"Quite the contrary," Noble sniffed. "I have an unfair advantage."

The empath quirked his visible eyebrow and his tail choreographed a lazy question mark in silent urging for Noble to expand on his assertion.

There was no question that Noble understood the nonverbal query. Treize's fringed ear flicked in acknowledgement but he chose not to respond and his mental shields were nigh impenetrable so Trowa could not go looking for the answer using his talent. Rather than pursue the matter further Treize rose from his chair, gracefully folding his wings about his shoulders like a cape. "I think I'll go take a nap." He announced with an offhanded shrug, "Do wake me when the others return."

-And like a good beta, Trowa knew he would do just that.


	37. Section 36

Sorry accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter, thanks for the heads up KT :)

0-0-0 Section 36 0-0-0

They were driving. The radio was not on. Duo was not humming, nor tapping some random rhythm on the steering wheel, nor singing or talking incessantly. He was not racing down the shady lanes at breakneck speeds or swerving this way and that simply because he owned the road and there was no other vehicle in sight.

Quatre could feel the turmoil in his companions mind and had done his best to respect that. But the silence was quickly growing oppressive.

"Speak!" The blonde said with an exasperated sigh.

"Arf. Arf." Duo half-heartedly deadpanned.

"Seriously Duo, I can feel something is fairly eating you up inside, what is it?"

The braided youth swallowed uncomfortably. "We got Fei back. I thought everything would be all right but we…he…they…" Duo made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

"Go on." Quatre urged gently.

Duo shook his head sadly, "Fei is frightened. This new body of his has all sorts of unusual cravings and he doesn't know what he can eat and what will make him sick…or high, like Trowa on the cat nip. Fei likes tea, some teas have catnip in them. I should be counting my lucky stars I found a sure fire way to get WuFei's goat, to make a joke at his expense instead…I just feel sad. I know cats shouldn't have onions and dogs shouldn't eat chocolate…but what should we get them…Kibble? How about one of those big rawhide bones? I guess we know why Heero ate so many protein shakes and ration bars during the war. But they shouldn't have to! We got him back! God, Quat, I feel so helpless!"

"I know Duo, I know. But we will figure this out. We know pretty much anything Heero would eat should be all right for the rest. And Heero's diet was probably more restrictive than it needed to be. I mean you did get him to eat smores and he did like it. He just said sweets make him sleepy and he couldn't afford to be tired during the war. And he's had pizza…we can get it without onions just to be safe. We will figure this out, by trial and error if we have to… but we will figure this out. Now, food aside, what else do we need to get?" Quatre asked.

"New pillows and blankets, the shower curtain is pretty badly shredded too," Duo ticked the list off on his fingers, no small task while driving, Of course he was more than up to the task having piloted Deathscythe using only his knees on more than one occasion, "Can opener, Coffee, bug spray, shampoo, soap, towels, Some kind of wing and tail friendly clothing…that is going to be a challenge." Duo smirked suddenly and asked, "Do you think we could get Treizie to wear a halter top?"

0-0-0-0-0

Analise Une had never encountered anything like it, not in her time at Victoria Military Academy, Earth Sphere Alliance, Romefeller, The Order of the Zodiac, or with Preventers. Never had she ever imagined a scenario where her first contact with high priority suspects was to have said suspects practically scrambling over one another in their haste to surrender. The first evacuees to exit the arena were best describes as 'highly emotional.' She had to admit it was down right disconcerting to witness hardened criminals bawling their eyes out, confessing every transgression they had committed down to and including cookie stealing in early childhood. They begged her men to take them into custody because they were wretched creatures who disserved everything they had coming to them. In most cases she very much agreed with them, but their change of heart was unsettling none the less.

The next wave seemed to be in thrall to some form of mass hysteria. Whatever they had seen or experienced had instilled in them deep and abiding fear. Some had the presence of mind to resist arrest but most surrendered gratefully looking to preventers to protect them from whatever it was that terrified them so. Her agents had been completely unsuccessful in their attempts to get any of the suspects to disclose what that 'something' had been that set them jibbering like idiots. Further more, it seemed none of them had a very clear memory of what had gone on during the last forty five minutes that it had taken her men to breach the last level of defenses.

The third segment of prisoners, those who had been closest to the stage were unconscious; collapsed in the isles or slumped over in their seats. It was astonishing to consider just how much manpower it had taken to drag them out of wherever they had fallen and cart them to a secured location where they could receive proper medical care. The brothers Dermal were found among this last group though they were kept in isolation until such time as they could be properly questioned.

Of her agents and the other prisoners of note…there was absolutely no sign. The lady sat in the control van playing and replaying the vid recording of the auction. Each time she clearly heard Quatre shout 'NO!" then the image dissolved into static. She very much wanted to hit something. Her men were doubtless aware of her current state and went out of their way to avoid her. So when her vid-phone beeped she knew it must be something of the utmost importance. Still she growled out, 'What is it!" before her eyes had the time to focus on whomever happened to be on the other end of the line. When they did it was to be greeted with the smiling visage of a certain braided Shinigami.

"IT, is a pronoun, Used in regards to a nonhuman entity; an animate being whose gender is unspecified, unknown, or irrelevant; a group of objects or individuals; an action; or an abstraction. It may be used to refer to a general condition or state of affairs or a crucial situation or culmination, of an event. Informally used to refer to something that is the best, the most desirable, something without equal, unparalleled… this is it." Duo babbled without taking a breath until she summarily cut him off.

"ENOUGH!"

"Right O Une baby."

"Maxwell!"

"Yes Ma'am, Duo S. Maxwell reporting as ordered Ma'am." He managed an almost believable approximation of a military salute even going so far as to snap his heels together."

She fought the urge to snort but not before she had given the imp what he had once described as 'the eye roll of death and dismemberment' and sighed. "Status Maxwell, please.?"

"Mission accomplished." He intoned with a smirk.

"I know that." She growled finally giving up all pretence. "I saw your fight on the vid feed. You have obviously vacated the area we have cordoned off… else I would have rung your scrawny neck by now. Then there would be no need for this conversation. Stop dancing about and tell me how He is!"

Contrary to popular belief Agent Shadow did know when 'enough was enough', and Une had certainly had enough of his antics at the moment. "The Dermail's had some kind of control device on their captives forcing them to attack. Once we neutralized the devices they went back to normal…er…well as normal as winged wonders can be anyway. Their wings don't retract the way Heero's do, but WuFei is as feisty as he always was. Zechsies near to exhausted but unharmed for the most part and 'His Excellency' suffered nothing worse that a nasty bruise that is already fading. I didn't know the general was weak in the knees before now, but they say all is fair in bluffing and brawls. He's forgiven me and says you should too."

"Yeah right." she grumbled a touch of incredulity coloring her voice. "I want to see all of you at headquarters ASAP. I will not be content till Sally has full medical work-ups on my desk."

"Um…yeah, about that—we're not ready to come in just now. It is not that we don't trust you… Past is past and all that, we've put it behind us… mostly. You don't need to worry. The gruesome two-some are safe enough in our custody. We just need to sort out some stuff first."

"Stuff?" Une raised one arched brow incredulously.

"Yes stuff." The voice was Quatre's the blonde injecting himself into the conversation over Duo's shoulder. "I'm quite sorry Lady. I appreciate your concern and I know He does too but at the moment we must take the most prudent course of action. We will make arrangements for Sally to come to us when it is appropriate for her to do so. But for now, we need to keep things under wraps. And now, I'm afraid I need to cut this conversation short. We have things to do and we do not want the others to worry. We will be in touch."

"You'd better. I will not accept excuses." Une growled. Duo stuck his tongue out at her and the connection was severed in a flare of static. She severely wanted to trace the call to get at least a general location for her AWOL agents. Unfortunately she was well aware that none of her other agents were capable of hacking a line the teen terrorists had secured… not that the others didn't try. In fact there was a running bet between them with quite a sizable sum in the pot promised to go the one who succeeded. Zechs had come close to winning the pot before his abduction. Given enough time he just might have succeed but that fact didn't help her at all at the moment. And the others just weren't up to the task.

If the pilots themselves were not willing to tell her, they were not willing to tell her. She had reason to know the usual interrogation techniques were useless when it came to Gundam Pilots…especially if they were not actually on hand to be questioned. Which meant she would have to do something a bit more, underhanded…like… bugging the Maganac's communications.

The Winner heir might be reluctant to let her know their present locale… but she was willing to bet Rashid Kurama and the others of his brotherhood would not be so easily put off; especially in matters pertaining to the comfort and security of their young master and his cohorts. A fact she was not above exploiting. It was only a matter of time before Quatre availed himself of his private army…or, as was more likely, was unwittingly subjected to their well meaning intervention.

She sighed, carefully shifting files into her briefcase shrugging into her jacket. She could monitor the bugs in their system just as easily from her laptop as she could from the office. Besides, she had a little girl at home waiting for her. "What should I tell her about Treize?" Anne bit the corner of her lip it thought. Was it too early even to consider such things? "Nothing is ever simple, it never has been," she mused, "Not for us anyway."


	38. Section 37

0-0-0 Section 37 0-0-0

Trowa had promised to wake Treize. He had failed to specify exactly _how_ he would do so_. _Truthfully, the former general expected his enhanced senses would inform him the moment the younger male set foot on the stairs. Instead he found himself jolted awake by a rather blatant mental _nudge_. **They're here.** The young telepath's thoughts intruded on his own with the intensity of a peal of thunder. 'Understood, thank you,' Treize focused his thoughts in the telepath's direction as he arched his back and stretched arms and wings together before climbing out of the bed. He took a moment to make himself as presentable as possible given his current circumstance.

Yuy was not in residence. Treize had been aware of the fact as soon as he closed the bedroom door behind him and descended the stairs. Contrary to what he had led Echo to believe earlier he was not…unaffected by the other Alpha's manner and bearing. He was simply determined to keep his instincts in check around the other male...as best he was able. "I'd like a word with you, Winner." Treize informed the younger blonde almost a soon as he crossed the threshold several steps behind Maxwell.

"Go ahead" The Braided youth told his companion, waving in an offhanded manner, "I can manage to stow the supplies without you."

"Thanks Duo." Quatre beamed at his companion before schooling his features to 'executive' mode and turning to Treize. "What did you need?" He asked.

Treize paused for a moment and thought how he might frame his request. Various scenarios danced behind his crystal blue eyes with the speed and clarity only one intimately aquainted with the Zero system could fully appreciate. Then he dismissed them just as quickly, opting to be straightforward with the blonde. "I want you to speak with Yuy."

"About…" Winner pursed his lips and crossed his arms speculatively.

"I've seen the DNA tests Dev conducted on us. We aren't classed as human. The eugenics wars may have happened generations ago but the stigma that surrounds splicing still runs deep. The Duke was technically within his rights in his attempt to auction us off…I'd very much like to prevent a re-occurrence of that if possible." Treize admitted. "Yuy has mastered reversion and successfully hid his true nature during the war. We need to learn how he did it. I doubt he would tell me if I asked."

"You are probably correct. I must say the knowledge you seek was not easily won. The Doctors went to great lengths to ensure he couldn't break cover during the war and we had to resort to extreme measures to find out the little we do know. But reversion can't save you from direct scrutiny. Zechs knew Heero wasn't human from the outset, when they fought during reentry. Duo knew it almost immediately as well. Sally suspected it after his stay in the alliance hospital. But it is more than the fact that he is Icarin that makes it difficult for Heero. He wasn't socialized normally." The blonde looked pensive as he gave voice to his concerns, "Trowa thinks you and Heero are going to have issues. Is he right?"

Treize sighed. "I do not _intend_ to challenge Yuy's leadership of his pack, I have said as much. My upbringing was quite civilized and I cling to that fact, but the instincts paired with this form are …intense; and not always predictable. Dragon is _ours_. What has been done can not be undone…nor I expect should it. I accept he has more of a history with you four than with us. I will not keep him from you. I know you may be able to provide him with facts about his past that Miri and I cannot. Forcing him to choose between us would not be in his best interests. Heero does not seem to see this. If we are to continue living in such close quarters I fear I may do something…regrettable if provoked. You are a member of his pack. He listens to you. You are an empath. You have the ability to make him see reason. I suggest you use it."

"I am not accustomed to using my ability in that way. And Heero generally shields his mind so completely I can barely read him. I will speak to him on your behalf. I expect he is fully aware of the need to acclimate you three to the intricacies of your new form. I suspect the fact that you are both alpha's complicates the issue. But Fei isn't is he? Additionally, he's familiar with Heero's…idiosyncrasies. Would your Alpha sensibilities take exception to leaning from WuFei second hand?"

"Miri and I trust Dragon. It would be a sensible precaution for him to act as intermediary. Maxwell said he was a good teacher and enjoyed it. I have no objections, provided you can get Yuy to agree. Though I am concerned about discovery from the outside; we felt safe here before but it was largely illusion. The lab is just over the hill and the Duke knew we would be returning to roost. We played right into their hands."

"Well both Dermail's are securely in custody with Lady Une and Pyatr is no condition to harm anyone ever again. His insanity was dangerous, I felt him tipping. He was trying to destroy Zechs. I suspect Zero emerged and used my empathy as a weapon to break him. Once your lady realizes where we are I'm sure she will turn over responsibility for securing of the facility to us. To utilize…or destroy as we see fit."

"_My_ lady…Analise Une?" Treize raised his brow in a way that could be interpreted as either thoughtful or incredulous. "You've mentioned her before and I'm not sure I understand."

"You know she is Director of Preventers?" the blonde asked.

"Yes…but Anne was just a friend…we went to the academy together and she helped with my lesson plans. I think she had a crush on me…just how far did we…my daughter…Is she…"

"Lady Une was a commander of OZ the same as Zechs was, she also acted as your personal assistant." Quatre explained carefully.

"A crush is putting it mildly; she practically worshipped you during the war. It wasn't exactly…healthy." Trowa snorted from where he was leaning against the doorframe.

Treize tensed wondering how he had failed to note the other youth's presence. The Blonde was unaffected by the others sudden appearance and merely took his comment in stride. "Perhaps not, But we all did things we regret during the war. She has gotten much better…more balanced. She is Marie's legal guardian and they are good for one another."

"Still not sure I trust her where _He_ is concerned." Trowa nodded his head, inclining his prodigious forelock in Treize's direction "Une and the girls along with Rashid and his lot _will_ find their way here. It is only a matter of time. Those keeping an eye on _them_ may discover _us_ as a consequence. It is best we are prepared…How did things go in town?"

"I set the ball rolling to have several of WEI's subsidiary organizations buy up the valley as a private wildlife sanctuary. Heero thought it might be useful to have Relina list Icarins as an endangered species indigenous to Sanc. That way you can have legal protection that will circumvent the slicing laws. She is working on slipping it into other wildlife and natural preservation initiatives without arousing the interest of the senate. That way it is on the books before it becomes an issue."

"That may work." Treize looked thoughtful, ruffling the russet feathers folded over his shoulders and crossing his wingtips behind him. "Have her give a vague description of the Icarian genotype: winged predator, varied plumage, intelligent, pack minded, reclusive, that sort of thing.

"Extremely cunning, dangerous if crossed." Quatre smiled, "Just what we had in mind. You will only be protected in Sanc but it should be enough to ensure safe refuge from any who are intent on taking advantage of your situation. Hopefully no one will look too closely until after the protection order has been ratified."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Duo was humming and dancing about the kitchen as he systematically put the groceries and other supplies away in various cupboards. There was really no telling how long they would be staying here but he liked the homey little cabin and he liked having all his brothers under one roof even more. It felt like he was back with Solo and his old gang…perhaps even a bit better. He and Solo had never had a cupboard let alone anything to fill it with. He had always been hungry on L2 and most of the food they managed to procure went to the littlest kids. Now there was plenty for all.

He didn't even particularly mind the inclusion of Zechs and Treize into the gang if it meant having their WuFei back, winged or otherwise. Duo hadn't dealt with either man directly during the war so the fact of their association was a far cry easier to accept than Une's had been. That woman still freaked him out. The only consolation was that the feeling was generally mutual; a fact that had been the key to working together in the Preventers.

His second-sight had been quiet since telling Heero to use his ability on Zechs in the arena. That could mean things were going to be relatively peaceful for a while…or it could be a side effect of having been 'enhanced' by Heero. Duo half suspected that was the case. His psychic abilities had more or less overloaded and it might take a while for them to recharge. So for the time being he was virtually normal…well as normal as an L2 street rat, terrorist, savior of the world could be.

Duo didn't have a mysterious mind warping power, he didn't have wings or a tail…he couldn't turn into a carnivorous beastie or anything. Duo grinned to himself thinking that with his luck G would have got it wrong and he would have turned into a two-headed fire breathing snail or something. At the moment it seemed _he _was the most normal one of the bunch. He'd stolen the title from Trowa...who: as it turns out, hadn't actually deserved it in the first place.

"What has got you chuckling?" Zechs asked slipping into the kitchen and curling into a chair, one long leg tucked up beneath him. He sat gingerly, sideways in the chair so his tail and wings were not in direct contention with the chair back.

"Um just thinking. Random stuff mostly." Duo idly tossed a can of soup from one hand to another before placing it alongside the others that stood like tin soldiers on the shelf. Then, having completed his self appointed task, he turned and leaned against the counter to regard the winged prince, "humph," he exclaimed.

Prince raised an eyebrow in silent query,

"I think I just figured something out." Duo clarified. "My pal Trowa always chooses to lean against a doorframe. When he sits in a kitchen chair it is usually straddling the back. In a big comfy chair he usually has a leg slung over the arm or leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees. It's because he doesn't want to cramp his tail isn't it? We never knew Tro even had a tail but all the signs were there all along, we just didn't know how to recognize them. "

"That _is_ pretty random Maxwell." Zechs agreed stretching his wings briefly. He still looked sleepy and a bit mussed from his nap and his normally pale skin still looked a bit ashen. It would take a while to recover fully from expending so much psychic energy to transport them here. In fact Duo was stunned he was functional at all. He watched with a critical eye as the big blonde licked the palm of his hand and began running clawed fingers through his hair. "You are correct though," Prince yawned, "Echo is like us. He might have hidden it from you before but he isn't entirely _human_. Noble, Dragon, Yuy and I are even less so. You smell normal enough."

There it was…confirmation from an outside source. Duo felt the grin returning. "I _am_ normal: Perfectly normal." He agreed.

"Good, well, that is settled. Now, since you are standing in front of the fridge, do you think you could pour me some milk?" The blonde asked.

"Of course my prince…" Duo snorted bowing in what he assumed was a regal fashion. "How would you like it?"

"In a shallow bowl please." the blonde answered without so much as a moment's pause. Duo raised an incredulous eyebrow and did as he had been directed.


	39. Section 38

0-0 Section 38-0-0

The dining table was unnaturally silent. The servants had set everything to an impeccable standard as usual. The linen tablecloth was spotless and the silverware gleamed in the light of the chandelier. Steaming dishes wafted enticingly delectable fragrances of roast chicken and rosemary, hearty lentil soup and creamy garlic mashed potatoes. The table's two occupants focused their full attention on their repast pointedly avoiding making eye contact with one another. Finally one of them had reached the limit of her patience.

"Enough all ready!" young Mariemaia flung her cutlery down on her nearly empty plate, china and metal jangling against one another in a display of pique. "What aren't you telling me _Lady_." She demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Anne Une ground out stubbornly.

"Like hell you don't" the girl fumed.

"Language!" her guardian reprimanded sending her a stern glare.

"Now you want to play the adult…I was confused for a moment there." Marie smirked in victory her attitude and bearing so very reminiscent of her father. With very little of the child she ought to have been. Anne braced herself she has already learned there was little she could do against the diminutive former dictator when she got like this, Une sighed.

"Now are you done brooding so that we can discuss what is bothering you?" Marie removed the linen napkin from her lap folded it neatly beside her plate and rose to her feet resting her hands on the elegantly carved chair back as if it were a lectern. "As far I know I haven't done anything seriously out of bounds as of late. By which I can only assume your issue is either political or job related, possibly both. And the only reasons you would be so closed mouthed about is whatever it is its likely dangerous…or directly related to me. In either case being forewarned is being forearmed…So don't leave me in the dark. Spill!"

Une sighed again. The girl was right, as much as she would wish she were a normal child the truth was otherwise. She was her father's daughter and she disserved to know. Anne set down her knife and fork and carefully removed the silver chain from around her neck, the signet ring having been strung on it. She wordlessly set both on the tablecloth and slid the glittering pile over to the girl.

"What is this?" she asked quietly, unable to conceal the curiosity in her voice. She poked at it with her index finger expectantly then lifted the chain to examine the ring more carefully. Blue violet eyes drinking in every detail the winged lion and the crossed sword and rose carved into the ruby…the unadorned band with the Latin inscription on the inverse. "I've seen this seal on several of my father's correspondences, the ones you keep filed away in your roll top desk. Why are you only showing me this now?"

Anne took a deep breath, held it for a count of five before exhaling then, without preamble, announced, "He is alive."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"There are no less than ten cabins in our valley." WuFei explained idly pushing mashed potatoes around on his plate. The seven of them sat around the dinner table. Conversation had been minimal up to this point and tension was thick in the air. Trowa, ever sensitive to nonverbal communication cues, moved to add another scoop of potato to WuFei's plate.

WuFei didn't eat any of it. Instead, he used the back of his spoon to artfully sculpt the mass to resemble the contours of the land the two of them covered that afternoon while Duo and Quatre were in town.

Trowa nodded in recognition of what his companion had done and offered, "Four are barely more than hunting blinds, home to squirrels raccoons and various other creatures." He explained taking several peas from his own plate and placing them in various places on the impromptu 'map.'

WuFei added a few kernels of corn in a pile and a piece of carrot stick. "We are here and that is the Lab complex where Miri and I were…changed."

Barely three quarters of an inch separated corn and carrot. "Too close." Heero frowned crossing his arms and sending a thinly veiled glare at Treize. Clearly questioning not only the other Alpha's initial decision to lodge here, but his ability to protect and provide for his pack. "Surely there were better options."

Treize bristled, "Three cabins are along major roadways." the man said adding the appropriate corn emplacements before using a single outstretched talon to bisect the vale with lines. "I thought the risk of discovery was unacceptable. The other two are just as secluded as this one, accessible only by way of unpaved fire access routes." He definitively added two croutons. "However, they are significantly larger and better kept than this one was. There were motion sensitive lights and I scented more recent habitation. It seemed likely the owners made frequent inspections of their holdings. It seemed likely they would not take kindly to finding unexpected guests in residence."

Heero's lips thinned into a firm line at the rational explanation but he said nothing.

Quatre's eyes brightened however, and he smiled broadly. "We don't have to worry about absent owners now. My lawyers have placed all the properties under our ownership or rather the aliases we created during the war." He sounded excited, "We don't have to stay here…we could split up and each have our own-" The rest of the thought was summarily cut off.

"NO!" Both Heero and Treize said in the same breath, shooting identical glares at one another from opposite ends of the table. Both rose to their feet. Treize had his hackles up this time, his feathers looked 'ruffled' and his russet tail lashed. He turned and left the table. Zechs followed after him seconds later.

"OK?" Quatre sounded confused.

Trowa patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. "It's an alpha thing." he explained

"_Hn_." Heero responded running a hand through his messy hair, he looked tired; "Am going upstairs." He announced and left in the opposite direction Treize had gone.

"That was strange." Duo pointed out then turned to WuFei, "Do you mind if I eat your map?"

Dragon shrugged and slid the overfull plate at the braided boy. Duo added a few strategic broccoli and cauliflower forests then, with a trademark Shinigami smile he proceeded to drowned the whole mess in a catastrophic deluge of gravy.

0-0-0-0

The sun had set WuFei was staring out the window of the dining room with a perplexed look on his face. Zechs and Treize had been sparring in the yard but that ended when the pair had disappeared into the woods. WuFei's first supposition was that his pack mates had tired of their game and gone hunting, or to the pond to cool off. He wasn't overly concerned; Zechs could keep watch over Treize till he was feeling less…wild. But as it turned out there was more to their sudden withdrawal. Something white appeared in the yard they vacated moments before. WuFei glimpsed it in his peripheral vision, he might not have noticed save that it stood out starkly against the grass like the top of a giant mushroom…. it was a parachute? He was on his feet in an instant. "Incoming!" he shouted leaping to his feet nearly upsetting his chair and taking out a lamp with one haphazard wing.

Quatre's gun was in his hand and Trowa and Heero had armed themselves with kitchen knives as they left through opposite doorways to flank any potential threat.

As it turned out the parachute was attached to a rather large wooden crate, Zechs and Treize had likely heard the approaching plane and made themselves scarce but were the first on the scent to investigate when the others arrived. Zechs was folding up the white parachute while Treize was studying the crates lid. "Did you order something Air mail Winner?" he asked nonchalantly motioning to the WEI logo on the side. Beneath the logo was a symbol the pilots recognized just as readily, that of the Maganac Corps.

"Oh Rashid!" The Winner heir sighed eying the over large 'care package' his men had sent.

"Should I open it?" Treize asked no need for a crowbar when one had a formable set of claws.

"By all means." The blonde nodded.

The lid was off in an instant and the bubble wrap inside yielded to reveal all matter of 'vital supplies' Quatre's cappuccino maker and several packets of Arabian coffee, Duo's pre colonial music collection and bunny slippers, Trowa's army duffle of mystery novels and armament and a lot more. It would likely take several hours to sort it all out. There was a bit of tension when Treize almost touched Heero's beloved laptop but seeing the other pilot stiffen the former general backed off letting the perfect soldier retrieve the mat black case. Once he did, Heero withdrew to the house, taking refuge in the attic.


	40. Section 39

0-0-0-Section 39 0-0-0

Heero sat hunched in a corner of his lair peering out a small attic window. His laptop was still charging and there would be no internet until the Maganac's arrived to erect the relay tower, but simply having the familiar bit of tech near him was reassuring. Zechs and Treize had resumed sparring in the clearing. Heero seethed. The blonde was still recovering from transporting them all here. He was underdeveloped and had only just got his feathers. "Prince shouldn't be fighting!" Heero growled to himself. "If Noble needs to exert himself it should be against _ME." _He clenched his fists and paced the attic he had taken as his own. In whatever shape, Kushrenada was a nuisance.

He sighed and sat down again, pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his crossed arms.

"Knock knock," Quatre called lightly from the doorway.

Heero didn't open his eyes when the other youth chose to invade his sanctuary. "What am I feeling?" he asked the empath.

He could feel the blonde frown. "You are frustrated, wild, overprotective and jealous."

"I don't like it." O1 sighed. "I'm not used to being this out of control. It is nothing like Zero but I still feel…Can you make it stop? Fix it? " His blue eyes opened imploringly, "Jae knew how. I was numb through much of the war." He shrugged.

Quatre's frown deepened, "Do you _really_ want to go back to living like that? You aren't broken Heero, you don't need to be fixed."

"Why won't _he_ fight me?" Heero ran his fingers through his perpetually mussed hair. "He feels the need as much as I do. Stalemates can't last he should know that! We need to settle this."

"He is worried for Fei. He doesn't want to force him to have to choose between you. He doesn't want to take your position. Treize doesn't enjoy fighting…and he doesn't think yours would be a fair fight."

"I've never _been_ in a fair fight. What does that even mean?" Heero dug his fingers into his unruly fringe. "Please Quatre I know you can do something. You shielded Marquis from his pain. I felt it when I amplified him."

The empath sighed and walked over to his forlorn companion and placed a hand on his shoulder loosing a tendril of energy into him. Heero felt the warmth rippling downward and the tension in his shoulders eased. "I'm not going to keep you from feeling Heero." Quatre told him firmly, "You don't need to be the perfect soldier anymore. This is only temporary till you can find your own balance. I suggest you spend some time thinking about it.

Heero's only reply was, "Hn."

0-0-0-0-0

It rained for three days straight and the fact that Heero and Treize had not done more than bristle and glare at one another was a miracle of epic proportions. Quatre had plans to move several of the Maganacs into the small cottages by the road. Their first priority would be to complete the tower granting internet access to the technologically starved Yuy. Despite the current lack of connectivity Heero still spent his time in his lair in the attic working on his laptop. It was there WuFei sought him out.

"The others have been filling me in on what they have learned about Project Dætalus but I need to hear it from you." WuFei spread his wings and stretched out on the rug idly watching the raindrops chase one another down the window. It was therapeutic. He could tell why the stoic pilot had chosen this place as his own.

Heero's fingers stilled on the keys their staccato rhythm paused between one stroke and the next. The only sound was the quiet drumming of the rain on the roof. "Hn."

"I need to know." Dragon reaffirmed. "I know the sword the Maganacs sent was mine because I remember practicing with it during the war. I remember threatening to use it to cut off Maxwell's braid. I know it has as much sentimental value for me as that computer has for you…I spent hours polishing it, but I don't know what it means. What significance it held _before_." WuFei's fists clenched in frustration. "You're the only one that can fill in the gaps about the past I've lost and specifics about what I've become."

There was a long pause followed by a sigh. Hero's fingers danced across the keys once more, briefly. He saved whatever he had been working on and closed the program window then made eye contact with his companion as if measuring him. After another longsuffering sigh Heero reluctantly instructed the other to "Sit here." He indicated a place on the floor beside him where the other could easily view the laptop screen.

WuFei's eyes widened in surprise but he obeyed; A few more key strokes brought the screen to life again revealing the image of a young Asian female in grey fatigues. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring unreservedly at the photographer.

"This is Long Meilin." Heero said by way of reference. "The reprobate O1 Duo knew as 'Solo' dubbed her Meiran by way of mocking what he supposed was an L5 accent. Tetra, our O4 called her Mei and that is how I came to think of her too. She was a strong warrior. She trained at the base on L3 for perhaps a year and a half. I was present and for six months of that time, though not in consecutive order. Jae took great lengths to prevent me from…bonding with the others." His customary monotone was not enough to conceal the pain in his voice at this last statement.

WuFei wasn't quite sure what to do. Duo or Quatre would have been quick to offer comfort, even if it wasn't particularly needed. WuFei had never been overly demonstrative but becoming an Icarian muddled things. It loosed boundaries he never knew he had. Still that did not make him feel any less dismayed when he realized his prehensile tail had unconsciously twined itself around Heero's bicep. O1 did not make any effort to remove it. He just continued with his 'report.'

"She was a high level aerokinetic with an explosive temper. She had impressive skills in martial arts and hand to hand combat. She told us that the heirs of the Long clan were raised in a very ancient warrior tradition of honor and justice. We had no knowledge of either concept and her somewhat longwinded explanations did little to rectify the situation. But her words got us thinking. She was part of something bigger than Dætalus, bigger than the doctor's plans for us. We wanted that. Wanted something to believe in. But we didn't know what that _something_ was.

She lived for her clan. Her clan devoted themselves heart, body, mind and spirit to the task of safeguarding the imperial bloodline. We envied her…strength of purpose. She explained that about two hundred years ago the ESU absorbed China. the Royal house was removed to the colonies. But Mei was more than a simple bodyguard; she was chosen not to guard the bloodline but to perpetuate it, as your mate. You were the heir…the Chang of Chang. The sword was a symbol of your birthright part of a pair. They were presented to you at the age of 13 when you were married."

"We were what?" WuFei voice cracked in a rather undignified manor.

"It doesn't matter." Heero shook his head. "You two didn't get along particularly well, and the union never had time to bear fruit. You respected her but didn't really have much in common. She died in a live fire exercise not long after. Her sword was never recovered and yours was the only thing you took with you when you joined project Dætalus in her stead."

"But how? If I was the heir and my clan was so determined to keep the bloodline alive why risk either of us like that?"

"Yours was an ancient warrior tradition as I have said. The heir must win the right to rule. And the only way to do that is to fight. You were a scholar and a diplomat. They wanted you to be the blade of justice willing to cut out the heart of the ESU and take back the honor of your clan and your bloodline. That was why your clan elders blamed Mei's death on Kushrenada and Oz. They hoped it would inspire you to fight. And it did. You put aside your books and went after him with a vengeance. If you weren't such a loner you could have had an army to rival Quatre's. You could have been a figurehead to crystallize rebellion, just like Merquise and Kushrenada. That was the threat the ESU saw when they exiled your family and that was the reason your people died."

"But why Dætalus? Splicing alters DNA. I'm not heir of anything anymore." WuFei frowned.

"Don't confuse Dætalus with what the Dermails did to you. You and Mei were the control samples in the experiment. The Doctors never intended for you be spliced. They promised your clan elders they would enhance your abilities and train you in their use without altering your genetic code. They funded the building of your Gundam and trained you to use it. The Dermail's could care less what the doctor's promised. They needed subjects with strong psyonic ability. Without Solo or I to locate them among the general population they took known neotypes that had been…untouchable before the war. As an Icarin you can be controlled. They hoped the process would make you dependant on your handlers like a good pet. If you could master reversion they could use you to disrupt the peace. But you could not resist them. If your training wasn't enough to keep you in check they could still blackmail you or have you deposed of as an aberration."

"Is that why they spliced you, as a way of keeping you under control? What about Trowa? I know I didn't imagine eight inch paws biting into my collarbones, and cat breath on my neck. He shape shifted, I don't know how, but he _did_ do it."

Heero sighed, he was doing it more and more often probably because his customary 'hn' just wouldn't cut it anymore. "Trowa is Trowa. As far as I know Treone couldn't shift. But it takes time for psyonic ability to manifest. It might have been dormant until I triggered it by enhancing his ability. It might have been a side effect of that dart Dermail shot him with or a combination of the two. We'll have to see if it was a one time thing of if he is able to do it again. Still, if his shifting was related to reversion and charging his abilities permitted him to do it then it might work for you too. Do you want to try?"

"I suppose so, what harm can it do?" WuFei shrugged.

0-0-0-0-0

Duo and Quatre were in the kitchen with Zechs when they felt the building tremble. It was most noticeable in that the rustic looking chandelier suspended over the table was left swinging this way and that sending light and shadow skittering across the occupants seated around the table. Zechs' sharp talons dug into the table and he breathed, "Treize!" the same time Duo growled "Heero!" Quatre shook his head, still rubbing his chest with one hand "WuFei." he confirmed "He's fine. He and Heero are surprised but unhurt. Whatever it was has been managed. I suggest we let them continue with what they are doing and hope they explain in their own time."

"Gotcha," Duo nodded and the others settled as well. They all had been getting practice using Quatre's ability to test the waters and letting go if there was no immediate threat. WuFei and Trowa were the only ones that didn't avoid the testy alphas. The rest were practically walking on eggshells around them never knowing what might make them snap.


	41. Section 40

My beta thinks Heero is a bit OOC in this chapter, I'm not so sure. I didn't want to change it. Let me know what you think. ~wraith

0-0-Section 40-0-0

Heero was tired of brooding in the attic and the rain had let up for the moment. He left the cabin and set off into the woods. There was no sight or scent of Treize on the wind. He was stalking steadily through the Pin Oaks and Maple trees; their lofty branches making a latticework against the darkening sky. He had no real destination in mind at least not at first. Then he caught sight of a set of narrow gouges in the bark of one of the trees. He came near and noticed another tree trunk equally marked. One after another he followed the path of marked trees to a secluded lake and there….in the midst of the lake was Chang, WuFei.

Heero froze mid step, never imagining the spectacle he saw before him. Dragon divested himself of all but the brief shorts he had worn in the arena and waded into the pool there he proceeded to bathe with the same reckless abandon any other avian might.

The newly fledged Icarin fluffed his feathers to expose the bare skin between their bases, and rapidly flicked his wings in and out of the water. Then he would drop to his knees to submerge his breast and roll vigorously back and forth. When he emerged from the water he threw back his head, shoulder length hair spraying water down his back. He dipped himself time and again repeating the cycle till he looked thoroughly water logged.

Heero was fascinated by the process and he only came back to himself when his winged companion paused in his ablutions to ask, "Something the matter Yuy?"

Rather than his customary 'hn' Heero was actually caught sputtering "I…ah…um…" he composed himself quickly mentally berating himself for the lapse, still he admitted, "I've never bathed like that before."

"Noble destroyed the shower curtain and we haven't replaced it yet. Cleaning up the water is more trouble than it is worth. I find this way is easier, more wing-space." He splashed and ducked yet again before making his way out of the water, with only the curl of his tail to preserve his modesty. "How do you wash your wings?"

"I'm not sure that I have…I mean J doused me with a bucket of ice water when I was wild. I use my claws to groom and I stole some of the sawdust they use as packing materials of high caliber munitions to have sort of a dust bath a few times but I couldn't risk being seen. I was never permitted to have my wings out long enough for it to become an issue. I'm only learning what it is like not to have those restrictions. I did catch some fish for Trowa and the others, but I just skimmed the surface of the lake and snatched them up. I don't swim well…even in this form. It is the reason I ended up in that alliance hospital at the beginning of the war." Heero gestured with his hands and shrugged his wingless shoulders, "I guess I thought I'd get waterlogged and drown." "Did Kush…_Noble_ teach you how to do this or was it your trainer?" Heero asked with a frown.

"Noble hates having his wings and tail mussed and takes great care in keeping them in good order. He taught Miri and I to do the same. Dev might have been responsible for the instinct behind it but I can't say for sure; Miri seems to think it stemmed from Nobles natural vanity. But as far as I recall I have always been a tad fastidious and I suspect that was no less true for Zechs." WuFei shrugged, "Besides, I enjoy swimming and figured it would strengthen my wing muscles. So I spent time watching the birds and experimented before my feathers came in. This form offers greater lung capacity and that helps too. I can stay under for nearly three minutes but I haven't tried it since my flight feathers came in.

Noble says it we should be able to swim like a gannet or grebe but it takes a different technique. We just have to condition our wings properly first. Some of our feathers give off a powder coating the others and the oil glands under our talons help make them water resistant. I expect to learn how eventually but I was bathing just now not swimming. There is a real difference. You have to get rid of the waterproofing before you can really scrub the dirt out. Once you do your wings get heavy pretty fast. So you do have to be careful." WuFei agreed then spread them wide and shook himself like a dog, spraying water everywhere.

"Sorry." WuFei apologized noting more than a few water droplets had showered his friend. He emerged from the water and dressed in a stand of reeds on the shore. WuFei's usual clothing been included in the 'care package' and it was good to see him wearing them again even if the traditional pants had needed to be adapted to accommodate his tail and he generally went bare-chested on account of his wings.

They had taken care to but it had surprised Heero how having ones own things helped feeling things were getting back to normal. And of course, there had been nothing for Zechs and Treize. Heero had not liked the idea that WuFei would let either man use his sword even. And he didn't have it with him now.

"There is no way you can fly with waterlogged wings. Don't you feel…vulnerable?" Heero crossed his arms over his chest almost hugging himself.

"I still have my claws." Dragon absently displayed his pearlescent talons. "But it doesn't matter. I've spent time in these woods. I know I can rely on my sense of smell and hearing. They tell me the only predator in the area is you." WuFei strode over to a small pit that had been filled with kindling and lined with stones. He knelt and with a few strikes of flint on tinder had a fire that was crackling merrily devouring the offerings it had been given.

"You could have used your ability to light that." Heero pointed out. WuFei's brow twitched doubtless he was remembering what happened last time he loosed his ability at Heero's urging. That had been, _memorable _to say the least. Heero was amazed the cabin was still standing. They had agreed not to bring it up for the time being But WuFei shouldn't let one setback stop him from practicing. Heero had been astonished none of the others mentioned the incident. Granted there hadn't been any _physical_ evidence to document what might have happened – But he expected Duo at least would have made an issue out of it. Was it possible they didn't know? Hadn't noticed? …A fireball _that_ size? Unlikely; Heero scoffed.

"True," Dragon nodded thoughtfully, running his fingers through his hair and turning his back to the flames so his spread pinions would dry faster. "It _is_ alright to practice new things. It is also all right if you aren't particularly good at something at first." Then Dragon promptly turned the tables on him by offering, "I'll stand watch if you'd like to go for a dip."

Heero dismissed the idea immediately, but it refused to leave drifting tantalizingly close to the fringes of his mind. Was there any reason why he couldn't try it? He looked thoughtful. J wasn't there to punish him for breaking cover. It was pointless to fear a dead man. He certainly didn't fear Treize or Zechs and they were certainly less dead than J and the other doctors had proven to be. And what is more he couldn't let it be said that they were able to do something he hadn't. That final notion sealed his resolve. "You won't mention this to the others…or let them near?" asked quietly.

"I will not, unless you give me leave." WuFei nodded understanding something of the perfect soldier's pride.

Heero knelt on the mossy bank, shed his tank top, and summoned his wings. He hissed through clenched teeth at the pain but it was easier this time. His legs were not even trembling when he rose and waded into the mirror like pool.

The experience was amazing, the feel of water sifting through his pinions. He dipped and bobbed splashing about in a completely undignified manner. It felt like years since he had been able to let his guard down. He certainly couldn't do so with Kushrenada in close proximity.

But Dragon was on guard. He wouldn't let the others see. When Mei had tried to explain the concept of honor to Solo and the others, Heero hadn't understood. He still didn't understand it. But he knew WuFei did. He lived Meiran's code with every fiber of his being. It meant he could be trusted. Come hell or high water, Dragon was one pack mate that would always do as he promised. And during all the time WuFei had been missing it had become more and more apparent the perfect soldier needed that.

Heero would not stand by and let Kushrenada and Merquise steal him away! In fact…Merquise should have been a Gundam pilot. Would have been if he had made the age limit. Epion had been a Gundam, so was the upgraded Tallgeese. The blonde could be convinced to join Heero's pack…he just needed to deal with Treize; or force Treize to deal with him. However it turned out, the pack would be whole and that was what mattered.

Heero was practically smiling when he shook the water from his hair and joined WuFei by the fire to dry.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I know where they are!" Une announced without preamble as she pushed past the partially open door of Sally's office. "You are leaving within the hour!"

"I am, am I? The medic narrowed her eyes and frowned. "I'm supposed to be beginning a two week vacation." she reminded tersely.

"That is perfect; no one will think it odd that you aren't here. The boys will accept your presence more easily than mine so I am letting you go in first to get a full work up on all of them. I expect to make the trip with Marie by next week. It would be sooner but I need to make arrangements with her school. I'll have to decide who can manage Preventers while we are gone too. I wish Noin wasn't on Mars. I'm not sure who else I can trust."

Sally rose from behind her desk and went to the elder woman, placing one hand on the ladies squared shoulders. "Analise! Stop. I WILL sedate you of I need to. I am not going to let you do this to yourself again."

With eyes squinted and brow furrowed Anne's confusion was rather apparent. But it was a much more reassuring posture then the one she had had upon entering, which Maxwell would have described as ramrod straight with a glare that could curdle milk. Now she faltered, "B-but the boys…He…Marie…"

"I understand." Sally reassured her. "And I am not objecting to using my vacation as advance scout, slogging off to wherever they are holed up. I need reassurance that WuFei and the others are hale and hearty just as you do. I _am_ taking exception to your attitude and failure to listen. I know how strongly this affects you; you need to step back and see it too. If the boys are determined not to be found, then they won't be. If you and Marie make the trip only to find them gone or that they had never been there in the first place, it would be detrimental to you both."

"I must see him!" there was desperation in Anne's voice, her hands were clenched and her lips firmed into a thin line.

"Yes, and you will…but don't rush things. Duo might make things difficult just to be contrary but not Quatre. If he says they need time to work things out you must trust them and wait till they are ready."

"They are close Sally. A stones throw from Dermail's base on the western boarder of Sanc."

"Why would they go back there?" the medic frowned.

"I don't know but they have already slipped through our fingers at that location…twice. If I didn't reassure my self daily that the brother's Dermail were safely in custody I would be more nervous than I am. But judging from the chatter on the Maganac com channels it looks like our tumble weeds are putting down roots, making a place to stay for a while. Yuy is even having a communication tower built."

"Have they contacted Relina?" Sally asked curious at this new development.

Anne nodded. "She knows they are somewhere in the wilds of Sanc and they don't plan on leaving. But they didn't tell her where exactly."

"How did you find out?" Sally asked.

"I have my ways." Une smirked and asked, "You are going?"

"I am going." Sally sighed.


	42. Section 41

0-0-0 Section 41 0-0-0 

Relena was queen, _again_. Not Queen of the World this time, thankfully, but Queen of Sanq. Her father had been the King and her mother had been his Consort, not his Queen. Only a Princess may become a Queen and her Lady mother had been a Baroness before marriage. The Darlian's been Count and Countess and her adoptive Grandfather, Edwin Weiridge was a Marquis. There had not been a Peacecraft Queen in seven generations.

The people were ecstatic. She hadn't really understood what the monarchy meant to them; especially after the devastation wrought by The Alliance. The royals weren't relics of a bygone era, as she had thought. They were cherished emblems of safety and prosperity. Her acceptance of the crown was proof that she saw value in the Sancier people; that she had faith that the nation could heal and could grow strong again. It was proof they hadn't had while the throne stood empty.

She had been blind. Her birthright was not an empty title, like Queen of the World had been. She had a say and could truly direct politics. She had advisors of course, counselors and senators many with their own agenda…but she had an agenda too. And at present it was couched in a three hundred and fifty page treatise on everything from Melanistic Mountain goats to migratory Moon Moths. Her stomach clenched at the thought that people she knew and cared for were in a position more precarious than they.

Quatre had been very…diplomatic on the phone, not that he wasn't normally. But it seemed strained. The Winner heir had said her brother was in fine health. Heero was back to his usual self. But he and Treize were dealing with new…social dynamics. They needed time to sort things out. She needed to accept that they weren't human anymore. Nothing could change that. They would need legal protection if they were discovered. They needed her to act as their advocate without letting anyone know what she was advocating.

Relina arched her back and put pen to paper again…she wasn't like Heero. She couldn't spend hours riveted to a laptop. She needed to feel the ink tracing its way across the paper to make her ideas seem real. It was slower, less accurate but vital none the less. After the first draft was complete she would feed it into the scanner, run it through an IDF program, spell check, grammar check, do a final read through and edit and print it…but the initial ground work was best done in her own hand. Technology was all well and good but sometimes the old ways were best.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Trowa was downstairs attempting to use his telepathic talents to unlock Treize missing memories. It hadn't been easy for the other Alpha to trust the telepath enough to let him try to retrieve the bits of his past the Dukes meddling had stolen. So far there had been no significant breakthrough.

Treize was sprawled on the worn couch with Trowa sitting beside him, cross legged on the coffee table. The telepaths eyes were closed and his mouth was set in a firm line the only sign of movement was his tail witch twitched listlessly. **This was easier with Heero because he let all of us in to help him.**

Treize frowned at the mind voice and sent him a mental 'growl' he was not accustomed to telpathic communication but with Trowa's consciousness huddled up against his own there was no doubt the younger male would hear his thoughts. **It wouldn't work** Treize sent the thoughts toward him, **I barely trust you; I don't trust them at all.**

**Your mind is raw. I can feel that much. The damage Dermail has done is new and you fear being hurt again. What if I were to join with Zechs and WuFei would you trust them to guard you and lower your shields to me?**

**Then you'd be dealing with three damaged minds rather than one.** Treize snorted **Do you really think you could keep your own balance in that chaos…I'd rather not have you turn into a tiger and get their consciousnesses lost my mind.**

"This is getting us nowhere!" Trowa said aloud with a tired sigh. "Heero trusts me…WuFei trusts me it seems Zechs does too. Why won't you?"

"I don't know you Barton. I'm sorry. And if you were the man who's name you bear I'd trust you even less." Treize shrugged. "Dekim's son was a bully as one of my cadets at Lake Victoria. I had to stop Zechs from killing him more than once. Unfortunately, those memories feel far more recent than they should."

"Then think of me as Echo, as Zechs does…or Triton or Treone…names mean nothing to me. I went without having one for more years than I can count. I know what it feels like to have your past stolen away. I've lived it. There is no way to bring back what I lost. But I might be able to help you. You just need to let me!"

"I AM trying!" Treize exclaimed in exasperation, his voice pitched a bit louder than he intended.

Heero appeared on the upstairs landing. "Don't shout at him!" he growled harshly, then turned and stomped back up the narrow stair to his lair in the attic.

Trowa looked incredible uncomfortable even after Heero had gone. The telepath had been privy to the mental barrage both alpha's had the discipline not to voice aloud. And it did not abate with physical proximity. "I need to go," the green eyed youth admitted and ended the session early.

0-0-0-0

"This can't last." Dragon sat perched on the porch railing watching the rain fall.

"Noble is being _so_ over protective." Miri groused leaning his elbows on the railing beside Dragons bear feet.

"They both are." WuFei sighed. "Trowa and Quatre were smart to escape when they had the chance. I think Duo is hiding too."

"True, even_ I_ can see the stress is driving your empath to distraction. That is why he is spending so much time away from the cabin…getting things ready for his men."

"Quatre would be doing that regardless. He has an overwhelming need to organize and oversee everything. I swear, if he had been in the program longer we might be dealing with three alpha's instead of two."

"Heaven forbid!" Zechs looked stricken for a moment then smiled. "So have you and Heero made any headway figuring out how reversion works?"

"Not yet. Heero accidentally triggered my pyro-kenetic ability yesterday…it is a good thing everything is so waterlogged or half the pines in the valley would be kindling and we'd have to do quite a bit of explaining to the Sanc fire brigade and forestry service. But I have much better control now. I also learned a new trick. Watch." WuFei opened his hand and concentrated. His dark eyes squinted and brows furrowed, he absently worried his lower lip between blunted fangs.

Then, a flame like a small rosebud sprang to life in his palm. It shimmered and danced slowly the "petals" opened revealing inner layers of green, yellow and blue.

"Amazing!" Zechs whispered. "It doesn't seem to burn you at all!"

"It isn't hot." WuFei explained. Slowly the flower coalesced taking on the appearance of a bird, a phoenix no more than three inches across. It rose from his palm slowly then zipped this way and that, almost hummingbird like then burst into a small shower of sparks that rained down on Zechs' head and shoulders. The blonde winced.

"Sorry, it only works when I concentrate." WuFei admitted.

"No, that was truly impressive Fei…How much practice do you think you would need to convince Duo the tip of his braid was on fire?" Prince asked speculatively.

WuFei grinned…"Get him back for buying us those halter tops? I don't care how cold it gets. I will not be seen dressing like a woman!"

"The material is manly." Zechs pointed out. "Blue jean and flannel…I could see a lumberjack wearing it…if it wasn't a halter top."

"You've got some imagination Merquise." He huffed. He would have said more on the matter if not for the sound of breaking glass.

Heero apparently had had enough. He summoned his wings and tackled Treize through the large picture window in the sitting room. Noble found himself sitting in a puddle in the wet grass, quickly becoming drenched as the rain fell. Mud spattered his bear chest, and mussed his wings. His tail was a sodden mess. If that were not bad enough, the obstreperous young alpha responsible for his condition knelt over him…smirking past bared fangs.

"Oh no," WuFei winced at the sight.

"Not Good." Zechs echoed.

"What say we just let them have it out and get it over with?" Duo suggested joining the other two on the porch. Thunder rumbled and the rain came down in sheets whipped by the wind. From an objective view, this weather was not fit for man nor beast. But, the two man-beasts in question seemed hardly mindful of the storm. "I mean it is going to happen sooner or later. Just let it run its course. We can stop it if it looks like they are going to hurt one another."

A growl began deep in Nobles chest, wolf-like, it resonated outward till it seemed his body was practically vibrating with the sound. Treize's fist clenched then he bared his talons lunging for the other male's unprotected abdomen.

"Oh I'd say someone is going to be hurt." WuFei looked grim. "The question is how badly."

Heero stumbled backward slipping on the wet grass nearly but he rolled before the elder male could pin him. A flick of his a wing showered both of them with muddy water. Treize growled again and pounced. Then they were tussling fang and claw slipping about on the wet grass trying to get a hold on one another. Heero tried to leap into the air but sodden wings are more of a hindrance then a help and he came crashing down into Treize, driving the elder man back down into the mud.

"We really should stop this now." Zechs confirmed and braced himself to enter the downpour when Duo let out a strangled gasp, the color leaching from his face as he slumped to the ground.

"Maxwell!" WuFei exclaimed grabbing his companion by the arms before he pitched forward to plant his face into the boards beneath their feet.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Prince asked feeling for the braided ones pulse.

"He's a clairvoyant." WuFei reminded. "Sometimes visions hit hard."

"Gravy." Duo gasped as the last glimmer of consciousness left him.


	43. Section 42

0-0-0-Section 42 0-0-0

Quatre and Trowa were out walking in the woods despite the fact that it had started to rain again. The level of emotion in the cabin had been too much for the empath and telepath both. So they had left. Trowa didn't mind the rain but Quatre was more…refined. And being desert bred he was not particularly comfortable with storms. He wore navy blue wellington boots and clutched his yellow rain slicker tight about him still cowering beneath an umbrella.

"You aren't going to melt. I promise." Trowa laughed pulling off his green turtleneck over his head and shaking like a dog to dislodge his sodden forelock from his cheek. "A person can only get so wet…once you reach that point it is no different than if you'd been swimming." he wrung nearly three cups of water from the shirt before draping it over one shoulder. "The wind has picked up but the air isn't terrible cold."

A distant rumble had the Winner heir nearly jumping out of his skin. "Was that thunder? That was thunder! It is dangerous to be in the woods during a thunderstorm. There could be lightning. We should go back…"

"Lightning always strikes the highest point. That would be the ridgeline we are in the valley. It won't reach us here. there is not quite as much cover but we can take the low road if you want. I'd rather brave a bit of wind and rain than the mental and emotional storm brewing back in the cabin and I know you feel the same way. You are just worried about leaving the others in such a disordered state." Trowa shrugged,

"They are going to fight we should be there." Quatre frowned.

"We can't stop it. What will happen, will happen. Treize seemed very confident that, if push came to shove, he could best Heero. I have no idea how. I don't know what he's capable of…but he is every bit as stubborn as Heero and I can't get past the boundaries of his mind." Trowa jumped into a puddle with both feet splashing Quatre who tried very hard not to squeal as he backed away. "Who can say if the cabin will still be standing when we get back." The green eyed telepath added nonchalantly.

"Treize _is_ a telekinetic…Do you think he would really pull the house down on top of Heero? Heero doesn't have any offensive psyonic ability and if he accidentally charges Treize he might cause an earthquake or a landslide! It might draw the attention of seismologist across Sanq! They will come in droves what will we do then?" Quatre asked.

"While I do not doubt Kushrenada has the ability to shake the foundations of the ESU I am reasonably sure he has lost the inclination to do so. Zechs mentioned that as an Icarin his desire for self-preservation is stronger than it ever was as a human. He has a haven here and won't do anything to put it in jeopardy." Trowa explained

"Not purposefully. But If Heero charged him…I know how hard it was not to loose control with all that extra power coursing through me. It was like Zero singing in my veins. I felt indestructible."

"Hm, me too." Trowa crossed his arms over his bear chest, as if hugging himself.

"Did shape shifting hurt?" Quatre asked.

"I didn't." Trowa reiterated, skipping backward a few paces down the path his tail swishing lightly. "It was only an illusion."

"Are you sure?" Quatre asked uncertainly. "I mean, it is OK if you did. We won't think any less of you…In fact I think it is kind of neat. Being a big powerful tigon has serious advantages. I think that was what you were. I remember reading ligers are a bit bigger not quite so well… proportioned."

"Quatre, how many times do I have to say it…I didn't turn into anything, lion…tiger, liger…tigon…I'm just…me, Nanashi." he shrugged.

"What is that sound?" Quatre asked seeing how his companion was eager to be done with the topic. He had been hearing a slight rushing sound for a while now, he had thought it was just the rain, but it seemed to be growing both in volume and intensity and now was nearly discernable as a separate sound. What was it? He bit his lip.

Trowa paused too, poised. Listening; his sodden tail twitched. Thunder rumbled in the heavy clouds. But the sound didn't fade as one would expect in fact it intensified. Trowa could feel the ground tremble beneath his feet and he leapt instinctively for Quatre, long arms twining around the blonde's slim waist just before they were hit with a tremendous deluge of muddy brown water. In the blink of an eye the two were swept off their feet and carried away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure he is going to be all right?" Zechs asked as WuFei eased the unconscious clairvoyant down on the porch swing. Considering how much Zechs loathed hospitals he had quite a bit of first aide training and he wished he could do more for the braided youth than feel the steady throbbing of his pulse.

WuFei nodded, "All we can do is make him comfortable and wait till he wakes to tell us what he saw."

Zechs took the direction to heart and retrieved a pillow and blanket for the boy. "Maybe we should bring him inside? We could put him in one of the bed rooms."

"No need Prince. He will be fine I'm sure. In fact he is likely going to be incredibly P.O.'d if he misses the end of our Alpha's fight. I mean they have been building up to it for weeks and now finally they are having it out…tooth and nail and _he_ is going to miss it."

Zechs chuckled, "Your right he is going to be angry. He'll probably want them to have a rematch so he can do a play by play in an annoying voice like a sportscaster. Quatre and Trowa should be here too and we could have popcorn and peanuts and everything."

Though they had been speaking about the fight between Heero and Treize, WuFei and Zechs had been so distracted by Duo's sudden collapse they weren't actually watching it. The loud 'slap' of a fist connecting with flesh brought their attention back to the matter at hand.

"Ouch! That has got to hurt." Zechs sucked breath through his teeth in sympathy.

"Ooo wet grass – not the best conditions for this sort of thing I must admit. Claws…evade…evade I know you can! Aw." WuFei winced "That will leave a mark."

"Sure will. How will we know who wins? I mean they clearly aren't fighting 'till first blood and we can't let them kill one anther. Where do we draw the line?" Zechs wanted to know.

"Normally I'd say one has to surrender…but this is Heero and Treize we are talking about." WuFei sighed. "Not going to happen."

"Right," Zechs agreed. "Have you thought about what you are going to do? After?" Prince looked uncomfortable, "I mean this fight affects you more than anyone else. It is precisely why Treize didn't want to get into it. He didn't want you to have to choose between them."

"Alpha's are idiots." WuFei sighed; once again they hadn't been paying attention to the fight. That was why the tremor caught them completely by surprise.

"What was that?" WuFei gasped the same instant Zechs asked, "Did you feel that?"

The boards beneath them creaked and the porch swing on which Duo lay rocked in gently figure eights.

"Did Treize just make the earth shake?" WuFei demanded.

"It was probably the storm, thunder or something. Treize wouldn't use his telekinetic ability against Heero. It wouldn't be fair. Catalystic-psionics can't be used offensively and Treize wouldn't take advantage of him like that." Zechs pointed out.

"He used his abilities against Duo in the ring and he isn't even Icarin." WuFei pointed out.

"That is not the same and you know it," the blonde scowled. "It was the result of Dermail's meddling. Remember, you didn't even recognize Trowa when you attacked him and I was in so much pain I could hardly see straight."

"Don't let Heero know you were that bad off or he might want a rematch. You and he have already had more then your fair share of those."

"True enough." Zechs nodded "I'm alright with letting things stand as they are."

"But what if Treize looses," WuFei bit his lip, "Heero will consider both of us part of his pack and he will act accordingly."

"Treize _won't _loose." Zechs was adamant as he stretched out one hand to still the gently swaying porch swing. Neither Icarin noted the distant rumble, or made any connection what so ever between the slight tremors they felt earlier and the last words the Clairvoyant said before loosing consciousness. If they had they would have been more concerned with their absent companions. But they couldn't see the future and the only one that could was still out of it. All the while the rain fell.


	44. Section 43

Personal note: The final read through of this chapter was very difficult for me. I apologize for any typos that have gone unnoticed. This section just hits very close to home. I wrote it before I got the call a little over a week ago to learn my uncle died…he was swimming in the ocean, caught in a riptide likely had a heart attack and drowned. He was snatched away so suddenly we are still reeling from the shock but I know he is in a better place now. I dedicate this chapter to those of us left behind. (Reminder this is not a death fic.)

0-0-0 Section 43 0-0-0

Water everywhere; rushing surging rolling, there was little differential between dark and light. Which way was up? For the next indeterminate period of time the only thing on Trowa's mind was fighting for his life and that of the life of his companion against the unforgiving wall of mud brown water. He managed to get a few half liquid gasps of air before being thrust below yet again.

He rolled and twisted his body on hopes his companion could do the same. He kicked and fought against the angry river with everything he had. A few more half liquid gasps before the torrent ensnared him further. Quatre was hurt. The telepath could feel the pain radiating through the link they shared colliding against his own, jangling his nerves making him fight harder still. They were buffeted this way and that thrust against branches and whole trees caught up in the flood.

The current was vicious pulling them down and turning them around in the contrary tide. His body ached; pain shot lightning jolts through his skull. Sudden flares of agony reminded him to fight, to live. He could not give up, could not let the wave take them both. His heart pounded straining in his chest. It seemed it might burst through his ribs…or stop altogether from utter exhaustion.

Finally, Trowa was caught almost completely by surprise when he managed to somehow thrash his way out of the flood. He clawed his way onto the shore. Quatre's arms had been wound about him clinging until the very last, fingers digging into his skin. The two companions fell apart gasping for breath, half in half out of the water.

It seemed the sudden deluge had passed them by. The water level was dropping and injured pair far enough from the muddy torrent that Trowa doubted it could snatch them back again. The river was retreating nearer to its usual banks. Trowa was relieved to be alive, But their situation was dire none the less.

his shoulder was torn and bloody and a gash on his forehead was leaking blood into his eye. Quatre was not so lucky. He had lost consciousness and was losing blood.

Trowa couldn't be sure if the blonde's leg was broken but a sizable piece of wood protruded from his thigh. His breathing was shallow he and shivered uncontrollably from shock. The most disturbing was the bloody froth on his nearly blue lips when he coughed. Trowa suspected it was from internal bleeding. any attempt to move Quatre would likely make things worse.

**Have to get help** Trowa though at the blonde, he didn't trust his voice and Quatre was too far gone to hear it anyway. **You hold on!** At least the yellow raincoat would keep him reasonably warm and he would be easy to spot against the mossy shore. **Be here when I get back!** he mentally ordered the unconscious empath.

It took tremendous effort to rise to his feet, his shoulder hurt more than he thought possible but once he managed to get himself upright he scented the air and set off in the direction of the cabin…as fast as his four limbs could take him.

0-0-0-0-0

The two alphas had not been fighting particularly long when the bedraggled cat-thing limped out of the woods and collapsed. Treize saw him first and tried to draw Heero's attention to the uncannily familiar beast. But the perfect soldier was single minded in his attacks and likely could not hear him past the adrenalin singing in his veins and the blood pumping in his ears. Treize hadn't wanted to start the fight in the first place but the perfect soldier had given him no choice in the matter. And once the fight had begun Noble had tried to keep things fair, relying on strength of fang and claw alone.

Now, given the state of the young Alpha's pack mate, Treize couldn't afford to hold back: Reasoning with the hero failed. Continuing the fight was getting them nowhere. Letting the young soldier win wasn't an option, as it would likely get him killed. His own Icarin instincts for self preservation aside, Miri would not forgive him, neither would Dragon. They'd believed him dead once already and wouldn't stand for it again.

Noble hadn't wanted to use his advantage but he had no other resort. He had to end this fight now, once and for all. With great reluctance the Kushrenada heir cleared his throat and spoke the words in clear Russian; _"Nyet! ostanovlivat!" _The effect was immediate; Heero fell to the ground, mid charge as if he were a puppet with its strings cut. The youth knelt on hands and knees, cobalt blue eyes hazy and unfocused.

"_Horosho Heero, Molodets,_" Treize gave the commands quietly now, touching the boys shoulder and cheek. _"Sidet.__"_

The perfect soldier obeyed sitting up as if in a daze. He had been conditioned to accept the Ancient commands to the exclusion of all else. "No, and Stand down." Had been the primary directives Odin had schooled him in so very long ago. It had been those same commands that had prevented him from killing Treize when he had come for the man in Luxemburg and altered his behavior enough that he would accept Epyon's command card from his hand.

The irony was that Treize had gained the knowledge purely by accident; the commands had been directed at his guard dogs that night in Luxemburg. The care and training of the two German Sheppard/Rottweiler crossbreeds had taken up a large part of his teen years. Treize had been afraid the boy might shoot them if they attacked. He could not have guessed that that the same cunning mind that schooled the pups before presenting them as gifts to his father, had trained the young assassin as in the same fashion. Odin Lowe had been a man full of contradictions. But the commands effectiveness could not be denied. 1

Treize had only just begun his stint in Dermails custody. Devit had a security recording of the scene in the manor house in Luxemburg and knew it was important. He had studied it in great detail trying to discern what commands the former general had used to gain control of the dangerous young assassin. He failed. The recording had no sound and lip-reading is difficult when a person is turned three quarters from the camera. Treize alone knew the key.

Dev had Treize watch the video again and again trying to reinforce the memory so it couldn't be taken from him by Pyatr's meddling. Thor and Loki had been out of the frame of the video but they had been there none the less. It was only belatedly Treize recognized one of the dogs shadow and that brought everything back into focus. At the time he had been shocked to learn the perfect soldier was responsive to those same ancient commands; But this time he used them knowingly, _"Pashiri, Ryadom."_ Noble said in a firm voice and the order acted something like a 'reset' command.

Heero was on his feet in an instant, standing next to Treize. Even the vestiges of instinct had faded from his mind in light of the commands he had been given. "I'm sorry." Treize whispered, calling the boy back to himself. "That wasn't fair. But your pack mate appears to have been injured. That is more important than any differences we might have yes?"

"_Hai."_ The perfect soldier nodded and voiced the affirmative in quiet Japanese. Heero blinked several times then brought a hand to his brow rubbing it lightly as he tried to figure out what had happened. Then his eyes focused on Trowa…or rather the beast he had become. His fur was dirty, matted with blood and mud. He struggled to get up and limped on three paws the left front one was held tucked into his chest. His chest was heaving and he was panting from pain and exhaustion both.

Heero ran the last few steps to his injured companion taking both sides of the beasts head making eye contact with glassy green eyes. "What happened?" he demanded. Tangled images flitted across the surface of his mind as the exhausted telepath tried to convey the whole of what they had been through in one tremendous rush. "Quatre's hurt bad." Heero announced as WuFei and Zechs ran up each carrying a bulging medical kit. "I know where he is."

"Focus on the place and I'll take us there." Zechs announced firmly so that no one could object that he wasn't recovered enough from the last time.

"You go." WuFei hastily agreed "I'll stay with Trowa and Duo."

Zechs shoved the medical kit into Treize arms before setting one hand on his shoulder and the other on Heero's and in a twinkling all three vanished.

1 Russian commands: Nil-ja! (NO) Stoyat lezhat (stand down) Horosho Heero, Molodets, (good Heero, good boy) Sidet (Sit), Pashiri, Ryadom (lets go, beside me) KO MNE (Come!)


	45. Section 44

0-0-0 Section 44 0-0-0

WuFei found himself alone with an unconscious Duo and a wounded cat thing. He did his best to bind Trowa's wounded shoulder with gauze but it was very awkward; Made even more so by the fact that the only one of them with experience in treating wounded animals was Trowa himself. Dragon tried to get Trowa's attention the same way Heero had by staring intently into those pain-glazed green eyes. "We need to get you out of the rain. I assume you can't shift into your normal form or you would have done so by now. It is only a hundred yards to the porch but I can't carry you."

Trowa grunted and tried to get his feet under him but he barely had taken two steps when he fell on his side again panting heavily. More pained images of a wounded Quatre brushed against WuFei's thoughts and the his companions feeling of guilt resounded in his mind.

"You did everything you could. The others will help him now." WuFei answered the wordless pleas. "It is you I'm worried about." The frantic images Trowa sent left dragon practically trembling with worry for their friend but he did his best to compose himself and deal with the matter at hand. He needed Maxwell. "Duo had a vision and lost consciousness but he should be back to normal any time now. Maybe we can work together to get you undercover."

WuFei ran back to the porch and did his best to rouse the unconscious Shinigami; Quatre would have tried rubbing the boy's back and would probably know soothing words to speak, but the blonde was hurt— "Wake up," he called shaking his wings over his companion showering him with water. It worked and the braided one sat up sputtering in an instant.

"Quit it!" Duo groused then got a faraway look in his eyes as he recalled the reason he had blacked out. "There hurt-" he began but Fei cut him off, this wasn't the time to waste words. "Trowa's here, you have to help me move him…The others have gone to fetch Quatre."

Duo nodded, "Get the parachute the Mags dropped. If we can get him onto it we can drag him across the wet grass."

"That is not a bad idea Maxwell…It'll be tricky getting him up the stairs though."

"Hmm…use the box lid and a few boards from the sides to make a ramp. Just be sure there aren't any nails protruding. It wouldn't do to rip up his stripy pelt any worse than it is."

WuFei ran to do as his friend suggested knowing it would take a few minutes before Duo was recovered enough to assist.

Dragon laid the parachute out beside Trowa "Cone on Barton, you got to shift, just a bit so I can get his under you. You managed to get up before, just one more time." he encouraged. The large beast let out a pained growl but did his best to comply with his companions wishes. "All right he's on. Come help me!" WuFei called.

Duo was still a bit unsteady on his feet as he made his way down the hastily constructed ramp but he was more than ready to put his back into it when the time came to pull. "Well Tro-boy" Duo said through gritted teeth, "I hate to be the one to tell you this but ain't no way this is illusion…you weigh a bloody ton!"

Trowa huffed and moaned pitifully as they did their best to ease him over uneven ground. The ramp was another trial all together and Trowa could not help but react to the intense pain. WuFei lost a few pinfeathers in consequence. It was not easy and they were all three panting once they actually got on to the porch.

"I hafta go." Duo sighed resolutely.

"Go? Go where?" WuFei asked uncertainly.

"I have to drive into town. My foresight let me know Sally is on her way. Une sent her. But I need to call and let her know exactly where we are and which roads are flooded out else she'll spend hours tracing switchback trails. We'll also need more bandages, blankets and things I can get from town. Maybe a supersize box of catnip too. Quat wouldn't let me get any last time 'cos he knew I'd use it for causing trouble. If he hadn't a' been such a stickler I might 'ave been able to keep 'Ro & Treizie from getting their feathers all ruffled but that is neither here nor there. Q can't object 'cos it'll make Trow feel better. It is safer than a lot of other types of pain killers…besides, we already know it works, right?" Duo knelt to feel one of the cat's overlarge ears. "Hang tight I'll be back as soon as I can."

0-0-0-0-0

There was a severe wrenching sensation and Heero, Treize and Zechs found themselves at the edge of the woods near the rushing river. Quatre looked like a broken toy abandoned in the underbrush by some reckless child. At first there was little sign he was still alive.

Heero stood by eyes wide. He had not counted how badly the sight of his injured companion would affect him. He remembered the sight of a near identical blonde. Tetra had looked just as broken as he breathed his last.

Merquise hissed as he surveyed the damage. "It doesn't look good," he said assessing that the young blond had been subject to near drowning, suffered internal bleeding and a severe leg wound caused by impalement from splintered piece of wood. OZ training and his own phobia of hospitals had driven Zechs to obtain certification as an EMT so he knew what to do and set bout doing it.

Something indefinable bubbled up inside Heero as he watched, it was the voice of a small child buried deep within the perfect soldier crying "No, not again!" he felt paralyzed, unable to do anything as one of his pack mates slipped inextricably away. He began to shake going so far as to blink back tears.

Zechs worked quickly trying to deal with each issue and make the injured Winner as comfortable as possible. The first aide kit the Maganacs had provided them was quite extensive but was meant mainly to stabilize the patient until they could be transported to a full medical facility. That wasn't possible at present. Neither was it necessary. The wounds were severe but there was one thing even the most modern hospitals didn't have…and that was Treize.

The russet haired Icarin had his attention focused on Heero at the moment. It looked as if the perfect soldier was about to go into shock himself.

"Heero. Hero! _KO__MNE!__"_ Treize called him back to himself yet again, "He is _not_ dead. I need your help."

"What can I do?" the boy asked uncertainly.

"Use your ability on me." Treize instructed, "I think I can heal him."

"What? You are a telekinetic." Heero glared angrily. "How is that going to help! Are you going to reroute the Flood? It is already too late for that! You will only cause more destruction!"

"Not true. As you guessed my element is earth; minerals in blood and bone aren't that different. I can do this…but only with your help. Trust me. Please."

"I _will_ kill you if he dies." Heero growled menacingly as he unsheathed his claws. "I'll slit your throat before you can say a word." The perfect soldier threatened, but bold words did not stop him from doing _exactly_ as Noble requested.


	46. Section 45

Here you go, a few hours early even. I just looked at my (incredibly BUSY) schedule for tomorrow and figured you wouldn't mind if I posted this now instead. Be aware, some bits were edited post beta; hopefully there aren't too many dyslexic errors and typos that crept in during the interim. Please be kind, Read & Review ~thanks

0-0-0 Section 45 0-0-0

Sally was already in route to Sanq's western boarder when her cell phone jangled at her side. Duo was dead serious when he urged her to get a move on, and provided coordinates to their location. Une had been in the ball park but this new information would likely save her an hour and a half in travel time. It was for the best. There weren't words to describe how she felt when Shingami's dispassionate voice explained. "Quatre and Trowa are down Heero and Treize are functional but likely worse for wear. We need you ASAP." Then the line went dead. Her blood ran cold and she pressed her heel to the accelerator as far as it would go.

About 45 minutes later she was nearing her destination only to come up against a blockade. Two police cars were parked crosswise barring the rutted dirt road a row of traffic cones were set out before a flashing 'road closed' sign. She wound down her window and got the attention of one of the officers. He eyed her black hummer with raised brow. "Preventers?" The officer asked, a lieutenant Kelly, according to the strip on his Government Issue rain slicker.

She had her ID card and badge clipped to the sun visor so it was no difficulty to show him her credentials. Often professional courtesy opened doors inaccessible to most.

"So what brings you out this way Agent Po…My partner Derik and I had a bet as to whether captain had us stationed out here in the wet for no good reason. Yes, the dam washed out and flooded the river but it looks like the damage was restricted to wilds and pastureland. The locals are present and accounted for. Derik thinks we've nothing to concern ourselves with. I think something a might odd is a going on. Months back there was a flurry of activity led by you folks up the other side of the ridge. Then a few days ago a pair of strangers in a dressed down version of this monster you're driving stopped in town for supplies.

We're not accustomed to getting strangers up this way. This bit of the border is something like the back of beyond. It is only us locals and a few seasonal outdoorsmen who come in to hunt or ice fish. Strangers are mighty rare. People talk. Since nothing much goes on here we tend to keep abreast of what is going on in the rest of the planet. In fact, some of the locals seem to think one of those young men looked something like a certain golden Winner boy. And that other boy didn't carry himself like no personal assistant. We might have seen his face someplace too.

Another thing that struck me as odd was while we were looking up the folks who had holdings in the vale it seemed they didn't own them any more. Someone bought them out surreptitiously not long ago. So be straight with me. Do we have some filthy rich dilatant stranded on our mountain? The other lad was in town earlier again stocking up on supplies…some of them medical but he said it was just precautionary in light of the storm. He assured us they didn't need any help from us. Was he lying?"

Sally sighed. While it was generally encouraging to know the local law enforcement were quick on the uptake and ardent about keeping their people safe she could wish this one were a bit more inclined to let things slide. But he had recognized Quatre and preventer jeeps were not exactly low profile. And Duo can be as evasive as the devil but he doesn't lie. "He doesn't lie. We do have people in the valley and we will ask for help if we need it. Winner has plans for the place but he wants it kept on the down low; a wilderness retreat where he and his friends can go to be left alone. And don't think that means a bunch of socialites' swarming in and stomping all over the people who already live here. They aren't like that. He is a consultant for preventers his friend are some of our elite operatives. If they have gone in together and bought property it is because they just want a place to get away from it all. I don't think I need to tell you we don't get much vacation time in our business."

"Guess I can understand that." the rain had lessened considerably and the man took off his plastic covered hat to run fingers through his hair. "But you won't be able to call from inside the valley; it's a cell dead zone…take this radio the police band has a bit more coverage. I suppose you know the roads are washed out but that monster will likely get you through…we wouldn't mind getting one for our crew if it was possible, even a small one like Winner's could save lives in the bad weather we get up here; gets real cold in winter. But I can't say as I know your boys but that jeep 'ud be mighty useful at times. We might be the ones needing to call in their help…If they are agreeable."

"I'll look into it." Sally nodded more than anxious to be on her way and trying to hide the fact.

Kelly nodded and motioned for his partner to move his car and let her pass; "One more thing Ms Po, you tell that Gundam boy the people of Sanc will always be appreciative of what they've done for us. They're straight shooters sure enough. This is peace, no need to go sneaking around no more. Still I have an idea savin' lives is a real hard habit to break - even when your supposed to be on vacation. Staying on the sidelines sorta goes against the grain; but it is their decision O'course."

"I'll pass on the message." She nodded and hastily drove away.

0-0-0-0-0

As it happened, WuFei _did_ like cats…_even__the__big__ones_ and Trowa was hurt and miserable. He swam in an out of consciousness and from the hazy images the dazed telepath sent there was little doubt that his feline friend was not truly aware of his surroundings. Trowa was lost in dream, limbs twitching and spasming as he relived his frantic rush to bring word of Quatre's plight to the rest of his pack. Large cats don't run in packs. The Dragon Scholar frowned and he tried to focus his frazzled mind to run with the notion. Events from his life before becoming an Icarin were tangled and disjointed at best, but inconsequential facts still came like second nature.

Anything occupy his mind with something other than the situation at hand…distract from the tangled images of Quatre lying broken on the shore. Something other than the labored breathing and the red stained bandages twined around Trowa's injured fore-limb and chest. No he shivered and his mind shied away. He didn't want to think about those things at all.

He tried again to school his jangled thoughts to peruse something more trivial. He _knew_ Lions gather in prides and groups of tigers are called streaks. 1 But their Trowa was neither and both. Dragon toyed with one of the delicately pointed ears atop Trowa's head- could a giant cross-bred cat-thing be a part of a pack?

Dragon mused worried his lower lip with his sharp canines. If he had to guess he would say Trowa was a mix of various feline types while Noble, Prince Heero and himself were a mix of Cat, Canine, Raptor and Reptile. But did it change anything? No, he determined. Heero might have a bit more wolf, Treize was more hawk, Zech more … fox perhaps? And He was more Dragon of course.

They were the same because they were all different. All products of Dætalus, All Icarins; Now that Treize and Heero had settled things there was no division. They were a Pack, it _felt_ right. So it was. Trowa was one of them, just as he always had been. He had been correct all along.

WuFei grabbed pillows and blankets to make a sort of nest around his wounded companion and lay beside him, what had begun in effort to towel him dry became an excuse to run his fingers through the thick fur in attempt to calm him; tracing stripes and rosettes and carding the sparse mane. WuFei was well aware domestic cats purr when they are happy. He remembered reading they purr when they are in pain too, large cats can't purr… but Trowa was.

Dragon purred as well and he thought he recalled catching Prince purring too. Perhaps it was an Icarin thing. The bass rumble served to soothe his frayed nerves though his tail choreographed his discontent. He really wanted to be out with the others. He wanted to be active doing something to fix this situation. Despite his attempts at momentary distraction he was _still_ worried for Quatre; He worried for Noble, Prince and Hero too…From what he had seen between caring for Duo the fight between the two alpha's had only just gotten started in earnest when it fizzled into nothing. They had both been hurt but it hadn't seemed serious enough that ether would yield.

He wasn't quite sure what had happened. True a comrade suddenly appearing injured was more important - there was no question that was fact…but Yuy didn't just…let things go. Yet, somehow he had. It was like a switch had been thrown and the instincts that had been driving him…and the rest of them…to distraction for the past week had suddenly been turned off. WuFei was ecstatic that it seemed Yuy was able to work with Treize without issue…but that didn't mean he wasn't suspicious of the sudden turnabout.

Duo came out of the kitchen with a baking dish half full of warmed milk that smelled suspiciously of catnip and set it on the floor beside Trowa, nudging the cat closer to wakefulness. "Sally should be here soonish, she was closer than I thought. The locals were a bit flummoxed in town. A dam broke and that was what hit you and Kit Kat. They were busy counting heads to make sure everyone was present and accounted for. If not there were going to try and mount a search team to scour our valley. I think I put them off the idea. Still I'll feel better when the others get back."

Trowa growled low in his throat and sent his companions another hazy image of what Quatre had looked like when last he had seen him. All three shivered at the sight. "We're all worried for him. But the others can help. We need to trust them." Duo nodded flopping down on the pillows on the opposite side of the cat and began rubbing soothing circles there too.

0-0-0-0-0

Treize knelt on the grass feet crossed beneath him. He disliked sitting in wet grass but at least the rain and slowed if not stopped all together. Zechs' wings were spread over them to keep the water off. Heero matched him seconds later forming a canopy of pinions under which Treize could work shielded from the wet.

"Can he do this?" Heero asked prince quietly.

"He removed thirteen bullets from my shoulder and side after the fall of Sanc. I wouldn't have survived otherwise." Zechs explained then cautioned, "No more talking; let him concentrate."

And Treize did, He could feel the energy flooding through and around him. Heero's enhancement had opened him up to it, an awareness of the ground desperately seeking to direct or absorb the onslaught of water that thundered through it; so much energy, so much life all around. But the one life that mattered the most to him at the moment was the broken form sprawled out before him. Treize could feel the blood soaking into the ground. He let his awareness focus on the coppery tang nearly subsumed in the mud. Slowly he followed it upward touching wounded flesh torn muscles and displaced joints.

The leg was not broken. Prince had removed the wood that had done the damage and stitched the wound closed except for a small section he had left to drain. Treize could do more healing from the inside out. He bent his attention to expelling the foreign particles, bits of wood and tainted water that would cause the wound to fester. He knit broken blood vessels together and smoothed torn muscles back into shape. It was exhausting but he could not quit, this was not even the most severe wound he had to tend.

Treize focused his thoughts upward, going against the metallic tide coursing through the boy's veins. Bruises faded and swelling eased. Minor hurts were easy to mend but they took time and energy he could not soothe them all. The onetime general didn't remember creating Epyon. But that machine had left its mark on his psyche. He knew instinctively how things aught to be and where the root of the problem lay; broken ribs, a punctured lung, internal bleeding. Treize's body shivered at the extent of the damage.

The ribs had to be dealt with first, he had to pull them back through the ruptured membrane of the lung, sealing, the rend as he did so. He drew together the ragged ends of blood vessels returning as much of the red liquid as he could into the system from whence it came. It was a quick patch, he would have to reinforce the seams further after he had finished with the rest. First, he mustered his ability to collect each and every bone fragment and replace them where they ought to be. It was through force of will alone he worked on a molecular level bonding the broken bits back together again.

Yuy would kill him if he failed. Treize resisted the urge to chuckle. Yuy wouldn't have to. The enormity of the task ahead might end him just the same. Making and unmaking the very fabric of life. This was not a gift that should be possessed by human hands. It was not something that could be taken lightly and the cost was high indeed.

Once the broken ribs were in place he moved on to the ones that were cracked, reinforcing splintered bone. Again, he was careful to filter out the impurities of the muddy water had deposited breaking them down to harmless minerals changing harmful bacteria to the helpful kind that would continue the healing long after he had exhausted himself. It hurt. Treize had lost all sense of the passing of time. The enhancement Heero had given him was fading. The weight of the world was returning to his physical form. Still he tugged at the connections he had made reinforcing them, sending white blood vessels and corpuscles abs platelets to continue his work. Was it enough? Was it too much? He couldn't say. Having exhausted himself he slipped into unconsciousness.

1 A streak of tigers? Yup that is what they are called. Who knew? If you want a full list of all the names of various groups of animals this is a good resource, www (dot) npwrc (dot) usgs (dot) gov/about/faqs/animals/names (dot) htm note: this is the filter friendly address just remove the spaces and replace the dots with the real thing and you'll have the address.


	47. Section 46

0-0-0 Section 46 0-0-0

Given his superior height, Zechs had to stoop a bit to overlay his wings with Heero's else they could not have shielded Treize and Quatre adequately. Wet wings were heavy standing hunched like that for as long as they had been, could not have been comfortable. Heero cast a glance at him through shaggy bangs. Zechs' eyes were partly closed and his face looked grim.

Heero sighed and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders. Zechs gave him a mild smile and mirrored the gesture, his longer arms spanning the gap forming an arch to more evenly distribute the weight of outstretched wings. **Thank you** Zechs thoughts brushed against Heero's fleetingly.

**You are a telepath?** Heero's face showed his surprise and he felt the connection solidify in a way that he had never felt before but it seemed eerily similar to the way Trowa described his tellempathic link with Quatre. Heero stiffened knowing all too well _that_ connection caused as many problems as it solved between his two friends. First Treize, now this…What next? He wondered tension filling him. **You can see into my mind? I feel you but I can't push you out, you are like a ghost. Quatre and Trowa need to work together to get past my shields. They needed Duo to breach my internal defenses, but you…What is going on? What are you going to do to me?**

**No it isn't like that,** the winged prince responded to both his unspoken questions and the concern behind it. **I don't mean to intrude, really. Close your eyes and I will show you how it is for me.**

Heero did so and found himself seated cross legged in a grassy meadow. He had no wings here, but the pain of them being gone was absent. It was peaceful. The sky was strangely colored; neither stormy nor clear. There were no clouds but the sky held patches of blue, grey, green, and violet which shifted and bled into one another.

"This isn't telepathy." Prince explained, motioning around him, "Our consciousnesses are overlapping. Treize thinks this is more like astral projection and is a lesser facet to my teleportation ability. It is how I got Quatre's location from your mind. Prior to shifting I send my thoughts on ahead to ensure all is safe before allowing the rest of me to follow. The astral plane is the bridge between here and there and that is where we are now. I can only hold the connection while we maintain physical contact. Treize and I learned to refine our abilities, internalize them and expand our…psionic awareness through touch, but it is difficult to rein it in and can become a distraction from the here and now. In fact that was the reason I wore gloves in White Fang. The same reason Treize made them standard issue with the OZ uniform." Prince shrugged his wings then folded them neatly across his shoulders.

"Just how strong _is_ your ability? How strong is Treize's?" Heero frowned "As a catalyst I should be able to gauge your potential, but I've never encountered anyone who used their abilities they way you two do. Just what are you capable of?"

"You know what we are capable of, you saw it." Prince tossed his head, flicking his long platinum mane over his shoulder. "Neither of us would risk earth, I hope you realize that by now. Our endgame battle was staged, an object lesson we hoped earth and the colonies could not ignore. Treize works in terms of matter and can move molecules or mobile suits. He could have swatted that chunk of Libra out of the sky before it hit the atmosphere. The trouble was, he had to be near enough to do it. Seconds before Fei tore TG-3 apart I reached to shift Treize to my shuttle onboard Peacemillion. I couldn't find him. I believed I'd been too late, I thought the suit had taken too much damaged…I thought the vacuum took him before I could."

Zechs shivered crossing his arms over his chest. The stormy sky above them grew heavy and dark and a chill wind rustled in the grass. "I didn't know he was dirt-side, and not in the cockpit where he belonged. He'd been under Dermails thumb since he stepped down from Romefeller. They had him drugged and wired to a sim-system with Zero installed. Goose was nothing but a doll. Dev told me the truth after he took the others to the arena."

"So, before Libra's reactor went critical you shifted yourself to that shuttle on Peacemillion? That is how you survived?" Heero had guessed Prince had teleported himself to safety but at the moment he wanted to hear the blonde confirm it.

Zechs nodded. "It was the same shuttle you and Duo borrowed when you went to X18999 to rescue my sister from Barton. You got it from Une right?"

"How did you know that was _your_ shuttle?"

"How many _red_ 'stealth shuttles' do you think there are?" Zechs shrugged and gave him a slight smile. "I helped Howard fund the Peace-Million, he stealth-cloaked my ship in return. Treize designed it, I had it painted red. It is Sanc tradition; Red shuttles fly five times faster than their non-red counterparts.1 Treize doesn't believe me. He is convinced they fly faster because I am in the cockpit, not because it is red. We've argued about it lots. Epion was red because he wanted me to know it was for me. But if I let him upgrade anything of mine he will invariably paint it blue; He re-painted my little red wagon when I was nine and the trend continued right up to Tallgeese III."

Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Your memories weren't compromised the way WuFei's were…The way Treize claims his were," Heero frowned at him. "Why haven't you said something before now?"

"I wasn't under the Dukes control as long or as completely as he and Treize were. Dev tried to shield me when he could. Many of my memories returned after the drugs worked their way out of my system. But it doesn't mean I was unaffected by what was done. In some ways I may even be worse off, I don't want them to know however. I've lost my sense of time. Animals don't think linearly and neither do I. One day pretty much runs into the next. There is now, tomorrow and yesterday, I'm pretty sure of things that happened since I woke as an Icarin but all the rest sort of runs together in a confused puddle. Even if the others manage to get back what they've lost they are likely to be as scrambled as I am. I don't want them to loose hope."

"What do you mean, Scrambled?" Heero asked with a frown

Zechs sighed. "I recall most of the facts with crystal clarity; as if what I am remembering happened less than a weak ago. But attempting to put the events in a larger context gives me migraines. It hurts so bad it makes me nauseous. I know I fought you, three times before the arena, once in Antarctica, once while I was with OZ and once when I was with White Fang, which was first?"

"Oz was first. Then Antarctica then White Fang." Heero clarified his frown getting deeper, brows knitting together. The colors of the unnatural sky swirled and the wind rippled in the grass. "You shouldn't hide this type of thing from your pack…pack supports one another, it is what makes us strong. It is a difficult concept which runs contrary to my training, but my pack has proved its validity. Can you tell me what specific issues are bothering you?"

"It is everything!" Prince threw his hands in the air and stretched his wings for emphasis. "It is like the fabric of my mind is unraveling. The harder I try to grasp it the more frayed it becomes till I am clutching only random threads which may or may not have anything to do with one another." Prince looked hopeless. "My timeline is in knots! Treize's horse got spooked and tossed him in a ditch; it scared me half to death. I had to take Dorothy to her Débutante ball. Otto used liberal doses of honey get my arm un-stuck from a letterbox at Lake Victoria because I tried to retrieve a note written in haste under the influence of wild turkey. Father stood me on the veranda and taught me about the stars. I graduated from the Specials."

Zechs balled up his fists and pressed them into his eyes but he kept talking as if his life depended on it. "Pagan took my slingshot away and made me stand in the corner. I held my sister for the first time, and Tallgeese nearly killed me. I stood by while Sanc burned, twice. My mother used a silver brush, inlaid with mother of pearl, to brush my hair a hundred strokes before bed each night, whenever she had the time. My mask shattered and Zero tried to get me to attack Noin. I should have no difficulty putting these things in order but everything is fragmented and twisted!" Zechs was angry the emotions were human, the reaction not so much. He paced the clearing with bared fangs, tail lashing, pointed ears folded back against his head in frustration. The Icarin prince's wings dipped down and forward showing his ire like a golden hawk.

Heero ran his tongue against teeth reassuring himself that his own canines were in line with the rest, human…not teetering on the brink of becoming as wild as his companion. He couldn't really relate to what Prince was going through. He had a photographic memory…he never forgot anything unless his handlers commended him to. His training had left his mental record as exactingly indexed and cross-referenced as his laptops hard drive. What would it be like to loose all that? Like when Meiran got angry and let loose a cyclone in the records room in the lab L3 complex. That had been the first example of chaos he had ever encountered. A wind kicked up in response to the memory—tugging at their clothing, rippling the grass and sending the patches of color skittering across the ether sky.

Heero suspected it would not be good for Zechs to continue trying to force his scattered thoughts into alignment, especially as it was causing him pain. But he had seemed lucid enough earlier, while describing the events of the last battle…save the minor digression about shuttle color.

Superstitions weren't something he was particularly familiar with. Heero made a mental note to ask Trowa if he had noted a difference in Heavyarms when it was red as opposed to when it was blue. He'd never felt the need to alter wing's detailing. He wasn't exactly comfortable with change. Heero took a deep breath and wondered if having his mind overlapping Merquise's was advisable. His condition could be contagious. He forced the thought away and re-centered himself. The point was Zechs had been more lucid earlier when following a direct line of inquiry. Providing him a thread to follow now might help him structure his thoughts. Truthfully Heero was amazed the blonde was functional let alone able to perform at such a high degree of competency and his command of his psionic ability was astounding.

"I've worked with newtypes of many different talents and levels of ability some with impressive power…But none with as much control as I have seen in you and Treize. Can you tell me how this came about?" Duo often teased him about his 'perfect soldier' monotone. Zechs was like a kite caught in gale force winds. It seemed likely he needed something more solid to ground him. Heero knew how to be solid, knew how to project that solidity to others. His pack had needed him to do just that…would they still need that if Treize was their alpha? Heero wondered. Then he dismissed the traitorous thoughts. Zechs needed him now, perhaps there were some things he could do even Treize could not. "Focus on one event only and tell me about that, the rest is inconsequential at this time," Heero directed.

The strange sky developed patches of red, orange, yellow and black and Heero thought he could detect the smell of smoke on the gentle breeze. Not the comforting scent of a camp fire, this smoke bore the unmistakable tang of blood and death. "I saw my parents die. There was nothing I could do to stop it. The soldiers left me for dead too." The tall blond shudder and crossed his arms over his chest. Heero got an all too real flash of the boy that Prince had been when his world crumbled to darkness, chaos, and ash.

He looked so young…and it hurt so much. Heero felt tears well up unbidden in his eyes. **It is alright Miri** Heero had heard both WuFei and Treize use the intimate sobriquet but never imagined doing so himself. But here, in this mind-space they shared it almost seemed natural.

"Treize and I explored our abilities on the sly working small because we didn't want to get caught. But I didn't want to die alone. I had been there for my parents but no one was there for me. So I took myself to Treize." as Zechs said these words, their two companions shimmered into existence in the ethereal plane.

Treize and Quatre seemed peaceful. There was no sign of blood or mud on either. They lay curled together. Treize had one wing sheltering the smaller blonde it looked as if they were asleep. Heero remembered how close Zechs had been standing to Treize, his shin resting against the other man's back, physical contact was all it took "You are in his mind too aren't you. But you are shielding what is there so I can't see it."

Zechs nodded "How could I not? This could kill him you know. What he is doing for Quatre. There is only so much a mind can take and while Treize is extraordinarily strong and with your enhancement made even more so. But he could still die…they both could but I think Treize is the greater risk at the moment."

"I do appreciate the risk he is taking" Heero admitted. "You too, how much energy is this…illusion costing you? You need to be able to get us to safety once they are stable."

"Yes, I know. This doesn't take much energy. I'll still be able to shift us back. I will likely be exhausted after the fact but I'm fine now. If you are worried I could borrow some of your energy; but a bit of rest will do just as well. Speaking of cures, you are injured too you know. From what I saw Treize got a number of very well placed strikes in before the fight was over. Can you show me how the fight ended?" Zechs asked. "I can see it _has_ ended simply by the way you carry yourself. You are both more settled now. But Duo had a premonition and passed out and WuFei and I got distracted we missed it. I knew Treize had a… advantage, something other than telekinesis but he wouldn't tell me about it."

**Hn** Heero thought but knew his mind had already flashed to the end of the fight and likely divulge more about his early training to his former nemesis than even his friends knew.

Zechs drew his breath through sharp fangs in a quiet hiss. "I'm sorry. I know Treize would not have resorted to such…heavy handed methods if he felt he had a choice."

"He was right to do so." Heero sighed. "I wouldn't have stopped for anything less. I couldn't risk loosing my pack. I can not live like that again." the unnatural sky practically boiled with dark blues, violets, and greens like a particularly virulent bruise. "Your Noble did not ask it of me instead he used '_ya_ _Issho__ni__kuru,**_' Heero's mind shifted the command Treize had given naturally to the Japanese equivalent but he translated it to the common tongue for Zechs sake. ** It means; come along side. I think I can do that."

"But you are all right with it? Knowing he can…call you down with a word?" Zechs frowned.

Heero nodded, "He could have done so long before now if he had wished. He chose not to. In that, he has been more openhanded and generous than any handler I've ever had…even Odin would not have been as patient with my...behavior. And there remains the fact that I needed him to, as you say, call me down. I was not designed to go without supervision. It is almost…a relief to know I am not entirely without boundaries. But it is a weakness I wish Duo and the others did not know."

"I won't say anything, neither will Treize." Zechs assured him then snapped to attention, "That's got it. Treize has finished. Take my hand, we're leaving now."

Heero did so and felt a disconcerting wrenching feeling. The strange mind-space whirled away and he found himself in the upstairs bedroom of the cabin. Treize and Quatre were lying side by side, the same as they had been in the imagined meadow. Zechs looked absolutely ashen. He stumbled backwards and Heero grabbed his arm to maneuver him into a nearby chair. He felt rather faint himself and slipped to the floor. The battle with Treize had left neither alpha unscathed. Heero didn't even have enough strength to put his wings away and didn't notice the bloody smudges he was leaving on the rug when he curled up in a ball next to Zechs' feet and let exhaustion overwhelm him.

1 This of course is in accordance with the "Law of Chromatic Superiority." If you don't believe me just Google it.


	48. Section 47

Due to the overwhelming press of mundane issues some of this section was written post beta. My apologies for any dyslexic errors or confusion that cropped up after the initial review.

0-0-0 Section 47 0-0-0

WuFei and Duo had both their arms looped around Trowa's massive feline head and neck doing their best to soothe their inhuman companion while Sally cleaned and stitched the many cuts and abrasions marring his tawny hide. The green eyed man may have been the picture of stoic reserve but the great cat did not have the same compunctions. His breath was raspy and his chest heaved. His bristled tongue protruded between sharp canines as he panted. He whimpered and flinched. Sally flinched too. She simply could not convince herself that her patient was not about to use those fangs and claws to make his displeasure felt in a definitive way.

She bit back a growl of her own. 'I am a doctor not a vet.' Her mind screamed but her hands were steady as she sutured the largest gash which wrapped around Trowa's shoulder and on to his chest. "It looks like this is mostly just torn ligaments and soft tissue damage."

"It's OK green eyes. You are doing just fine." Duo whispered into a fuzzy triangular ear, "Just a little, more, she is almost done."

Trowa's low growl became something like a cross between a howl and a roar. There was a ripple in the air, a surge of psionic energy that set everyone's hair on end. **Upstairs…Go help Quatre!** the telepath demanded.

WuFei was the first to crawl off his feline companion and bolt upstairs. He opened the door to the bedroom carefully so as not to disturb the occupants. They were alive. They were _all_ alive. He could hear beating in their chests and the delicious chorus of each shallow breath. But the scent of blood and mud was heavy in the air. Dragon didn't like that at all. He was torn, unsure who to devote his attention to first. Common sense told him Quatre was the one who had been injured in the flood, even as Trowa had been. He needed to be warm and dry. A flick of one clawed hand sent flame dancing across the logs in the hearth. Another flick warmed the water in the pitcher on the nightstand beside the washbasin Treize kept for his morning ablutions.

"Move your scaly butt Dragon. We gotta get in too!" Duo grumbled from the doorway behind him and a firm tug on his tail reinforced the comment. WuFei growled and stood aside so that Duo and Sally could enter. He poured the steaming water into the basin and set a stack of towels on the edge of the bed. Sally would likely need more, but this was a start in any case.

"They all look drained." Duo pointed out, "Exhausted to be sure. Best you do as much as you can while they're out."

"You are probably right Maxwell. I'll get started here; you and Chang go out get the rest of my equipment from the SUV and make sure Barton stays put! He is in no condition to be attempting to climb up those stairs."

0-0-0-0-0

"If he is alive…Why is he hiding from us?" It had been nearly a week since Anne had informed Mariemaia of the truth of her father's survival. They hadn't spoken of it since. Une knew the girl was processing the news and knew she was in shock. She had observed the symptoms clearly enough after they had recovered the girl from her grandfathers unsuccessful coupé attempt. Une herself was still wrestling with the ramifications of this latest discovery. How could she expect Treize's child to be any less shaken than she had been? She tried not to push, tried to give the girl space to come to terms with the facts. She couldn't help but think it was the calm before the storm; now this.

"It isn't us he is hiding from specifically…it is everyone. It would be dangerous if the ESUN knew he had survived." Une explained carefully.

"Relena knows… Uncle Trowa and Dragon are with him. Heero and the others are too you said." The child's voice was distant - eerie and near inflectionless. The expression would have been better suited on the perfect soldier than her normally precocious prodigy.

She didn't like it. Lady Une knew the dangers of disassociation. "We will be going to him shortly Marie, I told you. I sent Sally ahead while I got things settled with your school."

"My watchdogs you mean. I know the ESUN doesn't trust me. I know what they are paying my tutors for, my councilor too. They still see me as a threat. They don't trust you ether. After everything you've done… despite all the good preventers do…we still give them nightmares."

"As if we don't have enough nightmares of our own," Une scoffed, but the girl had a point. "He is safe so long as his location remains unknown. We will be careful not to lead our watchers to him...to them. As soon as I am certain we can get away unnoticed we will go to him."

"P-promise?" Mariemaia asked once again sounding very young. She bit her lip and her ice blue eyes watered.

"Promise." Une nodded confidentially. Marie ran to her throwing her arms around the elder woman burying her face into Une's neck.

0-0-0-0

"Phew!" Duo sighed loudly the last of the equipment finally in place. Trowa was still stretched out at the bottom of the stairs like a great tawny furred rug, only the listless twitching of his tail belied the fact that he was a live beast and not some big game hunter's trophy. "He's going to be fine." The braided one confirmed. There was no question who the great cat was most concerned about. Trowa's growl didn't sound reassured and the telepath's jangle of mental images were even less so.

"See here fuzz-butt this is NOT your fault!" Duo crossed his arms over his chest and stepped backward to flop onto the couch stretching out to use his companions fur clad flank as a convenient footrest. "Remember, I saw the whole thing. The rain made the dam break. It was old and the extreme temperatures weakened the mortar. It might be Quatre's fault there is no air in space but you did not cause the rain…or the harsh winter…It was not your fault Heero and Treize picked today to duke it out…It was not a weakness that you an Q-bean needed a breather from all the negative emotion they were churning out. It was not your fault Quat doesn't like lightning. You were being a good friend taking him on the low road…And he would have died if you hadn't been there with him. That is fact. You _know_ I don't lie. Q _won__'__t_ blame you. I promise."

Trowa made a slight chuffing sound but it wasn't a whimper. The bunched muscles of his forelimbs relaxed some. He lay his massive head back down on the pile of blankets that insulated him from the chill of the floor.

"You want me to get you a nice platter of meat…or maybe a bowl of catnip tea? It will make you feel better. I got you a big rawhide chew toy too…don't know if you're into that sort of think but I figured it was best to be safe…" the mammoth paw on his chest shut the braided one up rather effectively. He gulped and nodded. Continuing in a very small voice Duo said "R-right…I'll just lay here then shall I…and be very quiet so you can sleep. I promise. I won't close the curtains cause I know you like the sunshine. If you need anything you'll let me know. Won't you."

0-0-0-0

Heero woke at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He didn't consciously remember recalling his wings but the familiar pain radiating from shoulder blades to spine confirmed he had reverted to his fully human appearance. He shook his head to banish the sense of disorientation that lingered from Psychoportation. He closed his eyes in effort to compose himself before the door opened to admit WuFei, Duo and Sally. Sally went to work right away checking Quatre's vitals while the other two divided their attention between checking Treize, Zechs and himself, and asking where she wanted various pieces of equipment set up.

There was no question the woman would be staying in the cabin nearer to the lake. She could make it ready for Une, Relena, Cathy, and whoever else had cause to visit. Quatre was the only member of the pack who enjoyed entertaining guests. But he wasn't in any condition to do so. Sally was a great help but she wasn't pack, neither were the others. That was just the way it was. Thankfully Sally understood that. Heero hoped the others would too.

It didn't take long for Dragon to realize Heero was conscious and Duo was quick to follow up with a barrage of questions. He gave them a quick rundown of what had transpired while Sally fussed over them, gratefully confirming that Quatre was indeed stable. His injuries were well on their way to being mended. He and Treize were the ones most in need of medical care. Their fight –brief though it had been—had left many marks on them both. It had been amusing at first. Treize seemed more perplexed at finding himself drenched in rain and mud and having his feathers and clothing mussed than disturbed by the fact that Heero had tackled him through a plate glass window. His actions had been enough to inspire Noble to fight. It had been exhilarating! He could understand why Chang had been so affected by his own duels with the man during the war. Neither of them had held back fighting tooth and claw. Even so, Treize hadn't resorted to using his psyonic abilities. If he had Heero would have seen the swell of kinetic energy gathering before his opponent could bring it to bear. Despite what his companions thought Heero was far from helpless in that respect and would have acted accordingly if it had become necessary.

As a catalyst He could enhance psionic power, he could also use his gift to drain it. It wasn't an ability he was particularly fond of. In fact the last time he had used it was when Jae had commanded he subdue Meiran after her tantrum in the records room. He had drained her to unconsciousness and they shipped her back to L5. He could have done the same thing to Treize…but if he had drained the man then Quatre would have died.

Tetra had died at his hand and some days he suspected Meiran's death could have been partly his fault as well. There was no telling what might have happened if he had supported her rebellion instead of helping to quell it. He knew Solo and Treone had considered fighting for her notion of justice. Tetra had acted on his emotions and it cost him his life. But Jae had commanded and Heero could not go against a command. Even now Treize was in that place of authority. Heero wondered just how he felt about the fact.

He had been unable to go against Jae and he would not have even considered resisting Odin. He had not been lying when he told Zechs he was relieved to know there was still a chain of command. He was an alpha but he liked being accountable to someone, provided they were trustworthy. He didn't want to be forced to kill innocents and he didn't want to loose any more pack-mates…_ever_. He had been tricked into killing the pacifists during the war. Their families had forgiven him; _he_ had struggled long and hard with forgiving _himself_ for those deaths. Was he strong enough to forgive Noble as well? Quatre's Uchuu no kokoro told him Treize was honorable and the senior alpha had yet to prove otherwise; even when Heero had given him every opportunity to do so.

The way Treize and Zechs used their abilities confused him. Was he strong enough to drain them? More than likely he was. Would he attempt it? Irrelevant -There was no need. Heero shrugged. He had faced the Peacecraft Prince three times in battle. The blonde was a Gundam pilot and had more than proven he had what it took to be part of their pack. What is more the blonde needed them. The instability in his mental record was unsettling and problematic. He suspected it was the result of whatever Dermail had been doing to him during the fight. Quatre had tried to shield him but may have been less successful than he thought. When their minds had been joined Heero had _felt_ just how desperately Miri _needed_ support, and as alpha (senior or not) it was his duty to provide it.

As for Treize, his actions had proven he was willing to go above and beyond to protect and care for the pack as a senior alpha should. He had many of the same characteristics Quatre had; compassion, leadership, charisma, but he was stronger and more experienced. As his second Heero's duty was to ensure the senior alpha remained faithful and committed to leading the pack in the best way possible. Noble and Prince would help make the pack strong, he decided. And as long as the two new Icarins shared that goal he would have no problems with either of them.

Sally finished stitching the worst of his wounds and bound his torso liberally in gauze. Heero had been so lost in his thoughts he had barely registered the woman's ministrations. He grunted when she secured the last layer of bandage. "I'll take Quatre to the downstairs bedroom." He announced standing up.

"I will do it." Dragon volunteered.

Heero sent him a stern frown and glared. Then his attention was drawn to the flare of energy surrounding Prince. In unconsciousness the Icarin's aura was pale but it was changing an indicator he would be waking soon. Heero knew his one time nemesis well enough to judge that the man would _not _want to be still long enough to get the rest he needs. "You are going to have your hands full with Zechs soon enough." He informed Dragon and absconded with the still fragile looking empath.

"Tell me about it!" Sally scoffed. "I had to put him together after Tallgeese tried to tear him apart…Worse patient I've ever had!"

"I'll send Maxwell up to help." Heero volunteered then ignored the rest of the conversation as he carried his still sleeping companion carefully down the stairs and past the anxious-eyed cat-thing sulking at the bottom.


	49. Section 48

0-0-0 Section 48 0-0-0

WuFei was sitting on the edge of Treize's bed. The elder Icarin was propped up with a mound of pillows. The breakfast tray Dragon had brought was perched on his lap. WuFei was impressed and chagrinned that Noble had nearly bankrupted his psyionic ability healing Quatre, then upon waking proceeded to push himself further still in attempting to mend Trowa. It had been lunacy and not entirely effective. Barton was still a cat, but a much happier one thanks to Treize. His ribs were greatly improved and there was no longer a risk that moving about might result in one of the cracked ones splintering and ending up piercing a lung. The limp in his forelimb was improving too, becoming less noticeable each day.

Treize himself was far worse off after that particular stunt. He had been near comatose for three days. The forced inactivity had been good for the elder alpha. His color was looking better but the former General's hands still shook and his strength was slow in returning. WuFei lifted the glass of juice from the tray, bringing the straw to Treize's lips so he could drink.

"Duo is bouncing around downstairs declaring Heero the winner of your duel." Dragon informed him.

Treize frowned. "Where does he get that idea…from what Miri said, Maxwell wasn't even conscious when I ended it. And his premonition involved Barton and Winner, how could he know what happened?"

"He doesn't." Dragon shrugged.

"Then what makes him think I…" Treize began though his words died away before he could even voice the word _'__cheated__'_ the mere thought made emotion roil in his gut and the eggs and bacon suddenly looked less appetizing. He would eat them anyway…his Icarin instincts would permit him to do no less, but he wouldn't enjoy it as much as he might have otherwise. He sighed.

"Duo doesn't know anything. He doesn't reason like… a normal being. It has nothing to do with the fact that you've been bed bound while Heero was hard at work. Your present condition is clearly your own fault and had nothing to do with the duel. But the fact is you both of you were wounded. The severity of the injuries was pretty balanced. You both suffered numerous cuts, punctures, and contusions as well as a significant amount of blood loss. However, Sally gave you 42 stitches while Heero only received 37. By Duo's reasoning Heero dealt you five stitches more damage, making _him_ the winner."

"Five…" Treize raised a brow incredulously, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Dragon matched his raised brow and scoffed, setting the glass back on the tray.

"And what does our hero have to say to this lunacy?" Noble wanted to know.

"Yuy knows better than to argue with Maxwellian logic, but he did want me to tell you that it changes nothing."

Tension Treize hadn't noticed coiling in his shoulders released and his tail uncurled beneath the blankets. "That is fine then. Winner and Barton, they are doing better?" he asked content to change the subject.

"Much, thanks to you. They were on the veranda last I saw. Trowa is still a cat though. Sally suspects he can't change back till his shoulder is completely healed. Of course, that should take considerably less time thanks to your idiocy." Dragon growled out the last bit and let out a frustrated sigh, running fingers through his hair.

"I'm fine I just need rest. I'm sure your Miss Po told you the same…Else she would still be in here fussing over me." Treize admitted making an offhanded gesture indicating the women was not hovering at his bedside as had been the case more often than not as of late.

"Sally has other concerns at the moment." WuFei shrugged. "She is sorting through a mound of paperwork generated from the tests she did on us. She has X-rays of Heero pre and post reversion. She's studied our DNA backwards and forwards, Trowa's too trying to find a way to undo what was done to us or at least find out how to trigger the change like Heero does. If she can't find the answers she needs I've told her to speak with Dev. No one knows us like he does." Dragon shrugged

"His half-brother?" Treize frowned, really not wanting to think of the elder Dermail.

"He is dead. Sally confirmed what Quatre told us. Zero drove him insane…well I expect he hadn't been sane for some time, but Zero severed what ever tentative links he had to the rational world. He committed suicide before the Preventers could get him to a secure facility." WuFei explained "So there is no more threat, not from him anyway. We just need to figure out our own answers. Preferably sooner rather than later," Dragon ruffled his wings.

"Sooner…why? What aren't you telling me?" Treize frowned, nibbling at his toast.

"Quatre's men have arrived. They have moved into the cabins by the road. That way they can keep an eye on things while still giving us the space we need. The satellite relay tower should be going online later today. It has kept Heero busy, redesigning the security protocols to insure his internet connection is 'fully secure and at optimal signal strength.' But the real issue is Une is requesting permission to come as well…she wants to bring Mariemaia. Are you ready for that? To see your daughter for the first time…like this?" ebony wings shrugged expressively and Dragon's tail lashed.

Treize's sigh was expressive. He closed his eyes and brought his fingers to squeeze the bridge of his nose in contemplation. "Fetch Miri, and Heero we need to figure out what to do."

0-0-0-0-0

"So you think it might be a good idea to let the local police know exactly what sort of wildlife has found refuge here in the valley?" Duo looked surprised from where he sat perched on the kitchen counter swinging his bare feet this way and that. "It's a security risk; the more people who know, the greater the chance of discovery. I don't think Heero will go for it."

"Quatre will be able to judge whether they can be trusted or not." Sally reminded. "You boys don't need to be on your own any longer. You've got the Maganac and Preventers to back you. I think it would make sense if you had some of the locals on board too. The officer I met was a good man, very perceptive. That kind of well meaning curiosity is best met head on…or it is liable to bite you when you least expect it. Your face may have been bruised and bloody when it was plastered across the vids during the first war but he still recognized you."

"I told the camera man to make sure he got my good side. Those soldiers were just too intimidated by my natural roguish charm. At least that is all I can recall before loosing consciousness." Duo shrugged. "I suppose I was a bit naive thinking I could remain comfortably anonymous. That's Trowa's gift not mine. I'm unforgettable. Speaking of talents, mine isn't giving me any leading one way or the other. Should we tell or should we not? Should we leave it up to Une to explain to the boys in blue? Or keep Kushie and Z-bear's presence in the land of the living safely under wraps? I'm afraid its anybodies guess." Duo shrugged absently toying with the end of his braid.

"Hmm." Sally nodded staring at the electron microscope set up on the kitchen table amid stacks of paperwork and samples. "Can you get me slide 6M? I want compare the blood sample we got from Zechs this morning with the one I made from the hair that came with Relina's invitation to the auction."

Duo slipped off the counter to retrieve the requested microscope slide.

"Careful with that," Sally warned. "I don't want to have to go through getting another one."

"You don't need to tell me twice, Prince is worse than I am when it comes to needles!" Duo frowned. "I swear Fei and I had to have been him chasing around for what, 45 minutes before we cornered him in the study? Then I had to sit on him so you could get the sample. He_ bit_ me…twice! Heero didn't even give us that much trouble when _he_ was wild."

"Zechs doesn't have rabies and I offered to give you a tetanus shot." Sally reminded.

"Thanks but no thanks." Duo shuddered at the thought of the needle. "But if I mutate next full moon and turn into a ravaging carnivorous snail or something, it is _your_ fault!"

"You've been watching too many 'B' rate movies. I didn't find anything seriously out of the ordinary in any of the Icarin's saliva. And don't blame those bites on me, it was all Zechs. He's never liked medical tests." Sally admitted. "Not in the academy, not in OZ, not under Preventers. Now, after what the Dermail's have done…I can't say I blame him. Where is he now?"

"Still on the roof, pouting. I hate to think where he might have taken himself if we had waited for him to wake up fully. He might have warped himself halfway to Mars or something!" Duo huffed.

"I'm pretty sure Mars is well beyond even his transportational capabilities. Besides he's never been there. Treize told me Zechs's ability is limited to places he has been relatively recently and has a clear memory of." Sally set the slides she had been working with aside and selected two more from the rack then fiddled with the microscope settings and rechecked the data in her notebook. "Hmm" she said.

"Is that a good hmm?" Duo asked excitedly. "Did you figure something out? What's the battle plan? Can I help?"

"Heero wants me to try to synthesize the drug he was on during the war." The doctor explained. At the braided pilot's look of dismay she amended, "Without the addictive and emotional desensitizing qualities he was subjected too of course. I've extracted a sample of his bone marrow and compared it to Treize's hoping to isolate the differences and synthesize a serum that would bring the others up to speed. That had been Dermail's plan. I can see now that won't work." She sighed and wound one coiled pigtail around her finger in contemplation.

"So it wasn't a good hmmm?" Duo's shoulders slumped and he scuffed his bare feet on the floor.

"I'm not sure." Sally looked thoughtful. "I suspect we might have been looking for answers in the wrong place."

"Treize and Heero might have agreed to let you poke sharp objects into their spine to check things but that was just so Zechs and Fei wouldn't have too. And I don't think it is wise to do anything invasive to our formidably fanged four-footed friend. I know you are limited with options here but Q and I have talked it over and we won't let any of them walk back into that nightmare lab on the other side of the hill looking for answers. I think it would be best of we called in an airstrike and just flattened the place."

"I wasn't suggesting the lab as an option. What you do with that building is between you and Une." Sally frowned. "In fact, these test results suggest that reversion might not be medical at all. I think it may be psychosomatic."

"Psyco what?" Duo frowned uncomprehending.

"Psychosomatic, it means the trigger could be a state of mind rather than a medical issue. Remember when Chang was telling us about their original escape from the lab? Zechs didn't have wings when they first broke him out. They came later, all at once 'like an emergent dragonfly' he said. With wings or without Heero's DNA doesn't change and his bone marrow is identical to Treize's. The DNA in the blood sample we got from Zechs is no different from the DNA in the altered hair sample sent to Relena. I suspect they are physically capable of reversion already.

It may be written into the Icarin genetic code they just need to figure out how to activate the ability. Heero didn't need the drug to make him change. It was to prevent him from doing so. The Icarin form _is_ his natural form. It is the human form that is unnatural. It clearly takes strength and force of will for him to keep it. I expect it is painful for him to do so…but perfect soldiers are trained to ignore pain and now he maintains his human shape as a matter of course, it is part of who he is. The others don't have that training."

"No one should have that kind of training." Duo spat out.

"I agree, but the pain and initial resistance still must be overcome if they want to be able to revert. If they remember how it felt to be human they may be able to shift."

Duo arched his back and gazed out the kitchen window. He watched Zechs, who had apparently finished pouting. Now the Terror of Earth was fully engrossed in a new endeavor; darting this way and that, sometimes running other times leaping in flight attempting to snatch leaves buffeted about by the wind. It looked like a challenging game but hardly one fitting the human Prince had been.

Becoming Icarin seemed to have mellowed the Lightning Count, made him playful like a fox kit at times. Treize had cautioned the others not to discourage him; telling them that Prince hadn't been this free since the first fall of Sanc. If this was Icarin nature they should embrace it. Even the formerly straight-laced Dragon had been enticed to join in. WuFei winged down from the second story window spiraling in a tight corkscrew catching several leaves in the process and handing them to the smiling Prince.

"What if they don't _want _to be human again?" Duo wondered biting the corner of his lip in thought.

"It is their decision to make." Sally said slipping a comforting arm around his shoulders. "We give them whatever support they need regardless. It is what friends do."

"Yeah," Duo smiled, "Thanks Sal."


	50. Section 49

0-0-0 Section 49 0-0-0

WuFei and Zechs sat perched on the edge of Treize's bed. Heero was pacing and Trowa was basking in a sunbeam on the rug in front of the window.

"Sally doesn't think she can help us." The perfect soldier explained in an even monotone that belied his near frenetic motion. "She thinks you four need to remember what it felt like to be human then your bodies will shift to accommodate you."

"Is that how you do it?" Zechs asked, tail twitching against the thick comforter beneath him.

"I have no idea." Heero huffed. "I don't know how to be human-Regardless of the form I am wearing. This shape was supposed to let me pass among normal people unnoticed. But the others will tell you I've never been very convincing in a public setting. Not for long. And your Icarin features are more pronounced than mine, even when my wings are free. My tail is not prehensile, my ears do not move, I do not have ridges of scale on my forearms or feathers mixed with my hair. If you can figure a way to pull in your wings these other characteristics may not change over much. I'm not sure how 'human' you can become. Regardless, maintaining that appearance…_hurts_. This is not an understatement. I know pain…_Intimately_."

Trowa made a tiger like chuffing sound and telepathically broadcast an image to the others, illustrating his Heavyarms scooping up a half-dead Heero after he self-destructed.

"Case in point," The perfect soldier nodded in confirmation. "But I don't remember a time when I wasn't Icarin. I was young when they took me and the others have confirmed my memories have been tampered with. I don't know how you can reconnect with your human selves. I relied on the drug to keep me in this form for so long it is an ingrained habit."

"I think we should meditate." WuFei suggested. He hadn't been able to do so since becoming an Icarin, he was too restless. His attempts usually ended up in his walking the perimeter and sharpening his claws on trees. His human self had been able to sit in one place focusing inward maintaining that balance and peace for hours at a time. He missed it. He couldn't do it alone but they were a pack now and every fiber of his being proclaimed that pack was stronger together than alone. "Under normal circumstances I might suggest Trowa use his telepathy to link us then we could find stability together. But Treize has been having trouble letting his shields down and Trowa isn't exactly…"

A bass rumble came from the cat who laid one possessive paw on the football sized catnip mouse Duo had made for him. WuFei had enacted his own particular justice for the braided one's... initiative. Honestly, WuFei couldn't be certain whether he was acting in defense of Trowa's dignity…or out of jealousy that Duo hadn't made one for him. He thought it best not to examine that thought too closely especially if he wanted to attempt this reversion any time today.

"Zechs could do it." Heero suggested, and WuFei had to marshal his thoughts banishing images from this morning when he had used his pyrokenetic ability to make Duo believe the tip of his braid was on fire. The reaction had been comical. Duo running pell-mell about the yard trying to put the faux-fire out. It didn't burn. No real harm was done of course. As much as Dragon threatened the clarevoiant's braid He would never harm it. There was something almost hypnotic about the way it swayed and flailed as its owner bounced about. As much as he hated to admit it, the thing drew ones attention tantalizing, like piece of string to a cat. He wasn't the only icarin drawn to it. So they had cat like instincts...The catnip mouse had been too much though. It had deserved payback. WuFei shook his head and sighed. What they had been talking about?

"Zechs can use his ability to link us together mentally" Heero explained, "or he and Trowa can work together overlap their consciousnesses' then draw us into the link. That is how you do it yes?"

"I'm willing to try it." Prince announced slipping off the bed to join the cat on the rug.

Heero took a deep breath then moved to take the space the elder blonde had vacated beside Treize's elbow. "We can do this." The young soldier confirmed.

"We are pack." Noble confirmed. They closed their eyes and the world drifted away.

0-0-0-0

The meadow and the sky were the same as the last time Heero had been on the astral plane but it seemed each of his companions had contributed to the mental landscape in some way. Everyone was quick to take advantage of WuFei's contribution, an ornate golden gazebo carved with runes and calligraphy strewn about with silk pillows. Barton's contribution was more subtle, a soft wind rustling through the trees, sounds of rain and birdsong; or was it the delicate strains of flute and violin? The lingering fragrance of roses and mint was likely from Treize - it hung in the air, soothing like incense.

They sat or lounged on the pillows in a loose a circle. Facing one another, of the five of them, Heero alone had a fully human appearance. He frowned, brows knitting together. This was a world of their making. They could alter it at will…their perceptions shifted this reality. Heero looked at himself; green tank top, green and tan camo-pants, black boots, and his dog tags. He was the reflection of the perfect soldier. Was that _really_ what he wanted his unconscious to be? The easy answer was, no. Therefore he must change it.

It took concentrated effort for him to relax. Heero took several deep cleansing breaths as WuFei had taught them during the war. He listened to the music then carefully unclenched his knotted muscles and loosed his wings. They slid from beneath his skin, easier than they ever had done in reality. No snapping of muscles and grinding of bone. No torrent of wild emotion and pain. This was the way he wished the transformation to be; smooth and flawless, natural.

As he reflected on what he had done Heero realized he had used his talent to aid the shift drawing a bit of energy from each of his companions. He had not even realized he had done it as a Catalyst he was aware of his aura and those of his companions. His had shifted to brush against theirs. It was instinctive. He thought about how Treize and Zechs reversed the polarity of their talents. It followed that if he could enhance or drain psionic ability could he ought to be able to do the same with their 'human' characteristics. He would not even require physical contact to do it.

They were already connected in this realm their auras pulsed in time with his; reality was as they created it. If they could transform here he could use his abilities as a catalyst to ensure their external bodies mirrored the change. After they made the transformation they would know what it felt like and be able to do it on their own. Without his help…especially if they remained unaware of what he had done in the first place.

He held his wings outstretched wide, several loose feathers swirled about in the fitful breeze. Heero had banished the thought of his wartime apparel clothing his form in a more relaxed toga style garment similar to the one Noble had come to favor. The style was comfortable, freeing even, as it more easily accommodated his stretched wings. He drew his clawed fingers across his forearms sensing the near invisible thickening of protective scale. His tail flicked, it was longer now, fuller too. Was it as strong as his companions? He wondered and was quite satisfied to see the furred appendage wrap firmly about his left wrist. He concentrated on tightening the muscles like a boa constrictor might.

"_Don__'__t_ break your wrist." Treize cautioned from his position lounging on the cushions then added, "I'm not sure I'm recovered enough to heal it."

"Understood," Heero nodded. He had proven what he was capable of, no more was needed. Having seen his success the others were trying to edit their perceptions as well. Zechs clothing was shifting color, From Oz red to Sanc white and back again. WuFei had summoned his sword and was practicing his forms. Trowa was the only one that seemed oblivious, the cat seemed to be sleeping and Heero wondered if it was a result of the catnip or if he was perhaps reluctant to return to his usual form. "You could probably will yourself to have wings if you wanted them." Heero suggested but there was no sign Barton had heard him.

Treize was the first to obtain true success achieving the appearance of reversion.

"How did you do that?" Zechs exclaimed, drawing the others attention to their alpha's success. "What was the key?"

Noble bit his lip thoughtfully. "I think it was something Dragon said earlier."

"What?" WuFei was just as curious as the others.

The russet haired general ran his fingers through his hair and pulled all but a few rebellious strands at his forehead back so the longish ends formed a loose tail at the nape if his neck. "You asked if this is this how I wanted to look when I greeted my daughter for the first time. I thought my wings might frighten a child." Treize explained.

Trowa snorted, of the five of them _he_ knew his little non-niece the best. Mariemaia was a frightening child, not a frightened one. It would be out of character for her show fear of any kind. But he supposed Treize was entitled to think what he would, especially if it helped.

"I love my wings," Treize admitted "I can not say I am _ashamed_ of what I have become. But for her sake…I want her to see I am in control. I won't have her thinking me a monster or an animal enslaved to my wild nature. I want her to know I am still in control of myself-if nothing else. She doesn't know me…but I would like very much for her to want to get to know me. I want to put her at ease."

"So you changed for her sake, not your own." Miri said thoughtfully. "I can do the same for my sister. I love her, she doesn't know me either. She is queen now, as our parents wanted but I know well how lonely a monarch can be; family was all my father had. I promised I'd be there for her, and I wasn't. I want to make things right with her. It may be self preservation or something to do with that 'bit of homing pigeon' Dermail threw into the mix but I doubt very much I will ever _want_ to leave this valley for very long. Still, I would do anything to make it possible to spend time with her." He looked resolute his eyes drifted closed.

Treize's shift had been quick, too quick to follow exactly what had happened. Prince's transformation was achingly slow, beautiful even. The golden feathers sloughed off leaving shimmering pearlescent scales. The scales shrank and were absorbed into transparent wings, similar to a dragonfly's. He collapsed the wing membranes like an oriental fan and carefully retracted them into his body.

"Impressive." Heero breathed. "Does it hurt now that they are inside you? Do you feel them digging into the bones of your ribs and spine? Are they straining against the skin, trying to get out?"

"Not really…" the blonde answered first then reconsidered, "Maybe a little. I can still feel them; feel the weight, like they are settled about my shoulders." Zechs noted.

"Mine feel stiff but there." Treize confirmed "I used my ability to ascertain just how they are situated inside me. Miss Po would likely want to confirm it with an x-ray but it seems the muscles are shifting to accommodate them. I don't think I could summon them back right away without pulling something."

"Exactly." Heero nodded. "But when it is safe to deploy them again it will start to ache. The longer you stay like this the more it will hurt."

"Is he always this encouraging?" Prince asked.

Dragon's response was a "Harrumph" and Trowa snorted at the remark.

"First impressions are most important." Treize continued with the previous topic. "If I can manage to see my daughter and spend a few hours with her; then I can get a feel for how she might react. If I think it will go badly I can come back here and rest a while then return once I am strong enough to shift again. I'd hate to hide what I am from her, but if we keep visits short it could be done…I'll do it if I have to. Still, I hope she will come to accept me as I am."

"Accept us." WuFei put in. "We are a pack, that is little different from a family. Marie has always called me _her_ dragon. I do not think the irony of my situation will push her away. I expect she will be intrigued and not a little jealous that she is after all a mere mortal. The five of us are pack, but there is no denying Duo and Quatre are ours too. Catherine, Sally, Relena…there are many people who care what happens to us. We shouldn't forget them ether.

The large cat was impassive, emerald eyes closed to sleepy slits, but he _was_ still paying attention. **How can we be sure you really have reverted?** Trowa's mind voice whispered in their thoughts. **It could be an illusion of this place, conjured by your wants.**

"It sure feels real" Zechs confirmed casually slipping off the mound of pillows to lay on the floor of the gazebo, long limbs stretched out. He rolled from his stomach to his back and then he curled into a ball to do a quick somersault…all things that were quite awkward when one had to be mindful of wings. Trowa playfully swatted a paw at the blonde as he passed but he had no intension of doing more. When Zechs returned to his place and ran his fingers through his long hair setting it to rights once more he raised an eyebrow at Fei and said, "Your turn Dragon, if we can do it you can too."

WuFei sighed. "As I said I am reasonably sure Marie will come to accept us. Relena will as well. But if I need a reason to be other than I am, I'd say I'd do it for a just cause. Reversion might mean I could still work for Preventers, not long term missions of course. Like Zechs said this valley is home now. But I have to believe there is still something I can do to contribute to the world at large. Sally believes the local law enforcement, would accept our presence here, and it would go easier if we could conceal our natures in dealing with the locals. We could help them. Our talents are formidable and we are even more so as a team. I must believe there is a reason we have been made as we are; I need to find some greater good to come from Dermail's meddling. That is just who I am."

WuFei's pyrokenetic power flared illuminating his wings like that of a phoenix. There was no pain as the trans-formative powers of his spirit-fire reduced feathers to dust revealing scaled leather wings. Those he folded as Merquise had done. The bones seemed to telescope in to one another and he proceeded to draw them into himself.

"What about you Trowa?" Heero asked the cat. Barton yawned, showing his large canines flicked his ears and vanished from the astral plane. Without the telepaths support the others fell away as well returning to the waking world just in time to see the cat's tail disappear out the doorway.

0-0-0-0-0

The door to the kitchen pushed open then closed.

Quatre was inside standing on tiptoes trying to reach a can Duo had placed on the top shelf. The young executive looked slightly mussed and a bit disgruntled. The tip of his tongue protruded from between his lips and his brows furrowed in concentration as he stretched for the object just out of reach.

He huffed, the exhale of breath ruffling his long bangs.

"Allow me." the soft baritone offered right behind the blondes ear.

Quatre caught his breath in surprise and spun at the sudden presence looming behind him.

Green eyes sparkled as the taller youth reached past the blonde to retrieve several of the identical soup cans.

"Trowa!" Winner exclaimed, "You are you again!" Sun bright head bowed to brush the taller shoulder, briefly averting aqua eyes from the so familiar face.

"Forgive me?" The telepath asked intense green eyes shadowed by the unruly thatch of his bangs.

"Forgive you?" Quatre echoed confused, intense gaze locking once more with his companion's.

"I nearly got you killed!" There was desperation in his friend's voice.

Quatre shrugged, "Don't be silly, you saved me and got help."

"We would not have been in the path of that flood if not for me."

Winner crossed his arms over his chest. "Duo is the clairvoyant, not you." he declared firmly. "You could not have known what was going to happen."

Clearly the blonde was firm in his determination; there would be no arguing with him. Trowa changed tack. "So we are even now?" he asked quietly, "No more apologies for Zero almost killing me during the war?"

Quatre frowned, the near instinctive response of, 'that was different' rested lightly on the tip of his tongue. But the blonde sighed instead. "OK" he said. "No more apologies, we're even."

"Good." Trowa smiled. "I feel better now."

* * *

Writers note: Well there is only one chapter left to go. It is a long one and I hope you enjoy it. There will still be a few loose threads left in case i want to come back to this AU at some point but I hope it still satisfies. Please R&R.


	51. Section 50

0-0-0 Section 50 0-0-0

"Stars above Heero you weren't kidding when you said maintaining human shape hurts!" Zechs' golden wings flared wide as he flopped down on the grass in the back yard. "I can't even think straight I don't know how you manage it all the time." There was a new level of respect in the blonde's voice. Prince looked immaculate but utterly exhausted; more so even than when he used his teleportation for multiple people. The Maganacs had provided the Icarins carefully tailored clothing designed with slits and flaps to more easily accommodate emergent wings and tail. Having properly fitted clothing went a long way toward making them feel more 'human' regardless of the shape they held.

Heero had been correct in his assumption that some Icarin features might carry over when the others three reverted. The suggestion of fangs and claws remained. Their tails were also fully in evidence, unless concealed in clothing the way Trowa had done. Another distinction is that Icarin's eyes reflect silver-blue in moonlight.

The latter fact had taken Duo quite by surprised when he had been sneaking off to raid the pantry and happened upon Zechs and Treize in the darkened hall. The clairvoyant had nearly jumped out of his skin. Maxwell screamed like a banshee. The two Icarins had been equally startled by the slinking Shinigami. They lost composure their wings slipped loose. Quatre was still busy with a box of tools and some glue attempting to mend a small table, a lamp and several other things that had been broken as a result of the encounter.

Still, all in all, the irregularities in the Icarins human form were subtle and easily overlooked. It seemed likely the illusion would hold as long as their individual resolve did. Treize, Zechs and WuFei had each managed the transformation several times over the past four days; trying to maintain their human form for a longer period each time stretching their endurance. Zechs had managed to maintain a human appearance for four hours before the pain made it too difficult to think and he reverted to his natural (Icarin) form.

WuFei had kept his wings concealed nearly five and a half hours but he had been breathing shallowly for the last fifteen minutes and finally gave up, releasing his pent up instincts with a great outrushing of breath. He flung his wings outward feeling no resistance from the slits sewn into the back of his silk button up. It was olive green rather than his customary white but it wouldn't show grass stains as he mirrored Prince's posture lying back on the grass. "Gah," He groaned reveling in the freedom to stretch out once more.

Duo was by his side with a platter of food. Apparently reversion burned up a large amount of calories and Sally was adamant that they keep their strength up…and they still couldn't eat so much as a protein shake unless it was given to them by someone else. Duo had teased them at first saying "You just enjoy being waited on." but then he saw how much even the subtle limits their engineers imposed on them bothered his three Icarin comrades. It was no joke. On top of that he experienced mild clairvoyant insight revealing just how cruel the young Dermail had been in training Treize. The man had used Nobles limits in an effort to break him, it was a way to humiliate him and force him to be totally dependant on his 'master' for everything.

The clairvoyant knew what it was like to go hungry. Duo had eaten things on L2 that didn't bear thinking about. But the braided one had never experienced the blatant cruelty Dragon and Noble had been subjected to in the weeks before going to the arena. He had been quite shaken by the vision of Dermail purposefully leaving food where his subjects could get at it, knowing the constraints written into their psyche would ensure they could not eat it. WuFei had Treize and been forced to beg for even the smallest morsel and then the duke had given them refuse-it was disgusting. Prince had been saved that indignity thankfully, but he had the same instincts, and the same limits. Now that Duo was aware of what they suffered he went all out to anticipate their needs so they wouldn't have to ask.

Now it was Treize's turn to tease. "You know Duo you are a better butler than many I've had in my employ." The elder man quipped. He still had a firm hold on his human form and was currently lounging in an Adirondack chair the Maganac brought. "Ever think you missed your calling when you went for the whole 'terrorist god of death' angle? You make a magnificent manservant Maxwell, a veritable Valet de Chambre."

"A what?" Duo was left wondering if being a valet-whatever meant he got to park all the prissy folk's cars and what kind of cars those would be. He quite enjoyed cars and had stolen quite a few during the war and before but that had been a matter of survival. What would it bee like to have the hoity-toity types people willingly entrust HIM with their keys. Visions of Ferrari, Bugatti, Aston Martin and Mercedes danced behind shining violet eyes, he was practically purring.

Trowa noted the direction the braided one's mind had wandered. The telepath smiled and sent Quatre the images Duo had conjured on his own. The Winner Heir dutifully began explaining the differences between a parking valet, a gentleman's valet, a valet de chamber and a chamberlain. Duo's eyes glazed over and Heero used the opportunity to steel half the sandwiches stacked on Maxwell's tray. When Duo noticed Heero and was happily licking the insides out of the peanut-butter and marshmallow-fluff sandwich Duo had made for himself.

Heero could eat whatever he wanted, of course. He didn't have the same restrictions Dermail had placed on the other winged ones. He had always eaten healthy because that was what was required to be in top form. Now that the war was over he was free to try new things. Peanut butter had become a particular favorite. When not steaming things from Duo, Heero also had taken to hunting with Treize in the evenings. It was good exercise and ensured there was also plenty of meat on the menu.

The four Icarins had been doing a lot of flying lately. Apparently it was easier to hold human form when you felt too exhausted to shift. The two Alpha's were strong flyers and obviously enjoyed the hunt. They did not tire on the wing they could carry deer or boar between them with little trouble. Dragon and Prince lacked that raw strength; but they had speed and agility to spare. Their air time generally involved games. They played "flag-tag" which played out a bit like flag football. The object was to snatch the streamer attached to your opponent without letting him snatch yours. The playful pair also involved Trowa in their game of "ring-toss." The former clown would juggle six to eight rings: lofting one or several high in the air. Prince and Dragon would hover then dive attempting to snatch them with prehensile tails no hands aloud. The main trick was not colliding with one another in the attempt and there had been several close calls. The most aggressive game (in which the others could sometimes be persuaded to join in) was areal rugby, a kind of "keep-away-catch" involving a certain catnip mouse. The unflighted members of the pack had taken to lounging on the roof of the cabin to watch the wild aerobatic displays. Duo judged it was better than half the programs on television and Quatre agreed.

Trowa had not reverted to his feline form and in fact _still_ denied it had happened. As a cat it had seemed Trowa's mental capacity and reasoning capabilities had been unchanged. His telepathic communications may have included more visual images than usual, especially when he was in pain but seemed no different than when he had been human. Now though, he either denied the fact of what they had seen, saying it "wasn't possible" or he avoided the topic altogether.

WuFei reasoned there was the off chance the taciturn telepath was teasing, with Barton one never knew. Still, selective amnesia could not be ruled out either (for any of them). They had all seen the great cat with their own eyes. They didn't lie. Trowa knew they didn't lie. Did arguing about it make sense? Unfortunately, they didn't have any concrete proof. Sally hadn't thought to take photos of Trowa in his other form. And paw prints and various other marks in the mud hadn't lasted.

Trowa could argue his supposed 'feline' habits had been there all along. He had simply hidden them as he concealed his tail. He always enjoyed lounging in the sun with his mystery novels and would have spent time dozing given the opportunity. WuFei knew he was just as prone to napping during the day. Perhaps it was an Icarin thing. Stalking game in the forest was a good way to keep up your skills. And the claw marks in the trees could have been left by any of them. The only lasting testament of what had taken place was the thick scars that marked Trowa's shoulder and chest.

Quatre had scars too they stood out against milk white skin, and the contrast could been seen through his thin white shirt. Barton was decidedly unhappy that the marks were still so prominent. He had sulkily announced, "I'm not a tiger and you shouldn't be striped." Quatre had reassured him more than once that the scars had been made by tree branches caught in the flood, not careless claws. Winner also threatened that if Trowa didn't stop brooding he might find a certain mouse MIA. The threat proved more effective than one might suppose.

Barton had never had a stuffed toy before and Duo _had_ made it for him. He may deny his former feline form but he was still secretly infatuated with the catnip mouse. Zechs might borrow it for playing catch but somehow it always managed to find its way back to the unmade nest of pillows and blankets where Trowa slept. None of the Icarins would deny it smelled nice and Sally had confirmed that catnip wasn't addictive even given their altered metabolism. It worked in the equal and opposite manner as caffeine.

Treize preferred his cat mint steeped in warm water. At the moment Noble was near perfecting his human guise. Treize licked his lips and sighed in pleasure savoring each and every drop of his tea. One benefit of the human form meant his greatly diminished (but still sharp) fangs and near absent claws wouldn't harm the fine china tea cup cradled in his palm. Tea was not meant to be drunk through a straw, it was uncivilized.

Zechs didn't care to be particularly civilized, "Me some." The exhausted Prince opened and closed his hand in the general direction of the pleasant smelling teapot..

"Don't be lazy Miri." Treize chided pouring tea into a shallow bowl for the blonde who whimpered petulantly before crawling over on hands and knees to take it from the alpha's hand. There was nothing uncivilized about drinking from a saucer when one had fangs. That was just expedient.

"You want some Fei?" Prince asked, as if there were nothing unusual about two Icarin's taking turns lapping tea from the same dish, and in fact there wasn't WuFei amended. Even Heero was picking up certain 'Icarin' habits from watching his winged pack mates interact. He had informed them their way was markedly different that Solo's pack had been but it wasn't any less valid. Perhaps it was even more so, given that Solo's pack had their handlers in Project Dætalus dictating what was and wasn't acceptable behavior. Granted some of what felt _natural_ as an Icarin _wasn__'__t_ the _human_ way. It was their way, there was no point in feeling embarrassed about it. Dragon was proud, he always had been. Now the definition of what constituted dignified behavior had shifted. He wasn't so reserved now, instinct wouldn't allow it.

They might show more restraint if Sally were around but she spent most of the day at the guest house and the Maganacs had not been permitted to approach the cabin. This was _their_ place and they could do as they pleased. Heero had not been lying when he said he had never been terribly convincing in his attempts to be human. He was _much_ better at being Icarin (once he realized Duo and Quatre wouldn't judge him negatively if he sometimes gave in to the urges that never seemed to make sense before.)

Heero had been chasing leaves in the yard when he paused in his play, shifting to human form mid stride. "In coming!" he shouted drawing attention to the ice white coupé convertible winding its way along the far side of the lake. It seemed to be headed for the guest house.

**It's Une and Marie.** Trowa confirmed with a thought.

"You ready for this?" WuFei asked Treize with concern in his voice. "You want to stretch your wings a bit then go when you are rested?"

The cup in Treize's hand shook, spilling tea on his cuff but he didn't seem to notice. He set down the cup, stood up stiffly, unfolded the casual blazer off the back of the chair and shrugged into it. When he looked up his eyes were still full of emotion. "I…I need to do this now. I need to…I can't wait."

"Understood," Dragon nodded folding his wings and pulling them back into his body with a hiss. Prince followed suit moments later. "We do this together." He confirmed.

0-0-0-0-0

He was as handsome as ever. Treize still had the ability to steal her breath away without even trying. Anne caught sight of him standing just inside the tree line as soon as she helped Mariemaia from the car. Sally waited for them on the veranda and the girl ran to greet her, dragging her pink wheeled suitcase and backpack behind her. Une took more care removing her own briefcase and monogrammed valise from the trunk. She tried to watch him without being obvious about it. Tried to assure herself that the figure still largely bathed in shadows was more than a dream.

Anne knew it was terribly selfish to want a few words alone with him before she had to share his attention with her over eager ward. She wanted to ensure he was still in one piece and discern just how severe what he had been through had affected him. It would be incredibly naïve to think anyone could come through something like that unscathed. Even naïve to think things could go back to the way they had been between them. She tore her eyes away biting her lip in concentration as she put one foot in front of the other taking the steps necessary to make her way to the house.

His Excellency had always been a master of control. From what Devit had told her his megalomaniac half-brother spent the past two years trying to break Treize, destroy his dignity and make him feel helpless. Calling him 'Noble' had been a blatant taunt to illustrate all that had been taken from him. Dev had confirmed that, in many ways, they were wild: in-human in nature. She would not force him to meet any expectations she might have. He was there and that was enough. Her mouth firmed in a resolute line. She would let him confront them on his own terms. She squared her shoulders and mounted the steps to the porch, where Marie and Sally waited.

0-0-0-0

Treize knew she had seen him. Knew it was pointless to stay concealed in the shadows with his pack. They were being incredibly supportive letting him make the first move. Dragon stood closest to him, his wings were away but his prehensile tail twined about Treize's wrist. Miri leaned in and picked an errant bit of down (real or imagined) from his shoulder. "You look fine," the blonde assured him. "Everything will be fine." Treize nodded. He was the Alpha, there was no reason to be nervous. His gaze drifted to meet Heero's impassive cobalt eyes. The 2nd alpha gave a near imperceptible nod. Treize returned it and his eyes turned to meet those of his other pack mates: sunny cerulean, deepening jade and amethyst gleam, before returning to onyx and ice blue. He sighed deeply. "Give me a few moments lead, then you may do as you wish." He directed quietly.

**Just go** Trowa encouraged telepathically and Treize wondered if he had unwittingly broadcast his unease. A quick sidelong glance revealed the empath giving him an understanding smile as well. **The initial greetings are done. They are nearly inside.** Trowa wordlessly drew his attention again as he pointed out. **Go now if you want to catch them.**

0-0-0-0

"Lady… Annalise?" That voice stopped her in her tracks. Marie, in her current state of distraction, nearly collided with her guardian's backside. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him standing there; halfway between the woods and the little stone path leading to the porch.

The child's pack slipped from nerveless fingers and she left the little pink suitcase behind as she turned and went to him. She was drawn like a magnetic force but halted about a dozen steps from the suddenly imposing figure. The girls mouth firmed into a tight line as she studied him head to toe. For some reason she expected him to be in uniform. He wore sensible shoes not boots-, loosely fitted slacks and silk shirt with a bit of silver embroidery work around the collar and cuffs and a short charcoal gray blazer. The cut was a bit strange and had of a Middle Eastern flare. His dusky red hair was longer than in any of the pictures she had seen, tied in a low tail at the base of his neck and trailing several inches down his back. But the few rebellious strands still fell forward to brush one characteristically forked brow.

"So, you're him?" She asked somewhat nonplussed; smoothing down the pleated skirt of her school uniform to hide her nervousness. He nodded and she gave him her best curtsy. He bowed, as a gentleman should. Lady Une was by her side now and he took her outstretched hand and touched it to his lips. Coffee brown eyes met his sapphire blue. He licked his lips as if he was prepared to say something but no words came. He inclined his head in a lesser bow then stepped away.

"I am honored." He said at last, voice somewhat raspy with emotion.

"Treize, are you…do you…?" Anne faltered more nervous than Marie had ever seen her. Or in fact, imagined her capable of being. This woman regularly faced down the senate and told the elders of Romefeller where to step off. Marie knew her school principal was practically left quaking in his loafers at the mere thought of the director of Preventer's. Even the Gundam Pilot Shinigami agreed Une was one scary lady. But there was Marie's stalwart custodian- standing speechless, nibbling on the corner of her lip like a one of her dippy schoolmates.

Mariemaia sent her an indignant glare crossed her arms and huffed as if to say, 'I'm still here! pay attention to ME.' she would never voice such an unbecoming inclination least of all in front of _HIM._She didn't know what she imagined this meeting to be like but she was relatively sure this…awkwardness wasn't it. She petulantly stamped one paten leather clad foot then rushed him – throwing her arms around his waist.

The headlong charge took Treize by surprise and he stumbled half a step backward, his previously injured knee wasn't quite up to the strain; overbalancing, He sat rather quickly in the grass. She was taller than him now looking down into his perplexed face. Then she noticed the stunning russet brown wings that had instinctively flared into existence in attempt to slow his fall. Her mouth formed a slight 'O' shape as she placed one hand on his shoulder and reached out the other tentatively to brush the silky soft feathers.

Lady had said he had been held captive. She had explained that that beast Dermail had conducted experiments on him and agents Dragon and Wind. Mariemaia didn't know Agent Wind well but she knew he was Relina's brother and as such should have been well treated. And the thought of anyone taking liberties with her Dragon champion had incensed her. But this…this was unreal.

"Mari?" Treize whispered, his eyes were wide, beseeching, "Are you all right with this?" he asked.

She hugged him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she may have bowled him over again had his wings not shifted to compensate.

The other pilots had clearly been waiting for a sign such as this before coming to meet them. Une was keen to inspect Zechs and WuFei…Heero too since he had some how gained wings as well.

0-0-0-0-0

Standing on the podium before the nobles of the court Relina's voice rose loud and clear:

"I do not need to tell you the value of our homeland. You know it, many of you bled for it, sacrificed loved ones to protect it. The war is over and we look around and see how much was lost and we mourn. But all is not lost. Our heart and our spirit remain. I have heard some of you saying how we should use this time of peace to bring our kingdom into the modern age, ignore our agrarian past to embrace industrialization, tourism and commerce. Technological advancement will help us rebuild the infrastructure torn apart by war. Foreign investors will infuse the economy with much needed capitol and provide employment for the masses. All this is well and good, but I promote moderation; Decisions must be made with proper consideration and forethought.

We must always be mindful of the cost. We must not loose our identity. I will not let foreign lobbyists steal our birthright. The wilderness and wild places can be easily overwhelmed by suburban sprawl. Is that what we want? It was the future the Alliance envisioned for us. To make us _tame_…civilized by their terms…producing products to sell in their markets leaving only the dregs for us.

The Sancier are an unconquerable people, untamable! We have emerged from this war with our pride intact. It must remain so. Our identity is rooted in the hill country, dense forests and rocky crags. The wilderness is a part of who we are. The wild things are our brothers. It is in them we can let our imaginations soar. Would you clip your children's wings before they had a chance to soar? Would you act as The Alliance did to exploit and enslave them? Can you put a price on the sanctity of your dreams? Who can say what is there in the high and secret places. Who can know the heart that beats wild and untamed? We must preserve and protect the incredible and unique species that struggle to make a place for themselves within our territorial border.

Sanc is a nation of survivors our spirit has overcome overwhelming hardship and grief but it has made us stronger, bolder … wiser. We must embrace what has made us who we are. We must support one another; protect the fragility of our kingdom as the wounds heal. Who is the voice crying for the wilderness? Who will stand to uphold the peace of this nation? Shall we spend the lifeblood of our people by toiling in factories owned by those who would oppress us? Or will we take our peace as it has come to us wrought by the hard work of our ancestors. How will we best illustrate to future generations that the principles Sanc was built on were truly worth fighting for? Worth defending…The choice is yours. Thank you."

The audience chamber was filled with a cacophony of cheers and applause. Relena was reasonably sure her proposal would be ratified with little fuss. And hopefully…soon she might get the opportunity to see the 'wild thing' that is _her_ brother and to know his heart. She was bound now- tied to crown and country. But her heart and her dreams were with Milliardo, Treize, Heero and the others. They had sacrificed much to protect her over the years. Now, it was her turn. She would do what ever she could to keep them safe and make _her__kingdom_ into a place where those she cared about would be free to fly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dragon smiled. They sat in the living room of the guest house listening to the radio broadcast. Prince surreptitiously wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. The man practically exuded pride as a result of what his sister had achieved. Quatre and Trowa had been ensconced in the window seat. The former looked content basking in the sun the latter looked thoughtful. Doubtless the young executive's mind was going over every word she said and line in the proposal. Once he had finished 'processing' Quatre would be able to explain what it meant for the rest of them.

There was no question this was an amazing Win. A battle won without a shot being fired; a vivid reminder that there were others willing to fight on their behalf. Even Heero looked relieved. He had paused in his game chess with Duo to hear the announcement. The braided clairvoyant was leaning back in his chair with his fingers laced behind his head. The nameless worry shadowing his violet eyes had vanished. The braided clairvoyant confirmed this 'event' marked the beginning of one of the most positive 'possible futures' he had glimpsed—Duo didn't know where things were going from here but after everything they had been through WuFei was willing to bet they were going to be all right.

Still, it had been quite an eventful day. The build up of adrenalin and emotion was ebbing at last, draining away. Marie was feeling the effects as much as the rest of them. She looked rather sleepy cuddled in Nobles arms. There would be plenty of time for them to talk later. WuFei watched as the girl's arms tightened around her father's neck as if to ensure he could not escape. Dragon squeezed Zechs shoulder encouragingly then leaned over to smooth down Mariemaia's coppery curls. That was all the encouragement she needed. Her eyelids drooped; she rested her head on Treize's shoulder and promptly drifted off to sleep.

~Fin~

Well that is it. I never expected this story to become quite so long but I must say I have certainly enjoyed writing it. I hope you have too. I am so grateful for all of you who have reviewed and e-mailed. Also accolades to my Amifriend who acted as beta for much of this. Even when I couldn't leave well enough alone and insisted on changing things and adding bits after she had gone over it. I thank you. Your support has gotten me through some difficult times. It may be a while before I have something else to post as I am coming to terms with the fact that life is a story of its own. It must be lived one chapter at a time. In this world I do not believe psychics and clairvoyants hold the answers to what will be. But I feel confidant that the Author of Life has all things well in hand. Blessings and Strength to you - live well!

~Windwraith


End file.
